Dexter's End
by DexterFan4249
Summary: My version of what might happen in Season 8. Spoilers for season 7
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dexter sat at his desk staring at his plants. He had three of them now, his first pink one from Hannah, then the blood spatter one and now the most recent the black orchid. He liked them because they reminded him of Hannah. It was new years day and he had barely had any sleep, just awaiting the phone call to signal the discovery of Lagurta and Estrada's dead bodies. Worries about Deb and thoughts about Hannah had kept him awake. So Hannah had escaped, he hadn't expected it he had underestimated her. and the news that she was loose was comforting and uplifting to him.

What he had made Deb do, what she had done made him sick to the stomach, turning an honest cop into a murderer. He felt worse than when Rita died.  
Only yesterday had he contemplated leaving, he had refused, refused to give up his life. Now though, after what he had cause Deb to do, it only highlighted how much better off people would be without him. Running away seemed much more appealing now, he should have run away with Hannah. Took Harrison and left, before he had made Deb kill Lagurta, before he would enevitably cause some other pain.  
Go somewhere that people didn't know him didn't expect him of murder and where he could raise his son without killing people. The final chapter of his life away from the Bay Harbour Butcher and the newly absent Dark Passenger.  
His tongue caught the scab on the inside of his lip, passionately left by Hannah, which he deserved certainly.

New years day was usually a day off for the Miami Metro Department however this year the captain was murdered. Dexter got the call around 9 from a quavering Deb. He was deeply concerned that she wouldn't be able to handle it. He only managed to agree to meet her there before she hung up obviously not wanting to speak with him longer than nessassary.  
Dexter rang Jamie to ask her to work for today. It took a long while to get a hold of her but eventually she answered and after explaining the situation agreed to take Harrison for the day although she would have to comfort her brother after Dexter finished work.

Jamie knocked on the door and Dexter let her in, she was sporting sunglasses and her face was scrunched up. Hangover.  
"Are you sure your up for it today?" asked Dexter, the kind boss  
"No no I'm fine I just had a bit too much to drink at the new years eve party" after saying this she blushed. Dexter noticed but was much to preoccupied to care. He left Harrison staring at Hannah' beautiful plants and drove over to the docks.

It was chaos despite it being a holiday almost everyone from the precinct was there. Angel sobbing quietly both hands over his eyes leaning against the shipping container, Quinn looking thouroghly shocked quizzing the dockyard workers who found the bodies. Captain Matthews, Vince Masuka they were all here. And of course Deb looking shaken and almost ready break down as Angel now sobbed quietly into her shoulder.  
He stepped onto the scene of last nights mayhem, Forensics had now taken their pictures and Vince was surveying the scene. The coroners lifted both bodies up onto trolleys and wheeled them out. Dexter winced as he watched the scene the image that made him. Lagurta and Estrada had bled profusely during the hours since he had left them. The floor was covered entirely as was a lot of the right wall. Flashbacks came strong and fast. His mother's murder, with a chainsaw.  
"Hey Dexter, you OK?" said a subdued Masuka whose face now swam into focus and dead mothers forgotten for the time being.  
"Yeah, I just...Its horrible about Lagurta"  
"I know I never thought she would stoop this low, why did she have a bug up her ass about you anyway?"  
"No idea" lied Dexter

They worked together for about half an hour until Deb appeared in the doorway looking pale and sick. Her gaze focused and she seemed to put herself together.  
"A word" she asked furious  
He obeyed without question. Deb walked away from the crime scene in between two containers, alone.  
"Hannah Mckay fucking escaped" she yelled  
Dexter felt stupid, it honestly hadn't occurred to him that she would be questioning him about this right now, thinking other issues such as Lagurta, the warrants, video evidence and Debs sanity would take precidence.  
A few beats too late he replied "Really how?" A very poor attempt at confusion  
"You knew, you fucking knew! How could you help that murderer escape"  
"Deb I didn't help her" However it was pointless her hatred for Hannah and now the incident of the night before had truly destroyed his relationship with Deb.  
"She poisoned herself faked a seizure and escaped at the hospital, and you had nothing to do with that?"  
"Yes" he willed her to belive him.  
Poison, obviously, it was stupid to think that Hannah wouldn't have a back up plan if getting him to help wouldn't work.

Newly reinstated Captain Tom Matthews stood watching the forensics and detective's go about their work. A rival was now dead. Maria Lagurta was no more. He didn't buy it. No amount of evidence would contradict his gut feeling that something was off with this crime scene. And while Maria Lagurta may have been many things she was not a murderer and would never go to this length to attempt to frame Dexter.  
It just didn't add up, the Maria Lagurta he knew wouldn't tamper with evidence. However the possibility that she may have been right about Dexter made his head hurt. He needed someone else to know, a fellow like minded individual. Who knows he may sound a crazy as Lagurta did but he now saw that she had been on to something, he could feel it a great Detective's hunch. Its been so long.  
"Quinn" called Matthews  
"Yes Captain" a little unnerved  
"What do you think about this?"  
Quinn paused deciding what to say "I don't know? It just seems unbelieveable, she wouldn't do this"  
"I agree, Maria suspected Dexter for being the BHB, then only a day after that she winds up dead in the shipping container where..." Matthews stopped abruptly  
"What sir?"  
"I will tell you later, I was assisting Lagurta in an investigation into Dexter being the BHB and we found some coinceidental evidence, but we cleared him, I need someone else on this, do I have your word you keep this between us"  
"Yes, I've always thought there was something suspicious about Dexter"

The sun had barely risen and Dexter was frantic. The warrants which he had left at Lagurta's in order not to tip her off were still there. Because of the nights events he had forgotten to dispose of them. He had to act fast before the police and detectives got there.  
Parking round back and hopping the garden fence allowed him access. Stowing the papers in his pocket he left just as a car pulled up.  
Back at his apartment he burned the warrants, however there would still be a record with the judge he could only hope that the judge signed hundreds of warrants each day and would not be able to recall this particular one.

As a serial killer he had made many different identities, used aliases and bought fake documents. After Harrison was born he had even created a passport for him, it cost a good deal but was well worth it. Also Dexter never made any investments, no mortgages only rentals, The only substantial things were his car and boat.  
The will that he had crafted up for his possible incarceration or death had a good amount of money to go to Deb then his step children and Harrison. That day he transferred a lot of his money to a separate account still leaving a fair amount for Astor and Cody. He was by no means filthy rich but he had hardly spent much of the money which he had earned, only been abroad once the idea of travelling had never appealed to him. His go bag now replaced and hidden in the wall all the cards now reissued after fucking Louis Greene destroyed his escape plan.  
Unlike before it seemed the right thing to do to leave this place. He was done with this part of his life. If he played it cool he could get off the hook again but this time he hadn't the heart for it, the life of staying with dearly damaged Debra who would hate him forever now was no longer one that he wanted.  
Hannah was now on the run he wanted very much to make amends with the woman that he had called his own for such as brief time. The only person who could have possibly still have contact with her was Arlene. He would search for her address tomorrow to try to talk with her.

Debra managed to keep it together during work, the stress and voices in her head, Lagurta' kept her awake through the night and thoughout the day. Batista sobbing into her should had almost made her throw up with the hypocrisy of it all. Dexter had barely batted an eyelid. And neither had she, she had not like she had predicted broke down in tears as she had imagined. She had felt hollow, empty. So far off the path of good honest cop that hardly anything cause a reaction. Dear god she was turning into Dexter.  
She would rather die than turn herself into that, monster. That was what he was. Monster, nearly as bad as Brian...no even worse because she loved Dexter more, so much to do evil things to protect him. Now though she was disgusted by him. When she looked at him, no feelings of love of safety. Nothing. All the Xanex in the world couldn't help her now, maybe Hannah would get her wish and have Deb die of overdose.  
She sat at home lying in bed staring at the ceiling Lagurta' voice ringing in her head again and again and again. "Do it Debra shoot him, do it shoot him, this is not who you are, your a good cop your a good person, your not like him, put him down"

The next day Dexter was visited by an FBI agent questioning him about Hannah' escape.  
"Why are you talking to me, my sister was the arresting officer" Dexter asked wanting it to be over soon so he could track down Hannah himself.  
"Yes she is but you were in a relationship with the felon were you not Mr Morgan?" asked a almost stereotypical FBI agent dark hair, white, strong jaw.  
"Yes I was" Dexter confirmed unsure what else to say  
"And you have know idea where she could be right now"  
"She always said she wanted to go to Canada, I'd try there" Dexter inwardly smirked  
"Really, that's an interesting lead. Also you visited Hannah the day before the escape"  
"Yes"  
"And what could you possibly have wanted to talk about"  
"I needed to see her, to ask why she killed him"  
"Well that was obvious, he was trying to expose her so she killed him, no mysterious motive Mr Morgan, was that all, I suspect a Analyst such as yourself could have easily figured out her motive. That and the whole department also knew she was a killer and killed people with Wayne."  
This FBI agent was good, then Dexter was not on his best game today.  
"If that's all I really should get back to work"  
"Yes thank you for the lead Mr Morgan"

Great now an FBI agent was now after him, his life was gonna get a whole lot more complicated now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dexter worked on his blood report for the Lagurta case during that morning after the FBI interview. Everyone seemed to have no doubt that it was a straight up murder, murder despite how unbelievable they say it is. He completed it then handed it to Captain Matthews.

There was another call from dispatch, a prositute was murdered. This crime scene took barely an hour to process but it gave him the opportunity he needed to go in the evidence room.

To Masuka' surprise Dexter assured him he would file the evidence Masuka seemed grateful.

"You know Dex if this is your way of coping after Hannah' arrest, throwing yourself into work then I think I need to take you out for a drink"

"Errr thanks Vince but I'm fine right here"

"Sure, whenever your ready to get back in the saddle just give me a call and I'll get you laid"

Dexter nodded "I'm sure my definition of a saddle is different to yours"

Masuka laughed and clapped him on the back.

"See your better already"

The evidence room the most secure place in the building aside from the cells downstairs.

He was friendly with the clerk and made small-talk while signing in. There was nothing different about today.

It took less than half an hour to file all the evidence away, the bloody clothing, the gun left at the scene, the section of carpet where the victims blood had pooled. Soon he was done, now to find Sal Price's pen. Coincidently it was next to the newly refiled Ice truck killer hand. He pocketed it then left the room. Deb had not come in to work that day, he really wanted to go by and check up on her even if she didn't want to see him.

The door was locked when he went by her house, he knocked but there was no answer, deciding that it would be better to go in uninvited than risk Deb do something drastic he used his key to enter. Even though Deb was no neat freak like him this was something else, it looked almost like someone had purposely trashed the place, table upturned, papers everywhere, food and beer bottles littering the floor.

"Deb"

She appeared at the doorway eyes bloodshot with a crazed look on her face.

"Get out!"

"Deb, I just needed to check that you were OK"

"OK...Fuck you Dexter, I will never be OK again" Dark bags under her eyes and it was a rare occurance for him to see her without make up , she obviously hadn't been sleeping.

"Deb you need to sleep, you look exhausted"

"Oh I wonder why" scowling she continued "Wasn't perhaps the fact that I murdered my boss to protect you"

"I didn't ask you to do that"

"No, but that's what happened isn't it, I could never kill you"

Dexter cleared some clothes of a chair and sat, Debra still standing looking at him like she never had before.

"Do you even feel sorry? any sense of remorse?" continued Debra

A long period of silence

"Lagurta was an innocent and I'm sorry you had to do that"

"That's not what I was saying, Do you Dexter Morgan feel any remorse for your kills?"

"Some, but not many"

"Did you kill Doakes? I've never asked you this because I was afraid of the truth, so did you?"

"No"

"Then how was he found blown to pieces in the everglades"

"He found out about me, I kept him prisoner for a few days"

"Then you set him up and made his death look like an accident, I looked at the report, No person makes the mistake of turning the gas on then lighting a match"

"I didn't kill him"

"I wish I could believe you"

"He almost convinced me to turn myself in, remember when I was setting up my will, the other circumstances I was talking about then was my incarceration."

"But then you framed him"

"Yes, then Lila followed me there and realising who I was blew him up to protect me"

Deb laughed, "So you've got your girlfriends to do your dirty work for you, I wondered what happened to her"

"I killed her"

Deb looked surprised and faltered

"Doesn't change anything your still the reason he is dead"

"Yes I know"

"I thought you were different only killing people who deserve it but your no different than your brother, Hannah or Trinity and now neither am I"

"I am nothing like my brother and neither are you"

"Really we're all killers aren't we"

"You should have killed me"

Debra looked straight into his eyes "Yes I should have, but I didn't and I bet you expected it, was it all part of your plan, manipulate me into taking Lagurta' life so you could keep me on your side"

"What Deb no"

Debra' right hand flew out and struck Dexter' face. He was so surprised he did nothing to deflect a second strike. The third time he caught both her wrists and pulled her towards him. She responded by thumping his chest with all the strength she had but Dexter held on tight.

She started sobbing which then moved onto crying and eventually she stopped fighting him.

"You hurt me worse than Brian ever did, even after Brian I had belief in myself that I was still good now though I'm not, everything this job stands for, Hannah was right I am a hypocrite" She stood well back from him now.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to show some remorse"

"That's not who I am, you can think I'm evil but I have done so much for you"

"If you say you tried to kill Lagurta for me I will shoot you"

"You really think Brian killed himself, he wouldn't not without ending your life first, I killed him and made it look like suicide, I killed my own brother to save your life"

"You knew, you knew that he was your brother?"

"Yes, why do you think I was there"

"You said he called you"

"I tracked him down, then realised that I had a brother after some childhood memories came back. He wanted me to kill you and then we could, I dunno go on a big killings spree and flee together, I gave up a life of acceptance to protect you, I gave up Hannah, the woman that I love, who I could have a future with to protect you. Why couldn't you just leave her alone? Why couldn't you have just let me have her?" Dexter yelled

"She tried to kill me"

"Only because you went after her, she was only trying to protect herself"

"Exactly like you, well then you two were perfect for each other now get out of my house"

"Deb please" Dexter moved towards her.

"Don't touch me" And he knew that this was it, he had finally done it, nothing would ever bring back the close brother sister team again it was over she would never forgive him.

Dexter drove out to Hannah' house, he knew that she had not returned the twenty thousand dollars she had taken out of her bank and that it was still in a bag at her home. He doubted she would have returned there as it was the obvious place for her to return and would be watched.

Hannah's nursery was still as beautiful as ever he hadn't been there since he put her in jail but he knew for a fact that the money had not been recovered. The place had been given a quick run through with the lab geek's and Detective's but Dexter knew where she had hidden the money.

The doors to Hannah-Flora greenhouse remained shut he stepped up to the front door and unlocked with the key Hannah gave him.

"FBI, hands on your head, turn around"

Was this a nightmare Dexter thought but he obeyed. Two different FBI agents from before, now an older man in his fifties and a younger woman in her late twenties. Both wore dark suits, the man was overweight and the woman slim.

"Who are you? and what are you doing here?" said the young woman

The older man seemed out of breath and they both had their weapons drawn and pointed at Dexter.

"Whoa don't shoot"

"Who are you?"

"Dexter Morgan"

"Why are you here?" The older man asked

"I'm or I was the owners boyfriend and I left some things here" said Dexter not exactly lying to them

"You are the boyfriend of Hannah Mckay"

"That's right...could you please lower the guns"

Both guns were lowered even though the younger woman seemed very hesitant to do so.

"Ok so I answered your questions, what are you doing here?"

The woman scowled but the man answered him "We are the surveillance assigned to this property, your girlfriends a fugitive Mr Morgan"

"So can I go get my things or not"

"Before that would you mind answering some questions?" the woman smiled sweetly

"I have already answered your colleague's questions at the police station so can I just get my things and go"

"Fine" Dexter opened the door and walking inside the two agents followed him in.

Dexter walked through the house closely followed by the female FBI agent while the male sat at the dining room table.

It felt very weird being back in this house without Hannah, he missed her greatly and the house seemed much less vibrant as he remembered. He walked into the bedroom, the familiar bed that they had shared was made up and Dexter wondered what was going to happen to this house. The closet was still full of Hannah' clothes. The agent came in and sat down on the bed looking at him.

"Did Hannah ever mention a place where she could have gone, a safe place or a friend she trusted" asked the Agent

"No, as I told your colleagues"

"We didn't have a record of you yet, the other agents haven't put the interview on the system"

Dexter stood in silence for a moment back to the closet watching the FBI agent on the bed. He needed to get her out of here but how.

"What's gonna happen to all of her things" Dexter thought conversation would be the best way forward.

"Well when we find her we will ask her what to do with all of them, until then I guess they just stay here"

"You got any leads" Dexter commented half-heartedly

"We are not allowed to discuss a case with a member of the public" recited the woman

"I'm not a member of the public, I work for the police, forensics, Miami Metro"

"Still you have a personal interest in this, I can't tell you"

"Fair enough, what's your name"

"Agent Davis"

"So what did your partner do to get assigned to this case"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your partner" urged Dexter

"I don't like your tone, do you even care that Hannah is a killer"

"Of course I care but I can see why you are assigned to this case, your a rookie a good one I'm sure but the Agent out there is much older so why would he be here, a place that Hannah would have to be ridiculously stupid to return to which she is not"

"Do you even want her caught?"

"Yes I do but I'm trying to understand why they have a whole unit of FBI agents dedicated for hunting down Hannah when there are more dangerous killers out there"

"Doesn't matter what I think but Hannah is a murderer and she needs to face justice for that"

"I agree, but you must know that this is bullshit, she is never going to return"

"I don't get to choose which criminals to go after, I am just following orders"

"Orders like 'go in there and find out what he knows, Davis' yes I heard you and I really don't know anything else about her, we dated for a couple of months at most"

Agent Davis stood up "Well it was worth a try, be quick so I can get back to work" she said before leaving.

The moment she was gone he acted, very careful not to make a loud sound he moved everything from the bottom of the closet and then lifted up the air vent gate. Hannah had shown it to him one of the nights he had stayed over. It was incredibly similar to the air conditioning unit where he had stored the blood slides. Hannah had used this to hide the bag of money which she had taken out from her bank after her father had tried to extort money from her.

Dexter got down on his knees and felt to see if the bag was there, a bag was there, so Hannah hadn't been able to come back and retrieve the money. Dexter opened it up and counted the stacks of $1000 dollars twenty thousand. with the money all there he began filling the bag up with the very few pieces of clothing he had there. Only two shirts which Hannah had stolen from him, cheekily saying "They look better on me" to which he completely agreed with her.

He filled the rest of the bag up with some of Hannah' clothes he knew she wore often. A few black bra', upon holding the bra in his hands he was sent into a daze remembering the occasions where he had taken this off her. Shaking his head he packed the rest then left the bedroom.

Agent Davis greeted him then asked to check the bag. As he expected she only saw the couple of his shirts and didn't invade his privacy any longer. Dexter thanked them and left.

Back in his car the sun beginning to set now, he drove over to Hileah to the house where Hannah' friend Arlene Schram was living at the moment. Dexter got out and walked to the trunk of his car, taking his two shirts out of the bag he put Sal Price's pen still in the evidence bag on top of the pile of clothing and money. The front garden was litter with toys, Hannah had mentioned to him that Arlene had two young children a boy and a girl. One of whom answered the door for him. There Dexter stood with Hannah' bag in one hand the other on the door bell.

"Hi" Dexter said

"Hi" the little boy said grinning

"Is your mom home?"

"Yeah"

"Michael...Michael go play with your sister" said Arlene appearing the little boy looked at her before running off presumably to his sister "What do you want? I told the police everything I know so I would appreciate you to just leave me alone" She reminded him of when he first met Hannah how she had wanted nothing more to do with Wayne Randall.

"I'm Dexter Morgan and right now I'm not with the police, I was Hannah' ..."

"Boyfriend I know" Her sudden change of expression signified that it was not all Hannah had told her about him.

"I need to find Hannah"

"Why?"

"I have to give her something"

"So you can lead the cops to her and throw her back in jail" Arlene scoffed and made to shut the door. Dexter put his foot out stopping her. She looked back at him eyes narrowed.

"The police may not be my friends now but if you don't get off my property soon I will call them"

"You probably won't believe this but I love Hannah"

"Yeah right"

"I do, It was a mistake to put her in jail I know but I didn't have another option"

"Wow really I don't want to get in the middle of one of your lovers spats"

"Please you don't have to tell me where she is I just need to get something to her"

Arlene grimaced "Come inside"

Dexter followed her into her kitchen and they sat at the table

"And why Dexter do you think I would be able to get a hold of her"

"Because your the only person other than me who knows that she murdered that councillor"

"She told you"

"Yes she did and now since I betrayed her to the cops your the only person who she trusts"

"And I won't betray that trust, I'm not like you going off and blabbing to your Lieutenant bitch Sister"

"I don't need you to betray her trust just I need you to give this bag to her"

"What's inside?"

"you don't need to know"

"Is there some tracker inside"

Dexter laughed which cause Arlene to scowl at him

"We don't have those at the police, and I told you I'm not with the police"

"But your sister is"

"Yes she is"

"And how do I know you wont run straight to her and tell her to follow me"

"Well then I guess you don't and I have to convince you that I'm sorry and I'm in love with Hannah"

"Then talk"

"I didn't have another option, I had to do it, giving her up was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, I want her to leave and have that perfect life she wants because she deserves it with all the pain she' been though"

Dexter sighed deeply and lifted the bag up onto the table between them both. Arlene stared at him.

Dexter unzipped the bag and took out Sal Price's pen.

"I imagine Hannah is in a motel at the moment she can't go anywhere because she hasn't any money this is the only piece of evidence the police has on her, without it she can't be charged for the murder of Sal Price which I know for a fact she did" Dexter said quickly

"You took that from evidence?"

"Look I don't ever expect her to forgive me but this is a start and I need her to get this so please"

"Sure"

His office was almost exactly as he left it, Lagurta hadn't changed much. He felt slightly sick with the notion that he was almost pleased that Lagurta' death had allowed him his job back.

Captain Matthews sat at his desk and stroked the desktop appreciatively.

A knock at the door

"Come in"

Joseph Quinn entered "You wanted to see me sir"

"Yes sit down"

They sat in silence while Matthews got the case file that Lagurta and he had compiled. He handed it to Quinn.

"I don't want Batista on this yet because he was too close to Lagurta and we don't have enough proof to be sure, Dexter Morgan's biological mother was a woman named Laura Moser, a drug addict and a snitch to the police, she was found out and the cartel took Laura, Dexter and his brother Brian to the shipyard where they brutally killed Laura with a chainsaw. Dexter and Brian witnessed the entire thing. This all happened in a shipping container the same one that Estrada and Lagurta were killed in"

"Wait Brian Moser I recognise that name"

"Also known as Rudy Cooper AKA the Ice Truck Killer"

"So Dexter's brother was a serial killer, It isn't much of a stretch to assume that he is as well, he must have been affected by his mother's murder also"

"I questioned Dexter about this and he told us of previously unheard of evidence on Doakes about a boat when we found it we found a tonne of evidence implicating Doakes. Laguerta thought Dexter might have fabricated the whole thing, I thought she was being paranoid."

"That sounds possible"

"Lagurta was a very clever woman but planting evidence, framing somebody, she would never do that"

Quinn nodded in assent

"I keep trying to think of another possibility but I keep going back to Dexter. Of the three men that murdered Dexter's mother one died in prison, another is Estrada who met his end with Lagurta and the other man Jimenez went missing years ago and owned the cabin where Doakes body was found"

"There is too much for it to be circumstance"

"I think so too, I want you to read through that report and fine any inconsistencies or any details that relate to Dexter, and keep this quiet"

Quinn nodded and left.

Matthews busied himself in paperwork for a about an hour when he recieved a phone call.

"Hello captain Maria Lagurta" asked a bright young woman's voice

"Err...No this is Captain Matthews can I ask what this is about"

"Sorry I'm the secretary at the Judges office we were just calling to clarify the warrants the captain had requested two days ago"

"What warrants?" Matthews sat up interested now

"The warrant for the GPS phone records of Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan on the night of a Travis Marshall's suicide"

"Did the judge sign it?"

"Yes he did"

"Why?...sorry I mean what evidence did he have to sign it" stammered Matthews

"It says that the judge recieved video evidence that disproved Debra Morgan's statement"

"Fax the warrant and the other information to me"

Dexter drove down to the docks to his boat. He only hoped that Arlene didn't keep the money for herself, he assured her that it Hannah hadn't received it he would be back. He believe he scared he enough.

With his kill tools in hand he boarded his boat and went way out to sea.

Joseph Quinn swore loudly as he watched Dexter's boat speed off into the distance, he knew of nobody who took late night fishing trips. After his meeting with Matthews he drove over to Dexter's apartment to wait until he showed up which he did but only for a moment as he was in there for less than five minutes. Quinn who was halfway through the Bay Harbour Butcher file followed him to the docks. After a few minutes frustrated waiting Quinn returned home. Pick this up tomorrow.

I was a huge moment, disposal of his kill tools. He had done this before but now it was so much different. Before he had no intention of giving up killing wheras now it seemed so much easier, the weight of the dark passenger gone it was time to let go.

Standing at the end of the boat, arms outstretched ready to let go. It was like losing a limb.

He was giving up killing to make a better life for his family a fresh start.

He dropped his kill tools back on the boat. He unraveled them and withdrew one of his favourite blades, fairly small, sharp and light. He stowed it in the waistband of his trousers.

Best to be safe than sorry.

Grinning widely he threw the rest of his knives into the Ocean.

_Thanks for reading, Next chapter will be soon and Hannah will be in it._

_Please review. I write fanfiction because I enjoy it but it is much more fulfilling to see reader feedback._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hannah Mckay lay on the bed of her motel room bored out of her mind. She was stuck, no money and she couldn't get anything from the bank otherwise the police would track it and even if she wanted to leave for Argentina she was a wanted woman. She had given Dexter a lot of thought over the days she spent in prison but after the last meeting between them she realised just how hard a situation she had put him in, a dilemma.  
Hannah had begged Arlene for enough money for a week at the shittiest motel imaginable. She was surprised that she had given it to her as she needed the money for her kids.

Arlene had rang her motel room from a pay phone about a mile from Arlene' house. It was a little depressing but Arlene was now the only friend she had in the world. Arlene had asked to meet and Hannah agreed but to make sure she was not followed.  
Knock knock  
Hannah opened the door a crack just to make sure.  
"Hannah it's me" whispered Arlene  
Hannah opened the door, Arlene stepped in and surveyed the room. Horrific decor in an extremely small space.  
Arlene sat on the single chair while Hannah sat on the edge of the bed. Arlene had a large bag with her which Hannah noted.  
"Were you followed?" Hannah asked  
"No I doubled back a few times just to make sure"  
"Good thank you" a pause "So what was it you needed to see me about, if its about money I can't pay you back yet"  
"I don't think you'll be needing to worry about money"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your boyfriend dropped this off for you last night"  
"Dexter what?"  
Hannah picked up the bag and looked through it, taking out all her clothes then seeing the stacks of cash. She placed them onto the bed counting all twenty, She then took out Sal Price's pen.  
Hannah smiled, then laughed.  
"He told me that without that pen they couldn't charge you with that crime any-more" said Arlene  
"What else did he say"  
"That he doesn't expect you to forgive him but her still loves you"  
Hannah sat in silence. Fucking Dexter Morgan, what was he thinking?

Debra sat curled up into a ball on her bed. She hadn't gone to work and spent most of the day in bed trying to sleep. Plagued with nightmares about Lagurta and Dexter, she barely had an hours sleep before she woke up sweating and shivering.  
Around mid day she ventured out to the kitchen and tried to eat. After a brief snack she found herself sitting at the table staring at all the pictures of her family members, colleagues and Lagurta.  
Just seeing Dexter' face, all the lies behind it made her sick.  
Alcohol would be her solace, Debra went to her refrigerator and managed to drink some of the pain away. Next the vodka was calling.  
Standing at the kitchen counter with a bottle of vodka and a pill bottle of Xanex.  
She stood there for a while not thinking, at ease. The possibility seemed less frightening.  
Honestly she almost wished Hannah had killed her.  
Debra shook her head out of the suicidal thought, however still leaving them where they were.  
The power of alcohol and about a dozen sleeping pills gave her the first good night's sleep for months.

Dexter decided to take Harrison out for breakfast, it was only the local doughnut shop but still spending time with his son was something Dexter had missed greatly. Watching Harrison trying to lick the powdered sugar from round his mouth made the world seem a little brighter. While Dexter was driving home he could have sworn he saw a car following him, he brushed it off thinking he was paranoid after Lagurta.  
Dexter and Harrison walked back to his apartment from the car park a bag of doughnuts for later under his arm.  
Upon opening the door Dexter was greeted with the most beautiful seductive voice he had ever heard and of course the most welcome.  
"Hello Dexter" said Hannah McKay  
He was literally speechless, Harrison broke the silence  
"Hannah" Harrison squealed running to her who stood up from the chair where she had killed Sal Price. Hannah swung Harrison around in her arms kissing him on each cheek watching Harrison laugh brought a wide smile to Dexter but seeing Hannah again when he thought it impossible had him grinning like never before.  
It was very clear that Harrison had missed Hannah much like himself.  
After a couple of minutes Harrison's laughter had quieted and Hannah put him down.  
Dexter sensing a long conversation was in order told Harrison to go play with his toys for the moment.  
After his son had left there eyes met. Dexter saw hurt in there.  
"We went out for breakfast" said Dexter looking away from her  
"I see that, Jamie' car wasn't in the car park and saw you too leave, I still remember where you keep your spare key so I let myself in"  
"Harrison' missed you, he talks about you all the time"  
Hannah smiled such a beautiful smile "Well I missed him"  
Dexter started trying to think of things to say before they got down to it  
"Where are you staying?"  
"The shittiest motel ever, thanks though for the money I was able to pay Arlene what I owed her"  
"It's the least I could do"  
Hannah sighed in frustration  
"You know I don't understand you Dexter"  
"And why' that"  
A serious look on her face she moved towards him, now standing face to face.  
"You betray me, put me in prison and yet you steal evidence for me, why?"  
"You know why"  
Hannah rolled her eyes "Yes you supposedly love me but, you put me in prison I was going to spend life in there if I hadn't escaped"  
Dexter growled "You think it was easy for me...sending you to jail"  
"Doesn't matter you still did it" Hannah countered  
"It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do"  
"You didn't have to do anything"  
"You tried to kill my sister"  
Hannah broke his gaze "Yes I did, but you understand why I had to"  
"I do" Dexter exhaled and sat down on the edge of his desk "But you lied to me"  
Hannah opened her mouth to argue but Dexter cut her off.  
"Why didn't you come to me? huh, to tell me what Deb had found out, I could have gone to her, begged her as her brother to back off, I may have convinced her, but more importantly I work for the fucking police, any evidence implicating you would have gone. I would do almost anything for you. Arlene was no threat, her possible testimony would have never have held up there was no need to poison Deb"  
Hannah looked away from him, silence stretched on for a moment, Dexter listened to Harrison next door playing with his trains. Hannah looked back to him, new fight in her eyes.  
"So in what way is it different from you killing my father" Hannah said  
Dexter gulped, he had always suspected she'd known, but he never brought it up and they had never talked about it openly.  
"That's...that's different"  
Hannah frowned then stepped forward right in his face noses touching.  
smirking Hannah whispered "How?"  
Dexter could honestly say that Hannah scared him a little in that moment, however with Hannah arousal and fear were closely related. Dexter sitting with his legs either side of Hannah, he found his mind wandering and he did not have an answer.  
"I did it for you"  
Hannah blinked and cocked her head thinking.

Dexter felt that he was winning Hannah over, hoping that she could get past the fact that he put her in jail as he had forgiven her for trying to kill Deb. He was now more confident that they could move on, have a better life because, he believed that she still loved him and he knew he was in love with her.  
Dexter leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, much like she had done with their first kiss, tentative, searching for a response. Hannah soon began to kiss him back.  
Dexter moved them around so now she was pressed into his desk. He wrapped his arms around her, savouring the feel of her curves, her shape underneath his palms. When his wandering hands moved to her ass he found something hard in her waistband, curious Dexter pulled back.  
A knife. Dexter took in the knife's simple structure and sharp blade then looked at Hannah.  
She bit her lip blushing and actually looked guilty.  
" A girls gotta protect herself"  
Dexter laughed loudly and lifted her up, quickly crossing the floor he pushed her against the wall, making her moan. Hannah put her arms round his neck to give herself a better position.  
The kisses quickly became more passionate he trailed his hand along her slender leg holding it against his waist. He then thrust his hips forcefully driving them together. Hannah let out a loud moan, then bit down on his lip suddenly in the exact same place she had before, his lip had barely had time to heal up.  
Dexter winced in pain yet did not pull away, the kiss now mixed with his blood. Lip bleeding freely he returned the favour to her and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down hard.  
Hannah stilled but like him did not pull away. Their blood mixing together as their kisses continued.  
Pushing him away they looked at each other mouths crimson, Dexter picked her up and ran into his bedroom throwing her onto the bed causing her to squeal. Dexter shut the door behind him.  
Heart racing Hannah looked up at Dexter her lust matched equally. He was on her in a flash, mouths biting at throats, nails scratching, loud moaning. Dexter sat up to remove Hannah' top which her flung in a corner. Dexter travelled down her perfect pale body, kissing every part of it from her breasts to her belly button leaving sticky red patches where her had been. Soon enough he reached her denim shorts which he undid the belt then dragged them down her legs before them too were in the corner.  
Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over, she bit his neck then ripped apart his shirt, trailing her nails down his bare chest causing Dexter to groan, smiling wickedly blood still dripping from the corner of her mouth she undid the buttons on his pants.  
Dexter stood up picking up Hannah with him kicking his pants off.  
They stood still for a second, a moments peace. Hannah was looking at him excitedly for the next part of their make up sex.  
Dexter had the perfect idea. He smirked which made Hannah falter, he slammed her into the wall for a second time. He put his hands on her ass lifting her up high so her bare back scraped over the wall which only seemed to make Hannah moan louder.  
Dexter' face was now in line with Hannah's crotch. Still supporting her weight he ripped her underwear clean off her eyeing her hungrily.  
Hannah realising what Dexter was up to put her knees on his shoulders. She squeezed her thighs tight as Dexter began to eat her out.  
"Dexter" She panted making desperate, erotic sounds which made Dexter want her even more.  
She threaded her fingers though his hair pulling and moaning as Dexter' tongue went deeper.  
Hannah' breaths were fast and forced, she started to quiver and shake knowing it would be over soon. Hannah bucked her hips wildly into Dexter face.  
"Dexter!" Hannah screamed, panting and gasping for air that would not make it into her lungs.  
Dexter' free hand clamped over her mouth. She looked a little scared for a moment until Dexter whispered "We have to be quiet, Harrison"  
Hannah' mind still awash with pleasure nodded dumbly, Dexter went back to work.  
She cried out, muffled by Dexter' hand in a half moan, half gasp. Her back arched in pain and pleasure, squeezing Dexter' head between her thighs as she came violently onto Dexter' face. The force of her orgasm snapped her head back into the wall but she barely felt it.  
Eventually Hannah let out one last, shuddering sigh and went limp. He placed a last open kiss on her quivering thigh before laying her down on his bed. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Dexter brushing her damp hair thick with sweat off her back and twirling the stray blond strands in his fingers. He placed a long kiss on the back of her neck, letting his tongue run across her chest tasting blood and feeling her shudder.  
"Wow, that was..." Hannah smiled feeling more at peace she had been for a long time  
"Yeah" Dexter agreed  
"If it was as good as that then what is the the make up sex gonna be like" Hannah grinned mischievously eyeing the bulge in Dexter' boxers.  
Dexter kissed her feeling almost deliriously happy.  
Hannah pulled off his boxers then went to work. They quickly built up their familiar rhythm.  
Hannah' arms locked around Dexter' back as she clung to him.  
She could feel her orgasm coming along and she started to whimper slightly  
"Don't stop"  
He began to pant, and he stilled before before driving deeper into her. His body seized up desperately fighting off the impeding climax. Then he let go and she felt him come inside of her, so she let herself go over the edge along with him.

They lay still, Dexter was so exhausted that he felt he could sleep. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't even lunchtime and his wide awake son was outside. Dexter rolled to the side of her, he watched her heaving chest, counting the seconds before she regained her breath.  
She looked at him smiling,  
"Well I'm glad we got that worked out" She whispered teasingly  
"Yeah me too" Dexter kissed her but as he returned to his original position he felt a sharp pain in his back.  
He put his hand on his back and winced in pain, when he pulled his hand away there was a bit of blood on it. He was confused.  
Dexter stood up, about to put his pants on to investigate. By standing he exposed his back to her.  
Hannah gasped "What...Oh Dexter I'm sorry I didn't even realise"  
Hannah looked guilty and raised her fingers which Dexter focused on and upon seeing the blood on her fingernails he understood what happened.  
"It's fine I didn't even feel it" A beats silence before they both burst out laughing. Dexter lay down on the bed and kissed her deeply, He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You kept it" Hannah said  
"What?"  
"The plant I gave you"  
"Yeah of course"  
Hannah blushed "I thought you might have got rid of them after.."  
Dexter brought his hand to her face forcing her to look him in the eye  
"I love you, you know that"  
Hannah beamed then kissed him on the chin  
"We should probably get cleaned up"  
Dexter realised he had forgotten about the now dried blood around Hannah' mouth and wondered what he looked like. They exited the bedroom both smelling of sex and blood.  
They had a quick shower together, not as though they had the energy to go another round.  
After, Dexter checked his back in the mirror finding multiple deep scratches. Hannah looked apologetic whereas Dexter only smirked at her, he oddly felt proud of them.  
They began putting on the rest of their clothes, he was careful to put on a dark polo shirt so the blood wouldn't show. They dressed quickly sending flirty glances over to each other.

Harrison was happy to see them both and had spent the whole time playing with his toys.  
He stretched out his arms to Hannah wanting to be picked up. She looked natural with a child in her arms.  
Dexter cooked lunch for the three of them while Hannah kept Harrison entertained.  
"So what did you do with the pen" asked Dexter  
"Oh I ripped the bag open dismantled the pen and dropped it in a dumpster near the motel"  
"Good"  
"So what does that mean"  
"Well If they did catch you, they could never try to convict you of killing Sal, but depending on the lawyer you get you will have to face some sort of repercussions for escaping jail"  
"Like what?"  
"Community service, house arrest at the very worst it would be a year in prison"  
Hannah nodded and continued playing with Harrison.  
"So what's the plan?" Dexter said  
"Go to Argentina"  
Dexter smiled "Wasn't the plan, I get rid of the evidence then we go to Argentina together"  
"Well I suppose you did get me off charges, do you really want to go?"  
Dexter sat in silence, leaving his life right now would be easy, Deb would be so much better off without his influence on her life, things were getting tricky at work so taking Harry's advice and flee seemed more appealing. Add to that a gorgeous Hannah and Harrison the decision was made. He had been slowly draining his accounts over the past couple of days.  
Moving his money to new, untraceable accounts.  
"I do"

A little later on Dexter was sitting on the sofa in the living room, Hannah curled up next to him Harrison on his knee asleep.  
"Why didn't you tell on me?"  
Hannah raised her head "What?"  
"After I gave you up to the police why didn't you tell them I was a murderer"  
Hannah smirked "You know why, besides who would believe me"  
"When you and Wayne got caught, you gave him up to protect herself, you could have got yourself a deal"  
Hannah sighed and at up careful not to wake Harrison. She chose her words carefully before answering  
"Wayne let me down, I thought we could make it that he could give me the life I wanted but...I always wanted a partner someone to share my life with, to start a family" Hannah smiled "But when I'm with you it feels different and the dream life that I have been hoping for seems possible, I love you"  
Hannah held his face between her hands and kissed him.  
"Well lets get started on that dream" Hannah giggled

Hannah and Dexter spent the rest of the day planning to leave, the lease on Dexter' two apartments ran out in a month. He needed to get Hannah a new passport and identity.  
Dexter told Hannah to stay inside his apartment. Jamie had the rest of the week off to be with Angel.  
If it wasn't for his nagging feeling that he was being followed he would have taken her and Harrison with him.  
Sure enough there was a car following him, Dexter deviated in his normal route to the Wal Mart adding turns where not needed just to prove to himself that he was not paranoid.  
He saw a flash of a sandy haired male in his mirror but that was the closest he got to recognise him.  
Dexter made a mental note of the car and swore he recognised it from somewhere.  
He pulled in to the store car park and the trailing car did not follow him in and parked opposite to the wal mart.  
Dexter picked up his usual things now minus the plastic wrap. Also he bought a few things for Hannah and most important black hair dye for her.  
Hannah' physical appearance was likely to be noticed by any male and of course female.

Dexter was reminded of Doakes tailing him as he returned to his apartment. They both put Harrison to bed and Dexter was reminded of Rita so much that he stumbled. He assured her he was fine when she asked what was wrong.  
Hannah came out of the bathroom nude, drying her newly dark hair.  
It made a big difference and he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Hannah pulled off his clothes and they began where they had left off earlier that day.

Quinn decided to turn in after unproductive day of tailing Dexter had turned into a major time waste. He still suspected Dexter, there was too much coincidence for him to be completely innocent.  
Captain Matthews spent the ray researching into all of the information he had received from the judges office. However he did not like where it was taking him. Whenever there were any knocks at the door he dismissed them, today was luckily for him a slow day. Could Debra really be involved with this, the video had proven that she lied on her statement on the night of Travis Marshall's death.  
And she had taken Lagurta' death pretty hard for someone who had never really liked the woman.  
His fingers twitched and the papers he was holding fell to the floor. Debra Morgan was an honest cop she could not be part of this.

Dexter' eyes opened and closed a few times before he got adjusted to the light. Hannah was asleep her arm strewn over him. The bed sheet was dotted with crimson where Hannah had clawed at Dexter' back, completely out of her control yet he wondered why this hadn't happened before. Their lips had healed and yet was still sore.  
He had written his dream life with Hannah off when he had betrayed her. However it seemed the universe was giving him, them another chance, could they really make it "have it all" as Hannah had said.  
He didn't know but he wanted to find out with the only woman in the world who knew him, really knew him and loved him for who he was.  
She looked so beautiful and innocent, how looks could be deceiving

Hannah stretched and opened her eyes.  
"Morning"  
"Good morning" Dexter answered giving her a long kiss.  
Hannah laughed and pushed him away  
"Come on we've got a busy day ahead"  
They got up and dressed. Harrison looked confused by the newly dark haired Hannah.  
Soon however he recognised her and they had a lot of fun posing for Hannah' fake passport photo. Hannah made funny faces which made Harrison giggle.  
Aside from the passport photo Dexter got a lot of great pictures of Hannah and Harrison.  
Dexter plugged his camera into the computer and managed to find a decent straight-faced picture of Hannah between crazy faces. He scaled it down to the right size and printed it off.  
The man he used to get his fake passports was anonymous. Thousand dollars payment in a envelope to a drop box. The man usually got it done within a week which suited them perfectly.

Hannah was surprised and a little excited by all the cloak and dagger stuff.  
"Are you gonna tell me your secretly James Bond" Hannah laughed  
"I'm a serial killer I've always had an escape plan, now it's yours too"  
"How did you find out about this man if he's so anonymous" Hannah wondered how Dexter could have crossed paths with such a person  
"A man I killed, a child sex trafficker named Oscar Rota, told me about it"  
"Oh" Hannah nodded a good an answer as any "Why would he tell you"  
"He begged me to let him go that he would disappear"  
"What did he do?"  
"He had a strong affection for young girls around Harrison' age he suffocated one young girl"  
"Have you ever killed anyone who wasn't a killer"  
"Sometimes"  
"You have to be more specific than that"  
"Yes but mainly in self defence and if not they're usually creeps anyway" Dexter raised his voice slightly  
"Its OK you don't need to defend yourself to me"  
Dexter relaxed and they ate breakfast together like a family.  
Harrison like Hannah seemed bored and wanted to go out. With Hannah' new disguise he figured she could be safe out in public. It was only then that he remembered about the car following around.

"Hannah I think its best for you to stay inside for now"  
"What? Why? with this hair nobody will recognise me"  
"I.. Its nothing to do with you I think I'm being followed"  
"Who's following you, the Ukrainians"  
"No all that's done with, I don't know yet, could be someone from the precinct"  
"The people at work think your a murder!"  
"No they just...You've been in Miami for a few years yeah"  
"Yeah" Hannah nodded  
"Well do you remember those bodies they dragged up from the bottom of the sea, the press called him the Bay Harbour butcher"  
"I'm remember all his victims were killers and criminals..." realisation dawned on her face "Its you"  
"Yeah, a cop found out about me and I framed him so it looked like he was the butcher, then he was killed in an accident unrelated to me so I let everyone think the butcher had been caught"  
"Guess it worked out well for you"  
"Yeah it did, now one cop my captain didn't think he was the butcher"  
" And what happened"  
"I set her up by framing myself and made her publicly accuse me of being the butcher" Hannah looked incredulous  
"Are you crazy"  
"It worked though, all the cops thought she was trying to frame me when the evidence was proven planted"  
"So what's the problem the cops don't think your a serial killer"  
"Last night I tried to set up the captain for the murder of Estrada, who was released from prison to trap me"  
"Tried?...You killed her?"  
"Yes I did" Hannah stood up looking furious  
"You killed a cop...after putting me in jail for trying to kill Debra you do the same thing, just to protect yourself, like me"  
Dexter gulped under the fiery gaze of Hannah  
"I know"  
Hannah looked away from him.  
"Don't you see we aren't different not at all...I need you to stay here "  
"I will"  
"I'll post the money for the passport"  
"Thanks"

Dexter drove down to the nearest post box, the car followed him the whole way.  
He was angry that Hannah was annoyed with him while everything had been going so perfectly between them. Getting back in his car he lured his follower into a quiet part of town.  
Dexter began driving erratic and sure enough the tailing car drew in closer.  
Turning quick he drove down an alley, a small passageway on the left Dexter turned again.  
He saw the perfect place acting very quickly he parked behind a van on left.  
The alleyway was a good place to do this as it was a dead end but what made it perfect was that to his tailing car it looked like a connecting alleyway.  
The car drove into the trap braking suddenly once the driver realised it was a dead end. Dexter reversed out behind the van fencing the car in.

Slamming the car door, his hand itching to grab the knife stowed in his waistband.  
"Why are you following me" Dexter growled  
Quinn exited the car, standing stoic and menacing.  
"A good trap" smiled Quinn "Not your typical lab geek"  
"Why are you following me?" he repeated  
"I know about your brother, a serial killer, a murderer who killed his victims by cutting them up after watching his mother die, just like the butcher who cut up his victims, now what could have happened to him to make him such a deranged motherfucker, It was you, I feel it in my gut and I'm gonna take you down, You watched you mother die and now your a killer, I always knew there was something wrong with you"  
"Your insane just like Lagurta with your theories"  
"Oh am I? Really? cause I think I'm onto you"  
"Well then prove it"  
Quinn grinned "And end up dead just like Lagurta"  
"Lagurta tried to frame me"  
"Do you really think I believe any of that, Lagurta would never try to frame anyone whatever faults she had she would never do that and you are naive to think that your fake crime scene convinced anyone"  
"Am I under arrest?"  
"Not yet"  
Dexter smirked "Well when that changes come and find me"  
"Oh I'll see you soon"  
A serious expression took crossed Dexter' face he walked over to his car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hannah greeted him when he returned home, she had Harrison in his arms, they kissed and then sat on the sofa all together like earlier.

"Quinn is on to me"

"Who's Quinn?"

"A cop that's always been suspicious of me"

"What does he have on you?" Hannah asked curious

"Nothing, I've always been careful but he's suspicious of me, the cabin where the cop I framed for being the butcher died was rented by one of the men who killed my mother that is too much of a coincidence"

"Dexter it's OK we'll be leaving soon right, soon as my documents come through we can go "

Dexter kissed her forehead "Your right we don't need to worry"

So Hannah could contact him without using her normal phone, Dexter gave her one of his many spare mobile phones from his go bag, each with multiple sim cards.

Debra sat at her kitchen table working, she had made her decision and it would prove her redemption. She spent extra long in the bath, the stress and her wavering conscience forgotten, at peace. The lieutenant of Homicide returned to work and fit straight back into it, luckily there was no new serial killer on the horizon, causing havoc to the city, except her brother.

The next day Dexter was also back at work, hopefully this would be the last day at work ever, of course he could not have a leaving party or even tell anyone, even Deb. He was sure she would force him to stay but she like everyone else would be better with him gone.

Dexter noticed Quinn's car in the car park outside the police station, he contemplated bursting his tyres. Deciding against it he walked in to the familiar building his final box of doughnuts in his arms. Unsurprisingly work was predictable and boring. Masuka made his sexual remarks and everything was normal.

"Dex look Deb's back to work, she looks better than she did" said Masuka wheeling his chair next to him.

Dexter watched Deb through the window of his office, Masuka was right she looked better, certainly much better than the screaming mess that he left at Deb' house a couple of days ago.

He turned to look at Masuka, there were moments where he surprised him, Dexter always presumed the crude sexual jokes were something of a mask, similar to himself, yet there were moments when Masuka' guard slipped and the false bravado failed him. Dexter couldn't exactly say "Goodbye Vince its been a pleasure working with you these past years" so he settled for clapping him on the back.

Throughout that morning he also made conversation with Angel which usually he hardly did. The man who Dexter had once told that if he could pick someone to be like it would be him. Angel was a respectable, caring, kind and above all a good man and also a good father. Dexter thought he himself was at least two of those things, respectable to people around him and a good father, whether he was caring, kind or good he had long since given up trying to figure out.

Quinn was not someone he would tell a silent goodbye to yet upon searching for him he could not find him, this proved worrying as his partner Angel was still here and Dexter had seen Quinn here in the morning. Dexter thought, if I were investigating someone what would I do. Use the time my mark was a work to check his home. Hannah.

Hannah Mckay caught a cab down to the train station, Dexter had told her that her new identities would be in a locker, very cliche but quite exciting. She walked around five blocks with Harrison to meet the cab which she had phoned using one of Dexter' phones. She was very pleased that Dexter had trusted her with his son, walking down the street with Harrison walking along side her made her feel like a mother, that someone depended on her.

Maybe if they all got away safely then she could have children of her own, she was still young enough and Dexter was a great father to Harrison. Hannah was startled back to the present day by the cab driver who honked his horn at her.

Hannah had never really been anywhere other than Florida certainly never out of the country, one of the reasons Argentina excited her so, also she had never had cause to set foot in the train station.

It was much larger than she had been expecting and she picked up Harrison as she navigated her way through the large crowd. To Hannah it seemed a little ridiculous but she trusted Dexter and really she had no other option. Harrison garnered sweet looks from people, she managed to get across the lobby to a side room, the locker room. Hannah walked in and found a room with two rows of lockers, there were a small group of men in their early twenties who all looked over at her as she entered. Dexter had told her the number of the locker, 103. Hannah set Harrison down next to her.

"Just stay there Harrison" she smiled sweetly at him and he nodded

She opened the locker with the key which Dexter had given her to find the locker empty except for a brown envelope the size of a small paperback book. Eagerly Hannah opened the envelope, the contents of the envelope was her passport which she checked just to see her photo, and much like all passport photos wasn't very flattering. In her eyes the passport looked real but the big test was weather it could fool a airport official. There were other essential documents like her birth certificate in her new name, Evelyn Ross. There was also the marriage certificate of herself and Dexter' alias. Michael Todd. It was never the way she envisioned marriage but she and Dexter both agreed that it would be simpler to pose as a married couple with a child, just in case they were separated as a mother with her son is better than a girlfriend with another man son. Harrison' first name would stay the same, Harrison Todd.

The lockers were made of stainless steel and reflective. Hannah returned all the documents to the envelope and stood staring at her reflection for a few moments. She could hardly recognise herself.

They were really going to do this, escape, flee start a new life.

She shut the door of the locker to find the young men leering at her. One of them muttered something to the other and while indistinct she made out one word "Milf"

Hannah sighed and grabbed the hand of Harrison who was standing a little in front of her, almost like a guard protecting her. This endeared him even more to her. She lifted him up and kissed his cheek before departing back to Dexter' apartment.

Hannah had been at Dexter' apartment for about half an hour when they heard a scuffling at the door. Hannah turned off the TV and Harrison looked at her puzzled. Hannah placed a finger over her lips and Harrison seemed to understand. There was another scuffle at the door Harrison thinking it was Dexter coming home ran into the middle of the apartment just in front of the door.

"It wouldn't take this long for Dexter to come in and shouldn't he be at work?" Hannah thought to herself, motioning for Harrison to wait she peered through the blinds just next to the door.

She saw a sandy haired man who was vaguely familiar to her she thought she might have seen him somewhere. Still this man was breaking in, unsure what to do she picked up Harrison and stood in the hallway connecting the two apartments. She sent a sloppy one handed text to Dexter about the intruder, he sent one right back telling her to stay out of sight and would be there in a few minutes.

After about a minute more of scuffling and fumbling there was a click of the lock. The door swung open.

Harrison was being wonderfully quiet, he must sense that this was very important. She cradled him in her arms protecting him.

Quinn began his search in Dexter' study area "I'm gonna put you in prison you psycho" he muttered to himself. His suspicions about Dexter had been confirmed yesterday because of his lack of reaction to the accusation of being a serial killer. The smug expression on Dexter' face had given him the impression that Dexter was up to something, maybe running away or maybe even killing the cop who was on to him. He would not let that creep defeat him although he would relish a fight against Dexter.

He found nothing of importance in the drawers of his desk other than some case file which he wasn't sure should be here nor really had any reason to be. The cases were generally closed cases, then the notion came to Quinn that these could be his next victims.

Moving on from the desk he inspected the shelves between the study and the living room. Looking at all the pictures. Deb and Dexter, The whole Miami police department at Harrison' first birthday. Quinn looked at Lagurta' smiling face, completely unaware that the man she had worked with for so long was a freak serial killer who would one day murder her. Quinn next came to a picture of Dexter and Hannah Mckay. She had heard a rumor that the two were dating, he thought she was out of his league but after finding out that they were both killers he thought they must be a match made in hell.

Quinn reminded himself that he hadn't much time, he moved on to the bedroom and was startled to find the white bed sheets spotted with blood. Quinn was not some forensic blood spatter analyst but he could tell that it wasn't enough blood for a serious injury but, it was interesting though. Could it be some creepy sex game between killers or had Dexter gone too far and killed Hannah. Or in fact was this some new female victim who he had abducted and raped, tortured, mutilated before finally disposing of the body off the side of his boat.

Harrison, Quinn hadn't given the killer spawn much thought, the knowledge that his father was a killer would no doubt ruin his life. But its better now than later, Deb would take care of him.

He looked away from the bloody sheets to inspect the rest of the room. There were the plants evidently from Hannah Mckay, he started to look through the drawers, nothing really of interest. His bedroom had an ominous creepy vibe and as with the rest of the apartment was much too neat and tidy, minus the bloody sheets of course.

He looked in his wardrobe, about twenty of the shirts Dexter always wore and the same pants. But now something, a large black box with a lid at the back of the wardrobe.

Quinn pulled it out, quite heavy.

He tried to lift the lid but it was locked, he was sure that he found it, the evidence that would put Dexter where he belonged for the rest of his life.

Dexter drove home in a panic, fast as possible, the cars he overtook whizzing past, he was sure he broke the speed limit and ran a couple of red lights but it was worth it, for the possibility that Hannah might be out or that Quinn wasn't even there, he might be going paranoid but he had to check, to be sure, to be in control.

He wouldn't let Hannah go back to prison, not again, not now.

Hannah watched the intruder while Harrison quiet as a mouse huddled into her shoulder. It disgusted her the thought of the intruder in hers and Dexter bedroom, let alone his apartment. Who was this guy? A Ukrainian, Dexter had assured her all that was over with. Isaac was dead no more vendetta he had said.

Hannah stood pressed up against the wall outside the bedroom in the hallway, she slowly began to step backward, trying her best to quiet her steps. She anticipated that the man would come through the doorway right in front of her so she had to get out of there. The man was looking for something, he had broken in, she stood unsure whether to act or not, to attack him. But Harrison, in front of Harrison. Dexter had told her all about his childhood, watching his mother die and she understood that he was worried that Harrison would be affected much like he had by watching his mother, Dexter's late wife Rita die brutally. She would wait, this man hadn't found anything yet, no need to put herself or Harrison in any more danger than they were already in.

She had only just stepped into the bathroom when the man left the bedroom. She got a closer look at him, he looked almost too thin, his face was narrow and cheekbones prominent. Not her type at all, well her type seemed to be killers though, she knew deep down than Dexter was different to Wayne, Dexter despite all the killing was a good man, who loved and yet always seemed disgusted with himself, depressed and angry for being a killer. Always afraid of being alone. But she wouldn't leave him, she wanted him to see, to know that he could be loved for who he is and never change, truthfully she couldn't believe he had forgiven her for trying to kill Debra.

Hannah watched, her eye peering round the corner, the man looked in her direction, which made her heart beat faster and limbs stay stock still. But apparently he did not notice her, she had a feeling that this man had been here before, as he seemed to know that it was a bathroom and therefore didn't warrant a search. However upon turning the man noticed something that made her blood run cold. Hannah's bag, which had fake passports, documents crucial for their plans to escape, she knew he had seen the bag, obviously interested in why a woman' bag was in the apartment. Though she wondered what the man had made of her bloody sheets, when she had scratched Dexter' back when she climaxed.

The man walked toward the bag placed on the floor leaning next to the leg of the coffee table. His arms outstretched she knew the time was now. Now or never, or risk their plan failing. Dexter would have to understand. Almost unconciously as if by instinct she left the bathroom, Harrison under one arm her other extracting the knife from the waistband of her denim shorts.

Dexter ran up the steps to his apartment two at a time, now panting as he had run from the car park.

He found his apartment door ajar slightly, wasting no time he pushed open the door.

His suspicions were correct Quinn was in the apartment, although Quinn hadn't seen him as his back was turned, however the first thing he noticed was Hannah, one arm nestling Harrison into her chest and the other holding a knife ready to kill Quinn. While Quinn was a pain in arse and an absolute dick, he didn't want to clean up the mess nor did he really have the time, also he never wanted Harrison to see a murder of any kind, Dexter was about Harrison's age when he saw his mom die, Harrison would not be changed, he would not be like his father.

Hannah noticed Dexter and nearly let out a gasp. Dexter almost comically, silently gestured to her to go hide, waving his arms wildly, which on another day would have made Hannah laugh.

Nodding guiltily she put the knife back in the denim shorts and backed away to the bathroom.

"Get out of my apartment" Dexter growled

Quinn startled dropped the bag he had been holding and turned.

His look of surprise quickly changed to a smirk.

"Dexter, shouldn't you be at work"

"Shouldn't you"

"Sorry I had an investigation to complete"

"You need a warrant to search my property, you broke in, a crime and I could report you"

"So do it"

Hannah sat on the edge of the bathtub, desperately trying to hold Harrison still, but upon hearing his father' voice Harrison perked up and tried to get down and run to Dexter. It was a losing battle Harrison slipped through her arms and ran out into the hallway.

"Daddy!" Harrison squealed running to the father who was still by the door.

Quinn whirled around almost tripping over the bag he had dropped

"Where the fuck did you come from?" he directed at Harrison

"I'll ask again, get out of my apartment before I call the police" Dexter said his voice now light as he was in front of Harrison

"So was Harrison in the apartment all alone, wonderful parenting, or was your little fuck buddy Hannah Mckay keeping watch on him?"

"Hannah Mckay is a fugitive and a murderer"

"Which you seem to have fucked and scratched enough to leave a lot of blood in the bedroom"

To be honest Dexter really couldn't think of an explanation for the blood.

"That is none of your business, get out"

"No because Harrison came running from the bathroom so odds are that Hannah is hiding in the bathroom also, aiding and harbouring a fugitive Dexter that upwards of ten years, Harrison will be a teenager by the time you get out"

"Your crazy"

"Am I well lets go see" Quinn walked over to the bathroom

Dexter' pulse was beating rapidly his heart pounding, but Hannah wasn't in there

"What?" panted Quinn furious

Dexter was as shock and surprised as Quinn but masked it quickly.

"See nobody here, you've gone to far breaking into my apartment, your a cop"

"And you work for the cops, you are a liar and a killer, you murdered your wife, exposed your child to this"

Dexter' jaw clenched tightly, he really did want to kill Quinn now for making those accusations, instead he grabbed Quinn by the shirt and dragged him out.

They got a little nearer the door before Quinn yanked himself free of Dexter' grip.

Quinn moved his face closer to Harrison who was still in Dexter' arms

"Your father is a freak and a murderer" Quinn shouted at Harrison who promptly burst into tears.

Dexter in a fit of rage grabbed Quinn by the throat, who seemed too surprised to do anything about it, he pulled Quinn to the door and pushed him out, the slammed the door shut.

Quickly Dexter set about appeasing Harrison, sitting down in his desk chair he hugged and rocked him. Dexter then shut all the curtains and blinds.

"Hannah" he called finally

She appeared, looking breathless. "I thought for sure he would find me"

"Where did you hide?"

Hannah laughed "Oh I lay down in the bath behind the shower curtain"

Dexter laughed as well, Harrison now stopped crying looked at them both.

"I never expected him to break in"

"That was Quinn I take it"

Dexter nodded, Hannah moved to sit on the edge of the desk facing him. "What does this mean?"

"Nothing, if they had anything on me I would be arrested, he is just desperate for evidence but its not like it matters anyway, we'll all be off soon"

Hannah smiled and picked Harrison up replacing his spot on Dexter' lap, she kissed him.

"Thanks for coming when you did"

"Well I'm glad I did otherwise I'd have to help you clean up Quinn's brains" Dexter chuckled

Hannah curled up in Dexter' arms her head resting on Dexter' shoulder. They sat in silence, only sound were their breathing and the faint sounds of Harrison who had gone to play with his toys next door.

"Did you get them?"

"The passport and thing, yeah, Quinn nearly found them that was why I went at him with a knife"

"Well lets see"

Hannah extricated herself from Dexter and went over to her bag. She handed Dexter the document which he looked through, Dexter felt a strange spark of happiness when he saw Hannah' new name, married.

They decided to go that night, Dexter returned to work while Hannah helped pack up some of Harrison's things, as well as hers.

Debra spent about an hour at work tying up loose ends, some cases left open were closed, paperwork was filed and she felt almost happy but most of all calm. Jarring her out of her zen like state was the phone ringing.

She quickly picked it up.

"Hello, Debra Morgan Lieutenant Miami Metro Homicide"

"Debra, It's Tom Matthews, do you think you could meet with me whenever you've got the time"

"Uhhh no Captain Matthews, its been a quiet morning"

"Excellent so could you come now, I've taken over Lagurta' office"

Debra gulped, a long pause before " Lieutenant, you still there"asked Matthews

"Yes, I'll be right there" gasped Deb

She took a few moments to calm herself. Her hand went to her breast pocket and she sighed.

She stood up and went to the door, looking back almost wistfully on her office.

"Ahh Lieutenant come in" called Matthews as Deb knocked on the his office door.

Deb entered a little nervously but sat when prompted.

"Firstly how are you I know you took Laguerta's death quite hard" Matthews began

"Yes Sir, she was a good woman"

"I know she can't have been such a popular name around the Morgan household, after she accused Dexter being the bay harbour butcher."

Deb looked down, but after a moment met Matthews eyes "Despite what she did she was still a good woman, fighting for what she believed, even if it was wrong" Her heart sank with the lies she was telling.

"I see, well I was just going over Lagurta' last days what she was doing, aside from the Bay harbour butcher investigation, anyway I'd like you to clarify something" There was a pause while Matthews got out a folder from one of his desk drawers, Deb waited, heart pounding " Laguerta had highlighted your statement for the Travis Marshall murder for review, there seemed to be some inconsistencies"

"Damn it"Deb thought

"In your statement you say that you didn't receive the call for Travis' murder and Dexter was alone at the time at the church"

"Yes I did"

"Well some of the inconsistencies were that you were at a gas station nearby the church, before the murder and fire, is that correct?"

"Yes well why did you lie about it"

"Oh well I didn't think it mattered, I just dropped off some food for Dexter, I wasn't there very long"

"But I have a video tape with you pouring gas into a can, it seems odd that Travis Marshall should burst into flames soon after, from arson with petrol no doubt"

"Are you accusing me?"

"Oh certainly not, just trying to get the facts, might I ask what you did with the petrol"

"Dexter needed it for his boat" Deb answered

"OK, understandable but why so late at night"

"Well he asked me after I gave him the food"

"Before Maria died" Matthews started, Deb flinched "Before Maria died she was in the process of obtaining warrants for both yours and Dexter' GPS phone records, I have them right now"

Matthews opened the folder

"These records state that both you and Dexter were at the church when it burnt down"

Matthews looked at her, not a trace of smugness of glee of having caught her, nothing only shame and pity. Deb knew then without a doubt that Matthews knew, knew what she had done.

"I think you made a bad decision that night, to protect someone close to you who you care about" Matthews continued "If you just talk to me I'll make sure that you will not be prosecuted, only Dexter"

Deb supposed she would be afraid, fearful but she wasn't, she was still calm.

"Am I under arrest?"

"No I'll give you some time to come to a decision"

Deb left the office and returned to her own, face sullen she closed all the blinds and locked the door. She sat down at her desk pensively, her hand on her forehead, tears streaming down her face.

Dexter had almost hoped for a good case, a gruesome murder, an interesting crime scene however none appeared and Dexter found himself daydreaming longingly of his life with Harrison and Hannah.

There was a knock at his office door. Debra. He was very surprised to see her, figured she wouldn't want to speak to him.

"Hey" she said quietly

"Hi" Dexter said lamely, he was lost for words this would be the last time they would see each other. He was leaving her. Moving to Argentina with the woman the hates and the son she adores.

"I just want to say goodbye" Deb said voice quavering slightly

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, I'm off home busy day, tired, just want it to be over" Deb' voice becoming stronger

"I'm with you there, just want to get home to Harrison"

"Well bye then"

"Bye" and Deb left.

Dexter was confused, there was something in her eyes, a sense of determination. Yet there was also despair in her eyes. Dexter started to become worried as to what she might do"

But Deb didn't go home, not yet anyway.

"Captain Matthews?"

"Yes, come in have a seat"

"That won't be necessary"

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, I've got my resignation"

"Oh"

"With everything that happened I don't feel I can be the best lieutenant, Batista should be"

"I'll take that under advisement, but Debra have you thought about what we discussed earlier"

"I've made my decision"

"I don't understand"

"It will all become clear I assure you" From her breast pocket she withdrew her letter and put it on the desk in front of her. She then turned and walked straight out of the office.

"Debra" Matthews tried in vain.

Sighing Matthews reached across his desk to pick up the letter, a blank unsealed envelope.

_Dear Tom_

_I've thought for years that I'm a good cop, that my father would be proud of me. Now I know he wouldn't be and I'm not proud of him. A lot of the blame for who Dexter is should go on Harry, without him Dexter might have turned out normal, but that's not what happened. My brother is a serial killer. The Bay Harbour Butcher, he claims what he has done is down to the Dark passenger, his need to kill. He justifies his actions, his murders because his victims themselves are murderers._

_I witnessed him kill Travis Marshall all those months ago. He claimed it was a spur of the moment action and he just "snapped". I believed him at first and helped him cover up the Travis Marshall murder, by burning down the church._

_Quickly though I became suspicious and found his blood slides. I should have turned him in then but I needed an explanation as to why my brother was this way. He told me that Harry gave him a code, taught him how to kill and cover his tracks. How to live his life, "Facts without emotion"._

_He murdered Ray Speltzer when we couldn't get the evidence on him. And I began to think that his brand of justice was OK, Was necessary._

_Soon Lagurta shared with me her beliefs that the butcher was still at large and I helped Dexter destroy a photo Lagurta found putting him in proximity to one of the missing criminals Lagurta believed were Dexter's victims._

_I kept thinking it was OK, I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. Dexter killed two assassins one in Isaac Sirko' apartment the other somewhere outside Miami._

_I also believe he killed Isaac Sirko though I don't have proof._

_When you and Lagurta found out that it was Jimenez' cabin that Doakes was blown up in, Dexter fabricated evidence of the boat and I put the keys to the boat in Doakes personal effects in Maria' house._

_But this only worked for a short while Maria still suspected Dexter so when Dexter went after Estrada the final man who killed his mother she was waiting for him. Dexter then set up Maria, making her arrest him for fake evidence._

_Maria came after me and found evidence that my statement was false. I became worried as to what Dexter would do. I tried to find Maria and found that she was heading to the ports and followed her there. He killed Estrada and I found him getting ready to kill Maria. I pulled my gun on him and Lagurta woke up. She begged me to kill him and Dexter told me it was OK and he put down his knife. He looked me in the eye and practically told me to shoot him. But I couldn't, he's my brother who I love, I was weak. I shot Maria through the chest killing her instantly._

_I did it to protect my brother and now I can't live with myself hearing her voice constantly in my head begging me to shoot Dexter, telling me that I'm a good cop a good person. But I'm not. _

_I just want it to be over. I'm sorry._

_Debra Morgan_

It took Matthews a while to process all the information, his mouth hung open in shock. He felt guilty for dismissing Lagurta when she had been right all along.

Quickly he scrambled for the phone.

"Security has Lieutenant Morgan left the building?"

"Yes about five minutes ago"

Matthews hung up quickly next dialling Quinn and some of the local police asking them to get over to Debra Morgan' house.

Dexter greeted Hannah with a long slow kiss as he entered his faithful apartment for the last time.

"How was your last day at work?"

"Boring, I know it sounds bad but I was hoping for at least an interesting murder" Hannah laughed in response

"You ready to go?" Hannah asked beaming

"Yeah, I'm ready, It didn't look as though I was being followed but just to make sure I want to go separately, meet up at the sun crest motel" Dexter answered happily

"Sure, I can't believe we're nearly there, Argentina" Hannah said excitedly

Harrison looked happy as well. Hannah kept all of the documents and passports in her bag. She phoned the same cab company as before and waited for it to come.

"Listen Harrison I want you to go with Hannah, I'll be there soon" Harrison nodded, Hannah picked him up

"Keep him safe" Dexter whispered

"Always" Hannah' phone rang again and she kissed Dexter a briefly and with Harrison and luggage in tow exited the apartment. Dexter smiling started to pack up a few of his clothes, it didn't take very long until his suitcase was packed.

Dexter opened the front door and moved his suitcase outside, he allowed himself one last wistful look at the place that had been his home for so long. Door locking with a click her turned to find himself face to face with two policemen and Captain Tom Matthews.

"Captain Matthews" Dexter said automatically

"Dexter, going somewhere?"

"Just getting out of town for a few days"

"Well I'm afraid your going to have to postpone, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Travis Marshall, Hector Estrada and countless other victims."

Dexter looked behind him unconsciously looking for an escape however that too was also blocked by two more policemen.

Dexter dropped his suitcase to the floor and held his hands up as handcuffs were placed upon him and his rights were read to him.

Debra sat in her car an checked her bag, the Xanex and the bottle of vodka was still there, she drove over to a motel. "Room for the night"

She paid the money in cash and walked up to her room.

This was her redemption, Dexter needed to be brought to justice, to be stopped. She was almost glad she wouldn't be around to see him destroyed.

Her motel room was fairly modern, tidy and clean. The door was shut and bolted, she placed her bag on the table and placed its contents upon it. She sat looking at the two items, the vodka and the Xanex. She wanted to be found looking respectable. She removed her jacket for comfort and turned off her phone. Let her hair down and then moved to the bathroom mirror and stood watching herself for a while.

It was becoming unbearable just to keep it going, she was not sad, she almost felt relief and was pleased that she might finally get some peace.

Throughout her life she had tried to measure up to her father when it turned out that he himself hadn't lived up to her own expectations, cheating and turning Dexter into a serial killer. But she had killed an innocent woman. If she believed in hell she would probably be going there.

Often during these last few months she had wondered constantly about what Lundy would think of her now. Covering up murders, destroying evidence and killing cops.

It you could see it in a purely black and white stand point she would say that the good she has done had outweighed the bad, she had saved more lives than taken them and that was her only comfort. Her only nagging thought was of Harrison he couldn't choose who his father was, she hoped he would be OK with his grandparents and maybe Astor and Cody could help him through the years.

But would it do more harm than good showing him who his father was. She hadn't any answers.

She took the solitary glass from the bathroom and placed it next to the Vodka on the table.

Emptying the entire tub of Xanex out on to the table top. Fifteen pills exactly, she counted.

Her breathing became erratic, her shaking hands poured a glass full of vodka into the cup.

She rested both her hands on the table top breathing deeply, rocking slightly.

The point of no return, the scooped all the pills onto her hand and tilting her head back slightly dropped them all into her mouth. She grabbed the glass of vodka clumsily spilling a little. She brought the glass to her mouth then tilted it. Swallowing all the pills, the liquid helping it down. Then continuing until the glass was finished, pouring herself another glass, downing it quickly then another until the bottle was finished.

She made her way to the bed and wrapped herself in the duvet making her final moments as comfortable as could be. She could hardly think any more. Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matthews watched as Dexter was taken into the police car, he followed the car back to the police station, pulled over and watched as the policemen escorted Dexter inside. Everything he knew about his friend Harry had been turned upside down in this this letter. He took it out from his inside pocket. Reading it through again he wretched, Dexter had been doing this for years. No consequences till now. It seemed almost unreal.

His phone rang "Quinn have you gone to Deb's yet"

"Yeah we found no sign of her, we found her spare key, nothing, completely empty, her cars still here doesn't look as though she's been home" Quinn sighed "Can you tell me what's going on here, is Deb in danger"

"I'll be there soon" Quinn tried to question him further but Matthews cut him off

Matthew put the car in gear and drove over to Debra' house. He got the location from dispatch.

Quinn was inside and impatiently pacing around. There were four other policemen there as well, each looking confused. They all perked up as Matthews entered.

"What's going on" Quinn asked

"Lieutenant Morgan gave me a letter last night, you should read it"

Quinn snatched at the letter, creasing it. He read hungrily and Matthews watched his face changed from horror to glee from being proven right then back to horror.

"But this...is Deb..." stammered Quinn

"That's what I think, you've put out a description on her car"

"Yes of course, is Dexter in custody"

"I arrested him straight away"

"Good, I want to see that piece of filth rot in jail"

"But will he though, Dexter' careful, he's a forensic analyst, he know what evidence we look for"

"He is also a serial killer he must have kept some sort of trophy he's always talked about them with other serial killers"

"Right now we have to focus on Debra"

"Yes we tried to get a location from her cell phone but we've got nothing, she's turned it off, or the phone's destroyed"

"Great so we've got nothing" growled Matthews

"I want to have a go at Dexter"

"You can't"

"Like hell I can't, that freak was working with us for years, he killed Doakes made Deb do.."

"You can't because he's FBI's case, they took over they Bay Harbour Butcher case all those years ago, they're already here because of Hannah Mckay' escape from custody so more of them will soon be flying in"

"We can't let the Fed's have him he's our problem, our case, our Lieutenant"

"Its out of our hands now, no doubt we will get a chance but not now and certainly not you"

"And what's that supposed to mean" Quinn growled

"Doesn't matter, It's late Dexter will be in holding overnight until we can talk to him, my advice is to go home, rest, Deb will turn up, there's nothing more we can do"

Dexter sat alone in his cell at the Miami Metro police station, he'd been in here a few times but only once like this, when he was arrested for causing an traffic accident, it was a much more serious criminal offence now. He couldn't work out what had suddenly changed, what evidence they could have found. He felt hopeless, drained. So close to his perfect life with Hannah then to have it slip away.

Hannah, she was expecting him wasn't she, he needed to get a call to her. He as he had been taken away he'd dropped his phone then stamped on it to make sure if they traced the calls Hannah wouldn't be found. Harrison was with her, she did trust her with his son, despite everything, yet right now he needed to put all that out of his mind. Harrison and Hannah were safe and free. He didn't know where Deb was and Matthews seemed to think he was the Butcher. He knew he was caught now, Matthews was not the kind of person to fabricate evidence, the warrants. But if so then where was Deb, she was implicated along with himself. Something different. He felt calm, always suspecting it would end up this way. Happy endings with Hannah Mckay were not for men like him.

He was a serial killer and killers eventually get caught.

It was getting late and he was tired, the fellow inmates which he could see through the bars of the cell were all asleep long ago. He lay down on the cot and closed his eyes.

The cleaning lady unlocked the door to the motel room. Usually the nightly customers were gone by the morning, at least by ten. The door was locked, the customer had only paid for the night, not the day they no longer had a right to be there. She unlocked the door, all the curtains were closed,, the room was very dark. The first thing to catch her eye was the empty alcohol bottle.

She yelped as she saw the customer, a woman with brown hair still in bed, oblivious to her intrusion.

"Miss, excuse me miss" She said loudly but the woman didn't stir

She repeated louder and louder until she was practically yelling. Throwing all pretense she walked over to her and rolled the woman on her back and shook her.

It took barely seconds for her to realise something was very wrong.

This woman, a pretty one at that was much to still, she was cold and very stiff. The maid realised she wasn't breathing, then upon checking for a pulse realised the worst and a loud piercing scream woke up the entire motel.

Quinn arrived on scene, he received a call from dispatch of a Caucasian woman found dead in a motel.

There was a young officer on scene before him. He looked fairly new, Quinn hadn't seen him before. He talked to the officer who told him about what he did upon arrivind. They stood at the bottom of the stairs they both heard the sound of an arriving car and looked up to see Batista arriving. Quinn barely paid any attention to what the officer was talking about, he was eager to get to the station to question Dexter.

He wondered if Batista had found out about Dexter and walked over to meet him halfway. The look on Batista' face told him he had. Face downcast and an shocked expression on his face.

"Quinn have you heard about Dexter" asked Angel immediately

Quinn nodded "Found out last night just after they arrested him

"What evidence did they have on him, that they didn't have before when Maria..." Angel' voice broke when he spoke of his exwife

Quinn continued on regardless "A letter from Deb she'd known for a few months" Quinn didn't want to be the one to tell him that it was Deb who murdered his ex wife so kept silent

"Can you believe it, Dexter, I thought we knew him and yet he killed Maria"

"Right now I don't think I know anyone, he hid himself for years"

Angel sighed deeply and wiped sweat from his brow, he gulped and closed his eyes, the possibility that his friend murdered his ex wife nearly made him throw up.

"Anyway what have we got here" Ordered Angel trying to get his mind off Maria

"A dead woman in a motel room, like we haven't got enough of these"

They both began to walk toward the stairs up to the second level of the motel. At this new angle Batista noticed a car "Hey Quinn isn't that Deb's car"

Quinn's moth fell open and the truth dawned on him

"Oh no" whispered Quinn and went of in a run towards the stairs, Angel followed bewildered. Up the stairs two at a time, they broke through the crime scene tape at the door to the motel room.

"Oh god!" gasped Quinn turning pale as the dead woman came into view, looking comfortable on the bed. Debra Morgan.

Angel looked like he was about to blow a fuse, The realisation that Dexter was a serial killer coupled with the death of Debra Morgan was liable to cause him a heart attack.

Less than twenty minutes later Captain Matthews was on scene, he stood at the doorway of the motel room staring at the deceased. All was silent, a minute passed, nobody dared speak.

"What happened here?" Asked Matthews to a couple of unfamiliar detective who wern't particularly close to Debra.

They told him that it looked like a probable suicide, and empty vodka bottle and xanex bottle were the main pieces of evidence of the scene.

He hadn't expected her to go through with it, hoped she would fail or come to her senses. No matter what they could have done they wouldn't have been able to find her last night.

Matthews even looked around the room himself finding no evidence of foul play. In fact there was no other evidence aside from the glass she had used to drink the wine.

It seemed she'd gotten to I quickly.

He felt only pity towards her.

Matthews exited the room and walked down to Quinn and Batista both crying silently, sitting on the stairs.

Matthews ushered Angel over to the other side of the car park opposite the motel away from other policemen. He showed Batista the letter from Deb. Tears ran anew trailing fast down Angel' face.

Matthew' heartfelt apologies fell on deaf ears as Angel thrust the paper back into Matthew's chest and walked away pushing through the small amount of reporters and public now gathered behind the newly expanded police perimeter, leaving his car behind.

Dexter woke with a back ache and a crick in his neck. His first night in a jail had been terrible the cot was so uncomfortable.

He sat up in the same clothes as yesterday which stuck to him and had started to smell.

He thought of Hannah, how disappointed she must be and Deb who must now go through the humiliation of being related to a serial killer.

Eventually an FBI agent came in and escorted him to the interrogation room. He ignored all the looks of shock from his colleagues and found that he was worryingly getting used to handcuffs.

Dexter sat as the agent started to ask him questions. This interview was brief and was only seemed to be getting the basic facts about his life. Dexter had seen a hundred interrogations and was curious to the approach they would use on him. for now they seemed to be taking it slow, Dexter answered most of the questions truthfully, he saw no reason not to the answers he gave wouldn't incriminate him in any way. After five minutes he was escorted back to the cell, while passing the precinct he tried to get a look at Deb, he couldn't see her, what he did see was Vince Masuka looking at him as if he'd kicked a puppy, in reality what he had done was much worse so he couldn't fault Vince.

Back sitting in his cell, Dexter closed his eyes, just listening, calming jail seemed so far, however he still had to get to prison yet. The door opened and Quinn entered. His eyes were bloodshot and face puffy, he had been crying which confused Dexter, in no upside down world would Joseph Quinn every cry because Dexter Morgan had been put in prison.

Dexter was angry at Quinn, it must be him who found whatever evidence had got him arrested, cut his dream life short.

"What do you want?"

Quinn did not answer, only stared at Dexter.

"Come to gloat, fine you got me"

Still nothing, Dexter saw something other than hate or fear in his eyes, pity

He did not want Quinn's pity

"I just thought you should know we've found Debra' body"

"What? wait body?" Dexter now alert and previous anger quite forgotten

"She committed suicide"

"Your lying"

"Why would I lie about this"

"To mess with me"

"She's gone"

Dexter looked away from Quinn, his hands gripped the cot he was sitting on. He heard the door shut and knew that Quinn had left.

No tears, but his head was filled with guilt, with pain, with self loathing. He did this, no way about it. Debra Morgan was a strong woman, who had been through so much. Feeling unappreciated by Harry, to her fiancé being a serial killer who nearly tried to kill her. Then watching her lover die in front of her to then finally finding out that her brother was a serial killer and murdering an innocent woman to protect him.

It had been him who pushed her over the edge, the woman who had more despair in seven years than most people have in a lifetime.

Soon he found himself in a interrogation room sitting opposite Captain Matthews and the FBI agent from before. He'd hardly noticed his surroundings and had allowed himself to be led to the interrogation room without objection or question.

He took quick glances at his interrogators then looked back at the table between them.

"Do you know why your here?"

"Where were you during the night of Travis Marshall' death?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Where did you hide the bodies?"

"To what extent did you frame sergeant Doakes?"

"Are you the Bay Harbour Butcher?"

All these questions were fired at Dexter yet he heard none of them. Distracted in his own thoughts and about the death of his sister.

"Your going to have to answer our questions sooner or later" asked the Fed

Still silence.

Matthews slammed his hands down on the table making the fed jump. Dexter however didn't flinch but met the Captain' eyes.

"How could you do this? I trusted you and now it comes out your a killer"

Dexter was curious "Come out" what did that mean?

Matthews answered his Dexter' question for him

"Before Debra committed suicide she left me a letter"

He slid a copy of said letter across to him. Dexter smoothed it out with his handcuffed hands. He sighed then slid it back over to Matthews.

He wasn't surprised, on fate and misfortune that it had happened now. She'd turned him in, she probably should have long ago but couldn't do that to her own brother.

He felt no anger or betrayal because this was nothing like what he had done to Hannah. He and Hannah were the same, both killers Deb was a good person.

"Are you ready to answer some of my questions?" asked the Fed

Dexter nodded solemnly

"Where were you during the night of Travis Marshall' death? we have video evidence of your sister purchasing gasoline at a gas station near the church only a few minutes before the church burnt down, we also have GPS on your phone which shows you and Debra at the church during the fire"

"He dowsed himself with petrol and burnt himself alive before stabbing himself while we both watched"

Matthews let out an indignant huff "What my FBI friend has failed to tell you that we also have the GPS records which show that you were at the apartment of Isaac Sirko during the time when an assassin was murdered, also another stabbing at a shooting gallery outside Miami. But the most important is your presence at the scene where Estrada and Maria Lagurta were murdered, everything that Debra said and accused in this letter has been proven. We know you did it, at least four counts of murder, that's the death penalty, we just want to hear it from you"

"You work fast"

"Yes we do"

"So I guess you got me" Dexter sat back in his chair

"No Debra got you, she's dead because of you, does that make you feel anything"

"Sadness and guilt would be the usual response, I assure you I'm feeling it"

"You betrayed everyone around you, your friends, family, colleagues. Your nothing but a freak exactly like your brother"

"Really, that what you think, OK"

"If your going to say something just say it"

"About five years ago when the Butcher's bodies were found and Special Agent Lundy was investigating I had a conversation with him. He liked me, we got along quite well. He said there was no justification for killing except one. To save an innocent life. So just how many people do you think the Butcher has saved by putting all those killers in the ocean"

"How do you know that they're murderers, what if your wrong?"

"I have no idea how the butcher chooses his victims"

"Just admit it, your the butcher" growled Matthews

Dexter remained quiet for the next few minutes and in the end they got annoyed asking him questions without any answer and gave up on the interview.

The FBI agent and Matthews left the interrogation room and walked back into the main area of the precinct.

The entire homicide department, forensics and all were crowded around the small screen watching Dexter's interview.

They all wore looks of shock and horror.

"All this time right under our noses"

"But he seemed so normal"

Matthews caught bits of other similar conversations as he led the FBI agent through the precinct and back to his office where they looked for what to do next.

Dexter was soon led outside into prisoner transport. Two tall prison guards stood either side of the prison truck. The couple of beat cops handed him off to them and the prison guards helped him into the truck. Dexter began thinking about all the people who would be shocked about him, his step children, Jamie, Harrison's grandparents. He never wanted his children to know what he did, to live with the shame of him as a father throughout their lives. Dexter brought his handcuffed hands up to rub his face trying to wake himself up, he felt terrible and dirty, hygiene was of huge importance to him, he'd hadn't showered nor washed or cleaned his teeth, he hated it, it was funny really that this was what he was worried about. A long drive later and they arrived at the prison. He was helped out of the truck and then escorted through the gates two guards pushing him along until he entered the prison. Prison should be a serial killer' worst fear yet he felt calm and relaxed, he'd known for years that it would come down to it but now that it was happening he felt no need to fight this, they had caught him, the big question was "Would he get convicted" they had no actual evidence apart from Deb's letter and evidence that he was their at four murder scenes. He had dumped his kill tools burned his slides really they had no tangible proof that he really did the murders. He was lead into a building where in a room to the side they got his name, took DNA and fingerprints. They had a bag with his personal effects, what was on him when he was arrested, this was simply his wallet and his watch. He asked if he was able to take a picture in with him, they were wary at first and Dexter thought they knew what he was allegedly in for, however after showing the short black woman who was processing him the picture from his wallet of himself, Harrison and Hannah, the woman softened and allowed him the picture.

After this was done they to him into a deserted changing room, why was it everything had a bleak grey colour to it, was it really so hard for a prison to have bright colours. Thankfully there were showers off to the side. The guards locked the door out to the previous room and stood outside in the doorway to wait for him to wash and change into the dreaded orange prison overalls.

Dexter spent as long showering and changing as he dared. The shower was bliss, he felt much better being clean and yet almost dreaded being clean as it would mean soon he would be entering prison.

Standing naked in the shower he wonder how many relatives or associates of the people he had killed were in this very prison,what was worse is that he works for the police force so that also put a target on his back already.

He toweled himself off and then put on the white t-shirt and underwear before putting on the dreaded orange jumpsuit. I hadn't been a couple of weeks since he had seen Hannah wearing this same attire. Dexter rolled the arms up in his trademark style. Deciding he had dawdled long enough walked through the door and allowed the guards to put chains on his arms and legs.

The guards walked him through the next set of doors where there were a few other prisoners in the that looked as though they had only just entered prison like him and hand a couple of guard overseeing them.

"Form a line" said a guard and Dexter along with the other prisoners obeyed

They walked through the prison to their cells, a couple of guards leading them and another couple at the back and one either side.

Dexter walked past a long mirror and caught sight of himself, eyes bloodshot, face pale looking very unhealthy wearing his prison uniform and Dexter burst out laughing. The line halted. Dexter smiled at himself in the mirror and continued laughing hysterically. The prisoners were looking at him. Guards too.

"Shut up back there"

Dexter didn't stop. There was something so amusing about this situation. He was exactly where he should be, where he should be scared, yet he was fine with this, not happy but fine. It was what he deserved he did not get to have a happy ending with Hannah, even if they didn't believe he was the Bay Harbour Butcher, he was still present at a fair few murder scenes, they could have him on obstruction of justice, falsifying evidence. So many felonies that he would probably be here for many years.

While he should be wallowing in despair he found his situation comical, this is what he gets for stopping killing trying to live a normal, happy life with Hannah.

Dexter felt a shove in his side and nearly toppled over. He looked into the eyes of the guard.

"You going to stop laughing"

"Sure" Dexter smirked which seemed to confuse the guard who stood there for a few seconds more before moving back to his place at the front of the line.

They continued on until the passed a few empty cells. The guards began to uncuff the prisoners starting from the back of the line putting them in cells two at a time. Eventually after five minutes waiting patiently they got to Dexter and his new cellmate.

Although the cuffs had only been on him for a few minutes it felt unbelievably good to take them off.

"Top bunk or bottom bunk?" His cell mate asked him after the guard locked the door behind them.

"Your choice" Dexter said politely

"Cool I'll have top bunk then" He climbed on top and lay down head against the wall facing him.

"I'm David by the way"

"Dexter"

"So what are you in for Dexter"

"Murder"

"Really?" David said leaning closer to him.

"And what about you?"

"Same" Dexter nodded not really interested

David was a white man with dark black hair, his jumpsuit was buttoned up to the top and sleeves were down. This struck Dexter as odd David's jumpsuit also had no creases. He obviously liked to be smartly dressed.

Dexter was mildly interested to finding out who his cell mate murdered and yet felt no fear for himself being in close proximity to a killer.

They kept quiet for the rest of the day, Dexter and David sat together during lunch and dinner, they hardly said anything to each other and Dexter learned nothing new about David.

It seemed that the entire homicide division turned up to search Dexter Morgan's apartment.

Quinn, Angel, Masuka and Matthews were alone inside. Masuka took pictures of everything while the Detectives inspected the place. Matthews just stood but the pictures on the shelf watching the man who is possibly the most successful serial killer and defiantly the most confident.

Quinn and Masuka entered the bedroom.

"Jesus!" Masuka exclaimed as he saw the blood covered bedsheets

"What the fuck happened here" said Angel walking into the room.

Matthews followed him in after hearing Masuka' call of shock.

"What did he kill someone here?" asked Matthews

"No there's not enough blood, he didn't kill anyone in his bed, close the blinds" asked Masuka

Angel obliged him and the room was now much darker, Masuka withdrew his lumenol and UV light.

He stripped the bed, sprayed lumenol on the mattress and then checked with his UV light.

"Well I'm actually thinking more along the lines of rough sex" commented

"Really at a time like this" growled Angel

"No, the blood there's not enough of it to be a murder and judging by the semen and vaginal secretions on the bed clothes I would guess that it was just rough sex."

"Anyway take samples and lets move on" said Quinn

It was a slow steady process that took a while, after they finished in Dexter's apartment they moved to the one next door. Harrison's apartment.

"I feel sorry for Harrison, It's going to be difficult growing up knowing that your father is a killer" said Masuka showing genuine concern for the three year old boy

"Speaking of Harrison where is he?" Quinn said asking Angel

"Jamie's had the week off, I haven't told her yet"

"Is Harrison with her"

"No, I think Dexter said he was at his grandparents in Orlando"

"Well has anybody checked he is a liar"

"I'm not sure, Matthews" Angel called

"Yes" Matthews appeared through the doorway to Dexter's apartment.

"Do we know if Dexter was telling the truth about Harrison?"

"What you mean none of you checked to see whether he is in Orlando"

"No we had other things... you don't think he did anything to his son"

"Somebody get Harrison's grandparents number and find out"

A few hours later they were all back at the station. Angel had phoned Harrison's grandparents and they became hysteric when Angel told them about Dexter's arrest and Harrison's disappearance.

Masuka had rushed the bloodwork on the bedclothes and tested the semen and vaginal secretions for DNA.

Angel and Quinn walked over to Masuka

"Why don't you use Dexter's office he's obviously not coming back to work" said Quinn

"No I doesn't feel right going in there, creepy" shuddered Masuka

"Anyway what did you find" interrupted Quinn

"I tested the blood and most of it is Dexter's but, now here's the fun part, a small amount up on the pillowcase, see" Masuka indicated the photo' of the pillowcase"Is a match for Hannah Mckay"

"Really, do you know if it is after she'd escaped from prison" asked Quinn eagerly hoping to be proved right.

"Well I know Dexter's always been a neat freak so I'd doubt he'd leave the bloody bed sheets on for long, but I've tested the degradation of the blood and it is at least a day old, which means Dexter was with her after she escaped prison"

"Excellent now we can add aiding and abetting a fugitive to the list of charges" said Quinn

"Yeah and just to prove it without no doubt the semen and vaginal secretions are a also the match to Dexter and Hannah"

"So he had sex with her after she was revealed to be a killer" said Angel

"Yeah seems so" agreed Masuka

"They're both killers Angel, I find it hard to believe that they didn't know about each other murderous tendencies, Sal Price if you remember was killed in Dexter's own apartment."

"How screwed up is that even for me" joked Masuka "Although I still have a bit of respect left for any man able to land someone as hot as Hannah Mckay no matter how many people she killed"

Hannah Mckay was bag where she began, a shitty motel room, although this time she had Harrison. Dexter hadn't shown up, they had been going to meet up at this motel. After she'd waited in the lobby for half an hour she gave up and got a room for the night which this morning she booked for a further night.

Harrison seemed a little distressed, they had packed a little food, but not a lot so they had to endure food from the vending machine out in the hall way.

The only room which was available was a double room and she knew enough not to sleep with a child in the bed even if Harrison was already getting quite big. She made a makeshift bed out of a spare duvet and pillows he was fine during the night and only was a little inquisitive as to where his father was.

Hannah was too, she knew Dexter wouldn't have turned her in otherwise she would be arrested by now and why would he put his son through it, he couldn't have abandoned her because of Harrison. The only other thought was the cop who was investigating him. Maybe he'd found evidence implicating Dexter.

Hannah had tried Dexter periodically throughout the morning but to no avail. She and Harrison had been watching TV which Harrison had liked after his program had finished she switched over the channel to the news and despite Harrisons protests began to watch.

_"News this morning" Said the news anchor "We go live to a motel in outer Miami where an officer of the law was found dead this morning"_

The picture changed to the car park of a motel, Hannah could see paramedics in the background along with a few homicide Detectives a few she recognised from helping to find the bodies she and Wayne had killed.

_"Lieutenant of Homicide Debra Morgan was found dead this morning in one of the motel rooms here"_ Hannah perked up maybe this could give a clue into what happened to Debra, If Deb was murdered Dexter would probably stop at nothing to kill the person responsible, she was sure she only escaped because he was in love with her.

_"The curcumstances surrounding her death is still uncertain but we can confirm that late last night Lieutenant Morgan's brother Dexter Morgan also her colleague at the Homicide division a Forensic Analyst was taken into custody, the reason being we are still unsure but are quite confident it may have something to do with Debra Morgan's death."_ A picture appeared on the screen and Hannah caught sight of Dexter's face. A fairly unflattering picture of him looking sullen. Hannah's face paled.

Harrison stood up on the bed "Daddy, is he coming soon" Harrison said loudly smiling happily

Hannah felt a sense of deja-vu as she remembered when she was a girl waiting in a motel room for three day for her father to come home.

She couldn't believe it, Dexter would never hurt Deb, let alone kill her, if he was arrested then it must have something to do with the Bay Harbour Butcher.

Hannah sat up again as some more details were revealed.

_"The Morgan's are a family steeped in tragedy, seven years ago the infamous Ice Truck Killer AKA Brian Moser was revealed to be Debra Morgan's fiancée, who kidnapped her and tried to kill her. Dexter Morgan's past is another filled with it's share of tragedy only three years ago Dexter's wife Rita was murdered brutally in the bathtub at Dexter's home, Dexter was the one who found the body. The culprit is widely believed to be the Trinity Killer who was at the time the killer that the Homicide Department were chasing at the time, the Trinity Killer was never caught."_

Another picture appeared on screen replacing the sullen Dexter Morgan with an image of a happy looking Dexter with presumably his wife Rita and their three children with Harrison as a baby sitting on Rita's knee. Hannah had never seen Rita before nor had Dexter talked much about her, she was a pretty woman, Hannah concluded a blond like herself. Harrison stared at the television, Hannah looked sadly at him, she didn't know whether he recognised the woman or his siblings but he kept quiet staring intently at the screen.

_"This becomes the second high ranking police employee to have died in the last week, Captain Maria Lagurta was murderer earlier on this week"_  
Here a picture of Maria Lagurta appeared

_"Whether this fatality was a result of a mental breakdown by Dexter Morgan we have no idea but we will have live updates and new information during our next broadcast at six so be sure to tune in"_

A final closing image of Debra Morgan dressed up in her police uniform ended the program.

Hannah lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling, Harrison crawled over to her and lay next to her, she looked at him and he smiled back.

This was new information, she hadn't known that his wife was murdered by the Trinity Killer, maybe that was what had made him begin to kill, but no of course the Bay Harbour Butcher was around long before then.

Dexter had been arrested, what was she to do, they hadn't planned for this and she had Dexter's son, his adorable son no less. Should she go on without Dexter, leave him behind, help him escape. She needed to contact him but that was difficult because she was a fugitive.

All these thoughts were going through her head and the rest of the day passed quickly as she was thinking hard about the next part of the plan.

Hannah's mobile rang at around five in the afternoon. Hannah and Harrison had settled down for a nap and the sound of the phone was quite startling.

"Hello" said Hannah

"Hannah its me" said a familiar voice

"Dexter" Hannah almost yelled

"I saw the news are you aright? why did they arrest you? what do I do?"

Dexter was standing in the hallway on one of the payphones. His back was turned to the guards and he kept nervously looking over his shoulder at them.

Dexter had managed to get to the phone after spending all day being followed around by David who for the most part was a valuable asset as he seemed to know everything about this prison because he had served three separate stretches here. However David became quite annoying after a while.

Dexter had memorised the numbers for most of his cell phones and only hoped that he remembered the one that she had got turned on. Luckily for him it rang and Dexter breathed a sigh of relief when Hannah answered.

"Hey, hold on, calm down... They've arrested me for being the Butcher, I've denied everything so far but the have evidence that I've been at at least four murder scenes in the last four months probably more if they can be bother looking back further."

"I saw your sister, what happened"

"She committed suicide"

"Oh.." Hannah had no idea what to say, an apology from her would sound false as only two weeks ago she'd tried to kill Deb

"Look Hannah I need to be quick, I don't know how much time I've got, I'm in prison now"

"Oh my"

"Hannah, You need to go to Argentina without me"

"What? no I'm not going without you, what about Harrison"

"You need to take him with you, care for him as if he was you own, I know you've always wanted a child"

"But Dexter, there's no point in going if not without you"

"Of course there's a point" Dexter yelled causing the guards and fellow prisoners using the payphones to look at him, he lowered his voice "I never wanted my son to know who I was, a killer, If you go to Argentina you can give him a new life, away from the shame of being the son of a serial killer, you too can escape the notoriety of being the spree killer's girlfriend and when the truth comes out about me the girlfriend of the Bay Harbour Butcher, please I need you to do this for me"

"Of course, but I want you to come with me"

"I do too, but that's not the way it's turned out"

"I can help you escape"

"No" Dexter said firmly "I need you to take care of Harrison, you can't be planning a prison break while caring for Harrison"

"Dexter I"

"You asked me if I was sure about you, well I am, one hundred percent sure, I'm trusting you with the most important person in my life."

"So just get on a plane and leave you, you might never see us again"

"Maybe, but I've got you picture, they allowed me to take it with me inside, Hannah you need to go soon, I told the detectives that Harrison was at his Grandparents, they might have realised that was a lie by now, Harrison might be flagged, you need to go soon before they realise he's gone and this becomes a missing child case as well."

"Dexter, thank you, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, It's not your fault, I always knew this would happen someday, people like me don't get a happy ending"

"Don't say that your not a monster"

Dexter ignored this comment "Hannah can I speak to Harrison"

"Daddy" Harrison called to him. Although it was only yesterday since he had seen Harrison it felt like years, Dexter felt oddly emotional.

"Harrison, I need you to do something for me"

"What"

" I need you to go with Hannah, do everything she says OK"

"OK Daddy, when are you coming back?"

Dexter felt a single tear spill over his eyelid and down his face "Soon buddy, soon"

"Promise" Harrison said smiling Hannah had tears trailing down her face as she watched the gleeful face of Harrison, who might never see his father again.

"I promise" Dexter's voice broke "I love you Harrison"

Harrison smiled and laughed.

The phone was passed back to Hannah.

"Dexter, it can't end like this, not for us, just when we were getting back to how we used to be"

"Hey I'm a serial killer I always have an escape plan"

"Dexter"

"Fine no, not really, We can still speak to each other, I've memorised the phone numbers."

"I'll leave some money about two grand in locker at the train station for when you escape" Hannah sounded so hopeful Dexter really didn't want to squash her dream

"No don't I haven't got the key any more it's at the apartment which is probably being searched right now"

"But what about the passports and new identities"

"Take them with you to Argentina keep them safe, I'll figure out another way to get there, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"I have to go, you need to go too, promise me" Dexter begged

"I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

David walked through the garden up to the neighbors house, the moon shimmered brightly sending an eerie glow over the house. All the lights were off, David crouched down whilst taking out a lockpick from his pocket, a minutes struggle and the lock clicked open.  
They were a perfect target, no children, no pets, just a married couple in their forties around the same age as himself and his wife.  
The house was empty, these neighbors had only just moved in, he remembered the basic layout of the house when he and his wife came over earlier. A quick direct path to the stairs was needed, he started to move up the stairs careful not to make a noise, he had learnt to step on the outer edges of each stair was best, it made the less sound and minimised the risk of the stairs creaking. He reached the top, new territory, he stood still and listened for the faint sounds and snores of sleep. Bingo.  
The door to their bedroom was open slightly, perfect. He edged the door open slightly, they were nearly in reach. He squeezed himself through the gap he made.  
The husband and wife lay there sleeping peacefully, unaware of the horrors awaiting them. The man was closest to him at the door. Brilliant.  
From his back pocket he drew out his faithful knife. He was uninterested in the man, his death would be quick.  
Edging forward slowly he looked down at the man. Felt no sympathy, sorrow or horror as he clamped a hand over the husbands mouth and jammed the knife in his chest in around the region of his heart, over and over. The husband eventually relaxed clearly dead, eyes open in shock and horror. The wife stirred but did not wake.  
Very slowly David walked round the bed, his face and clothes covered in blood.  
Then he moved fast undoing his zipper and pushing down his pants, flipping the the woman over on her front who awoke then began to scream as she caught sight of her bloody dead husband. David pressed her face into the pillow muffling her screams, he lay on top of her and bunched her nightdress up around her middle and ripped her panties off. Realising what was going to happen, he arms flailed behind her trying to knock him off but his weight was too much. It went on for five minutes by that time she had given up trying to fight him and lay still but sobbed into the pillow.  
Raising the knife up high he stabbed it into her porcelain white neck, again repeating over and over until crimson blood blocked out all her skin from his view. He stood pulled his pants up and left the room.  
The police investigation was helped by the testimony of his wife who confirmed that he left for a few hours the night of the murder and when David couldn't come up with an alibi the focus of the investigation shifted to him. Also helping to put him in prison was the woman he raped now paralyzed confirming that it was David indeed who murdered her husband and raped and attempted to kill herself. David muttered to himself in his sleep "kill that fucking bitch"

Dexter Morgan lay awake fists balled up, anger and tension high. He had been trying to sleep for a while now but David lying above him obviously fast asleep reminiscing of a murder he committed or something. David kept repeating over and over "Kill that fucking bitch".  
Who this bitch was Dexter had no idea but he was now very interested as this bitch had caused him loss of sleep. Yet he was a little happy that he had been kept awake, it gave him time to think.  
His prized picture of Hannah and Harrison lay on his chest, this was really the only thing in the world he owned. He thought about Hannah constantly, about whether they had managed to leave yet. About Harrison, about what Hannah would say when Harrison asked about him. Hannah may have tried to kill Deb but he knew in both his heart and his brain that Deb had posed a threat to Hannah and that was why she acted, Harrison was safe with her. She would never hurt him.  
Hours later Dexter was woken by the guards, David was up happy, smart and smiling.  
"Hey cell mate you have a good sleep" David asked jovially buttoning up his orange jumpsuit  
The answer was no but Dexter lied. David clapped him on the back obviously thinking a friendship was brewing between the two killers.  
During breakfast he sat with David, it was almost like he was stalking a killer, like he usually did "getting to know them" like Hannah had said.  
However David gave no further information and asked about Dexter's own background, unfortunatly David must have seen the picture in Dexter's hand while Dexter had been sleeping and David asked about it. Feeling no point in hiding it he showed it to him.  
"Wow she's beautiful, and is that your son?"  
"Yes" Dexter said curtly  
"Bet she's a wild ride, have to get me some of that action"  
Dexter refrained from beating the shit out of him that would come later. There would be no way David would leave this prison.  
At Dexter's silence David looked bashful and embarrassed "Hey buddy, just kidding"  
Dexter smiled his winning smile and David looked back to his usual self.  
A prisoner who had just passed Dexter behind him sat down.  
Dexter looked at her, a good looking woman. She was staring at the picture in Dexter's hands.  
"I know her" she said  
David looked quite excited that a woman was in his proximity and began shaking with glee. The woman ignored him.  
"How?" Dexter asked  
"She was my cell mate, heard she escaped, killed someone"  
So this was the meth addict Hannah told him about.  
Dexter kept silent unsure what to say  
"How do you know her?" the girl asked  
"My girlfriend"  
"So it that her son"  
"Yes" Dexter lied  
They made some other small-talk. Which Dexter wasn't really paying much attention to. The girl left to sit over where she usually sat and Dexter watched as David slowly calmed down.  
Dexter had gotten the impression that the girl might have had a crush on Hannah, understandable of course.  
"So you girlfriends a killer too, bet that's ... exciting" David whispered  
Dexter didn't answer him and put the picture back in his pocket.

His next interrogation came around lunchtime. Quinn and the FBI agent he still didn't know the name of sat the opposite side.  
"How was your first night in prison?" Quinn asked looking so proud of himself  
"Uneventful" Dexter answered  
"We found your blood and semen in your bed" Said the FBI agent  
"Is that weird it is my bed " said Dexter  
"Along with your DNA we also found blood and DNA with a match to Hannah Mckay" said the Fed  
"Again is that weird, she was my girlfriend for a few months"  
"But the blood and DNA from Miss Mckay was left after she escaped from prison, so we can add aiding and abetting a fugitive to your list of charges" Said Quinn  
"You have anything to add to that Mr Morgan?" asked the Fed  
"No I don't think so"  
"You've got upwards of twenty years now, you'll be staying here for a long time so why not confess"  
"Confess to what?" Dexter played dumb  
"You told the arresting police that your son Harrison was with his grandparents, we have found that to be a lie, where is your son Mr Morgan"  
"Safe"  
"Where is he, a defenseless three year old"  
"You don't need to know"  
"Hannah Mckay then you must know where she is"  
"I'm afraid I don't"  
"We're trying to help you Mr Morgan, helping us catch Hannah could reduce you time spent in here considerably"  
"Can't help you"  
"Can I have the room for a few minutes?" Quinn asked the Fed  
"I don't think so, It's the FBI's jurisdiction"  
"Please I want to try something, I think I can get him to talk" pleaded Quinn  
Dexter sat back confident that whatever Quinn tried he wouldn't talk  
The Fed eventually relented and left the room. Quinn stood for a moment staring at him. He then dragged the chair over to the wall and unplugged the security camera.  
Dexter sat up, more interested now.

"You know I really don't want this case to go to trial, have Debra' name plastered all over the news as a killer" Quinn sat on the edge of the table. "You know despite everything, I was wrong about you, I don't think you killed your wife, however you have killed many more people"  
"Baseless accusations" Dexter said trying not to smirk at the absurdity of his defense  
"I remember when Trinity struck again, in Nebraska, you took a few days off, nobody knew where you went, I think you went up to Nebraska and killed Trinity. I really do think Trinity killed your wife, but your step children, Astor and Cody don't know that, to them your a killer just been put in prison, I'm sure they will believe me when I tell them Dexter murdered they're dear mother."  
Dexter' hands clenched in outrage. "You would lie to them"  
"No different than when you lied to us, just imagine they're little faces, they would hate you, the man they loved like a father, actually murdered their mother"  
"That's bullshit"  
"Do I look like I care?"  
"What's your angle?" asked Dexter  
"I want to see you suffer in every way possible, I want to see the hate in your children's eyes"  
"What do you want?" Dexter growled  
"The truth" Quinn smiled "Tell me you are the Butcher and I won't tell Astor and Cody that you murdered their mother simple as that"  
Dexter sat there for a long time, teeth grinding in anger, what made it even worse was Quinn' smug smile. He couldn't let his step children believe that he killed their mother that would destroy them, probably even more than it would if he was revealed to be the Butcher.  
Hats off to Quinn, he had a good strategy.  
"Last chance" Quinn said  
"Fine" Dexter sighed "I'll talk, but not to you"  
"You little.."  
"I will only talk to Agent Davis"  
"Who the fuck... The Fed's you..."  
"You asked me to talk so I'll talk, to Agent Davis, Why don't you turn that camera back on"  
Dexter was lead back to his cell while Agent Davis was contacted and came in.

"Who the fuck is Agent Davis" Quinn asked his Fed partner  
"Some rookie I believe the she was assigned for surveillance on Hannah Mckay's house"  
"Why would he ask for her?"  
"I've no idea, don't really know the girl in question"  
Agent Davis was at the police station, she had heard about Dexter Morgan's arrest and knew that he was prime suspect for the Bay Harbour Butcher. She had spent the last few days after her mind numbingly boring assignment of Hannah Mckay' house just going over paperwork, filing paperwork, trying to help find Hannah. He phone rang which she at first thought was a godsend as it would take her away from her boring work.  
"Hello Agent Davis speaking"  
"Agent Davis, Detective Joseph Quinn, we're at Miami prison questioning Dexter Morgan"  
"Uhhh Ok but what does that have to do with me?"  
"Do you know Dexter Morgan?"  
"No not really I met him once"  
"And what happened, what did he say"  
"I'm sorry but where is this going"  
"We've been questioning Dexter and he wont talk to anyone but you"  
"Me, why me?"  
"I was hoping you would tell us"  
"I have no idea"  
"Anyway we would really appreciate it it you come to the prison to interview him"  
"Errr OK I'll be there soon"  
Agent Davis arrived at the prison, the guards directed her over to the police detective and her FBI boss. Quinn rolled his eyes when he saw her  
"Obviously" Quinn muttered  
"What?" said Agent Davis  
"You a pretty girl, obvious he likes you, tell me have you slept with him"  
"What? No" She gasped  
"Detective!" shouted her boss "Leave now this is an FBI matter and you acosting our best chance of getting a serial killer convicted is no help whatsoever"  
"But why her?"  
"I don't know but it is none of your concern wait outside"  
"You can't be seri..."  
"Wait outside"  
Quinn trudged off through a door back to the lobby.

"I trust you've been following the case" Said her boss  
"Yes, his sister implicated her in her suicide note"  
"Yes that's true, we've got evidence he was at all of the crime scenes described in the note and that he was with Hannah Mckay after she escaped, also his son is missing, he won't tell us where he is"  
"He has a son" said Agent Davis in disbelief  
"Yes he does, for some reason he wants to talk to you"  
"Why?"  
"No idea, maybe he took a shine to you"  
Agent Davis' shuddered "No I don't think so he seemed more annoyed I was there when I met him before"  
"You need to get him to talk"  
"I've never interrogated anyone before"  
"You've been with the FBI how long"  
"Two years"  
Her boss sighed "Well it doesn't really matter now, he has already agreed to talk to you so just ask the right questions"  
"But what if I don't know what they are?" Agent Davis was breathing quickly  
"Calm yourself, you can do this OK"  
She nodded and brushed her hair out of her face, straightened her clothes and walked into the room and sat down waiting for Dexter.

Dexter and David mopped the floors for an hour before he was taken by the guards back to the interrogation room.

Agent Davis looked like he remembered her, the guards stood either side of him as he sat down opposite her. Unlike last time she looked at him now with an air of coldness.  
The guards attached his chains to the table so he couldn't go anywhere. They then left and Dexter and Agent Davis sat in silence. She had a thin face, he really hadn't remembered much of her. She looked pretty, had a bit of faint make up on and looked extremely nervous.  
"Why did you ask for me?" Agent Davis broke the silence  
"Why do you think?"  
"That your a sick killer and liked the look of me"  
"Well I'm flattered of your description on me, but I have no interest in hurting you or having sex with your if that's what you think"  
"That's rich coming from you how do I know your being truthful"  
"I guess you don't, a leap of faith"  
"You didn't answer my question"  
"Ah yes well I chose you because your young relatively inexperienced and could use a big career boost, but mainly because I hate Joseph Quinn and wanted somebody to talk to who would listen to what I have to say"  
"So talk"  
"Is this your first interrogation?" asked Dexter  
"I thought I was asking the questions"  
"So ask away but is it?"  
"Yes but I've sat in a few so I know how it works and anyway this isn't an interrogation is it you've agreed to talk"  
"Yes I have so fire away"  
"Where is your son?"  
Dexter looked at the camera  
"Safe"  
"What does that mean?"  
"He is safe"  
"Where is he, he needs to be with his grandparents"  
"Maybe, but he is my son, I get to decide"  
"You lost that right when you killed people"  
"Killed people have I, when was this"  
"Shut up and tell me where he is"  
"You know I love my son, he is safe, nobody will hurt him and he is far away"  
"I don't trust you"  
"It isn't about trust its a fact, he is in no danger whatsoever, I would never let anything bad happen to him, I'm protecting him"  
"Protecting him from what?"  
"From me"  
"What do you mean by that"  
"Can you imagine what its going to be like growing up knowing that your father is a killer"  
"No I.."  
"Well I'd imagine it would be terrible so he will never know who or what I really am"  
"He'd be better off with his family"  
"Change the question"  
"We need to find him"  
"I won't tell you any more"  
"OK fine, Hannah Mckay"  
"No ask something else"  
"No" Agent Davis spoke up "Did you love her"  
"Does it matter"  
"You said you would talk"  
"Alright fine, I love her"  
"So I don't expect you would tell me where she is"  
"No chance"  
"She didn't give you up when she was caught"  
"No she didn't, and I wont give her up"  
"OK...So in Debra' letter she said Harry gave you a code"  
"Yes"  
"So explain"  
"He taught me how to cover my tracks told me from a young age I was a monster so I just went with it never questioned his rules"  
"These rules what were they?"  
"The main ones were "Don't get caught" and "Never kill an Innocent""  
"Debra also said that you feel justified in your actions because everyone you kill is a killer"  
"Killer, rapist, paedophile"  
"So you think your right to kill them"  
"Sometimes I wonder how many more people would be dead if I hadn't of stepped in, that was what convinced Deb to come round to my way of thinking, a couple of months ago, a waitress was murdered I knew and everybody knew It was Ray Speltzer, I was going to kill him but Deb stopped me, saying the police would find the evidence, they didn't and he killed again"  
"And you killed him?"  
"Yes I did"  
"Where's his body, bottom of the ocean"  
"More like burnt to ash in a furnace"  
"Go on"  
"So after that she stopped following me and trying to stop me killing"  
"Lets talk about your past, you witnessed your mother's murder at the age of three"  
"Yes"  
"You and your brother Brian Moser"  
Dexter nodded  
"Now everyone involved with the murder of your mother is dead"  
"All dead"  
"Did you kill them?"  
"What do you think?"  
"So you told me Harry your foster father taught you a code, of how to stay free and kill"  
"He did"  
"Did you never think he was wrong"  
"I do now, I wish I'd gone down a different path, paid no notice to his claims I was a monster and had no feelings, I might have turned out different"  
"How so?"  
"I don't know"  
"Your brother the ice truck killer tried to kill your adopted sister, apparently you were there to save her"  
"He wanted me to kill her"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know maybe he thought if Deb was dead he could get me to kill normal people stop following Harry's code"  
"And did you"  
"No Deb's my sister"  
"And Brian killed himself later on"  
"No"  
"I don't understand"  
"He was my brother and I loved him and I killed him" Dexter looked down at the table in shame  
"You killed your brother" Agent Davis' mouth fell open  
"He was a killer and he got what he deserved"  
"And what do you deserve?"  
"That's up to the justice system"  
"How many people have you killed?"  
"A lot"  
"You can't think of a number"  
"Over a hundred, maybe"  
She paled "Really?"  
Dexter nodded  
"Your sick" she gasped  
"That what you think I'm sick, the people I kill they are the sick ones"  
"Your no better than they are"  
"A choir director who raped and murdered little boys, a cop who murdered her husband and daughter, a paedophile who was stalking my step children"  
"Without me they would have gotten away with, say whatever you like but there is some value to what I do"  
Agent Davis was surprised by her lack of empathy towards his victims and maybe they did get what they deserved. If it was true then he might have protected his step children from a paedophile.  
"During the Bay Harbour Butcher investigation back in 2007 Sergeant Doakes was suspected for being the Butcher can you tell me why he ended up dead at the cabin which was owned by one of your mother's killers"  
"Doakes found out about me and followed me to the cabin and tried to arrest me"  
"Then you killed him" growled Agent Davis slightly angry with herself for beginning to feel sympathy towards Dexter  
"No, I locked him up in a cage then started to frame him as the Butcher"  
"Really so how did he end up dead?"  
"My ex girlfriend at the time stole the GPS on my car and tracked down the cabin, she realised who I was and blew up the cabin to protect me"  
"And did you ask her to do this?"  
"No, she killed Doakes, so I killed her"  
"You killed her for trying to protect you"  
"She did try to kill me and my step children"  
"Rita Morgan, your wife, Trinity killed her"  
"Yes"  
"You didn't get angry and lash out"  
Dexter clenched his fists, his skin digging into the handcuffs.  
"No I did not, I loved Rita"  
"Did you?"  
Dexter's look of fury at her question ended that particular conversation  
"And you killed Trinity, I'm guessing"  
Dexter nodded again  
She grew curious "Did it make you feel better?"  
Dexter looked up, meeting her eyes "No, didn't change a thing"  
They both were silent for a moment  
"And Travis Marshall"  
"He tried to kill everyone in the police department, kidnapped my son and tried to kill him, I saved everyone at the police station, I saved my son, I killed Travis Marshall, what did the police do, fuck all, you know why I never moved state, Miami had the lowest solve rate for murders, means I have more people to kill and less chance of being caught"  
"That's a very morbid outlook"  
Dexter smirked "We done now, I'm kind of tired of talking, thirsty"  
"Sure I think we've got enough but I want you to write down all the people you've killed aside from the ones we've found in your previous blood slide box"  
"Really why don't you do it surely this is a wonderful time to pin all of Florida's unsolved murder's on me isn't it"  
Agent Davis couldn't help herself and laughed  
"Will you give us the names"  
"Sure" She stood up to leave "Miss Davis, thank you for letting me talk and not interrupting all the time"  
She nodded politely "Sure Dexter"  
"And thanks for not being so disgusted by me" Dexter then stared at the table

Agent Davis stepped outside the room. It really hadn't been as bad as she had expected, Dexter was a psychopath but he did seem to love his son, wife and step children. She was concerned that it had been easy to empathise with him. Her boss and Quinn were walking over from the end of the hallway, where they had been watching the interview from.  
"Great work" said her boss  
She beamed, Quinn however did not say anything, just handed her a paper and pad.  
She returned to Dexter, who looked up at her as she entered.  
"So If you could write down your victims" She said putting the paper and pad on the table directly in front of him.  
He looked up into her eyes. "I'm right handed, could you uncuff my hand please, I can't right like this?"  
The guards perked up, Dexter seemed annoyed that they thought he would hurt her.  
"Please" He repeated  
"Guards unlock his right hand"  
They complied but very slowly watching Dexter very carefully for any change in demenor.  
At last his right hand was free, he picked up the pen and began to write. It took a long time, there were moments when he stopped writing remembering, counting on his fingers or thinking hard. After about half an hour he finished, filling five pages of the sheet. He only left out the people he killed spur of the moment, Oscar Prado, The man at the bathroom he had killed after Rita died. He included everyone he had meant to kill, everyone who deserved it. He slid the notepad back across the table to her.  
She read through the names looking quite sick that there was so many.  
"156" she said peering over the notepad at him  
The guards coughed nervously.  
"Clint Mckay?" She was surprised "Your girlfriends father?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"He was trying to extort money from her"  
"How and you killed him for it"  
"I can't tell you how, I did it to protect her, gave him a chance to walk away but he didn't"  
"But he wasn't a killer?"  
"No he wasn't"  
"Does Hannah know?"  
"I think so, we don't really talk about it"  
"And you won't tell me where she is"  
"No"  
"OK well I'm sure you'll be serving 20 consecutive life sentences, good luck spending the rest of your life in here Mr Morgan"  
"Good luck with your career Agent Davis" Dexter smirked  
Dexter was led back to his cell, David was asleep by now, his voice was hoarse from talking so much. He lay down and had a comfortable sleep. Revealing everything felt good, relaxing.

Hannah Mckay was packed and ready to go early next morning, Harrison as well was dressed and ready at the door. Remembering her their passports and new credit cards, Hannah dyed Harrison' hair hoping that would help disguise him. The receptionist helped her book the flight the night before and they then took a cab to the airport.  
She felt desperately sad that Dexter couldn't come with her, but realised it was only a matter of time before she was found. Better that they get out of the country and possibly Dexter could escape and join her. She still resolutely believed that Dexter would come to her but maybe this was her delusion. She needed something to hold on to.  
Hannah had only been on a plane once before, her honeymoon with her husband, Venice. That was it, this time she was leaving for good, never to return, with a child who she would protect and love as if he was her own, that's what she promised Dexter. That he would never know who his father was.  
The flight to Argentina left at seven in to morning so they arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. They stood in the queue and finally got their boarding cards, She didn't like waiting, never liked it, especially now she was on the run, she couldn't sit still. Hannah and Harrison were sitting in the waiting area waiting to board, checked in all luggage except her hand luggage. Harrison seemed a little bored but never complained. Harrison took her hand in his and she calmed down and stopped fidgeting. Feeling bored herself they got up and walked around the shops, she felt hungry and realised they had skipped breakfast, bought Harrison some fruit chunks and a colouring book which he quickly set to work at after he finished his food.  
Two serial killers as parents, could it ever have worked?  
All Harrison had to do was flash his adorable smile at any woman and they stopped to talk to Hannah. Chatting about the hardship of motherhood and all that. She wish Harrison could stop being so cute as whenever anyone came over to talk to her she felt as though she was going to have a heart attack. She answered the questions as best she could, lying saying he was her son, which wasn't difficult to believe as they had the same coloured hair the same blue eyes.  
Was this what her life was going to be like, terrified of being found out, being recognised. She really needed Dexter, she was no parent, but Harrison was golden, never made a fuss at all.

The plane arrived and they began to board. There she stood, Harrison in one arm, her hand bag over her other shoulder. She handed the flight attendant the boarding passes and passport and had the most tense moment of her life as the flight attendant scrutinised their passports. Time to see how they measured up in real life. She gave them back finding no fault after passing them she sighed in relief and Harrison looked at her confused. They walked along the plane to their allotted seats, an older woman sat in the seat next to the window. She presumed it was Harrison' first time on a plane and wanted him to look outside, as she had done her first time on a plane. Thankfully the kind woman offered them her seat and Hannah strapped Harrison in before taking her middle seat, woman sat in the aisle seat.  
"First time on a plane?" the woman said kindly to Harrison who nodded excitedly  
"Yours?" she directed at Hannah  
"No I've been a few times" she lied  
"I'm Kate"  
"Evelyn" Hannah said, the very first time she used her new name, it felt wierd.  
With a start, she wondered what would happen if Harrison used her name, she would need to teach him her new name. She couldn't change anything now.  
They began to talk, apparently Kate had a few children, so was keen to talk about that subject.  
Hannah tried her best to answer all the questions, this was different as when people stopped to talk before, she couldn't move away, she was stuck.  
Lie after lie came out of her mouth, it was difficult to keep track.  
"Where's the father?" Kate asked carefully  
"Daddy's coming" Harrison turned from staring outside  
"Err he's on business, coming out to see us later" lied Hannah  
Eventually the plain started to get going, 7:30 the time of take off. Harrison looked panicked. Hannah took his hand in hers.  
"It's going to be OK, it will be over soon" she whispered to him  
However for the rest of the take off he looked terrified. He never made a sound, nor closed his eyes. For the entire take off he stared outside, he jolted in his seat when he felt the lurch in his stomach as the plane lifted off the ground.  
Harrison looked in awe as Miami disappeared from view. He continue looking outside for a while before tiredness got the better of him and he fell asleep. The seatbelt sign came on and she lifted up the arm rest and careful not to wake him she put her arm round him. He squirmed comfortably and didn't wake.  
Hannah rested her head back, it felt almost surreal, they had left Miami, if never felt as though they could do it. She kept opening her eyes and hoping to see Dexter but had only Kate.  
She didn't know what was going to happen to Dexter, he said he hadn't talked but what if he did. She trusted him enough to keep quiet about herself and Harrison. Dexter would probably have to give up something. What if he never escaped and got the death penalty? Hannah shuddered.  
He had to escape, she felt almost as if she was betraying him somehow, leaving without him, taking his son. There situations had been reversed completely, just over a week ago she was the one in prison.  
Hannah closed her eyes thankful for Dexter giving her the opportunity to start a fresh, new life.

When her eyes opened a couple of hours had passed an they were preparing for descent, Harrison must have only woken up then and she laughed at his sleepy look.  
Harrison looked scared again as they landed but Hannah felt proud of herself as she successfully calmed him down.  
A tense minute as she went through passport control but relaxed as they waved them through quickly  
Harrison spotted their bags at the luggage carousel and then they were set, Hannah Mckay had made it to Argentina. Finally. Fifteen years later, but she had made it. She stood with Harrison outside the airport, she was amazed by the culture and people there. They scurried along eager to see more.  
"Wow" Hannah heard Harrison whisper, she looked down to see him, both their faces filled with glee. Harrison smiled cheekily at her and she lifted him up happily, kissing his cheek.  
They had made it.

Dexter awoke the following day after his confession, he would not stand trial and confessed to all his crimes. David still kept up sleep talking "Kill that fucking bitch".  
"Dexter Morgan" said a guard outside his cell.  
"Yeah"  
"You have visitors"  
Dexter was shocked who could be visiting him? "What is it visiting time already?"  
"Yes come on quick" growled the guard impatiently before moving on to the next cell  
David now awake seemed sullen and angry. Maybe he was annoyed that his much talked about wife wasn't coming.

Dexter sat in the meeting room, along with twenty or so other prisoners and nearly equal amount of guards. Eventually it was ten and the visitors bustled in. He was hoping to god it wasn't Hannah, she was smart though, not stupid. He was chained to the seat, hands cuffed like before.  
Dexter mouth formed a smile as he saw his two step kids Astor and Cody.  
What would they think of him, this would either go bad or terrible. Astor hung back, Cody raced towards him and Dexter gave him a hug.  
"Hey guys" Dexter said  
Dexter looked up at Astor who was staring into his eyes. She looked so much like Rita. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Maybe "God my stepfather is a fucking serial killer".  
He could tell that Astor would not be giving him a hug. He wasn't sure if he was glad they had come or not, he didn't want to see the disgust on their faces.  
"Please sit" Dexter' voice was unusually high pitched.  
Everyone sat, him on one side, his kids on the other. Astor's face was expressionless.  
"Astor" he said quietly  
"Dexter" she said politely  
"I'm surprised they let you see me"  
"Our grandparents didn't want us to come but we begged them, their outside waiting for us, with Jamie, they didn't want to see you"  
"OK" He couldn't fault them  
"They say your a bad man" Cody said  
"He is" said Astor  
Dexter looked at her, fury evident in her eyes.  
"Yes, she's right"  
"Why though, you punish bad people"  
"I shouldn't be the one to decide" said Dexter crypticly  
"I was scared of you" Cody said and Dexter nearly interrupted him but he quickly carried on "Those years ago, you told me that the butcher, you would never hurt us, he only goes after bad people"  
"He does, I mean I do"  
"Then why did you kill mom?" Astor screamed tears trailing down her face, the entire room prisoners and all looked at him.  
Dexter was paler than he'd ever been and flinched."What..I didn't" Dexter looked around to Cody then the other prisoners, needing to justify himself. "I didn't!" He repeated  
"Why would he lie then" asked Astor "Cody wouldn't believe it"  
"Who, who told you that?"  
"Mr Quinn" said Cody  
Dexter was livid, a moments silence he managed to calm himself.  
"He was lying, I would never do anything to hurt you or your mother...please you have to believe me" Dexter begged a real tear falling down his face  
"I didn't really believe it, I always thought you loved Mom, It didn't make sense" Astor said no longer looking angry  
"I do love her, I did love her"  
"What really happened to Mom?" asked Cody  
"The Trinity killer murdered her" said Dexter  
"What happened to him, you kill the bastard" said Astor  
"Yeah I did"  
A moments silence engulfed them  
"Good" both his children said  
"I'm so sorry" Dexter whispered  
They looked confused "Why?"  
"Because, I've ruined your life"  
"How"  
"Because everyone will know your related to a serial killer"  
Astor flinched but said "It doesn't matter"  
"It does" Dexter insisted  
"It says a lot about our actual father that a serial killer was a better father than he was" Astor said and Cody nodded, Dexter nearly laughed.  
"Your not angry?"  
"Your not a bad person Dexter, the time you spent with Mom and us, that was you, all that other stuff, doesn't matter" said Astor  
"Listen, a lot of my money has gone to you, I set up a will for if one day I was caught, the money should come to you when you turn 18"  
"Thanks, another thing, the FBI agent told me you killed a paedophile who targeted us" said Astor  
"Yes I did, he'll never bother you again"  
"Thanks"  
It felt really weird, being thanked for killing someone.  
"What about Olivia' dad?" said Astor  
"I didn't kill him, just beat him up"  
"OK" Astor nodded "The police told me Harrison is missing and you won't say where he is"  
"He is safe, I love him like I love you two, I'd never let anything bad happen to him, he is safe I promise you"  
"Why won't you tell them where he is?"  
"Because I want him to never know I'm his father, he deserves never to know a serial killer is his father"  
"Your our father" said Cody  
"Yeah...I'm sorry"  
"We told you before we don't care what you did, we know you love us, loved Mom, nobody else would understand but we do, you save people from killers"  
Dexter didn't say anything and just thought, he had expected horror, disgust and a lot of screaming and while he had gotten screaming he didn't get disgust or horror. He didn't know which felt worse, disgust or acceptance.  
Visiting hours were over soon and both his children gave him a hug as they left.  
Dexter returned to his cell, out for revenge against Quinn. He had tried to turn his children against him, lied to them, he would suffer.

Agent Davis was sitting in her new cubicle, that was how low she was at the FBI she hadn't even got a cubicle before, now though after Dexter' confession, America's second most notorious serial killer had been brought to justice. Thanks to Dexter she had a cubicle and there was already talk of a further promotion.  
Her phone rang on the desk.  
"An Inmate at Miami Department of Correction is trying to contact you will you pay the charges" said an automated voice. It had to be Dexter, what did he want.  
"What do you want Dexter?" she said  
"How did you know it was me?" said Dexter  
"Your the only prisoner of any kind I've had any contact with"  
"Really, so hows the new job going"  
"Well thank you" She said jokingly "Although a lot of the staff still think the only reason you talked to me was because we had a past history"  
"I'm sure you can handle it"  
"So why are you calling me?"  
"I want to confess a crime"  
"Another crime, Dexter I think we've got enough on you"  
"Not my crime, some body elses"  
"Either way I don't think a serial killer's testimony will do much good"  
"I can give you information which will lead to evidence"  
"OK fine what do you want in return"  
"Oh nothing in return, I just want to be a helpful citizen of Miami"  
"So you going to give me this information now"  
"No tomorrow, I want a face to face meeting with you and Joseph Quinn"  
"So you do want something"  
"Well a little something, I'm sure you can do that"  
"I'll see what I can do, wait a minute you said you hate Quinn, you don't just want him there to hurt him do you"  
"Would it really matter? he's not a very likeable person anyway I promise I will not hurt Quinn, I'll be handcuffed all the time anyway.  
"Why do you hate Quinn?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, bye" Dexter hung up.

Hannah' mobile rang, herself and Harrison were spending the night at a hotel on the outskirts of Cordoba. They had spent an exhausting and exciting day in the middle of town, eating new food, watching street dancer's. Harrison found it very exciting.  
"Dexter" she answered  
"Yeah it's me"  
"We made it me and Harrison, all the way to Argentina"  
"You got there, the passports worked OK"  
"They worked fine, what about you"  
"I had to tell them"  
"Tell them what?"  
"About all my murders Quinn threatened to tell my step kids that I killed their Mother"  
"Bastard, so you told them"  
"Nothing about you or Harrison, just the people I've killed"  
"But you'll get the death penalty"  
"No I won't that was part of the deal, but Quinn told my step kids I killed Rita anyway, even after I co-operated "  
"What that's not fair"  
"I know my kids visited today as well"  
"How did that go?"  
"They didn't believe Quinn but they were very hostile to begin with but I assured them I didn't hurt their mother"  
"Well it was good they didn't believe Quinn wasn't it, what are you going to do"  
"Well Quinn is going to die somehow, I'll make sure of it. My kids were understanding they said they didn't care if I was a killer, I was a good father to them"  
"Well what were you expecting?"  
"Fear, hate"  
"Dexter your a good person so stop thinking like that" growled Hannah down the phone at him  
"OK...Tell me about you, hows Harrison?"  
"He's really enjoying Argentina, he seemed scared on his first flight but I calmed him down"  
"See I said so, you would be a great parent, Harrison loves you"  
"And I love him"  
"Can I talk to him?"  
"He's sleeping at the moment, we were walking around Cordoba all day, eating an seeing the sights, it was brilliant."  
"I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice, your the only person I can talk to" said Dexter  
"I love you, I wish you were here"  
"I do too, I can't think of anything yet"  
"Just promise me you'll keep trying don't lose hope"  
"I promise"  
"So anything else about your day"  
"My cell mate's a murderer, he keeps talking in his sleep"  
"Who is he?"  
"David Doncevic"  
"Serbian"  
"Think so, hope to god not Ukranian"  
Dexter heard Hannah's laugh over the phone, such a beautiful laugh.  
Hannah locked the hotel room behind her and went to the free computer in the lobby, it was late at night so nobody was up. After a minute's searching she found it.  
"Oooh I found it David Doncevic. Been arrested multiple time for assault and suspicion of murder. just a few weeks back he allegedly killed the neighbour and raped a nearly killed the wife"  
Dexter didn't blink but looked thoughtful.  
"So that's who he's been on about"  
"Sorry what?" asked Hannah  
"While he's been sleeping he's been going on about killing that bitch so it must be her"  
"Oh Ok what are you gonna do, kill him like you usually do?"  
"Maybe haven't decided, shit, my times up. I love you" said Dexter  
"I love you too, bye"

Quinn and Agent Davis sat in the interview room waiting for Dexter.  
"What did he say to you?" asked Quinn  
"That he wanted to talk to me about information of a crime" answered Agent Davis  
"What is his freaky obsession with you, you sure you haven't fucked him"  
Agent Davis sighed, she agreed with Dexter here, Quinn was not a very likable person.  
After a few more minutes of awkward silence Dexter came in with his guards. Who chained him to the table.  
Dexter liked the guards at the prison, they actually treated him with respect and were sympathetic with him. They didn't push him around when escorting him to the interview room, they were respectful and he was to them.  
"Good morning"  
"What do you want creep, you going to tell us where Harrison is" Growled Quinn obviously not wanting to be here  
Dexter sighed "Like you give a shit about my son, you broke your deal Quinn"  
"Like I fucking care your a killer"  
"You lied to my children" Dexter roared at him Quinn looked smug  
"What, what did you say?" Agent Davis asked Quinn  
Dexter spoke up for him "He told my kids that I killed their mother"  
"What that is unprofessional, you want to get the prisoner to co-operate" said agent Davis  
"Oh shut the fuck up, your a rookie, you don't know a thing your talking about, your defending a serial killer here"  
"Anyway I want to give you some information Agent Davis"  
"Go on"  
"In 2010 I faked a blood report on Quinn's shoe, the blood was a match to a dead cop"  
"That's a lie" roared Quinn  
"If you don't believe me the evidence is still there you can get Vince Masuka to get the evidence"  
"OK anything else Dexter"  
"Oooh yeah and the murder of George that Koshka brotherhood boss"  
"That was self defense, he fired first" Quinn looked pale  
"I only took a look at the pictures and I knew what had happened, he killed George and shot himself on the arm, or someone, your little girlfriend probably shot you in the arm, just ask another forensic specialist to look over the case"  
"You taking him seriously, he's a serial killer for christ sake, you can't trust him" said Quinn in disbelief  
"I don't and I don't trust you either, If there's nothing to hide then why not prove his claims false" smirked Agent Davis  
"I don't believe this" muttered Quinn  
"Something else as well, I've personally witnessed him take money from a crime scene and Isaac Sirko told me that he paid Quinn money on a regular basis and he was the one to steal the evidence against Isaac Sirko, thereby letting a killer go free"  
"And where is this Isaac Sirko then, Deb said you killed him" growled a desperate Quinn  
"No I didn't George shot him, or maybe you did seeing as soon after you went after George"  
"That's a lie"  
"Either way your a dirty cop, always have been"  
"You bastard"  
Quinn leant over the table and took a swing a Dexter who couldn't lift his hands up to defend himself. The chair fell on it's side along with Dexter, who laughed quietly sucking his bloody lip.  
Agent Davis stopped Quinn from standing up to hurt Dexter more. The Guards also pushed Quinn back to his chair. The guards lifted Dexter back upright.  
"This interview is over, we will review you claims Mr Morgan" said Agent Davis who left abruptly  
"Thank you"

A couple of days later Dexter watched Quinn walk past his cell wearing the same orange jumpsuit he did. No smugness on his face now. He looked at Dexter with terror. That was what he wanted to see. Dexter began laughing wildly as Quinn was escorted past.  
Later that evening he may have let it slip to David that Quinn was a cop, David promptly spread the news around the prison.  
The next morning there was a commotion a few cells down. Dexter who spent most of his time alone in the cell hadn't really talked to anyone else. And felt no need to go investigate.  
"Hey Dex" said an excited David popping his head back through the door to the cell to see him "Come see this"  
Dexter followed David to a large crowd of prisoners outside a cell. The sea of orange was soon blotted as a few blue streaks of the guards rushed over to see what was up.  
Dexter and David managed to push their way to the front where they were greeted by a mangled bloody body.  
Quinn' face alone was unharmed. Dexter' forensic skills came into work now. At least 50 stab wounds to the abdomen, neck, legs and arms made Dexter think a group had done this. So many stabbings to the abdomen made a brutal mutilated corpse. There was a horrible smell of his stomach contents and bowels, the smell however didn't bother Dexter. Who just watched the guards look or horror at the horrible scene before them.  
A tall black man standing next to Dexter said something "I hear it was you who tipped us off about the cop, what did he do to you?"  
Dexter smirked "Told my kids I killed their Mom, scared my son, the list goes on"  
The black man chuckled, them alone the only ones who were not affected by the brutal scene in front of them.  
Dexter stuck out his hand for him to shake, which the back man did.  
Dexter stood there watching Quinn' surprised dead face. He shouldn't have talked to his kids.  
While Dexter hadn't killed Quinn he was single handedly responsible. He stared at Quinn's corpse and he felt happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bright sunlight through a gap in the curtains woke Dexter, he opened his eyes he was in a expensive room, white walls and french doors behind the curtains. Movement next to him startled him to begin with but soon a smile took over. Hannah in all her naked glory stirred awake.  
"Morning fiance" she whispered, he flawless skin seemingly shimmering in the light.  
"Morning" He said pulling Hannah on top of him kissing her.  
She pulled away laughing and kissed his bare chest.  
"Enough of that" she said getting off the bed and standing up.  
Dexter got an eyeful of her perfect body. She laughed again as his eyes roamed her body, head to toe.  
"Come on Dexter, everyone's waiting"  
"What?" She only grinned at him and sauntered off out of the room."Wait" he called standing up and following her.  
Suddenly he was outside, and he was wearing a suit and Hannah just a little way in front of him was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.  
He looked around, an aisle running down the garden, a gorgeous sunny day seemed to magnify Hannah' beauty, people running down the left side of aisle, all his victims, Rita, Deb, his friends from Miami Metro Homicide, Camilla, Maria Lagurta, Brian Moser, Arthur Mitchell, Jordan Chase, Wayne Randall, Sal Price.  
All looking on at them, not angrily, but expressionless, unconcerned.  
On the right side was only Harrison, smiling brightly up at him.  
Hannah took his arm, giving him a reassuring smile as they walked down the aisle, Dexter watched the picturesque view of the ocean come into sight.  
Turning to face the bride to be he took Hannah' hands in his. He realised his past was on the left side of the aisle and his future was on the right.  
"We made it" said Hannah  
"Yeah we did" Dexter said kissing her.  
He pulled back looking into her eyes  
"Kill the bitch"  
"Kill the bitch"  
"Kill the bitch"

Dexter opened his eyes. Back in his cell below the fucking annoying David. It had been a wonderful dream, now he was back to normal reality, where he was in prison for murder.

Dexter spent the next couple of days quietly getting to know people at the prison, after Quinn' death Agent Davis refused to talk to him, he had tried to call her a couple of times, for a reason unknown to him. What he would say to her he had absolutely no idea evidently she thought he would gloat about killing Quinn. Quinn needed to die, that was certain. He felt no guilt towards him.  
Dexter's other outside contact was also silent, Hannah must have wanted to speak to him but whenever he talked to her he felt depressed about not being any closer to escaping the prison. Hearing the excited voice of Hannah was painful as he really had no escape plan in sight. As a child and teenager he watched all the prison movies, preparing himself for a bleak future, in actual fact it was nothing like the films. Dexter spent time getting to know his new black friend, the name Tyrone a little typical for a black name. But Dexter did his best not to smirk. Turns out the guy had been in jail for two years of a ten year sentence for dealing drugs. However he gave off an intimidating vibe which made Dexter think he was a good friend to have.

"Morgan, you got a visitor" said a guard outside his cell.  
Dexter expected to be led into the visiting room, however instead he was led into the same interview room where he had talked with Agent Davis.  
As per usual he was handcuffed and chained to the table and at last he got a good look at the people opposite. A young woman in her early thirties with ginger hair and an older man probably in his late forties.  
Dexter hadn't a clue what was going on.  
"Hello' I'm Jessica Moreno with the Miami Herald, I'd love to do an interview with you if your willing" The woman said smiling flirtatiously as if she would entice him.  
Dexter sighed, should he talk to reporters, there was no going back now, he was in prison for life now, what harm could come of it, perhaps relatives or criminal associates of his victims would try to end his life while in here. If his life was over now, what harm could it be. A little action, he would go out fighting, a bloody death how fitting.  
He assumed by now the police had told the press that they had in fact caught the real Bay Harbour Butcher, so far nobody had tried to do him harm in the prison, but would that change.  
After spending a few more moments pondering this weighty decision, he made up his mind.  
"Very well, I'll do an interview" Dexter agreed dreading what he was getting himself in for  
"Dexter this is our psychologist Robert Micham" Introduced Jessica  
Dexter audibly groaned and Jessica looked at him confused  
"Is there a problem?" she asked  
"Look I'll do this interview with you, not with him" Dexter said quite reasonably in his opinion.  
"But Mr Morgan you are a fascinating subject your clearly psycotic yet however you do have some sort of consci..." Piped up Robert for the first time  
"Don't psychoanalyse me" groaned Dexter, he fucking hated people who tried to understand killers.  
"Look he leaves or I leave" said Dexter talking to Jessica now  
She nodded her assent and quite annoyed Robert left the room.

Jessica shuffled her notes nervously.  
"Look ask me anything, I won't be offended, I've told everything to the police already"  
Jessica nodded "First I'd like to know, where it all started..."

The interview with the press was almost identical to his interview with Agent Davis however Jessica was much more interested in his life, relationships and process of killing people, particularly his relationship with Harrison and Hannah Mckay. Dexter told Jessica everything he had said to Agent Davis and still stubbornly refused to reveal the location of Harrison and Hannah.  
"Do you love her?" Jessica asked  
"Yeah"  
"You understand what love is even after you killed all these people"  
"Absolutely"  
"And you love your son"  
"Is that so hard to imagine" Dexter said  
"OK then, I want to know how you select your victims"  
"Do you?"  
"Maybe in a year or two I'd love to write a book about you, there has never been a killer like you before"  
Dexter smirked thinking of Lumen.  
"Dexter" she interrupted his train of thought  
"Yeah"  
"The question"  
"Oh...The police usually have some suspicion of who is the murderer for some unsolved case and all I have to do is follow these suspects until they make a slip up, or I break into their homes and find evidence"  
"What and these killers usually leave the evidence lying around"  
"Oh yes, most serial killers take some sort of trophy, I've killed killers with teeth of their victims, earrings, pieces of hair, also you would be surprised how many killers return to the scene of the crime, I've often followed people back to where they dumped the bodies"  
"Earlier you said your brother was the Ice Truck Killer"  
"I did"  
"And you still claim to have no knowledge of this during his killing spree"  
"Why would I lie now, I didn't know who he was until he showed me our childhood home together and then I remembered, before I had no idea I even had a brother"  
"You said he got what he deserved"  
"And he did"  
"Was it difficult killing your brother?"  
Dexter paused remembering that awful decision. His feeling must have appeared on his face as Jessica scribbled in her notebook. She had a digital recorder as well and she seemed to be using her notebook to describe whatever facial expression appeared on his face. He grew annoyed by it at first but she did it so often he relented and went along with it.  
"It was my hardest kill"  
"You said you loved him"  
"He was my brother" He said with a finality which made Jessica shuffle her pieces of paper as to find another topic to talk about.

There is very little on the death of your mother and father, could you tell us anything about your biological parents.  
"I only have a few memories of before the shipping container"  
"Your mother was an informant and was chopped up with a chainsaw in front of you and your brother"  
Dexter shut his eyes "Yes that's right"  
"So what were your memories?"  
"The first is my mother holding me tickling me behind my ear, I can still smell her soft hair, the next one is me and Brian playing hide and seek in our garden, he was always protective of me, he put a plaster on my knee after I fell" Dexter's eyes got a little misty but he carried on  
The next is the only memory of my father which is me in the passenger seat staring at my fathers elbow where he had a web tattoo, done with a ballpoint pen in prison."  
"Do you have any memories of the shipping container?"  
"Of course or else I wouldn't be here?"  
"Go on"  
"I can see my mother, blood all over her face, begging me to shut my eyes, not to watch them kill her, she begs them to not do it in front of her children, she tell me she loves me then only blood spraying everywhere and myself screaming. Me and Brian were in that container for two days, sitting in blood two inches thick. I was too young to remember at first but Brian wasn't. And that's why we are the way we are only Brian wasn't picky with his kills. The last memory was in the container when my foster father found us, me and Brian were holding hands, Harry picked me up and Brian begged me not to leave him. But I did and never saw or knew about him for thirty years"  
"As an adult did you find out anything about your parents background"  
"My father, was a Vietnam veteran after he completed his service, he became a drug addicted criminal, like my mother, after my mother was revealed to be a police informant my father left me and Brian to the justice system and went underground, adopting a different name, I believe he became an insurance broker and he kicked his drug habit."  
"And what about your mother?"  
"Well other than she was murdered for being a informant, I really have nothing more to add, I remember she used to paint her fingernails different colours which is why Brian painted his victims fingernails in the same way"  
"Your father died of a heart attack?"  
"Yeah he did"  
"But you don't think that was how it happened"  
"No I don't, he had no history of heart disease and was in good shape, although I have no proof I think my brother killed him by injection, my father had a sedative in his system and I'm pretty sure Brian killed him so we could spend the couples weekend together and Brian masquerading as my foster sister's boyfriend could get to know me, pretty great plan really"

Jessica asked how many people he has killed and Dexter asked for a paper and pad and wrote down the same names as before. He wrote them much quicker this time as recalling them only the previous few day had kept them fresh in his mind.

"What is your dream Dexter?" said Jessica  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Your dream, your ideal world what would it be"  
"Er I don't really have dreams?"  
"Would your dream world be all of the criminal and murderers dead by your hand"  
"Well no"  
"So what would it be"  
Dexter thought long about this.  
"I used to dream, about a perfect life where I wouldn't have to kill, a normal life where I was content like everyone else, but that's not what happened, Rita was killed and I didn't know how to feel better. I then met someone who knew who I was and didn't fear me and I thought that I could be happy again but she eventually left. I then met Hannah and fell in love and I thought that I could make it work, we could be a family but then she was sent to prison and I'm now in prison so the dream looks quite bleak doesn't it" Dexter finished with a chuckle  
"You said something about having to kill, what do you mean by that?"  
"When I was a child my foster father told me that a darkness had took me over, I took it to mean I was possessed, all he meant was what I had seen in the shipping container with Brian and my chopped up mother had affected me and made me have feelings to complicated for a young boy to understand he just let it go never correcting me so I wouldn't blame myself, so I took his words to heart and killed people regularly for about twenty years. I used to call it my Dark Passenger"  
"You gave it a name"  
"Well yeah, I guess it sounds silly"  
"What so was it like a voice in your head?"  
Dexter laughed she sounded like Hannah "No just a need to kill"  
"Wait you said you used to call it the Dark Passenger, what changed?"  
"I did I realised I needed to stop blaming my darkness for what I had been doing for so long, Take responsibility and all that shit, the truth is I kill people because I like it and because I want to, but realising that I don't have to kill made all the difference and gave me a belief that the dream where I don't kill any more is possible."  
"You said you used to dream, what do you dream now?"  
"I dream about Hannah, being together and for the briefest moments before I awake, I'm happy. Then It's all gone, I deserve to be here, I don't deserve happiness, me ending up here was inevitable, and I'm at peace with that"  
"OK Thank you Dexter, I think I have enough, your going to make my career"  
"I'm so glad" Dexter said in a monotone  
"I'm sure to get the article finished by the next couple of days so I'll make sure you get a copy"  
Dexter nodded and then was led back to his cell.

David wasn't there which bothered Dexter, David was almost always there when Dexter returned, it was even getting late now, he had spent most of the day with the reporter, It had been a little boring but was at least and escape from the typical prison day.  
Dexter lay down and looked at his picture of Hannah. So beautiful. Stowing the picture back in his pocket he went off to sleep, tired from the emotionally exhausting day.

Dexter awoke the following day to a happy David, he asked him why he was so happy but didn't get a reply. He spent the next couple of days reading, which was all Dexter did in his spare time, he used the gym sparingly and the library really was a godsend.

Hannah Mckay came back in to the hotel room with Harrison in tow. They had spent the best part of a week here, although she waited she hadn't heard from Dexter in four days, she missed hearing his voice and couldn't understand what was taking him so long.  
They had had a great time in Cordoba so far, Harrison had found a new favourite food and she had taken him to a circus. This had been her life's dream to end up in Argentina and she was determined to make it worth it. Harrison had seemed tired by all the days out so tonight they had gone back early and Harrison was getting some sleep.

She had used the communal computer in the lobby almost everyday, she like keeping up to date with the news back home in case they had anything about Dexter, he was a convicted serial killer so there must be some news. And today she got lucky.  
"Inside the Mind of the Bay Harbour Butcher" By Jessica Moreno  
Hannah read the article but however it was quite a lengthy piece so she printed it off and took it back to her room, she continued reading it there. The newspaper had also printed off the list of kills Dexter had claimed to. Hannah was a little in awe 156 names. While she had a mere bodycount of six. One with Wayne, the councillor, her husband, Beverly Grey, Sal Price and Jurg.  
It was fascinating, Dexter hadn't talked to her about most of what was printed, everything about his mother's death was new to her and all about his brother, the Ice truck killer was all new. He had murdered his own brother, because he was a killer, and he had said the he loved him. Yet he had let her live.  
When he talked about the brutality of his mother's death she was shocked and her final words to him were so beautiful, Hannah wondered what he would be like had Hector Estrada never gave the order to kill his mother.  
Her heart almost melted when she read about his dreams, though she was angry at him for believing he deserved to be there. Hannah lay on her bed holding the piece of paper over her heart, smiling.  
She needed to speak to Dexter.

Dexter was interrupted in his reading of "silence of the lambs" by a guard, apparently he had another visitor, David looked on in disgust as he was led away.  
Dexter hadn't a clue who this person was, doubtful it would be Agent Davis, his kids only just visited, couldn't be anyone from Miami Metro, another reporter perhaps. But to Dexter's suprise he was led to the big visiting room. As soon as he entered he looked at any empty tables to see who his visitor was. A pretty young woman in her early twenties was waving to him, smiling, Dexter had quite a good memory and was certain he had never seen this woman before. Guards still at his side they approached the table. Dexter sat down and was chained to the table, at least he wasn't in a straight jacket and had a mask forcibly put on him like Hannibal Lecter, yet he never had tried to eat anyone.  
Dexter sat for a while waiting for the woman opposite to start talking, she looked very nervous, she kept glancing at his face then abruptly looking back down to the table, she was blushing. She couldn't be afraid of him.  
Dexter thought she must be a reporter "You know you could have booked an interrogation room, you didn't have to come out here with all these people" Dexter said  
"I'd bet you'd like that wouldn't you" The woman said in a flirty tone.  
Dexter' mouth fell open, he was confused.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
The woman's hands stopped shaking and she seemed to compose herself, then without worning she leaned forward and put both her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his, she began kissing him fiercely. Dexter was so shocked by this, he didn't even pull away. The woman eventually finished and when she did pull away, Dexter was certain his face was the definition of a question mark.  
"What?" Dexter repeated  
"Oh sorry I'm Michelle, I've been following your story for years, it's so wonderful that the Butcher wasn't dead, best news I've heard and the article, like a dream come true, I knew I had to meet you."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, had to see you with my own eyes,you know" she smiled  
This woman was clearly insane.  
"It's unprecedented to finally meet a good killer, who stamps out the bad in society especially one so handsome as you" she continued  
Dexter didn't know what to make of her, he had heard about serial killer groupies but thought they were some sort of myth.  
"So is it just you?" asked Dexter politely  
"Oh No there are many more people, you have a huge fanbase" she said excitedly  
Huge fanbase, Jesus!  
What was wrong with these people.  
"I read about you killing your brother because he killed bad people and you got rid of Trinity for us, they should let you go so you can continue taking out the trash"  
"Doubtful that's every going to happen" Dexter said glumly  
She stretched across and put her hand on his cheek, Dexter flinched surprised and pulled away.  
She continued on as if nothing had happened "It's OK, you'll be out soon enough I'm sure, your not like these people"  
Dexter realised how absurd this situation was listening to a woman who had never met him or could ever have a hope to understand him.  
"Err your very pretty but I can't.."  
Her head bowed "Hannah"  
"Huh" Dexter grunted  
"Hannah you love Hannah, don't you"  
Michelle seemed to wilt when Dexter nodded in reply  
"You two are like Bonnie and Clyde aren't you" she continued  
"Well neither one of us is dead and both of us are serial killers so no not really, we aren't much like Bonnie and Clyde" Dexter said  
"But she's gone now Dexter you have to move on, have some fun"  
"With you, you mean?"  
"Yes, me or others like me" Michelle blushed again  
"I'll think about it" Dexter said standing up, thus ending this weird conversation that confused him more than any other.  
Michelle seemed sad that he was leaving and Dexter did not look back at he as he was escorted back to his cell.  
Crazy woman.

The next morning the fan mail began to arrive. The first mail he had recieved in prison. Today no less than ten letters from fans and the such like. There were also a couple of letters from the families of the victims of Dexter' own victims thanking him for giving them justice.  
It was disconcerting being thanked for doing what he had tried to hide for so long.  
The family of one of the barrel girls thanked him for ending the lives of all responsible for the rape and murder of their daughter. The brother of a woman Travis Marshall had murdered also wrote to thank him. Upon reading these letters he felt almost proud of himself, he also felt better about being in prison, he'd assumed that the entire world would hate him but in fact some at least found him admirable.  
Then the love letters, eight of them. Dexter tried to figure out a pattern between these women to find out why they were attracted to killers. He found none, these women were all of different ages the youngest Michelle, 23, who had sent him a letter to the oldest Maureen, 59 seemingly a spinster.  
Each thanked him for helping to protect the citizens of Miami and that they wished there were more people like him. These letters were also accompanied with an picture of the woman who had sent the image, sometimes in the nude, Maureen sent him a nude picture which he quickly passed of to David.  
These seemed to be normal women who were drawn to him, a little like Lila was. Each of the letters a followed similar lines, lets be together so the prison will allow us conjugal visitation and you can be rewarded Dexter.  
Dexter however had absolutely no intention of sleeping with any of these women, but they may come in useful somehow, he might be able to get them to do things, help him in some way on the outside. Dexter passed up all the pictures he had received to David who appreciated them greatly.

It was time for chores, luckily Dexter was mopping second floor with Tyrone, his black friend. Dexter actually found it quite enjoyable, telling Tyrone about his meeting with the serial killer groupie and all the fan mail he had gotten that morning.  
Tyrone began telling him about his woman on the outside who was allowed to be with him during conjugal visitation, his description made him deeply regret his decision to put Hannah in prison, imagining a conjugal visitation from Hannah made him lose focus for a moment and when his mind came out of the clouds he was greeted by six Mexican prisoners standing in front of him.  
"Morgan" The one at the front asked  
Dexter stood there staring  
"Yes"  
"The Butcher?"  
"Sure"  
"You killed Julio Garza?"  
And here it was one of his victims who swore that people would avenge his death and murder Dexter actually come to pass. This particular victim was the gang member who had harrassed brother Sam.  
"I did" said Dexter  
They seemed to gear themselves up for a fight. Six against one. Or not.  
"Look, lets just calm down here" said Tyrone who stood beside him  
They seemed a little intimidated by Tyrone but were overwhelmed by their desire for vengence. He didn't blame them, there was no way he could come out of this alive, taking on six people. He would do his best. The rest of the hallway was deserted only them. Let the battle commence.

At the first movement of a mexican Dexter snapped the broom he had been holding in half and putting his strength into it he thrust the sharp end of the broom into the chest of the incoming mexican. It hit him to the left of his heart and the Mexican collapsed to the floor the broom handle protruding from his chest.  
Two more of them came after him, one was holding a thin sharp metal object, similar to a screwdriver. Dexter dodged out of the way and using both hands on the Mexican's weapon weilding arm he pushed, jamming the metal into the second Mexican's throat. The injured Mexican fell to the floor, gasping and gargling for breath. Blood ran thick and fast across the floor.  
Dexter aiming for his kidneys punched the remaining Mexican hard who promptly dropped the weapon. Dexter pushed him to the floor.  
Dexter' anger at being here, at the mercy of criminals, the death of Deb, his fault. His dream with Hannah fading away. All this came bubbling up as his anger was released in the only way he knew how. Fists pummeling the Mexicans face, tears falling down Dexter cheeks. Dexter lifted his head then smashed it down with all his strength into the concrete floor. Over and over. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six.  
Dexter laughing now madly, warm blood spray hit his face. Then a blow to the side of his head, Dexter lay on his front, a hard kick to his right kidney, Dexter yelled out in pain, tears mixing with blood on his face. Now lying on his back his vision came back into focus he got a look at Tyrone on the other side of the hallway. Bleeding badly but alive, unconscious, next to him lay a Mexican. For down then.  
Dexter looked upwards into the faces of the two remaining Mexicans, battered and bruised. Kicks and stamps to his body. Feeling the pain now he was breathless.  
The two Mexicans disapeared from his view and Dexter tried crawling away but his weak legs were failing him, he got maybe five meters down the hallway before he collapsed and rolled himself back over. The Mexicans were back one was holding a broom handle with Mexican blood on the end.

Dexter started laughing, The Mexicans face fell, confused. After all Dexter had done it would be a broom handle to end his life. Dexter was quite certain he had killed at least two of them, the third would probably bleed out. 159. The total of kills he would take to his grave.  
He looked into there eyes and he wondered what awaited him. Heaven or Hell. Or nothing.  
Dexter kept giggling hysterically.  
"Come on then" Dexter said  
"Do It!" Dexter yelled in a deep roar  
The Mexican raised the broom handle high. Dexter shut his eyes.

"Come on Dexter, Everyone's waiting" said Hannah

The end never came, an electric sizzling rang in Dexter' ears.  
He opened his eyes. And caught sight of the Mexican fall over above him with a resounding thud.  
A blue wearing figure seized the other Mexican and Dexter was being dragged away. But there was something hard underneath him, he put it in his pocket. Whatever it was scratched his leg deeply.  
"Can you stand" came a voice  
"Errr Yeah" Dexter answered the voice sitting himself up on the wall and then using it to get to his feet. He wobbled but managed to stay upright.  
A guard in blue stood in front of him, he'd seen him around before and since the guard had just saved his life, he thought he should probably know this man's name.  
"Did you kill Mike Donovan?" asked the guard  
'Oh shit, please don't tell me he was a friend of one of his victims' though Dexter, they had just gotten off to a great start.  
"Yes" Dexter confirmed waiting for anger to appear on the Guards face  
The guard looked serious then smiled "I'm Lawrence"  
Dexter was so confused he said nothing.  
"Mike Donovan killed my son"  
Dexter's eyes opened wide  
"He..."  
"Yes, and you were able to kill him, I owe you"  
"I think you've more than made up for it now" said Dexter wincing, pretty sure his ribs were broken.  
"No you were able to give justice to the man more foul than anybody else in here, but there are more people still after you Dexter, the Mexicans will be back and everyone else you have angered, I'll try to help you any way I can but I can't hold them off forever you need a plan" said Lawrence

Dexter stumbled over to the phone, his legs dragging and wincing in every movement. Everything ached, but he must let Hannah know.

"Hannah?"  
"Dexter where have you been, you haven't called in five days" said Hannah  
"I know" Dexter winced as he took a breath "I'm sorry"  
"Are you OK you sound different"  
"A group of prisoners just tried to kill me"  
Hannah gasped "What? why?"  
"I killed one of their gang"  
"So what happened"  
"They beat me up and broke a few of my ribs"  
"What about them?"  
"I killed two and I think the other one has bled out as well"  
"Good"  
"Well I came out on top anyway"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I got myself a weapon" Dexter took out the thin sharp piece of metal from his pocket  
"Good, why haven't you been calling?" pleaded Hannah  
"I, I hate calling you when I don't have good news you always expect me to escape and I don't like ruining your expectations"  
"Sorry, but why are you calling now"  
"Because I think I might have a way out of here"  
"Really" Hannah shouted excitedly  
"I think so" Dexter told her  
"What is it?"  
"A guard agreed to help me, but I need to plan this well"  
"Take all the time you need I'll be waiting" Hannah smiled "You want to talk to Harrison"  
"Yeah"  
"Daddy" squealed Harrison  
"Hey, I'm sorry It's been so long"  
"It's OK Daddy, Hannah' been taking me to so many places"  
"Yeah, your enjoying yourself though, how's Argentina"  
"Amazing, we went to the circus two days ago"  
"Great"  
"There were tigers and everything"  
"Were you scared?"  
"No, Hannah was"  
Dexter laughed  
"I have to go pass me back to Hannah, I'll see you soon I promise"  
"Bye Daddy"  
"Dexter I read your article on the internet" said Hannah a little worried  
"And"  
"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?"  
"It's not something I really like to remember"  
"OK I understand that...156 people though, including my father"  
"Yeah well 159 now and there was a few more I didn't mention"  
"You know the press is calling you a loveable serial killer"  
Dexter laughed "Really, well I had all the serial killer groupies send me letters"  
"You serious"  
"Yeah it's ridiculous, these women must be insane"  
"Why for loving a killer?" asked Hannah  
"Yes"  
"So am I insane? and are you insane?"  
"I don't understand"  
"Your a killer and I love you and I'm a killer and you love me"  
"But that's different"  
"How"  
"You know me, these women have never met me before, don't know who I am. They are crazy"  
"Well I think they know you quite well Dexter"  
"What?"  
"Well in your article you came across as the troubled, charming, misunderstood killer who saves people's lives. They are already getting interviews with the families of the victims of your victims, I think you may be the most famous killer in American history add to the fact that your easy on the eyes be sure to expect more letters from needy women"  
"Brilliant"  
"Please Dexter you have to get out of there soon, there will be more people in that prison after you for sure"  
"I'll try"  
"And Dexter did you mean what you said about dreams, you dream about me?"  
"Yeah I do"  
"And what am I doing in your dreams?" Dexter could hear Hannah' smirk over the phone  
He told her all about his dream he had that morning.  
"I love you Dexter and don't get any ideas with the groupies"  
"Not a chance, bye" Dexter hung up


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lumen Pierce stood alone in her bedroom watching the TV. The news of the Bay Harbour Butcher being caught finally made the national news. So here she was in Minnisota never expecting to see Dexter Morgan' face ever again and he popped up on the screen. 156 kills. Compared to her measly two although she had played a major role in the deaths of Dan Mendell and Cole Harmon.

The decision to leave Dexter had been one she had come to regret in the years since, nobody else knew what had happened to her, only Dexter.

Her husband opened the door and looked at her.

"Anything interesting?" He said smiling, he truly was a good man, treated her well over the eighteen months he had been in her life.

"No, just all this about the Butcher" breathed Lumen looking at her husband.

"He should get the death penalty, 156 kills its sick" said her husband sitting down on the bed behind her

"Do you really think that aren't his murders just, he kills bad people, rapists and murderers" Lumen defended Dexter

"Listen to yourself, he is a killer, and murder is murder, no way to justify it"

'Well that settles it' Thought Lumen, she would never tell him what had happened to her and what she did to the people responsible

"Your right" said Lumen and her husband smiled as though he had accomplished something

"I need to go" said Lumen to her every protective husband the next morning

"Go where"

"A friend, I'm meeting a friend in Florida"

"Which friend?"

"Oh you don't know her, it was back before I met you"

"Well do you want me to come, I don't think you should travel alone in your condition"

"I'll be fine, I'm not made of glass and plus I can take care of myself" Her husband still looked worried "You'll be bored the entire time, just girl stuff" This was her ace in the hole and he relented

Her plane landed at Miami airport later that night, she needed to see Dexter, to know something, and to thank him again for all he had done. Dexter was a good man, to her at least, he had saved her life, helped her when nobody else would or could, she owed him so much and she wanted to be of service to him in his time of need.

She was unsure of his reaction to her. Would he welcome her, or dismiss her. They had parted badly, she had broken his heart, and the pity was the man believed he didn't have a heart.

Dexter had a rough night, all his injuries from the day before had given him much grief. Broken ribs, bloody scratches on his face that he had no idea were even there. He had tossed and turned the entire night this coupled with the ongoing "Kill the bitch" from David he conseqently was in a horrendous mood the morning after. During his morning shower he found that he had quite large bruised in many places on his torso. His movement was very limited as his legs had been stamped on repeatedly. despite all this he had not been given medical treatment, nor did he want any, the pain was irritating but not unbearable.

Dexter was surprised he hadn't been punished of some sort for killing three prisoners, Lawrence informed him during his shift in the morning that the cameras on that floor were not operating and therfore he was not complicit in any crime, the mexicans of course wouldn't tell the guards as most likely Dexter would then be put in solitary and out of their reach.

Lawrence also told him that the Mexican with his head smashed in, the stab to the throat were both already dead at the scene and the the broom handle in the chest one had died of blood loss before he reached the infirmary. Also it seemed Tyrone was in good health and recovered after regaining consciousness.

"Morgan you've got another visitor" said a guard later on in the morning "You to Doncievic"

David punched the air happily "Finally" He yelled

Dexter grumbled irritated by the effort of walking. As slow as every he was escorted to the visitors hall to meet with whomever was there. Dexter hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be one of the groupies. He would have no idea what to say to them if they turned up again.

Dexter was chained to the table of course and himself along with the other inmates awaited whoever came. David was in the same row of tables, caught his eye and winked before turning to face the door.

A few people pushed through the door and Dexter caught sight of the last person he expected to see. Lumen Pierce. The couple of year since he had seen her had changed her. She had put on some weight. Not like she was fat, only larger that she'd been when he had known her, when she had been skin and bones after being starved in Jordan Chase's imprisonment. Now she looked healthy.

He hair was a different colour not the blonde she was before. Her belly bulge out slightly, not prominent but noticeable to him who had known her.

Dexter' eyes followed her all the way until she sat down in front of him.

"I bet your surprised to see me" Lumen said

"Something like that" Dexter replied

"I saw you on the news, you've gone national"

"Excellent" Dexter sighed

"Yeah, I know" She smiled

"So why are you here, now?"

"I needed to see you, I had to come"

Dexter caught sight of a wedding ring on her finger "You got married"

"Yeah" Lumen said looking down at her wedding ring

"To Owen was it?" Dexter asked managing to remember the name of her former fiance

Lumen shook her head "No, I couldn't go back to him, I met someone else a good man"

"Does he know, about what happened to you?"

"No"

"You had scars all over your back, they gone?"

"Mostly faded, pale but still there, my husband asked me what they were from and I told him If he loved me he would accept them and never ask again. And he never did" Lumen smiled

"Do you have a good life, good jobs?" Dexter asked politely

"Yeah we work together, my husband's quite wealthy we started a charity together, to help abused women"

"Where did you go after you left?" Dexter was curious what she had done since he had seen her last.

"I ah, moved in with my parents" Lumen nodded

"They asked me what had happened to me after I ran away, they seemed to know something was different about me, I mostly kept to myself and evaded any questioning, I was back there for about a month before my mother walked in on me in the shower and saw my scars, I still wouldn't tell them anything she wanted me to go to the police but I refused, we had a falling out and I left, moved out and hardly seen either of them since"

"I'm sorry" Dexter said

"Why are you sorry, you aren't responsible, besides it seems so long ago and I haven't thought about it in so long" Lumen said

Dexter smiled they were silent for a moment when Dexter voiced his suspicions

"Are you pregnant?" Lumen looked surprised "Your starting to show"

"Yes, three months along now"

Dexter smiled, he really was happy for her.

"So why did you come? If your worried that I'll tell them anything about you then don't worry"

Lumen looked embarrassed "Partly, I knew deep down you wouldn't say anything but we ended on such a bad note and I wanted to see you again, some people like you, considers you a hero, taking out the scum of the world, I know I do"

Dexter met her eyes "I'm no hero"

"No perhaps your not, but you did save my life and I still owe you"

"My sister found out about me" Dexter began talking

"I heard she killed herself"

"Yeah, she knew about me for a few months and agreed to keep quiet but then she found me ready to kill the captain of Homicide, who had found out about me and was going to take me and my sister down, I couldn't let that happen, I gave Deb an oppertunity to kill me and save Lagurta but she shot the captain instead protecting me and that's what drove her to kill herself, I'm what made her do it" Dexter eyes started to water

"Dexter, you can't..."

"I can, I always thought I was better than all the people I killed but I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I was going to kill Laguerta"

"Yes but you never hurt innocent people unless you have to, that's right, your a good man Dexter Morgan"

Dexter snorted "Sure"

"How is it that you can't see the good inside you, take Harrison, your son, you love him and protect him"

"Yeah I do"

"And Hannah It's been on the news that you were in love with this woman"

"I am"

"I saw your reference to me, I'm sorry I hurt you"

"Don't be I don't blame you for leaving"

"They said Hannah was a killer"

"Yes she is"

"They had a mug shot of her up, she's a beautiful woman"

"She is"

"Also a blonde like your wife and me"

Dexter laughed "I've no idea, it's not like I have a type or anything but the three important women in my life were all blondes and of course Deb"

"Where is she now?" Lumen smiled at him

Dexter took his picture out and slid it over the table

Lumen picked it up smiling at little Harrison.

"You look so happy there Dexter" said Lumen

"I was happy" Dexter sighed "I never really thought about the future, always expecting to end up here but when I was with her I could see a peaceful life with her and Harrison, with a woman who I could tell anything to."

"I'm sorry"

Dexter nodded "The Ironic thing is that it was Hannah, not Deb, Rita or anyone else who made me realise that I didn't have to kill" Dexter smiled at Lumen putting the picture back in his pocket. "When I told her of my darkness and need to kill she found it ridiculous, she helped me and after she escaped from prison we were going to move to Argentina, somewhere Hannah had always wanted to go. That was when I was arrested just about to leave, Harrison and Hannah were going to meet me a little later, They are their now, in Argentina. I miss them"

"Dexter I...I owe you, you gave me my life back, brought me back when everything seemed so hopeless, now I have a child on the way and a wonderful husband, I'll do everything I can to give you your perfect life"

"Just so I'm clear are we talking about a prison break"

"Sure, I dyed my hair, told them I was a reporter so it will be difficult to be recognised"

"There's a guard who wants to help me"

"If you can get the guard to get you out of your cuffs then we can be away"

"No it won't work, I've still got to get out of the prison. If I can do something and get transferred to the Maximum security prison then you could stage a diversion and it would be easier to escape"

"What just me on my own, they would follow us"

"No the past couple of days I been getting fan mail from loads of women, they could help us"

"Women"

"Yeah serial killer groupies they call themselves, weird I know"

"Yeah pretty weird, but how can they help us?"

"They could be the diverson, if I ask my guard to post the information of my prison transfer on the website these groupies have, then they block off the road, I use my key from the guard to escape my cuffs and I jump in your car and we drive off"

"We need to be sure these 'groupies' are genuine, how don't we know they won't tip off the police"

"A good point, but what other choice do we have"

"I guess not"

"Do you really want to do this, you could get caught"

"I killed with you I'm pretty sure I can do this"

Dexter smiled and for the first time in a very long time, he felt hopeful.

Hannah had finished with Cordoba, in the majority of a week they had spent there they had done everything, eaten new food, saw the beautiful scenery and experienced the local culture.

Harrison by now was exhausted and Hannah like him felt the need to move on. She wanted to move somewhere and have a quite life, not too far from a big city but a peaceful life. With Dexter.

His phone call had made her quite excited and wanted to have a home ready for him when he escaped.

"Come on Hannah" called Harrison through the window from the back seat of her newly rented car.

It took a fair amount of begging and flirting to make them give her a car but she managed it, a four door saloon. Hannah was never much with vehicles, neither was Dexter, their intrests lay elsewhere.

With the keys in hand she got into the drivers seat and carefully reversed out of the parking space and then drove on to the road. Looking in her mirror she saw Harrison who looked very excited.

Using the computer she searched for rental places nearby. She found a few in the surrounding villages which looked promising and big enough for a family.

It took a few hours driving but she reached the first rental.

A small house compared to the amount of land surrounding it, She got out and stared at the house, then walked around the car and got Harrison out of his car seat.

With his hand in hers they walked through the gate up the pathway to the house.

The garden seemed pretty bleak, the grass was dry and sparse. Not a lot of promise so far.

She knocked on the door, the realtor answered the door and she smiled at them both obviously thinking they were a normal family and not a serial killer and the son of a serial killer.

Hannah smiled back and shook the woman's outstretched hand.

"Hello I'm Eve" said Hannah

"Great this way" The realtor said walking into the house beckoning them inside

Hannah walked in after Harrison.

She barely paid attention to what the realtor said. She didn't have a good impression.

It was quite an old seemingly rickety house, on its own in the middle of nowhere. She wanted to live in solitude but not in wilderness.

The furniture was incredibly old and the walls were grey and the paint and wall paper chipping and peeling off.

Harrison who had been exploring around the house came back into the room and stopped suddenly.

She looked at him and he shook his head. His meaning couldn't be more clearer, this wasn't the house for them. She agreed completely. Cutting the tour short she left the house with Harrison moving on to the next rental. She drove for a couple more hours until they stopped off to eat at a roadside cafe. Quickly moving on they then reached the next house. Situated in a small village, the first impression was much better than the previous house. The wildlife, houses and the environment is much more vibrant. They sat in the car looking at the village, then even drove around the small village a few times, about six home, that was all. They parked back up at the house up for rent. It was in a perfect position, secluded but not far from others. Hannah met the realtor at the door and knew at once this was for her. Three bedrooms, kitchen, two bathrooms, one coming off the master bedroom. But the biggest room was the large living room. This house was bigger than her old house back in Miami and much cheaper to rent. The place had a much more, cosy homely feel to it, she really could see her and Dexter spending the future in this house. She had been worrying about Dexter ever since he told her about almost being killed.

Zoning out of the realtor speech in reasonably good english about perfect views, warm climate, nearby towns, schools. Hannah stood at the french doors looking out at the beautiful garden, Harrison also stood next to her, She looked at him and he smiled widely.

This was the house.

In her dream of dreams she would love to start up her flower business, there was a town only thirty miles away so it would be good to thing of something to keep the money flowing in, also she didn't know what Dexter could do for a job, a career in law enforcement was now out of the question.

"So how much per month" Hannah cut the realtor off

"Uhh the owner wants 500 pesos" said the realtor surprised.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Hannah said well versed in the currency of Argentina

It took only a few hours for it to be finalised, the owner was a neighbor who had bought two of the other houses in the village, lived in one of them and rented out the other two.

Hannah met with him and his family and stated her desire to move right in. He seemed pleased and accepted.

Hannah and Harrison drove out to the town to buy some basic things, the new credit cards that Dexter gave her were excellent, it surprised her how cheap things were in Argentina. After filling the car up with, new bed sheets, duvets and pillows. Along with food and some other basic kitchen essentials.

Harrison helped her carry everything from the car into the house, she made Harrison's bed and left him to unpack all his toys, she put her suitcase and started to unpack all of her clothing, she filled up half of the wardobe leaving the other for Dexter. She sat on her new bed staring longingly at the empty space in the wardrobe. He would be here soon.

Hannah then cooked dinner for them both and a quite exhausted Harrison went to bed soon after that.

Hannah spent a couple of hours moving from room to room looking at all the different places, imagining, colours and curtains she would need along with some more furniture. The garden was much big enough for a greenhouse, they had the money and with the prices over here being so low.

The only way she had been able to afford to keep the business running was from the life insurance from her husband, another one of the reasons to kill him. Hannah stumbled upstairs lying down sleepily on her bed waiting for Dexter.

"So are you going to tell me what your so happy about?" asked Dexter

"I might" chuckled David who since the visiting hour the day before had hardly kept still

"OK, the evidence against me has become in admissable" David relented still smiling like it was Christmas

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, my lawyer told me yesterday, it looks like I'll be out of here soon, sorry buddy"

"Good for you"

"Thanks, hey what was that hot blonde yesterday another one of your groupies"

"Yeah" lied Dexter

"So has she sent you any pictures, I'd love to see those" giggled David

Dexter ignored him, in the days that followed he had received fifty letters from admirers and more groupies. A couple more of the barrel girls families had thanked him and Benny Gomez' victim' son wrote to thank him as well.

While on his way to the outside yard he walked past Lawrence the friendly guard. He only had a couple of seconds but told him quickly to meet him later. Lawrence replied back saying to meet on the corridor on the third floor in the corner when there was a blind spot.

After a uneventful yard time during which he spent talking to a recovered Tyrone, Dexter met up with Lawrence in the corner where he had said.

"So what do you need?" asked Lawrence

"I need to escape" said Dexter

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm going to do something, to get me transferred to the maximum security prison"

"What are you going to do"

"Not sure yet but when I do I need you to post the information of my transfer on this website" Dexter handed over the piece of paper

"Look I said I'd help you and I will, but I need a guarantee that you won't hurt anyone innocent" Lawrence looked concerned

"You have my word"

"So is that it?"

"I need you to give me the key to my cuffs just before I'm transferred" Here Dexter felt he may have been asking too much of Lawrence who looked shocked and wouldn't meet Dexter' eyes

"Oh"

"That's it I don't need anything else"

"But its a big ask"

"I know...everything else will be done by other people, I know how to pick locks but not handcuffs"

"OK fine, most of the cuffs will unlock to one of my keys"

"Thank you"

"Can I just ask you one thing Dexter?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Did he suffer?"

"Who?"

"Mike Donovan"

"Yeah he did"  
"How did you kill him"

Dexter told him the truth

"I drilled through his temple"

"So he died quick"

"No, he screamed, he felt the pain I assure you"

Lawrence only nodded before turning and walking away.

"Hey Hannah" said Dexter

"Hey, have you made any progress?" Hannah was eager to know

"Yeah, I talked with the guard and a friend on the outside and their going to help me"

"What friend on the outside?" Asked Hannah curious

"A girl I used to know"

"Oh really, a girl!" Hannah said mockingly

"Yes a girl and she's also agreed to help"

"So how do you know this girl, not one of the groupies I hope"

"No, I met her a few years ago, I saved her life, she had gone through some bad stuff and I helped her kill the men responsible"

"Oh god, I'm sorry" Hannah sounded concerned

"Anyway, she wants to help me down because I helped her"

"So how are you going to do it?"

"Stage an intervention while I'm being transported"

"How soon?"

"Don't know yet, I still have to do something to get transferred"

"What are you going to do"

"Not 100% sure but I have an idea"

"So your not going to tell me"

"It's a surprise"

"OK fine"

"So what have you been doing?" asked Dexter

"I've rented out a house for a month"

"A house"

"Yes, me and Harrison looked around and we both like this place, its big three bedrooms a big one for us, two smaller ones, its got a big garden, multiple bathrooms, not too far from a big town, we both like it"

"I'm sure I will too when I get there" Dexter said smiling

"Yeah" breathed Hannah excitedly

"It's not too expensive though is it?"

"No really cheap, we're in a small village, its perfect it really is, I've rented out the next to months, hopefully your here by then"

"I hope so too"

"I was also thinking about starting up my flower business again once we got settled"

"That's a great idea" Dexter could see how happy it made Hannah

"Thanks, I miss you" Hannah said longingly

"I do too, I promise I'll be there soon"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Dexter hung up smiling

That night Dexter went to sleep imagining Hannah in a beautiful white dress with Harrison in a perfect house.

Tomorrow he would be closer to his dream he would make sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

David was a massive pain throughout the night he kept waking up and disturbing Dexter. He kept laughing in glee, his court date to release him from jail was soon coming up the following day.

Dexter finally knew what was going to get him transferred. He spent his night just picturing it in his head. The perfect plan. Or so he hoped. After about three in the morning Dexter gave up on sleep and just lay there listening to David's "Kill the bitch" and his yells of triumph, he probably kept half the prison up that night, but Dexter knowing it would be over soon was more than happy to lay awake waiting for the right moment. And he did.

For hours, imagining a future with Hannah, Harrison and Argentina. Their house together would never compare to the dream house in his imagination but because of Hannah and Harrison there, it would be perfect.

The weapon hidden in his sleeve, he felt like he was on the hunt again, he lay still, now he needn't bother looking at the picture of his loved ones he remembered it to the finest detail.

Dexter listened to the goings on at the prison, he heard the faint snores of the inmates not woken by David, the cleaners, who are now safe to move around as the prisoners were all locked away.

The morning came and Dexter heard and felt the bed above creak, come on.

Dexter heard him yawn. The bunk creaked as he stretched himself.

Two legs appeared in front of Dexter, hanging off the top bunk.

David jumped down, bare feet meeting the cool floor.

"Morning, good day isn't it" said David turning round to look at Dexter lying there

"Wonderful" replied Dexter the ominous darkness in his voice oblivious to David who smiled happily.

David turned to face the wall, both his arms stretched out wide, cricking his neck pleasurably.

Here was the chance. The moment. Now.

Quickly taking his legs out of bed, Dexter touched the floor quietly. Standing meanwhile shaking his sleeve spilling out the precious weapon. Dexter gripped the end of the weapon, the shiny metal point shimmering in the light from the outer hallway. Dexter' breathing quickened and his heart reaced.

"It's my appeal today I'm sure to leave" said David happily straightening his jumpsuit

David would be terrified if he saw the murderous face of Dexter behind him.

Dexter gripped on to David' forehead jerking it back sharply, before David could even utter a word Dexter thrust the sharp point into David's throat.

David gagged and gargled, blood obviously made it difficult to breathe for him. Dexter pulled the man's head back onto his shoulder, he kept up the rapid movement of his arms, stabbing, fast.

David moaned and groaned but nothing was helping him now. The blood spattered up on the wall opposite the bunks. David struggled and stumbled, however Dexter kept him upright.

Blood had soon covered the weapon in Dexter's hand and his grip was slipping.

Dexter kept up the relentless stabbing of David, the blood spilled quick and fast now all the way over his torso.

The wall in front of Dexter's eyes was now awash in blood and is pleased him to watch the spray of crimson cover the wall with each successive stab of the weapon.

David finally stopped moving and Dexter lowered him to the floor, the blood had spread along the floor by now.

Dexter stood back and looked at the mess he had created. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes, upon opening them he felt as relaxed and as calm as ever. He lay back down in his bunk. Blood covered both of his hands, particularly the right one. The red spray covered the sleeves of his orange jumpsuit. He no longer could see the metal blade of the weapon as at was completely covered in blood.

Dexter grinned and he threw his tool of destruction into the corner of the cell over the bloody mess of David.

David's head was nearly severed.

Dexter lay back comfortably hands by his side and he smiled.

The couple of inmates opposite had witnessed the whole ordeal and only now called for the guards.

The shouts had woken most of the prisoners on this floor and Dexter now felt tired, he had accomplished what he had waited the entire night to do.

Dexter listened to the yells and laughter of the prisoners, the confusion of the guards and the footsteps as the guards drew in closer.

Dexter wiped off most of the blood left on his hands on his bedding, likely never to be coming back he hoped. His hands now relativly clean he rolled up his sleeves and then lay back down hands underneath his head.

The guards outside gasped and swore as they saw just what Dexter Morgan the lovable serial killer could do. Half the cell covered in blood, a viscously mutilated body lying in the middle.

The cell was unlocked. The guards still staring at the body entered.

They suddenly looked around at him and looked so scared.

Didn't they realise that he only hurt bad people, well mostly bad people anyway.

"What the fuck have you done?" One of the guards yelled at him

Dexter didn't reply and stood up from his bed as he did so all three of the guards in his cell got out there batons.

Dexter grinned at them and turned around facing the bunk again, hands on the back of his head.

After a half a minute that seemed like forever, Dexter felt the cool handcuffs enclose around his wrists. He grinned. One of them had finally manned up to do it.

However Dexter felt a sharp push in the back and unable to stop fell forward, hitting his face hard on the top bunk of the bed. His nose was bleeding, but not broken.

Dexter had turned around during this fall and was now watching as one of the guards was berating the other guard, presumably the one who had pushed him. This guard was paying no notice to the fury of his fellow guard and only stared at Dexter, who's nosebleed had reached his lips.

The guard had a look of disgust and horror on his face. In Dexter' mind he was happy,, one step close to his new family and he had just saved a families life by killing a rapist and murderer.

Dexter chucked which made the guard clench his fists and ground his teeth.

Dexter licked the blood which had formed on his upper lip. The guard looked away looking slightly sick. Dexter was unceremoniously dragged to his feet.

Upon passing the guard Dexter said "Never seen a body before huh" And Dexter' chuckle descended to a full blown laugh.

The inmates took in his blood spattered form and cheered as he was pushed through the corridor. Dexter felt the eyes upon him and put up no resistance, the inmates starting banging on the bars as he passed. He saw Lawrence just coming into the corridor, only just starting his shift.

Lawrence looked wide eyed at him, Dexter showed no recognition and Lawrence took in his blood stained form and gulped, just what had he got himself into.

After Dexter had been removed from the corridor Lawrence walked over to his cell to see what he had done, it made him as white as a sheet.

Dexter had been taken back into the, changing room and shower room. There they unlocked his handcuffs and he was to change his clothing, remove his blood stained jumpsuit.

Dexter changed and washed himself, with slowness, watching the pale red water running of his bruised and battered body, all the guards watched him waiting for whatever violent outburst that was waiting to be released from Dexter.

Dexter however, dressed himself casually after his shower, completely calm and content.

He stretched his arms out ready to be cuffed again, he was taken off to solitary confinement.

Only a room like his original cell, however with only one bed.

Dexter stretched much liked David had done just before he died. Dexter lay down on the bed, a much less comfortable bed but manageable.

Dexter fell asleep while the warden, guards and suchlike figured out what to do with him.

Dexter was woken by a fast three knocks on the metal door, he sat up, groggy, eyes tired. The metal hatch in the door opened and Lawrence looked right back at him.

Dexter rubbed his eye, yawning. Lawrence looked angry.

"When you said you were going to do something, I didn't think you would do that" Lawrence stroked his chin before continuing "You killed your cell mate, brutally, you made him die slow and painfully"

"He is a rapist and a killer, Mike Donovan, was a much worse man than David Doncevic and he got a much worse death than that" Dexter answered him in a superior tone

Lawrence wouldn't meet his eyes, he looked ashamed

"Its not the same to talk about killing, than to actually see it isn't it" Dexter said

"No it isn't" Lawrence decided

"So are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help you" Lawrence looked sick with himself and slammed the hatch shut

Dexter went back to sleep.

Their second night at the new house was a subdued one, Hannah spent the most of it in the bathroom, en suite, just off her room. She had put Harrison to bed in his room, a slightly smaller room than her own. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harrison smiled sweetly.

Such a good kid. Dexter had raised him well.

Woken at around 4 in the morning, stomach pains and the familiar feeling of being about to throw up. She made it to the bathroom and was sick all in the toilet.

She sat down next to the toilet sighing, a few tears in fell down her face, she knew at one what this was. Morning sickness, pregnant. She was almost certain.

So many thoughts were now running through her head now, Tempted to go to the shop about half an hour away to buy a few pregnancy tests. At 4:30 in the morning but the shop would obviously be closed.

Would Dexter want to keep it?

Surely he would, he already had one child which he loved and adored didn't he.

But she had the painful memories of her previous pregnancy. The heartbreak she felt when her husband had told her to get an abortion and her despair when the doctors told her that she had lost the baby. She had spent a couple of nights in tears back then, she wanted nothing more than to have and to love a child of her own. After Jake had destroyed her remaining faith in men, she hadn't tried to find another one again, until she met Dexter, a man who was so much like her, could understand her reasoning for killing as she understood his. He loved her and she loved him, more than any other man in her life. Dexter had been the answer and he would be coming soon.

But would he be happy of a new baby, her relationship with her husband had been wonderful until the baby. But this was different wasn't it. Doubts and fears came and went throughout her mind, keeping her awake, making her scared and fearful. So she spent the rest of the night sitting next to the toilet, eyes bloodshot and rubbing her belly when it was possible that a new life had been formed.

The child of two serial killers, was it possible. But she was being ridiculous, it was just a feeling, it wasn't for sure yet, she may not even be pregnant.

Soon the sun had risen and still she did not get up.

There was a knock at the door of her bedroom, she didn't even react or even hear it really.

"Hannah" she heard Harrison' voice

She did not answer "Hannah" he tried again and pushed open the door to the bathroom

"Hannah what's wrong" He said taking in the dishevelled appearance of Hannah still in her nightclothes.

"Nothing Harrison" Hannah smiled and beckoned her to him

He came to her and hugged her tight his head lay on her belly.

It felt wonderful to be needed, she stroked his hair and they stayed there for a few minutes before a much happier Hannah went down to fix breakfast for them both.

Hannah stood in the kitchen and watched Harrison waiting eagerly for his breakfast and she imagined a little girl as well, her baby.

She sighed, she was getting ahead of herself. She finished making cereal for Harrison and sat with him, he ate each spoonful eagerly and licked around his mouth whenever he missed his mouth.

Hannah laughed and he smiled goofily.

A few knocks came from the front door. Hannah cautiously answered, it turned out to be Christina.

The Landlord's wife.

She felt a little stupid, she had been hoping for Dexter, of course he was still in prison and her imagination was getting away from her.

"Hello" Hannah said politely

"Hi Eve is it" Christina said in perfect English

"Yes, do you want to come in?"

"Sure, I don't want to be a bother, I just came over to see if you like the place"

"No its no trouble" Hannah said standing back from the doorway letting her into the house smiling pleasantly.

Harrison had finished his cereal and come to see who it was at the door. He smiled widely.

"You have a beautiful son" Christina said

"Thank you" Hannah said

"Is the father?"

"Away on business, he will be coming soon"

"It's hard taking care of children, we have got three of our own"

"Three!" Hannah said surprised

"Yeah" Christina blushed

"Anyway Michael (Dexter) is coming soon, he has just been delayed"

"OK" Christina looked nervous "But the place is up to your standards"

"Oh absolutely" said Hannah smiling "Exactly what I was looking for Harrison loves it too and I'm sure...Michael will love it too"

"That's so great to hear" Christina said

"I think we would like to spend as long as possible here"

"Well that's perfect, we've got a couple of house to rent we don't need them for anything, You can rent for as long as you like"

Hannah grinned "Wonderful"

"Look I know the house isn't really up to perfect standards, I mean the walls needs a new coat of paint, the plumbing isn't great and some of the lights need replacing, there is a lot of work to be done"

"We can do it, when Michael gets here, we can see about fixing up the place"

"We will lower your rent for the work of course"

"Thank you"

"OK then, we are just across the way if you need anything" Christina said

"Thanks again" Hannah said closing the door behind her

Hannah looked around at Harrison who was still standing there

"Do you wanna go for a drive?" Hannah asked him

Harrison nodded eagerly

Hannah had to know the truth. Locking up her new home, she strapped Harrison into his back seat then started to drive. Thirty minutes later she pulled in at the supermarket, she held Harrisons hand as they walked around the store, she found the pregnancy tests and threw about five into her basket.

A european tourist caught sight of her a little way along the aisle.

"You planning for another little one?" The older woman said kindly

Hannah, looked down at the child beside her "Maybe" was her only reply

"He's a beautiful boy, you'll be a perfect mother again" The woman said before moving on

Hannah smiled to herself. They moved around the store buying some more things, Harrison picked out some more toys and Hannah had to buy them for him. The next thing on the list was coffee, she was caffeine deprived and she was getting headaches. She bought a book for herself and bought in some more house hold things, washing up liquid and the suchlike.

She needed access to the internet, so Hannah splashed out and bought a second hand laptop from a store opposite. She continued with the spending spree with a wireless router for the house.

She missed Dexter so much, she wanted to take this step with him however terrified she may be of his reaction, whether he left her or loved her she wanted him there, but he was in prison unfortunately. They arrived home, Hannah thought she should go to meet the neighbour's they all seemed so nice to her but she couldn't bring herself to face them. She drank countless cups of coffee while she set up her laptop, it took quite a while to wipe the porn off of it, sure these people knew that porn was available for free on the internet, fucking idiots. Eventually however she got it working and the internet was set up. Before she was able to search for developments in the Dexter Morgan story the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom put Dexter to one side for the moment.

Hannah took three of the pregnancy tests to the bathroom with her.

She used them all then when she was finished she set the three tests on the top of the toilet, waiting for them to show the results.

She was nervous and despite the heat found herself shivering. Harrison was busy in the next room playing with his new toys.

Eventually she stood up to look at them all, All Three Were Positive.

Brilliant. Hannah felt herself smiling, she was pregnant, on the run and pregnant although she was reasonably free for the time being. She wouldn't tell Dexter till he was here, she was adamant about that. It wasn't the type of news you just share on the phone.

As she no longer needed the tests she binned them all.

After quite a few hours Dexter was visited in his solitary cell, three guards, and even the warden entered.

"You've caused us quite a bit of trouble Mr Morgan" said the warden a burly man in his fifties

Dexter still lay there, grinning up at the man.

"You have to come with us while we decide what to do with you, you are not a normal prisoner, we will need to establish whether you can be integrated with other prisoners or confined to solitary." The warden continued.

Dexter stood up a bit too fast that had the guards and warden withdraw in fear. Dexter wasn't used to people showing fear towards him, the only experience of being feared of was the feeling he got whenever he stood above his kill table and looked into his terrified victims eyes.

Dexter assumed the position and turned around with his hand above his head, this time however he did not receive a bloody lip.

Dexter was escorted through the prison where he entered a room with a table and chair, he was chained to it and sat down. He spent the next hour it seemed just sitting there, he waited for somebody to come but no one did. He almost fell asleep a pretty hard thing to do when sitting up.

A man finally entered and Dexter almost fell off his chair in surprise.

"Come with me" He said

Dexter was uncuffed by two guards and he stood up and was taken into a busy, bustling courtroom like room. The warden and a few other major players at the prison sat at the main table, Dexter was taken to a table opposite them where he was again chained to the chair, his chains jangled as he moved. He sat alone at the table he had no legal council and didn't have the funds nor the need of any lawyer.

Dexter turned around to look at the small congregation of people sitting down at the back of the room. Agent Davis sitting in the front row, was the only person he immediately recognised.

Agent Davis looked at him, with anger evident on her face, she would not be speaking to him again he was quite certain.

Now upon looking further he realised that the crowd was mostly made up of women, all of whom he recognised. His groupies, his followers.

All of them blushed and giggled as he met each of there eyes. Just how many of them would be helping him soon.

Michelle the groupie who had met him blew him a kiss. Dexter smiled to the crowd.

"Mr Morgan you are present here today to discuss the terms of your future incarceration" said the warden

Dexter nodded "At approximately 8:00 this morning you stabbed your cell mate to death"

"I did" Replied Dexter

His followers gasped from behind him.

"And why did you kill him?"

"Because he would have killed someone if he was released"

The warden sighed and wiped his brow

"Do you not think that the justice system works Mr Morgan?"

"I think it does most of the time"

"Do you not think that if David Doncevic posed any sort of threat to the public we the law would protect its civilians"

"He got off from faulty evidence"

Another shocked gasp from his followers, along with a cheer/

"Yes the evidence has been rendered invalid because of a faulty search warrant"

"Well there you go, the justice system doesn't work"

"I don't think th..." the warden was cut off

"Every night in his sleep he kept shouting 'Kill the bitch, kill the bitch'"

Another cheer

"What part of that doesn't show any sort of threat to the public"

"So you are proud of what you did?"

"A little, I know a family will be safe because of me and that makes me proud"

"Dexter Morgan you have been declared unsuitible for medium security prison, we recommend that you will be transferred to a state Maximum security prison in Orlando."

Dexter stood up and turned around the faces of his followers looked dissapointed

"We love you!" They yelled

"We are so proud of you!"

Agent Davis looked quite disgusted with the groupies and left out of the room in a hurry.

Dexter was led back to his cell. Dexter lay back comfortably in his bed.

Knock, knock, knock. The hatch opened.

Lawrence stared back at him.

"Hello" said Dexter

"You are being transferred tomorrow morning at 8:00, the information has been posted on your groupies website, along with the route to the maximum security prison."

"Thank you Lawrence, you have been a great help"

Lawrence ignored his thanks "I will drop the key in to you tomorrow morning right before you leave"

"Thank you" Dexter tried to thank him but Lawrence had slammed the hatch shut and didn't hear him.

Dexter fell asleep dreaming of Hannah and Harrison, it was so close. The future he had been craving. Please don't fail now.

Hannah sat in the dining room table with her new laptop on the desk top in front of her.

She had spent the last couple of hours aimlessly web searching not for anything real. Just keeping up to date with recent news back home, searching online catalogues for some new furniture for her house. She also searched for some baby equipment, pushchairs, baby monitors.

Just looking at these brought a tear to her eye,

Damn she was getting emotional.

She tried again to search for any news on Dexter and this time she was in luck.

_"Vigilante serial killer Dexter Morgan murders Rapist and killer cell mate David Doncevic"_

was the headline.

By just reading the article she managed to determine that Dexter had stabbed the killer a total of thirty times in the neck until he died. He would be transferred to the Maximum security prison is Orlando.

He was getting out wasn't he. Hannah giggled in glee and went running outside with Harrison out into the garden and picked him up twirling him around.

"Nearly there Harrison" She whispered laughing

Hannah watched Harrison play later while reading her book, he looked so happy.

Dexter was coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dexter spent one of the most restless nights he could ever remember. The night before his escape.  
He was terrified, exhilerated, excited, every emotion he could ever remember feeling.  
He didn't sleep for the entire night. Waiting for that moment when the hatch would open and Lawrence would give him the key that would be the crucial point that will allow him to escape.  
The hours felt like years.  
Dexter spent the time thinking about beautiful Hannah and there life.  
He would marry her, for real, one day.  
His dream future would be so close. Hannah was so close.  
Dexter stared at the hatch.  
Willing with his mind for it to open and Lawrence' old wrinkly face to appear.  
It didn't come. Damn it.  
Dexter was never usually nervous, however this coming day would be one of the most important days of his life.  
Dexter sat on the floor of his cell next to his bed staring at the hatch.  
He felt as if he was going insane. He was getting stressed.  
Dexter didn't have a watch so he had no idea what time it is. The wait was killing him.

Dexter had lost his picture of his family when he changed clothing. He was annoyed but still he could remember every detail of the picture however it was different imagining Hannah's face than seeing it in front of him.  
The cell he was currently in seemed darker, Dexter however preferred the dark. Dexter sat there face strained with doubt and worry. Lawrence had seemed very reluctant since he murdered David.  
Would he come through, he said he would.  
Dexter stroked his chin. He waited. His eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him, the cell around him became misty and bubbled before his eyes.  
What the fuck was going on with him?  
He had to get to Hannah, he needed her, he needed to be a father to Harrison. They were the only thing in the world that mattered to him now.  
The square hatch opened up and Dexter with his eagerness to stand up stumbled and fell on his knees and elbows. Before he stood up he looked through the hatch to Lawrence who stared down at him and with a cold expression threw the key at him and slammed the hatch shut.  
Dexter scrambled after the key which was tinkling across the floor.  
He lost sight of it for a few seconds and he felt his heart slide down to his stomach, when his hand closed down on the cold metal key he sighed with relief.  
How would he hide the hey. He would be searched obviously.  
His mouth. The only option.  
Holding the key between his thumb and forefinger he opened his mouth and placed the key in his mouth. Between his cheek and gums.  
He hoped it wouldn't be noticeable. He rubbed his face and he felt the bulge of the key. Not very prominent.  
He felt so immensely relieved but it wasn't over yet, he still had the rest of it to do, unlock the cuffs and manage to escape the prison transport.  
Only a few minutes later the cell door opened and two guards entered. These two were not the few guards that treated him with respect. Though the guards haven't really been very respectful since he killed his cell mate.  
"Stand up, turn around, put your hands behind your head" Said the guard  
Dexter obeyed and schooled his face as not to show any excitement or eagerness.  
As Dexter was a self confessed socio-path he was a master at hiding his true feelings, faking emotions, he had done it for years.  
Dexter was cuffed and taken out of his cell with two guards on either side. Key lodged firmly in the corner of his mouth.  
He nodded to the few inmates he passed as he was taken to a part of the prison where he had never been before. Through a double door at the end of a corridor.  
Outside.  
The warm air met his face and the bright sunlight dazed him. Dexter stumbled and the guards beside him gripped his arms keeping him on his feet. He barely got a look at the car park, the outside world, his first look at it for weeks. He was almost forced into the back of the truck, a pale grey one.

There was a guard already in there sitting opposite where he would be sitting, an unforeseen variable. Hannah had told him that he would be alone in the truck. Maybe it was his girlfriends prison escape that made them more secure.  
Damn it.  
The two guards still at his side turned him around and sat him down. There were two rows in either side of the truck. A metal door from the driver and passenger area at the front, with holes in so they could see exactly what was happening.  
Dexter met the eyes of the guard sitting opposite. A forty or so year old man Dexter guessed. He had a hard man's face, a wedding band on his hand.  
The other guards left out the back of the truck and slammed the doors shut leaving the forty year old guard alone with him.  
The two driver and passenger doors opened and the guards climbed in.  
Dexter shut his eyes as the engine started up. Breathing calmly.  
The guard opposite never took his eyes off of him.  
In his mind Dexter imagined every twist and turn the truck took. Every sound, car horn, screeching tyres, rev of the engine.  
He was waiting and he was nervous. For his groupies, his followers. Please come on they have to be help.  
The journey went on for a long time. The guard never took his eyes off him.  
How could he get out of his cuffs with him looking at him.  
He moved the key round his mouth to the middle, ready to drop it whenever the time came.

"What the fuck?" said the driver  
The truck braked sharply.  
"Could this be it" thought Dexter hopeful  
Dexter and the guard were thrown sideways. He took his eyes off of him.  
Now.  
Dexter opened his mouth, caught the key in his right hand and twisting his arms pushed the key into the lock. For one horrible moment he thought the key wouldn't fit. Colour drained from his face.  
The key entered the lock with a click. Dexter twisted his wrist. The cuffs came free and clanged to the floor.  
The noise made the guard turn his eyes back on him. Too late.  
Dexter' arms went around his throat. Cutting off his airway.  
He wasn't going to kill an innocent cop.  
The guard squirmed and struggled before he finally fell limp.  
Unconscious.  
The guard in the front passenger seat turned around to look at his prisoner, and with a cry of anguish attempted to unlock the metal door.  
Dexter threw the unconscious body of the guard in front of the door. Stopping the guard for the time being.  
Dexter opened the back doors of the truck and breathed his first breath of free air.  
It was wonderful, he could smell he could taste he could breathe. It seemed so much better now.  
What the fuck are you doing you fucking idiot?  
Get moving.  
Water fell from the sky, rain, it felt so good. He quickly slammed the back doors shut.  
Two cars were along side the truck. Trapping the two guards in the truck blocking off the doors. He heard banging as they attempted get out. Dexter moved backwards and another car drove in front of him blocking the rear exit off as well. A woman in the driving seat of the car smiled and waved at him.  
It was so bright, going from relative silence to the loud bustle of the street was difficult. His head felt like exploding.  
He started to run, cars beeped as they saw him, he ran across the road and into an alleyway.  
It was so freeing to run, made him so happy.  
The grim, grimy alley. Smoke coming up from the vent. Blue doors.  
A black four door sedan. Midway up the alley.  
Thank god Lumen was there. As planned.  
The trunk was open and a hooded slim figure, a woman was standing next to it.  
He ran for it, and for her.  
He dove into the trunnk.  
Legs up to his chest. Lumen closed the trunk and ran round to the drivers side.  
Dexter felt the car start to move. He started laughing. So happy. Almost delirious.  
He had done it. He had escape.  
He couldn't even believe it himself.  
Dexter's heart raced, he stroke his face.  
Whenever Lumen turned or slowed Dexter slid around the trunk.  
It hurt a little, he still had bruises from a few of days ago.  
He could easily handle a bit of pain. To what the reward was.  
He grunted as he moved around the trunk.  
After minutes that seemed like, seconds he felt the car slowed down then stopped.  
Dexter was so eager to get out of the trunk he knocked on it, to make sure that Lumen hadn't forgotten him.  
Lumen opened the trunk, hood down down now, the bright sunlight shone around her, he was so pleased to see her.  
"Hello Dexter" She grinned  
Dexter smiled back and with difficulty managed to clamber out of the oversized deep trunk. Lumen offered him a hand and he accepted.  
Dexter looked around, the were parked next to a building, which was probably a motel and to his right there was marshland, swampland. They were alone here.  
"You need to change your clothes" said Lumen  
Dexter looked down at his orange prison uniform and agreed with her.  
He took off his top leaving him in his white extremely sweaty tshirt. Lumen walked around to the back seat of the car and returned with some clothes for him.  
"Thanks" Dexter changed into some dark blue jeans and a green hoodie.  
"So where are we?" said Dexter  
"Outskirts of Miami, I've got a motel room" Lumen said gesturing to the building next to them.  
Dexter started laughing and Lumen started along with him.  
He wrapped her up in a hug.  
"I can't even believe it" Dexter said "Thank you, thank you so much"  
"Come on lets get out of sight"  
"Yeah"  
Lumen and Dexter walked around to the front of the motel up the stair to the room, Dexter had to pinch himself just to confirm that he wasn't dreaming.  
Lumen unlocked the door swiftly and pushed Dexter in side.  
Dexter started touching everything in the apartment. He needed to feel something, it still felt surreal.  
It was a small twin bedded room. Lumen' messy suitcase was on one of the beds open, Dexter lay down on the other bed face first.  
"How did you do it how did you know where they were all going to break me out?" asked Dexter sitting up on the bed.  
Lumen sat down on the bed opposite him.  
"Well I read the details on your website and another post came up indicating the best possible place for it to happen"  
"Easy as that?"  
"Yeah, I parked around inside the alleyway ready for you"  
"Thank you"  
"You already said" Lumen smiled

Dexter lay back,  
He sighed.  
"I'm thirsty" Dexter thought and he stood up and walked into the bathroom, got himself a drink, finishing it quickly he got himself another and them looked into the mirror at himself.  
He looked wild and stressed, his face was stubbly and had bags underneath his eyes.  
"Are you hungry?" Lumen asked kindly  
"Yeah please" Dexter poked his head round the bathroom corner.  
Lumen smiled and picked up her hand bag and without another word left the room.  
Dexter washed his face feeling better about himself.  
He was free.  
There was something that just felt so good. He never remembered life feeling so good.

Lumen used her car and drove a couple of minutes to a corner store. She supposed she should be more nervous, she had just been part of a prison escape. She cautiously entered the shop.  
She glanced at the shop keeper before moving on down the aisle. She got Dexter a sandwich and some fresh fruit, she doubted he had got such food in prison.  
Dexter would need to change his appearance, the most simple thing to do would be to change his hair and colour, they could figure out how to change his face later.  
She picked him up some black hair dye. she had some scissors in her suitcase.  
Dexter seemed a lot more happier and not at all angry with her for leaving him. She had found love. And he as well seemed to have found love with Hannah Mckay.  
Her phone rang. Her overprotective husband.  
She decided to answer it, she had dodged his last two calls.  
"Hey" Lumen answer  
"Hey Lu, you've been gone for a week now, how much longer are you going to be" said the concerned voice of her husband  
"Not much monger maybe two more days at most then I'll be coming home"  
"OK, how are you and your friend getting along with each other"  
"Just fine, yeah it's been great to catch up, look I really must go, I'll see you soon, bye, I love you"  
"OK, I love you too"

Agent Davis stood in the middle of the road, staring at the prison transport truck. Back doors were wide open down, the guards which were trapped in the truck had kicked the windscreen out and left the vehicle that way.  
So Dexter had escaped, she should have known, he looked much too happy during that meeting with the warden.  
It had been masterfully done. She had to give him that.  
Three of the depraved groupies involved in the escape were arrested on scene.  
The guard that Dexter subdued was currently being helped by the paramedics.  
Dexter could have easily killed him, he didn't. She had to be thankful of that.  
"Agent Davis"asked a young policeman  
"Uh yeah" Agent Davis shook herself out of her stupor "Yeah"  
"We've got the CCTV from the street, we can see if it can give us any leads"  
"Yeah OK"  
Agent Davis moved across the street passing the ambulance. The guard stood up rubbing his neck when she passed. He caught up with her.  
"He was on me before I could defend myself" said the injured guard  
"Well he didn't kill you" said Agent Davis  
"No he didn't, he could have though couldn't he"  
"Yeah, I guess his stance on only murdering guilty people was real wasn't it" Agent Davis smirked  
He left the Agent and went back over to his fellow prison guards.  
Agent Davis meanwhile went over to the mobile workspace trailer for the FBI parked halfway down the alley.  
Around ten monitors manned by four FBI agents, lowly and new like she was only a month ago.  
They looked up at her as she entered. She had difficulty getting used to the new power she had gained from her two successive promotions all thanks to Dexter Morgan.  
"What have you got?" She asked  
"CCTV fro the street, you can see the whole thing" said an agent  
"Show me"  
The Agent beckoned her over and turned his monitor to her.  
She watched as the Prison Truck braked hard as a car driven by one of Dexter' groupie's. Two more cars pulled up along side the truck. The orange figure of Dexter Morgan appeared out the back. He walked backwards as yet another groupie blocked off the back door.  
Dexter ran quickly into the alleyway. The same alleyway they were currently in.  
"Have you got CCTV in the alley?"  
"No and there is no other angles as well" said another Agent  
"Damn it...Wait what about the next street over"  
"No nothing on that street"  
"Fuck's sake"  
Agent Davis walked out of the trailer onto the alley.  
"Forensics" she yelled to the police. "I need you to process this alley, now!"  
The three forensic analysts ran past her.  
Dexter was free, the thought didn't make her nervous or scared that a killer had got free. Dexter was a good kind of killer, he killed bad people. She would do her very best to find him but if he wasn't caught maybe it wasn't the end of the world.

Lumen returned to the motel room to find Dexter asleep lying on his bed face down.  
He looked exhausted, the stress must have taken a lot out of him. She didn't blame him at all. Sleeping Dexter. He looked younger and so very peaceful.  
She was glad to have helped him. Given him his life back so to speak.  
He had helped her so much, restored her faith in men, she thought she would never trust a man after all she had been through at the hands of Jordan Chase and his band of merry men.  
Dexter had saved her, nursed her back to health and then helped her track down and murder all the men responsible. There are not very many men like Dexter Morgan.  
She had read al about Dexter's brother in the article written from his interview, it must have been horrible to have to kill your own brother.  
"He was my brother and I loved him and I killed him"  
That was what Dexter said.  
Yet even now after all the help he had given to her all the lives he had saved from disposing of the filth of the earth he still believed he was a monster. A good kind of killer. No wonder he had so many groupies.  
Dexter yawned and stirred awake. He caught sight of her and jumped terribly, startled by the sudden appearance of Lumen.  
"Sorry, sorry, you were asleep" said Lumen  
"No it's alright"  
"I got you some food" Lumen took out the fruit and sandwiches and put them in front of Dexter. He grabbed a banana and took a ravenous bite.  
"Hungry" she asked  
"Yeah" Dexter smirked  
"We never really got time to talk at the prison"  
"What about?" asked Dexter  
"Well you know it's been nearly three years hasn't it, what have you been doing since I left?"  
"Oh you know doing what I always do, taking out killers, bringing up Harrison, killing Travis Marshall, the doomsday killer" Said Dexter sighing  
"Travis Marshall? I didn't really pay attention to Miami news"  
"He murder people by staging his murders from scenes of the bible"  
"That's grim isn't it"  
"Yeah"  
"That was the murder where your sister walked in"  
Dexter nodded "Scared the shit out of me"  
"I can imagine"  
"But enough about me, nothing much has changed for me other than meeting Hannah and getting arrested, what about you?"  
"I left you drove back to my parents, stayed there, until they wouldn't stop asking me questions about what happened in Miami, then moved on to Rochester and applied for a job with a insurance company, then met my husband and left to start a charity together"  
"Sounds perfect"  
Lumen blushed "It is, it really is"  
"So you didn't leave him standing at the alter"  
Lumen laughed "No"  
"Hannah was part of a string of spree killings about 15 years ago, she was the girlfriend of the perpetrator Wayne Randall, they both were caught and she did time in juvie and he was sent to prison where eventually he decided he was going to reveal the locations of some more of the bodies.  
"And thats where you come in" Lumen said  
"That's right, he jumped in front of a truck then we went to Hannah to see if she could remember anything from that time, she led us to a pair of bodies where it became clear to me that she killed the one of the victims, she had immunity so I lied on the report, I started to stalk her, read up on the various books about her and we got to know each other, I asked her out on a date, to kill her but couldn't go through with it, she didn't really care, found it funny more than anything else"  
"You tried to kill her?"  
"Yeah, I could tell her everything that is was thinking and she never judged me for it"  
"You trust Hannah with Harrison"  
Dexter' eyes flashed with irritation "Yes Hannah always wanted children and I know already that Harrison loves her, I had to get them both away before they were found by the police, I will be with them soon"  
Lumen smirked "Well for that to happen you need to change your appearance"  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"A haircut first off, we need to get it very short so as you won't be recognised"  
"OK then"  
"I'll do it, I did hair dressing during college"  
Dexter stood up and moved into the bathroom dragging a chair from motel desk into the bathroom as he went.  
"Take off your tshirt" Lumen said walking into the bathroom opening his wash-bag.  
Lumen walked behind him.  
"Just promise me you won't slit my throat" said Dexter  
Lumen chuckled then gasped when Dexter removed his tshirt "God what happened to you" Lumen eyed his badly bruised back which had now turned a horrible shade of yellow.  
Dexter felt embarrassed "Nothing, doesn't matter"  
"It does matter Dexter, you've got bruises everywhere"  
"A gang of prisoners tried to kill me"  
"Why?"  
"Because I killed one of their gang members"  
"What happened to them"  
"I killed three of them"  
"Good"  
"So get on with it"  
Dexter watched himself in the mirror as Lumen with skilful hands cut away most of his hair. She worked for nearly twenty minutes not saying a word. When she was finally done he had the shortest hair of his life.  
"I got you some hair dye as well"  
"What colour?" Dexter asked interested  
"Black, you have light hair it will be different this time"  
Dexter nodded and she set abut wetting and dyeing his hair which when finished Dexter found that he liked it, to his surprise.

Dexter admired himself in the mirror. Lumen standing next to him. He did look quite different.  
Though he supposed to the trained eyes the shape of his face might still be recognised. He should probably grow his beard. He picked up all his hair in the plastic bag in the bin.  
Dexter then washed himself in the shower all the bits of hair stuck to his body were washed off.  
The bruises tingled pleasurably in the warm water. All the aches and pains didn't feel so bad in the falling water.  
Dexter dried himself off with a towel and then put his clothes back on.  
He sat down behind the desk. Lumen was lying on her bed, it must have been a hard stressful day for her too.  
"What's your plan?" asked Lumen  
"I'm sorry"  
"Your plan, what are you going to do, you want to get to Hannah why are you going to get there"  
"Not sure, can't go by air, obviously, that and the fact that Hannah's got my new passport"  
"You've got fake passports?"  
"Yeah"  
Lumen looked surprised.  
The motel room however bleak and depressing it looked, it looked wonderful for him and much different from the more bleak prison cell.  
Dexter lay down on his bed gingerly, wincing as his bruises hit the bed.  
"What do you think?" Dexter turned his head towards Lumen asking her opinion  
"Well air and land are not viable choices so sea, you've got a boat" Lumen said  
"No, they have impounding it"  
"Wow really why didn't they just sell it"  
"Dunno but you have a point, sea is the best way to go"  
"How about tomorrow I go looking for shipping barges to Argentina"  
"Yeah, thanks tomorrow, we have done enough today"  
"Goodnight Dexter"  
"Night"

"Vigilante serial killer escapes custody"  
Yesterday in the early morning famed serial killer Dexter Morgan AKA The Bay Harbour Butcher.  
The prisoner escaped his Armoured truck with the aid of four women who blocked off the truck allowing him escape.  
It is unknown where Dexter Morgan currently is. He becomes the second convict in the last two months, his girlfriend Hannah Mckay was the previous inmate to escape.  
Whether the two lovers previously conspired to escape together and plan on being reunited is unclear. Either this becomes the first prison break this year and only the fourth prison escape in Miami in the last five years. Coincidently one of the previous prison escapes was that of Clemson Gault who was listed as one of Dexter Morgan' victims.  
Also the male victim which prompted Dexter Morgan's prison transfer was revealed to be that of David Doncevic a convicted rapist and murderer who was about to be released. David's only surviving victim the has said she was glad that he was killed and thanked Dexter Morgan for protecting the people. Dexter Morgan has been considered as the first vigilante serial killer and the only serial killer to be publicly loved by a portion of the public.  
Dexter Morgan is at large and extremely dangerous. Both the police and the FBI have set up a helpline for any sightings or information leading to Dexter Morgan's recapture.

Hannah Mckay read this with such happiness on the Miami Herald website minutes after the article was posted. Harrison was sitting on her lap and still wearing his pyjama's. Hannah had gotten him out of bed when she had found the news. He still had his eyes closed slightly still tired.  
"See this, Daddy' coming"  
Harrison lit up so much. She grinned happily.  
They sat together arms around one another in the living room, the sunlight felt warm and made the room glow around them. Happiness felt natural here. She wondered how it would feel when Dexter arrived.  
She had thrown up twice today, she assumed the baby had been conceived during their reconciliation. Harrison what a dear kept coming in and sitting with her as she recovered from throwing up.  
At night she dreamt of a future with Dexter, Harrison and a little girl.  
She was excited, Dexter' prison escape was more dramatic than her own. How he had managed to get all the groupies to help him was incredible. She didn't believe Dexter would get caught again. He was smart, he was knowledgeable in the processes of policemen and probably the FBI.  
He knew what the forensic' looked for.  
Hannah watched the wind blow through the trees outside so peaceful, this place was perfect.  
She started thinking about what Dexter would go through, how would he get here? how could escape without being noticed and suddenly the peaceful happiness she felt changed to doubt and worry.

Dexter had what felt like the best sleep of his life, though the beds in prison were reasonably comfortable it was probably the freedom that made him sleep more soundly. He sat up looking at Lumen who was still asleep. She was right. Her scars were barely visible now. Only very pale scratches on her back.  
Dexter stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom and gripped the sink staring into the mirror looking into the face of someone who he no longer recognised. Lumen had done a phenomenal job, she really had. Excellent job.  
He needed a plan, Lumen said she would go and find out whether there was some ferries to Argentina.  
Dexter had a shower, his bruises had begun to heal, when he had finished he returned to the main room where Lumen had now woken.  
"Morning" Lumen said sleepily  
"Good morning"  
"How long have you been up"  
"Not long"  
"So have you thought about what your going to do"  
"Yeah, sea would be the best way of escaping Miami"  
"So you want me to to find out if there is a ship to Argentina"  
"Yeah but lets have breakfast first"  
"What would you like?" Lumen said when dressed  
Dexter thought about it and decided he really had missed good old fast food.  
"I'd love a burger"  
Lumen smirked and left the motel.

Lumen came back quite soon. Dexter devoured his burger. It tasted delicious, greasy and wonderful.  
"I stopped by an internet cafe and searched for shipping orders to Argentina. There is one tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning to La Plata."  
"Good" said Dexter  
"If we sneak you aboard in a shipping container, it would be maybe three days till the ship got there" said Lumen  
"OK I will need food, water and a backpack of some sort" said Dexter  
"I'll go get that now, you come with me too"  
"Do you think my disguise will hold"  
"Absolutely"  
Dexter went outside to Lumen's car sitting down in the front seat while Lumen locked up.  
Lumen drove him down to the corner shop. The same shop she had been in before, no video camera. Perfect.  
Dexter browsed the aisles looking for things he might need. Lumen had agreed to pay for whatever things he would need and he would pay her face.  
A backpack, a big water canister, some food, cool pasta, bread, beef jerky. They must have looked like a couple to other people, Dexter felt scared and wary of anyone looking at him. Nobody took a second look so he thought he was in the clear. Lumen picked out some black sunglasses for him. He thought he looked a little stupid wearing them but Lumen convinced him it would help disguise him.  
Lumen paid and Dexter sat back in the car as Lumen took a different route to the motel. She stopped off at a outdoor store where she bought him a sleeping mat and they then went to buy him some clothes.  
At last Lumen bought him the thing he had been wanting. A cell phone.  
Dexter thought it would be best for him to sneak into the shipping container during the night them wait until the container would be loaded onto the ship in the early morning.  
When they finally returned to the motel he helped Lumen take all his shopping into the room.  
Dexter packed his rucksack filling it with the water, food and strapping the sleeping mat to the bottom.  
"Dexter I've got you a gift" Lumen said startling him out of his preparation.  
"Yeah" He looked at her  
Lumen handed him two small boxes.  
Dexter opened each of them carefully starting with the larger one first. A pair of leather gloves a near match to his former pair.  
"Thanks, I needed these"  
"I know, you had forgotten so I thought it could be a surprise"  
Dexter moved on to the other one, the smaller box. A small switch-blade.  
It felt so good to have a weapon again.  
"Thank you"  
Dexter tested the weight in his hand, light. He felt the sharpness with his fingers. It left a small cut.  
"Thanks so much" said Dexter  
"Your welcome" Lumen smiled sweetly  
"You've been so good to me I'll be gone soon and you'll be back with your husband"  
"Dexter don't thank me you saved me I'm just returning the favour"  
Dexter smiled  
They passed the next couple of hours before he would they would go to the shipping yard just talking, Lumen told him baby names and he told her a bit more about Hannah and how Harrison was now.  
Dexter dressed in some of the new clothes he bought, picked up his backpack. and put it on. He suddenly remembered about his hair which was still in the bin. He walked into the bathroom to retrieve it. It would be odd for the cleaner to find a bin full of hair.  
He picked up the bag from the bin then followed Lumen out to the car.  
Though still quite dark outside the late night Miami glowed.  
He would never be coming back here, never again. He felt happy, the Late night Miami lit up. It felt as if Miami was saying goodbye to him. He had spent forty years of his life in Florida.  
They drove past many people on their night out. He had lost track of days in prison and lost track of the date but Lumen told him it was Friday night. They passed so many and Dexter watched fascinated with them all. He had changed so much in the last few years. He thought he was incapable of emotion but the years had proved him wrong. A son, love, wife, children, friendship.  
So much had changed.

They parked just outside the shipping yard. The place looked deserted.  
He looked at Lumen who smiled at him. She really was his only friend in the world. The only person other than Hannah who he trusted. That was another thing that changed, he had thought that human connection was something he would never find nor need.  
"You ready" said Lumen  
"Oh yes"  
"So get going then" She grinned playfully  
Dexter laughed, the atmosphere soon became serious, he looked into her eyes.  
"Thank you" He said quietly, he leant towards her and kissed her on the cheek, cupping her other cheek with his hand.  
Lumen looked surprised and smiled warmly. He never thought he could find happiness. But moments spent with Rita, Lumen and Hannah had given him more happiness that he ever imagines for himself.  
Dexter looked at his new black leather gloves and smiled. Everything was going to be OK.  
"Goodbye" Said Dexter getting out of the car  
He looked at her for a long while when she finally said vulnerably "Goodbye Dexter"  
They both smiled at each other then Dexter with his huge backpack made his way towards the ship yard.

Hannah sat staring at the phone waiting for it to ring. When was Dexter going to contact her?  
She needed to know how he was doing.  
Harrison had gone to bed long ago and she had treated herself to two glasses of wine. Calming the nerves.  
Her mobile rang and she jumped wildly spilling a fair amount of white wine over himself.  
"Dexter" She answered  
"Hannah" Dexter said standing behind a shipping container in the edge of the ship yard.  
"How are you, where are you?"  
"I'm still in Miami, I'm about to get on a ship to Argentina, La plata the place is called"  
"Oh good, when are you going to be here"  
"I think about three days"  
"I'll drive down to meet you"  
"OK, I've got a phone now, I'll call you when I'm there"  
"We've been waiting for you, Harrison' asleep"  
"I will be there soon, I promise"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, I have to go I've got a boat to catch"  
Dexter hung up, he walked carefully along the shipping container, back to the wall.  
He took his back off and held it in his left hand. To make less of a big figure.  
He put his face around the corner, the light from the floodlights covered half of his face.  
He needed to get to the office to find out which containers would be going to La Plata.  
The light from a torch came around the row opposite, Dexter saw a security guard.  
Dexter crouched down putting his bag to the floor but keeping his grip on them. Dexter watched as the portly security guard leant against the container opposite, unfortunately giving him a great view of the shipping office. The guard bought out a cigarette packet from his pocket and lit up one. He coughed loudly after a couple of puffs on the cigarette.  
Dexter moved quickly to the other side of the shipping container row hoping for another way to get to the shipping office.  
He moved quickly and low to the ground as he ran behind the office out of sight of the guard.  
He stuck his head round the corner and thinking he wouldn't have another chance as likely the guard would resume his patrol and circle the office.  
He quickly went into the office opening the door carefully. Empty and dark.  
He sat down and booted up the PC.  
Come on, Come on.  
Dexter cursed the fucking PC's. So slow.  
After two agonising minutes which he spent looking worryingly through the window at the security guard who's cigarette looked short.  
Finally the computer finished booting up. Yes.  
He searched for the journey to La Plata and found a container A15B. Which had some boxes of some sort but he was drawn to it when the contents of the container seemed to be much less than any other container, less stuff more space for him.  
Turning the computer off he quickly left the office to find the container.  
After ten minutes fruitless searching he finally found it. But he had to run and hide around the corner when the bastard security guard came around the corner.  
When he had passed and his heart rate had returned to normal he unlocked the catch at the bottom and opened the container. Boxes cover one side of the container but luckily the other half was free for him. He stepped in and closed he door. Dexter using the light from his phone made it to the corner and sat down. He spread his bed mat out and curled up. Just three days left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dexter awoke startled and nearly yelled out. The shipping container around him was moving. It took seconds for him to remember where he was. He was being loaded onto the ship. Some of the

He was careful not to make a sound that would alert the deck workers. During the movement of the container the boxes moved around a little and landed on Dexter. Whatever was in the boxed was heavy.

This was now three days of solitary confinement.

On his own. Nobody to talk to.

Hannah would be sunning herself in gorgeous Argentina while he would stay here.

After about five minutes the banging, clanging sounds grew a little distant.

Dexter looked at his watch 4:30. He was in pitch darkness, though he had said he liked the dark he would have liked a bit of light. Dexter was a little bored and decided to try to sleep again, pass the time. However he couldn't. He listened to the shouts of the workers, the whirring and beeping of the machinery.

Dexter shuffled and stretched trying to get more comfortable. When he next woke he could tell he was at sea.

He finally decided to figure out what was in the boxes. Anything useful. They were mugs.

Fuck sake. Dexter sat with five unpacked mugs all around him. Well this is boring.

He tried to ring Hannah but couldn't get a signal.

Maybe he could try to get fit and so began his regime of press ups and sit ups.

On his second day in the shipping container it felt like hell. As it was metal it conducted heat from the sun. It was boiling he had to be careful not to touch the metal in the heat. He sat on the sleeping mat. Being here again was messing with his mind. Painful flashbacks to the murder of his mother. He sat for hours rocking back and forth. Sweating profusely. Dehydration and hallucinations of his mother crying and begging.

He had drunk about half of the water. Eaten the bread and beef jerky.

Yet still he felt exhausted, the heat was unbearable. His eyes were playing tricks on him. Every few seconds the shipping container changed to the bloody mess he had seen as a three year old child.

He muffled his screams with his fist. His caressed his head willing himself to come back to reality.

He tried Hannah again and managed to get though to her

"Hannah"

"Dexter"

"I'm on the ship coming into Argentina"

"Great, how are you doing"

"Fine"

"You don't sound fine"

"I'm not, It's so hot in here, I've spent two days in the dark, I just want this to end and get to you"

"I love you, just get through it, two more days, I'll make it up to you, I prom..." The line broke and crackled

"Hannah...Hannah"

He ended the call and tried again but to no avail. No signal.

Although it was hot during the day at night the it got horrendously cold, during the night he slept wearing a jumper Lumen had bought for him, at the time he had no idea why she had bought it for him but obviously she was smarter than him.

After two days boredom, sleep and hallucinations they stopped moving and he was sure he was there.

Dexter rolled up his sleeping mat and stowed it on the bag. He then held the water container which he had used to piss in when the water had ran out. He gathered up all his food packaging and put it all in his bag. He carefully opened up the container door. The light blinded him, he leaned back on the wall of the container letting his eyes adjust.

After a couple of minutes he opened the door further and exited the container. Taking with him three mugs just for the hell of it.

Everything was so bright, it looked almost heavenly. He was sure he looked like shit and smelt terrible. Hadn't washed or cleaned his teeth for three days.

He heart movement and voices of dock workers. Acting very quickly he put his hands on the top of a shipping container and climbed on top. The fitness regime has helped him.

He lay down flat. Hearing the two dock workers walk past.

After a few minutes he dared to look over the edge of the container. He just saw a dock worker turn the corner out of view, the other worker was right in front of him thankfully facing away.

Dexter pulled his leg over the edge and carefully lowered himself making no noise leaving his belongings on the container above him.

Choke-hold.

Quick and fast. Dexter's arm went around the man's throat. Squeezing tightly. He dropped after twenty seconds. Without a sound. He needed to get off this ship. A peered around the corner of a stack of containers. The coast was clear. For now.

Over the side of the ship he dropped all the waste packaging. His bottle full of piss.

It lightened the load considerably. He ran crouching down alongside the edge of the stack of containers. Back to the wall he peered around the corner. Nothing.

There was the exit ramp, few meters in front. He nearly forgot to check the corner. Would have been a fatal mistake. Three guards, armed and dangerous. Dressed in black. Muscled and formidable. He would have no chance in fighting them.

They looked away and he made his move. He made it, there was a couple of people walking on the docks so he thought he would blend in so he walked normally.

To his right the gorgeous looking city of La Plata. It looked yellow. The unrelenting sun beamed down upon the town, it gave the town a pleasurable look. There was an office to his right made out of a converted shipping container. As he passed unfortunately the officer inside saw him pass. He called after him in spanish. Dexter speeded up his pace but the officer kept yelling after him. Dexter looked around, nobody was watching. He needed to escape.

Dexter turned to the man who seemed to know by now that Dexter shouldn't be here.

Dexter realised that he had a gun holster. Dexter looked into the man's eyes.

A young man only just in his twenties. A spaniard clearly. Faint stubble surrounding his face. Dexter looked into his eyes and Dexter knew what he had to do because he recognised that glint in his eyes.

Dexter' hands went to the man's right arm as he went for his gun. Dexter left hand clamped over the man's mouth, he pushed the man along with himself over the edge of the dock. They landed in the water which was only waist high. Dexter scrambled to his feet before the young officer he punched the man hard on the side of the head and the man fell back into the water. Dexter kneeled on the officer's chest and held his head under.

Bubbling and gargling. Dexter watched as the bubbles came out of the man's mouth as he screamed silently. Arms thrashing, legs kicking. The bubbling stopped and the officer stopped moving, dead.

Dexter heard footsteps on the dock above him. They must have heard the splash.

Fuck.

Running now. Dexter ran underneath the wooden docks, past wooden beam after wooden beam.

He had given up trying to be silent and made loud splashing noises.

The beach was close Argentinians and tourists alike were sunning themselves. They must have been shocked to see a mad running man, with grimy and greasy hair. Dirt covered clothes. And insane eyes still adjusting to the light.

Dexter ran past all of them, up the beach into the busy streets. Into crowds. The safety of the crowds.

Dexter walked past people who must have thought that he was a backpacker, at least he hoped he looked like a backpacker and not that charming serial killer Dexter Morgan.

Dexter felt exhausted and most of all hungry, he had been so stupid to think the food was enough.

He made it up the dark shaded streets. The clay walled buildings with wooden shutters.

He must be on the poor side of La Plata. Dexter walked down an alley and sat on the floor.

He needed time to recuperate and to think. He needed to tell Hannah he was here.

He took out his phone from his pocket. It was wet as was most of his clothes.

Damn it.

It was dead. He tried to turn it on again. Nothing. Dexter angrily threw the wet faulty phone across the alley where it smashed into the wall and broke in half.

Dexter held his head in his hands.

A phone, was the first thing he needed. Dexter rested his head back against the wall. A woman's scream made him stand up. Down the alley came a woman, barefoot, hair wild, clothes torn.

A tall bulky man in a vest followed her at a fast pace. He was much faster. He caught up fast. He gripped the woman by the hair and she yelped painfully and her terrified eyes met Dexter's for a second. He swung the woman by the hair into the alley wall near Dexter.

The man's forearm pressed hard on the woman's throat. And she looked at him as if begging him not to hurt her. He smiled psychotically and stroked the woman's face with a knife he brought out of his pocket.

Dexter took out one of his mugs from his bag and gripped it by the handle. Ceramic, generic, white and cheap.

He stood leaving his bag resting against the wall. His mug clenched in his fist. Dexter walked up behind the man. His arm swung, powerfully. The mug hit the man right in the back of the head. Shattering the cheap mug.

The man fell instantly, out like a light. knocked out. Dexter held up the remaining half of the mug. It had sharp jagged edges.

The woman in front of him looked at him shocked and wide eyed.

"Your safe" He said

Her hands clasped onto his arm and shook it. She said something in spanish which he did not understand, gave the attacker one last disgusted look before running down the alley and out of sight.

Dexter looked at the man who had begun to move. His eyes went from the jagged edge of the mug to the man on the ground shaking his head trying to work out what had happened.

A little blood pooled around the man's head.

Dexter eyes went back and forth becoming angry and he raised the broken mug above his head.

He brought it down into the back of his skull. The attacker who had gotten to his knees fell lifeless to the ground. He thought he might be unconscious again so he his him again. Again and again.

The back of his head had been split open. Blood covered the white mug. Dexter threw the mug high into the air, he heard it shatter as it hit the roof of the building opposite.

Dexter walked back calmly and picked up his bag and carried on walking down the streets.

La Plata was a big place. A huge city.

Dexter walked for hours feeling angry and depressed. Two kills had barely calmed him. He kept walking, hungry and thirsty. And with no money.

He killed someone with a mug. Something new for him.

He passed so many people.

He walked through many different areas of the city. His surroundings changed from slums to clean business areas, he kept walking however. Even though he stunk completely.

His clothes were rancid. So far Argentina was not as Hannah had described, at least for him.

Walked through a more exciting street. Filled with colours and diverse people. Dexter dragged his tired legs, he had walked for so long. Only hours yet felt like days.

The crowds converged around him and he couldn't do anything to stop himself being swept into a vibrant busy restaurant. A dark shady room full of Argentinians. Dexter pushed himself though the back of the restaurant outside the back. The chefs and waiters yelled at him as he walked through the kitchen. Dexter snuck a few bread rolls into his pocket as he made to leave.

Dexter leant against the wall in the alley next door to the restaurant. Eating the bread rolls. He then carried on walking along the pavement, Down the road.

A sight appeared in front of him, a church. Three stories high. An old Gothic church with one big spire and two smaller spires either side. He crossed the street and went into the church. Dexter looked at a clock and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning and consequently the church was quite empty.

It was dark, the pews were dark oak and so the gothic church seemed nearly as black as the shipping container.

Dexter walked halfway down the aisle then turned left and walked down one of the rows. Dexter lay down tired on the pew. Looking up at the ceiling at the chandelier.

He didn't sleep but it felt good to rest. After five minutes he sat up. He didn't know where he was going, so far he had really just been walking in a straight line. He stood up staring into the coloured glass windows. There were a few more people in the church now. They each looked at him in turn, Dexter sighed and stood up up intending to leave. He massaged the back of his neck. When he brought his hand away he found his palm was darker.

The hair dye . With all the sweating he had been doing. He knew he must look terrible but this was probably what had gotten him curious looks. He put on his jumper and put the hood up. Hopefully this would make him less noticeable.

He resumed his journey and kept walking down the side of the road.

Eventually he reached the edge of the city. He really felt he achieved something. He had walked for hours.

He kept up walking although his pace had slowed considerably from what it was earlier on.

The surroundings changed to rural country roads.

Dexter eventually ended up in some woods. He was amazed at how quickly the environment had changed. From poor slums to rich built up areas to rural areas to forest.

At last he came across an abandoned looking house on the side of the road. A small bungalow with white walls. There was a field to the back of the bungalow.

Dexter looked beyond the field and saw a farm. He could hear cows in the distance coming from the farm. Hoping that there may be food or perhaps running water. He opened the front door carefully. looking through the crack. He didn't see any people there so he slipped inside.

A small somewhat cosy looking house, shelves. The light inside was off. He could see inside the house from the light outside. He had a uneasy feeling about this place. It didn't fit right with him.

The room was square with a further room opposite.

A sink. Dexter let the cold tap run. He washed his hands and arms free of sweat and dirt. Then cupping the water in his hands took a long drink, when his thirst was quenched he dried his hands.

Next to the sink was a bowl of fruit which he ate a banana, apple and orange. The kitchen was messy so many plates and cup. Dexter thought a few people must live here.

The orange tasted like Florida. He didn't miss it.

After he finished the fruit he washed his hands free of fruit juice.

Maybe he could find a phone somewhere.

He couldn't get a sense of who lived here. There were beer bottles and ornaments which looked too old to be for young people. He found a desk and looked through it. In the desk he found some notepads, pens and some other stationary. No phone or phone socket to speak of.

Nothing of use to him. There was boring shitty paintings on the wall.

He looked down at the floor, an odd carpet choice. A pale white carpet but was caked in mud and blood.

Blood.

Dexter checked himself, not from him and it looked dry.

He bought the chair from the desk around and sat down. Something happened here. Must be recent.

He took a deep breath in. Something didn't smell right. Literally it didn't smell good at all. The faint smell of decomposition. He had smelt it so often he knew it anywhere. He was on his feet in an instant. He thought he heard something, a faint groan. He stood stock still, silent and cautious.

Another moan and cry.

His leather clad hand turned the door handle and he opened the door. The intense smell increased.

And he was faced with a sight which even he found horrible.

Hannah Mckay woke up. She rested the hand on the bed space beside her. Dexter would be there soon. Today was the third day since he had called. The ship should have been coming in today.

Hannah smiled to herself stretching pleasurably. She walked into the bathroom turning the shower on allowing it to heat up. She let it run. She had terrible bed hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Dexter was coming so soon and then her dream would be complete.

It had been almost two months since she had seen him last. But against all the odds he had escaped from prison. She hadn't doubted him at all.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, who knows maybe they could share the shower from now on.

She dried herself and put on her dressing gown them walked barefoot into Harrison' bedroom.

He stirred and woke. Smiling at her.

"You want to come for breakfast" said Hannah

Harrison nodded and stood up stumbling.

Hannah gestured out of the room and Harrison followed her downstairs.

She made him some cereal, they then ate together.

Soon after they went into town to the supermarket.

They entered the huge shop and Hannah brought around a big shopping trolley, she lifted up Harrison and placed him in the seat. He looked around curiously looking at the other shoppers.

It was this moment when she really felt like a mother.

Harrison pointed out things he wanted and she put in a couple of steaks. She wanted Dexter' return to be perfect.

Harrison smiled so cutely at her her heart melted. The perfect son. She rubbed her pregnant stomach. Her wish was to be a good mother to her child.

They went back home where they sat outside playing with Harrison' toy cars in the sunlight.

"Why do you follow Dexter Morgan" Asked Agent Davis

The groupie sitting opposite the metal interrogation table had an answer ready for her "Because it's the right thing to do"

"Do you think he cares about any of you?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where he is?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did" She said smugly

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of your situation"

"So tell me"

"Aiding and abetting a murderer, particularly in a prison escape is punishable by up to fifteen years in prison, If you cooperate you could get it reduced considerably"

"Fuck you"

Agent Davis sighed in frustration and left the interrogation room.

They had no leads in the hunt for Dexter Morgan. The interviews with the groupies had got them nowhere. They were fiercely loyal to him which she couldn't understand.

Not the devotion to a serial killer.

She walked into another interrogation room. A woman named Michelle was opposite her now.

"He loves me you know" said Michelle

"Really, you, I thought he loved Hannah Mckay, just read the interviews"

The poor depraved woman looked angry "He doesn't love her"

"Really well the only person who can answer that is missing, you don't know where he is do you?"

Michelle laughed "He kissed me"

"Did he, well good for you, so are you going to tell me where he is or not."

"No chance"

"Do you not see he used you, he preyed upon your sick devotion in order to escape, if he loves you why hasn't he contacted you since."

"He's just been busy, on the run from you fuckers"

"Sure fine, he is never going to contact you, to meet you again, to love you"

"He will"

"You are delusional"

Michelle was the highest on Agent Davis' scale of crazy. The other three groupies seemed to her as just bored women who believed in what Dexter was doing.

Agent Davis sat in her new office. She found she didn't like it. Being in here she felt cut off from the investigation. She much preferred having her workspace outside in the mass of analysts and people working the case.

A sleek modern office but not to her taste. She stood and returned to her colleagues outside.

"Getting anywhere?" she asked

"No" said a short stocky black man next to her

"Have we got any further with the groupies?"

"No nothing, too much in love with Dexter Morgan, you were the one to catch him weren't you?"

"No I just got him to confess"

"But still you must know him the best, he told you everything, you have got to have an idea where he is?"

"I'd imagine somewhere with Hannah Mckay or with his son. Those are the two people he loves the most"

The more she thought about it she realised Dexter must have had to trust somebody, he needed money, food, a bed. She couldn't see him trusting one of his groupies with that. Their must be one person he trusted.

She sat down at her desk and opened a drawer. She took some files on Dexter' victims.

She was still at work until the early hours of the morning when she decided to go home. She took the files home with her.

Back at home with a bottle of wine she poured over the files.

She found some inconsistencies.

In 2010, the rapists responsible for the barrel girls were seemingly all killed.

However at some of the crime scenes such as the Jordan Chase crime scene they found that there was indication of an accomplice. There were also supposed to be thirteen victims but there was only twelve victims found and identified.

Leaving one remaining victim.

Her drunken red wine addled mind brought these details to the forefront of her mind.

The person helping him must be the last barrel girl.

Lumen Pierce dropped off the rental car and got a taxi to the airport where she had booked a flight back to Minnisota and to her ever protective husband.

Her handsome husband met her at the airport. She was very happy to see him again. She kissed him quickly and left the airport arm in arm. When they reached her car they sat inside. And in the car park her husband caressed her pregnant belly. He murmured happy things to his child inside of her.

He drove her back to their lavish, gorgeous house with a room already prepared for the child.

After they had made love they lay in bed together. He lay arm propping up his head looking into her eyes asking about her trip.

She had never been a very good liar and lying to her husband was something that she almost never did. Seeing Dexter again had felt like she was cheating on her husband.

"I was worried about you, I heard that that serial killer had escaped from prison"

"No..I mean yeah I saw it on the news" Lumen said

"It's disgusting sick people like that being allowed to walk the streets"

"Can we not talk about something else?" Lumen said a little exasperated.

"Yeah lets talk about something less miserable" He grinned down at her.

She started telling him about some of the things she saw in her trip to Miami. She told him things she remembered from her first trip to Miami three years ago.

Lumen lay awake her husband fast asleep next to her. Hopefully he wouldn't bring up the subject of Dexter Morgan again.

A terrible stench made it difficult to breath. That of rotting, decaying flesh. A smell that stuck to clothes and stuck in the nose for a good while after.

However the sight before him made him lose his sense of smell completely.

It was as if everything else didn't matter. Was gone from his mind.

No smell no hearing nothing. But sight.

That sight of a young woman. Maybe late teens early twenties. Hanging from a meat hook upside down. Naked. Her small breasts severed from her body.

A good portion of her skin had in fact been severed from her body. Her arms hung limp and lifeless from her body. Her throat was slit and the skin from her neck pas lulled down so half her face was rotting muscle and now bone. Her jaw was visible bone and all the teeth and gums were on show.

What horrors this woman had gone through it was probably a blessing she was dead.

He walked past the dead woman and found a hunters roll of knives. Much like his own. The butchers knife was bloody, there was a sawing knife. He could see each of the knives the perpetrator had used to murder the girl.

But what was the moaning and groaning he heard.

And there it was again. Behind him. He turned quickly. The room was very dirty. There were tiles on the floor and Dexter realised that the bathroom was on the other side of the next door. Holding his switchblade in his right hand he opened the door with his left hand. A white ceramic bathtub with a shower rail and the shower curtain closed fully.

He heard more moaning and stepping carefully he pulled back the shower curtain.

Two naked women. Both latino, probably the dead girl was as well but he couldn't tell.

Chained to the shower rail. Both shouted out in fear and started crying and cowering holding onto one another. There were bruises all over them. Red welts on the inside of their thighs, their vagina' bloody, they had been raped. One of them had a black eye. These women looked a little older than the dead girl.

Dexter stupidly realised that holding a knife wasn't really going to win him any trust with these women.

He quickly put his knife away.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you" Dexter tried he really should have learnt spanish

Dexter tried using his quiet freindly voice but they still weren't buying it. Flashbacks to when he first met Lumen how long it had taken her to trust him.

He needed keys to unlock the padlock to the chains. On his search of the house he hadn't found any keys.

This really wasn't his problem. He shouldn't get involved, put himself in a bad situation where he might get killed. He was so close to his dream life why would he jeperdise it now.

This was the moment, stay or go. Good or bad. Human or monster.

The answer was instant, needed no further thought. He pulled the shower curtain covering the women again.

He was good Hannah was right.

He heard a car pull up outside. He crouched down and could see the beam from the headlights through the bathroom window. He shut the bathroom door and still stayed in the room. He heard the front door open, Dexter tried to remember and he was certain that he hadn't left any indication of him in the main room. Dexter tried looking through the keyhole but only saw the torso of the dead girl.

"Hey have you gotten rid of the girl yet?" said a voice outside

"No I'm leaving her up there, Scares the others you know"

"OK but she's gonna start smelling soon"

"Well deal with it"

"Where's Sergio and Vic"

"They said their getting something from the car"

"You going to have another go with those girls"

"Maybe in a but, before we move on I mean."

"The hole is dug outside, for when you've finished"

"Good"

So there was four of them, this was going to be hard.

Dexter suddenly heard the sobs of a female. Not the female behind him however. The had brought another girl.

Dexter heard the door open again. The female crying intensified.

"You brought another one"

"Surprise, I thought we could have one for each of us. We could rape them together. At the mention of rape the girl screamed out. The cracking sound of flesh then the scream ceased.

He had hit her.

"There is four of us and only three girls"

"well we'll get another tomorrow"

"We are moving on tomorrow you retard"

Another male voice came "Look just put them with the rest"

Dexter scambled to his feet. Looking for a place to hide. There was a cabinet and shelf big enough for him to crouch down behind. So he did.

The door opened again and the smell of decomp made all the women wimper.

"Get down there you whore" said the man

The man pushed her to the floor. She fell in front of Dexter but didn't look around so he remained invisible.

She was wearing a tshirt which was ripped and a skirt which was also torn and bunched up. Dexter could easily see from here that her underwear was missing. She cried and begged and Dexter willed her to just hold on for a few more moments, he would kill him in a second.

The man got down on his knees, was going to rape her. The man's neck was in the perfect position.

Dexter stood over the man who had still not noticed him. The woman sobbed quietly.

Dexter's hands closed around his neck. Jerking back and his right hand went on the man's chin twisting his head sharp and fast. Snapping his neck killing him instantly. Dexter pushed the limp dead man off the woman.

The new girl turned and looked up at Dexter clearly terrified of him. Dexter held his finger to his lips a universal sign of silence. She obeyed him crawling backwards on her bum and hands till she reached the corner of the bathroom. She stared at her would be rapist.

One down three more.

Dexter kept close to the wall waiting for another person to come in the next room and willing himself to stop smelling the horrible dead girl.

"Vic what's taking so long"

Another man came through the door not noticing Dexter standing just to the side of it. In a similar way to the murder of David he grabbed him by the throat and used his new switch-blade to stab him to death. Blood spurted all around. But by now the sounds of death had alerted the other men.

One came through the door, Pistol drawn. Dexter grabbed his hand with his right and slammed it agianst the door frame. The gun clattered to the floor. With his newly empty right hand the man got two hard, heavy punches to Dexter's face. Pop, Pop.

And he also slammed Dexter' hand into the door frame, making him drop the knife.

This wasn't going well. The final man came to help and Dexter having no other plan appearing in his head. Put his head down and shoved as hard as he could with his shoulder at the mans chest.

He knocked them both over. Maybe he had been to quick to dismiss American football as a pointless sport. As they had fallen the final man had dropped his gun, a pistol.

They all looked at it for a moment, time seemed to stop. No other weapon in sight, that was it.

They all lunged for it at the same time. Dexter hit the man hard on the back of his head and before the other man could grab the gun Dexter's foot got there first. Kicking it out of reach.

The man looked around angrily. Unfortunately Dexter' leg was in a bad position for this anger. The angry man seized hold of his leg with both hands and twisted Dexter yelped in pain. Dexter twisted his leg even futher which hurt more but his other leg was now free, he kicked the man across the face, making him lose his grip and roll over. When Dexter looked for the other man all he saw was an incoming knee and blinding pain.

Dexter eyes watered as his nose was probably broken. The man was going for the gun which Dexter had kicked a few further feet away. Dexter was on his feet in a flash. His injured leg not helping at all but he managed to stumble over to him and drag him too the floor. Dexter's vison was blurry and the man for a few futher punches and kicks to his face and torso.

How many more bruises would he have.

Then the man who had twisted his leg was there and they both kicked and punched him until Dexter could barely keep breathing from the pain.

Through his cloudy vision he could make out that one of the men was walking away. To the gun.

Was this it?

How he would die.

Hannah would be heartbroken. He would never get to be a father to Harrision.

With a new sense of life and invigoration Dexter sat up and before he could receive yet another kick he dealt a terrible punch to the side of the man's leg. Who collapsed quickly.

But the other man was still going for the gun. Dexter looked. He wouldn't get to him in time.

He turned and half ran, half dragged himself to the room with the dead girl. And where a knife and gun were. Dexter dove into the room and he lay flat to the floor as bullets flew overhead. Through the wall.

Dexter felt around for the gun. His hand gripped hold of it.

He had only ever killed one person with a firearm. Once, very long ago Harry had taught him how to shoot, how to aim, how to handle the recoil. Gripping the gun in both hands he stuck his head around the corner and fired from the floor. Bang, Bang.

His bullets went straight into the middle of the man's torso. His gun dropped and he fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

Now the last man was crawling, dragging himself across the floor towards the dropped gun. He heard his terrified groans. Dexter had broken the man's leg. Quite probable. Dexter stood, walked over to him calmly and aimed the gun at his head.

The man stopped moving and looked up at him.

Blood, snot and tears were falling down the man's face. He looked pitiful. However Dexter felt nothing towards this man. This rapist, this killer.

"No please"

Bang

Four dead bodies. He had killed four people within the space of two minutes. Unprecedented.

Today he had killed six people.

Oh correction, five deadbodies. How could he forget the girl.

What was he going to do. If the police ever found these bodies they would no doubt start an investigation. He could no longer dump dead bodies in the gulf stream. No boat anymore.

Bury them. Probably the best option.

His leather gloves hadn't really helped here. Dexter' blood was all over this place now.

Dexter walked back into the bathroom. The woman was still cowering in the corner and had found the other two girls, who were looking at him terrified.

The language barrier wasn't helping him at all.

"I need you to stay here"

Dexter wasn't sure they understood but they seemed much to scared to move.

Dexter picked up the legs of the dead man with a broken neck and dragged it out into the room with the dead girl. Maybe he should take care of that first. He shut the door so the women wouldn't see what he was about to do.

He pulled the woman down from the meat hook. She really smelt terrible. Dexter dragged her by her legs into the next room.

He had to stop to move the other bodies out of the way to make a path. Dexter opened the door carefully and looked outside.

It was getting dark.

Dexter suddenly remember about a phone. He searched through the nearest dead man's clothes and found a cheap cell phone, probably disposable. Great minds think alike. He dialled Hannah' number.

"Dexter hey" Hannah said sweetly "Are you in Argentina?"

"Yeah" Dexter said breathlessly

"Are you OK? where are you?"

"I...I'm just to the west of LA Plata"

"You made it" She squealed happily

"Yeah, can you come and get me?"

"OK we're about an hour and a half away, I can't believe you here, I love you"

Hannah hung up leaving Dexter watching five dead bodies wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

Hannah ran through the house excitedly, The light outside had started to darken and since she hadn't heard from Dexter she had put Harrison to bed.

"Harrison..Harrison wake up" Hannah said gently shaking him

"Umm..."

"Harrison we're going to see daddy, we're going to pick him up"

"Daddy" Harrison said rubbing his eyes awake in the most adorable way Hannah could imagine

"Yeah, come on get dressed and we can go see him"

Harrison bolted out of bed and dressed quickly.

They were both in the car within two minutes. Hannah turned the key and started it up.

Dexter' nose had stopped bleeding. His leg was extremely painful. His ribs hurt. His head, his neck his back. Everything hurt. But here he was trying to dispose of five dead bodies.

He dragged the dead girl out and sure enough the men have dug three holes for the girls. He put her in one and started to cover her with dirt. It was quite dark now.

He looked over at the farm next door. The farm was silent. No light came from the farm house.

He was curious so he stepped a little closer.

A pig pen. He had heard, like so many people that pigs will eat dead human flesh.

And this gave him an idea.

Dexter picked up the tools he had found in the room with the dead girl. He put on a kitchen apron, hanging from behind the door. He cut away all the dead males clothes. Putting them in a pile to be burnt later. He stamped on whatever phones they had destroying them. Only keeping the phone he had used pocketing it and also keeping the key for the padlock.

Taking the bone saw from the knife roll he set to work. It was hard tiring work to just cut up one body let alone four. With aching arms he finished.

Four bodies in 36 pieces. However there was so much blood.

He needed to test this theory to see if pigs actually do eat body parts. So taking a fore arm and lower leg over to the pig pen he dropped the parts in. Just to see what would happen. After he pigs woke they slowly walked over to the human meat. They started eating with such rapid pace Dexter couldn't believe it. The arm and leg had gone within minutes. Even ate the bones. This was only two of them. Twelve more had woken up to see what was going on.

It took Dexter eight more trips to finally dispose of all the body parts. Soon after the pigs were looking up at him. Hoping for more. Blood and gore were his specialty. Nothing much had bothered him. Scary movies were joke to him. He found the pigs eating human flesh quite amusing and pleasing.

But there was still the matter of the blood.

He raided the bathroom cupboard for towels to soak up all the blood, The women still looked scared by him, as they should be. He then threw the now crimson towels into the pile with all the clothes. It took six towels to get up all the blood. There was still faint blotches of blood however.

He walked outside finding a steel drum. Perfect for burning.

He filled the drum with all the clothes and towels he had used. He used bleach on the floor and then hosed it down. He opened a window to get the smell out.

Cleaned up all the knives before putting them all back in a drawer.

He siphoned petrol from the car and poured it in the steel using a match from the kitchen cupboard he set the barrel on fire. He opened the bathroom door. And unlocked the women.

He had saved their lives. He had done enough.

"Your safe now"

Dexter left the women behind as he hobbled back to the city of La Plata.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The darkness was eerie. Dexter limped through the trees back down to the main road. Hopefully Hannah would be there waiting. Today he had killed six people. He had escaped from prison, got to Argentina, survived this day. He would soon be with Hannah, soon be with his son.

This dream drove him on. The pain throughout his body lessened whenever he pictured her face.

After about fifteen minutes he managed to escape the forest to the main road. He walked along it until he saw the place where Hannah had agreed to meet him. An intersection.

A black car faintly visible in the darkness. And the most beautiful woman he ever saw standing next to it. Tall, slim with long blonde hair. The hair dye was now gone. Wearing her trademark vest with shirt over the top.

It had been two months since he had seen Hannah Mckay. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She saw him and her mouth fell open in surprise.

He realised he must look terrible. His hair had been cut. He had grown a scruffy beard and his hair was a different colour.

Dexter stopped still, taking a good look at her. He was about twenty feet away.

"Dexter?" She said uncertain

"Hannah" Dexter grinned at her

They met each other in the middle. No more words were shared. He hugged her to him tightly. Probably covering her in dirt but neither of them cared much right now.

Hannah kissed him fiercely and jumped up putting her long pale legs around his waist.

Dexter' injured leg was not prepared for this however and they both fell backwards onto the dirt road. Neither of them reacted. Only kept kissing each other.

Dexter rolled over so he was on top, Moving his hand behind her head. tilting it back so he could get a deeper kiss.

They pulled apart, they stared into each others eyes.

"It's been a long time" whispered Dexter

"The longest" Hannah replied smiling "So are we going to fuck here in the mud or back home"

Dexter' eyes narrowed, fire inside them.

"Home, we have a home don't we"

"Yes" Hannah kissed him slowly on the lips "Now lets go to it and you can have a wash, you smell foul"

Dexter' decided it was best not to tell her that barely half an hour ago he had been in the close company of no less than five corpses.

He helped her to her feet.

"Come on, Harrison fell asleep on the drive here" Hannah beamed at him pulling him along to the car.

Dexter saw his perfect son. Completely safe and sound. Hannah was a good mother. Dexter took in his son's deep breathing, nose twitches and innocent face. If Dexter had been a normal person he probably would have shed tears at the reunion of him and his child. But he wasn't a normal person, Hannah knew that and probably one day Harrison would too. But never the whole truth.

"Can I wake him, it will be a surprise" Hannah said with such adoration in her eyes for his son Dexter wondered when he had ever doubted her. Dexter nodded keeping his eyes on Harrison.

"Hey, Hey Harrison" Hannah shook him slightly

He awoke confused looking all around when he saw Hannah.

"There's someone here who missed you very much"

Harrison locked eyes with Dexter who had just stepped into view.

To any other person it would have been near impossible to recognise Dexter. The slim clean shaven serial killer than the short black haired beard faced man he was now. But Harrison knew instantly, recognising those eyes.

Harrison tried to scramble out of his car seat into Dexter' arms. However hus seatbelt was still done up which impeded him considerably. Hannah released him and Harrison flew into Dexter' awaiting arms. Wrapping him up in a tight embrace.

Dexter stood up holding Harrison. He stumbled slightly as his injured leg. he regained his balance and whispered.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too daddy"

Dexter stroked the back of Harrison' hair and looked at Hannah who was watching the scene wistfully. She was his family.

"Get over here" Dexter said gesturing with his head.

Hannah looked startled but it was quickly replaced by a wide grin.

The three of them came together in a kind of group hug but it was much more than that. The were a family now. They huddled in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night and there was nobody in the world but them.

And Dexter felt one of the very few perfect moments in his life. For someone like him a perfect moment was very hard and rare to come by.

Dexter kissed his girl and his son on the head. Smiling happily, truly happily, no more fake emotions, not for his family. He smiled to no one in particular, himself mainly.

He realised he had made it, got to Argentina and now he was with Hannah.

Let the dream commence.

After their beautiful moment they broke the embrace. Harrison looked so tired his eyes kept drooping. But he was stubborn and willed himself not to fall asleep.

Dexter put him back in his car seat carefully.

"It's OK go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning" Dexter whispered kissing his son on the cheek.

Dexter shut the car door.

"You ready to go" Hannah said holding his hands

Dexter kissed each of them.

"Absolutely"

And by the time Dexter got in the passenger seat Harrison was asleep.

Hannah started the car and grinning at him the entire time pulled off.

"What's with the limp" Hannah asked

Dexter remembered a time when he would lie. That time was over.

"I came across a gang of rapists and I attacked them"

"They hurt you?" Hannah took her eyes off the road concerned

"Well there was four of them..anyway one of them twisted my leg another gave me a nose bleed and another beating"

"What did you do to them?"

Dexter smirked "What do you think?"

Hannah laughed "Anything that could lead back to you"

"Nothing"

Dexter remembered the phone he took from the rapist. Taking it from his pocket he opened up the back getting to the sim card which he threw out the car window. The phone was a flip up one so he broke it in half easily and threw the pieces from the car.

"What was that?"

"I took one of their phones to call you" said Dexter

"OK good"

"Tell me more about the house" Dexter looked at her intently

"We both love it, lots of space and a big garden for children" Hannah realised her slip but Dexter didn't pick up on it.

"And the neighbour's, they OK?"

"Seem so, only really met the landlord and his family, I've paid for the next two months"

The pain was getting to him so he lay back in the seat trying to get more comfortable.

"The stuff you said in the interview?" Hannah asked

"Which part?"

"About your mother?"

"What would you like to know?"

"When I was in hospital you said that watching your Mom die was the only time you've been scared"

"It was"

"Talk to me about it, I'm here now and not going anywhere. There is still so much about you I don't know"

Dexter nodded, she deserved to know everything about him that was true, if he wanted to spend his life with Hannah then why not share everything.

"I didn't remember anything until I was 34" Dexter smiled "I went after this psyciatrist who manipulated his patients into killing themselves, so I went to therapy"

Hannah chuckled

"Yeah he told me to relax he saw through my bullshit excuse for being there and wanted me to be relaxed. He put me through a relaxation technique which brought some memories to the surface. I heard myself screaming saw all the blood in that shipping container"

"I'm sorry Dexter"

"Well my brother, the ice truck killer, remembered it all and that was what he was doing killing all those prostitutes to drain their blood to make me remember, which I did. I went to the crime scene and had a panic attack"

"Your brother was a serial killer just like you"

"Yes except he didn't have my morals, if you could call it that, he was too far gone, I didn't want to kill him but I couldn't see another way, he would keep killing until he was caught and then he would probably lead them to me"

"I'm sorry you had to do that"

"Well nothing can change it now, lets talk about something else"

"Yeah sorry"

"Its OK" Dexter squeezed her hand comfortingly

"Just wait until you see the house Dexter, Its perfect"

Dexter watched the darkened countryside as they drove. Hannah must have known the place really well as she was driving in the dark and without a sat nav.

"In the article..." Hannah began

Dexter looked at her "Go on, ask me anything you want to know and I'll answer it"

"In the article you talked about your foster father, How he taught you to kill and hide evidence"

"Yes he did"

"Why though, why did he teach you that, you also said in the article that from a young age he told you that you were a monster"

"He did"

"Your not a monster!" Hannah exclaimed loudly but Harrison was too fast asleep to notice.

"I realise that now"

"What he did to you was wrong"

"He saw a damaged child and instead of getting help taught me to be a killer"

"What would you be otherwise?"

"I have no idea, but I think that now with you I have a good chance of being normal. I don't have that need to kill anymore. Thanks to you."

"Glad to be of help" smirked Hannah

"Once, my father told me to say exactly the opposite of what I thought when they psychoanalysed me when I was 6."

Hannah laughed.

"Who did your disguise?" Hannah asked "I could hardly recognise you"

"That was the point" Hannah rolled her eyes "Lumen, my friend who helped me escape, cut my hair and dyed it"

"Good, the beard?"

"Well I thought it best to help stop me being recognised and I haven't had the chance to shave"

"So this Lumen, just friends" Hannah asked casually

"If you've got a question just ask"

"Also in your article you said about someone else other than me who knew you and didn't fear you was that Lumen"

"Yes"

"Were you in a relationship?"

"Very briefly...She had been held captive and gang raped for a month, just by chance I killed Boyd Fowler and found Lumen trying to escape, she saw me kill someone so I couldn't just let her go, I cleaned her wounds and got her back to health and it took a while for her to trust me, I wanted her to go back to her family but she wouldn't leave until everyone who raped her was brought to justice. After she killed one of them without telling me and nearly got us caught I relented and she moved into my old house. Anyway she told me everything and we then tracked down all the people responsible and killed them, she wanted to kill them as well and eventually I let her do it. It was after that we became a couple, if you could even call it that. She killed Jordan Chase finishing everything and I thought that she could stay. But she left. And I felt lost again.

"You loved her?"

"Yeah I think I did, but it all over now, been three years, she' married now and got a baby on the way, I'm glad she got to have a normal life after all the shit she went through"

After another hour of talking. Dexter finally reached what would be home for the next months, years who knows. Either way he would be with Hannah. No matter what.

Hannah parked up in front of the new house. Harrison was still asleep in the back.

Dexter got out and leant on the car door looking at is new home.

A solitary house in the middle of maybe an acre of grass. He couldn't see around the back, he would look in the morning.

A two story house, the outside walls were white. As of the darkness he couldn't see much else.

"Wait until your inside" Hannah said, opening the door and picking up Harrison cradling him in his arms

They both walked together shoulder to shoulder up the pathway to their home. Hannah shuffled Harrison around in her arms to retrieve her key from her pocket. She had mothering mastered.

Harrison's head was nestled in Hannah's shoulder and so when she turned on the light, Harrison still was fast asleep.

"I'll just put him to bed" Hannah whispered quietly and walked upstairs. Dexter followed.

Dexter' first impression was good. Nowhere near as modern or furnished as well as his apartment or Hannah' house back in Miami but still good. There was much room for improvement but it was a big house with a large garden as Hannah had told him.

He stood in the doorway as Hannah tucked Harrison into bed.

He was amazed by her, he could tell she loved Harrison as if he was her own.

Hannah stood up and Harrison stretched and fidgeted comfortably and rolled over.

They smiled at each other.

"Show me the house" Dexter said and Hannah took his hand and dragged him off around the house.

The living room was massive and the single desk used for Hannah' second hand laptop stood solitary in the middle of the wall.

The sofa and chair looked quite old. Needed to be replaced.

Moving on to the kitchen, Dexter found a quaint kitchen with doors off the a dining room and laundry room. There were another couple of rooms. Hannah thought it could be Dexter' study. Dexter smiled and kissed her again.

"Sorry dexter but your breath stinks as do you. No more kisses until you've cleaned yourself"

"Yes ma'am" Dexter winked and Hannah pulled him upstairs again.

They walked past Harrison's room and another bedroom before going into the most important room.

The master bedroom.

Hannah lay on the bed seductively.

Dexter smiled

"I thought you wanted me to have a shower and clean my teeth"

"Well you better do it quickly, I'll be waiting here"

Dexter bolted into the bathroom, eliciting a laugh from Hannah.

Dexter cleaned his teeth for the first time in days. He was a stickler for oral hygiene and hygiene in general. Hannah had been thoughtful enough to by him a toothbrush. There were many things which he would need. Dexter put them all out of his mind as a horny Hannah Mckay was waiting for him. He spent quite a long time cleaning his teeth and then stood under the shower.

Like in the motel the warm water soothed his aching limbs and old bruises.

The little hair he had was greasy so he spent time massaging his head and cleaning the hair dye run off which had cover the back of his neck.

After a few more minutes he turned as the shower door was opened. Hannah Mckay standing naked in front of him. The stuff of dreams.

"I got tired of waiting" She smirked

However the sexual reunion was put on hold for the moment as Hannah caught sight of all his bruises.

"Jesus Dexter why didn't you tell me about them?"

"It's OK, I'm OK they just ache a little" Dexter tried to placate her but he was having difficult forming words standing in front of Hannah' nude body.

Hannah put her hand to his bruised body, caressing his injured areas. Dexter felt embarrassed.

Hannah looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. It was a slow long kiss filled with love and promise. Dexter wrapped his arms around her bringing their two naked bodies together. He revelled in the feel of Hannah' breasts pressed against his chest.

Dexter stopped the kiss and looked Hannah in the eyes. Still keeping their bodies together he put a hand on her cheek.

"I missed you"

Hannah smiled" Me too"

Dexter chuckled "I can't believe I'm actually here, after all these weeks"

"Your here now, that's all that matters"

It was Dexter this time who initiated the kiss. His hands caressed all up and down her body.

Both his hands cupped her bum and she let out an excited squeal as he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Dexter might have not been able to take the weight of Hannah on his injured leg but sex was on the horizon.

Both dripping wet from the shower he carried her out of the bathroom to the bedroom, their bedroom.

He threw her on the bed, her perfect wet naked body shone in the light.

"We could have had sex in the shower" Hannah said teasingly

"Tomorrow" Dexter promised climbing on top of her kissing her passionately.

He held her firmly in place below him. His lips moved down her nude body he felt a sense of satisfaction when he felt her tremble underneath him as his breath fell hot against her neck. It was high time to act out all of the fantasies he'd imagined during those many prison nights, when he'd been lying alone in bed, thinking of her lying in the bed with him.

He brought her hand to her stomach and trailed it down to her hip. With her hand trapped under his, he was able to caress her with his fingertips, feeling the softness of her skin.

"Dexter" she breathed, his name catching in her throat, as he trailed their hands along the inside of her thighs and up her stomach to her breasts. He heard her gasp when he thumbed her nipple, causing it to harden under his touch.

Dexter listened to every sound she made as she guided her hand along an exploration of her body. He knew what made her catch her breath, what made her moan, and what caused her to make small mewling sounds in the back of her throat. When he'd teased her to the point that she was squirming in his arms, every movement she made against his body driving him insane, he swept their hands across her hip to the juncture of her thighs.

Hannah didn't object as he guided her fingers between her nether lips and started to make small, circular patterns. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck as she shuddered against him, and when she moaned something that sounded like his name, he increased the pressure, stroking her more harder, her then moved his hand to her clit and pinched it, gently.

Hannah made a loud moan of frustration and bucked fast against his hand, but he anticipated her and thwarted her attempt. He moved his free hand to her waist, holding her hips tight to his as he listened as her breathing became calmer.

And then he moved his hand again, increasing the pressure of his thumb, the speed of his fingers as he plunged them in and out of her body. He heard her breath catch; her fingers dug into his arms as her hips bucked against his. He clamped down the back of her neck hard, and her head fell back against him. He stroked her until she clawed at the sheets of the bed, and when her legs moved together, he jammed his knee between her thighs, wrapping his injured leg around her calf to keep her exposed.

With his hand, he teased her until she started screaming incoherently, gasping in the silence of the house. And then, when he couldn't wait for another second, he released her.

Hannah cried out in surprise as she fell back against the mattress, but she was completely silenced when he moved between her legs. He couldn't hold off any longer but he needed to taste her.

Spreading her thighs so he could settle between her legs, Dexter bent his neck and nuzzled her. Hannah let out the loudest moan of the night when he tasted her, his beard tickling the inside of her folds as he stroked her with his mouth. His tongue found her clit and he circled it with his tongue, flicked the tip of his tongue against her, sucked her clit between his lips.

She arched against him, writhing around eyes rolling back in her head, and he found he had to hold her still to keep her from jerking away from his touch. When he thrust his tongue inside of her she let out a huge wail, gripped his head with her hands and humped his face. Mindless from passion, she yanked his hair, dug her fingernails into his scalp. She screamed his name, begging him. He was merciless with his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his teeth. He didn't care about the pain he only wanted to give her as much pleasure as she could handle. Until finally, she let out a deafening moan that cut off abruptly as Dexter put his hand over her mouth. He eyes fluttered open but before she could protest she climaxed, her eyed rolled back in her head, her body arched, stiffened, and then shuddered against him.

Dexter continued to lick her as she came, but now he was slow, soothing. After a moment, he stopped and rolled over beside her so he could look at her face.

The rise and fall of her chest was still rapid, her breathing fast As he watched, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him, her gaze still unfocused from a combination of pleasure and desire. She stared at him for a long moment and then conceded, her voice still a bit unsteady, "Wow Dexter"

He needed her so much, he pulled her to him and kissed her with passion beyond him.

He devoured her with his lips, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. He thought he should probably be careful, gentle with her as it was their first time together in weeks. His body ignored his mind. His kiss was hard and demanding, filled with desire and need which he had been holding onto throughout his duration in prison.

But rather than pulling away from his demanding mouth, Hannah reciprocated his kiss, a willing participant in Dexter' return. Her tongue battled his, her teeth scraped and bit, her hands pulled hard in his hair. She wrapped herself around him, lifting her hips to meet his.

Her mouth swallowed his own loud groan as he thrust inside her, her wetness making it so very easy for him to enter. When he was inside her, he held himself up on his arms and tried to calm himself down, hold himself back. He was reminded again that her should be slow and romantic.

But Hannah wasn't having any of it; she wasn't the type of woman to lie back and let him have control. With her teeth curled into a snarl, she dug her heels into his calves and relaxed her hips before thrusting hard against him again. He couldn't stop himself if he tried, his hips surged against hers.

She growled at him, biting his neck hard. This only spurred him on. He moaned loudly from the pain and increased his pace.

He pressed her into the mattress and her voice was loud in his ear as he pounded into her. When he touched her, her body was wet with sweat, and from the way her hands moved across the his back, he knew his was as well. She met his every thrust, and he gritted his teeth, trying to prolong the moment for as long as he could.

She wrapped herself around him, and he came inside her with a unattractive grunt, his body stiffening in her embrace. Dexter could feel her lips on his forehead, his cheek, his neck, the curve of his shoulder as his breathing returned to normal. When his weight collapsed on top of her, he knew he should move, that he was heavy and he might be hurting her. But even still, it was a minute before he could get the strength to lift himself off of her.

Dexter pulled Hannah against his body as he flung his free arm over his eyes and tried to get himself under control. She rested her head on his chest, her leg slung over his hips, and stroked his chest with her palm. After a few minutes of relaxing in each other's arms Dexter felt himself harden again. Hannah squeaked in surprise as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him.

She gave in to desire instantly. Her fingers curved into his skin as she poised herself above him and let him guide himself into her body. With her palms against his chest, she braced her weight as she rode him. She teased him, paying him back for what he had done to her until he moaned her name, his voice pleading. When Dexter looked up at her face, he saw from her amused smile that she knew exactly what she was doing to him, riding him fast and then slopping leaving him panting and gasping for release.

He let her torture him for as long as he could stand it, and then he gripped her waist and lifted her off him, tossing her back onto the bed. Hannah laughed and rolled over sideways then tried to crawl out of his reach. Next time, he promised he'd let her tease him as much as she wanted. But not tonight. He couldn't take much more of it tonight.

Grabbing her waist before she could get away from him, Dexter kneeled behind her, nudging her legs apart with his knees. Her chuckle turned into a gasp as he rubbed her with his fingers, testing her wetness, and she backed onto him. Reaching beneath her, he nudged her legs open until they were spread wide, and then he took his position behind her again.

Slipping two fingers inside of her, he stroked her until she moaned. And then, when she was rocking back against him, he penetrated her again. With one hand on her waist and the other wrapped around her thigh, he pulled her back against him, as he thrust into her. She moaned and rolled her hips, meeting his thrusts. The hand on her hip moved between her legs and he stroked her clit as he pounded inside her again and again.

Her hands fisted into the sheets, pulling them away from the mattress. Their cries met and echoed around the house. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she swung her head trying to get her hair out of her eyes. Dexter grabbed it for her, pulled her hair back over her shoulders. It was damp from the sweat of her body. Wrapping her hair around his hand, he pulling her head back a hard as he continued his unrelenting thrusts. She gasped and growled in both pleasure and pain.

It wasn't long before she was trembling in his arms again, moaning loudly as she came. He released the hold he had on her hair when her arms buckled and she buried her face against the pillow to muffle her cries. Thrusting into her a few more times, Dexter' hands tightened on her hips and he screamed in pleasure, pouring into her once more.

When Hannah fell exhausted against the mattress, he fell beside her. And then she curled up in his arms again, he he pulled the slightly wet duvet from the water of the shower over them then they both drifted off to sleep.

They made love three more times that night. The first was when he awoke to the feel of her mouth against him. She had her fist around his shaft and was swirling her tongue around the head of his penis. When she saw his eyes finally open and felt him swell in her hand, she wrapped her mouth around his tip, running her tongue along the length of his shaft as she swallowed him.

The next time Dexter awoke was when he felt the mattress beside him shift. He wrapped his arms around Hannah' waist, pulling her against him. She laughed and told him she was thirsty, and so he'd let her go into the bathroom. But when she returned to their bedroom, he was waiting for her. She'd barely stepped through the door when she was in his arms. They didn't even get to the bed, he took her against the wall his injured leg miraculously healing it self for the moment. Either that or the pleasure was more than the pain.

The third and final time of the night they both woke as the light from around the edges of the curtains. It was five in the morning. Dexter' stomach was rumbling and they both went downstairs, he only put on his boxers while Hannah got a dressing gown from the bathroom.

This time was much calmer, Dexter sat on a stool in the kitchen while Hannah sat on the counter in front of him, facing him. He opened her dressing gown so she was completely exposed to him.

She giggled at him and started feeding him chocolate pudding from the fridge. Feeling bold and daring he spread most of the chocolate pudding on her nether lips and began licking it up. In the middle of the kitchen. After he had finished a panting Hannah gave him a long kiss and they both ate some more of the tasty dessert.

His hunger sated, in both meanings of the word. They returned upstairs and Hannah got some massage oil from the bathroom and Dexter lay on a towel on the bed as Hannah got all the aches and pains from him. He had never had massages before, Hannah was excellent. She moved down to his painful leg and massaged it until he could barely feel the pain no longer. After she had done his back she rolled him over. He looked up at Hannah who climbed on top of him straddling him. It was only now that he realised she was completely naked. He felt a stirring lower down his body. Hannah continues massaging his bruised chest. Once she had done Dexter flipped them over and seized the oil from her hand.

She looked up at him thoughtfully wondering what he was going to do. Dexter drizzled a good amount of oil all over he chest, then began rubbing it all over he chest and stomach, deliberately missing out her breasts.

"Come on Dexter" panted Hannah

After doing his best to massaged her arms he finally touched her breasts. He teased her all around her nipples, which were already hard, he put his mouth on her perfect oily breasts. Using his teeth to bite her nipple then soothing it with his tongue.

Once Hannah had had enough for the moment she pushed him down her body.

He did the same here. Rubbed oil all down her beautiful long legs and massaged the inside of the thighs but not reaching he nether lips. He used his tongue to tease her by licking all over the inside of her thighs but still never reaching where she wanted it the most.

Hannah by now was losing patience and pulled his head up by the hair to her eyeline, quite painfully.

"Fuck me Dexter" Hannah said in the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

He thrust inside her and he couldn't stop her rolling them over so that she was on top. He leaned up and kissed her deeply while there hips continued thrusting together.

After a few more minutes they both came together. She rolled off him and Dexter moved onto his side. He took a moment just to look at Hannah in the oil. The sexiest sight he had ever seen. Hannah caught him staring at her and called him a perve. He laughed and he felt deliciously exhausted so after the oil had dried he wrapped Hannah in his arms and they slept in a tight embrace.

Agent Davis turned up to work hours early, she had a bit of a hangover from the excess consumption of wine the night before. However the wine had given her a lead. After trawling through the evidence she found Her recorded interview with Dexter Morgan. It and many other copies of it were in disk format. She put the disk into her own laptop and played it while she searched for something else. She had intended only to listen while she got on with other leads, she kept getting distracted however.

Watching the back of her own head, watching as Dexter spoke to her, he had shown not a single shred of remorse for the lives he had taken. He was a psychopath, but maybe a friendly, marginally good psychopath.

She found it the interview with Jessica Moreno the reporter. They had many copies of the article lying around, the cheeky bastard had given more to the press than to them.

She read the article. And there it was.

Someone who knew him and didn't fear him, someone who left.

She felt quite certain that this woman, whoever she was had helped him escape.

After her employees had turned up for work hours after she had been there she tried ringing Miami Metro Homicide to see if they could help with any of her inquiries about the missing girl in the barrel girls case. Unfortunately Dexter however inadvertent had been responsible for three of the department's best worker's deaths. Maria Lagurta the Captain. Tom Matthews had assumed her role. Lieutenant Debra Morgan who Angel Batista had taken over after her untimely suicide. And last of all Detective Joseph Quinn who had been replaced at short notice by a couple of detectives from Orlando filling in before a new detective could be found, not forgetting the best blood spatter analyst in Florida. Say what you will about Dexter he was good at his job. Vince Masuka was working overtime just to keep up the caseload.

Because of all these changes and new temporary personnel the department was much too short handed and didn't have the resources to help themselves let alone the FBI.

After a couple more days of fruitless searching she went over to Quinn' apartment. Still a crime scene, Quinn had apparently always been suspicious of Dexter. Everything had been tidied, searching for anymore of Dexter' claims about him. They looked for any extra money hidden away. In a sock drawer or underneath the mattress. They hadn't found anything.

Agent Davis went back to her office and searched the database for the lease on Quinn' apartment. He had only owned it for six months. She searched in more detail for an hour longer and found the address for the apartment he had previously been renting for three years.

She picked up her coat from the chair and made her way over to Quinn' old apartment. An elderly couple, late sixties answered the door.

"Hello" Said the wife

"Hi I'm with the FBI, could I come in and ask you a few questions?" Agent Davis said holding up he badge.

"Yes, of course" The couple looked at each other before answering and standing back allowing her to enter.

"What's this about?" asked the husband concerned pulling his wife to his side.

"The previous renter of this apartment died a few weeks ago" Agent Davis said

The wife gasped. "Good lord"

"Yes, well I was just wondering and I know it is a extremely long shot, but did he leave anything behind? and if he did is there any chance you kept them?"

It took a while but the husband answered.

"There were a few boxes, one of them contained files of some sort, I never looked I wasn't really bothered, the previous tenant didn't give a forwarding address so we put it into storage just in case he came back wanting it"

Agent Davis praised the good samaritan of Miami.

"I don't mean to be any inconvenience but could I possibly have a look at those boxes"

"Certainly, Its all yours. I have no need for it, we could go now if you want, we are just going out for lunch so if you follow us we can give you it today" The husband said jovily

"That would be excellent, thank you so much"

Agent Davis followed the kind couple out to their car and drove behind them all the way to their storage unit.

The old man unlocked his storage unit, Agent Davis and the wife stood back watching. The man lifted the door up so she could get inside. His wife directed her to the boxes standing solitary in the corner. There was a load of things in this unit, however this couple were fanstastic at organising, ten great big stacks of plastic boxes, each clearly labelled with things like ; Memento's, Grandchildren and more.

The man's back wasn't brilliant so Agent Davis made two trips to take the boxes out of the storage unit into the corridor. The boxes weren't particularly heavy just bulky and would be difficult to pick up.

The husband and wife said goodbye and locked up. She took the boxes and placed them on the back seat of her car.

In the car park of the storage facility she had a quick look in each box. Two had some ornaments in them. They wouldn't be much help. The third box had some old looking and weathered clothes.

The final box and the one that held the only promise was a box filled with files. Upon diving back she was called by her second in command who claimed to have a lead on their wherabouts. She sighed but agreed to get back to the office soon. She stopped off at a clothes for africa drop box and put all of Quinn's old clothes in the chute.

The lead didn't pan out of course. The had to go to meet a member of the public at a hotel who claimed to have seen Dexter Morgan board a plane to Canada. Of course he underlings clasped on to this theory with both hands finding that Dexter, in his first interview before he was caught when he was asked for any information on the whereabouts of Hannah Mckay to which he replied "Canada"

Agent Davis knew it was bullshit, feel it in her bones. No didn't make sense. She thought that he would have only given them information to mislead them and make it look like he no longer cared for Hannah. She knew now that he did and he refused to give her up when questioned by herself and the reporter.

It didn't smell right so after a waste of a day she drove over to a bar she liked and she took the box full of file in with her. She ordered a glass of wine, She figured she would be here for a long time looking through these files so she would be sober when she had to drive.

The first few files were insanely boring. Stuff about some of the court cases he worked.

she knew instantly that these were pointless. A young man came over and offered to buy her a drink. She barely looked at him and refused him before continuing reading. She was about to give up and join him when she found what she had been looking for, more than she hoped and dreamed.

There was a basic overview of Dexter' life, only been out of the country once, all bills paid on time, no arrests or criminal charges, well until a month ago. It had been filled out by someone named Stan Liddy. She got the impression of a private detective. Then of course a background of a young woman. Lumen Pierce, Born and resides in Minniapolis, Minnisota, was going to be married but had cold feet and dissapears. Pop's up in Miami one week before Rita Morgan died.

What came next was pictures of a blonde woman and Dexter Morgan on his boat dropping garbage bags into the ocean.

Agent Davis gasped quite loudly, she apologised to anyone watching her.

So it seemed that Quinn had hired a private detective to look into Dexter and he had found this woman who looks like his accomplice. This was three years ago, Lumen Pierce was his accomplice.

She drove back to her apartment with the evidence she needed in her hand bag.

Feeling that she had made real progress she put the file on the coffee table and curled up underneath a blanket and fell asleep.

Hannah woke up and turned her head around. Dexter had her arms around her, still fast asleep. She smiled, last night was amazing. Hannah extricated herself from his embrace, not waking him. The sheet fell down around his waist and she got a look at his chest, so many bruises, they had gone a horrible yellow colour. She carefully replaced the sheet over him. The bruises would heal.

Hannah put her dressing gown on and opened the door shutting it behind her quietly.

As she made her way downstairs she stuck her head in Harrison' room and had a moment of horrific panic as she found his bed empty.

She looked around wildly and abandoning all sense of quietness stomped downstairs and ran into every room.

He was sitting on the sofa in the living room. His feet up on the sofa watching the television. All the channels were in Spanish but he seemed content watching some cartoons.

"Hey" Hannah said sitting down next to him "You OK" She pulled him into a hug

Harrison smiled "Is Daddy awake, he is here, isn't he, I wasn't dreaming" He looked momentarily afraid he might not be here.

Hannah pulled him closer and kissed him on the forehead.

"He's here, he's sleeping" Hannah confirmed

Harrison grinned "Can I go see him" He stood up

Hannah kept hold of his hand

"No, he'll be down soon, he's been through a lot to get here, he deserves some rest"

Harrison nodded

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast"

Harrison followed Hannah into the kitchen. Hannah blushed as she found the mess her and Dexter had made earlier on that morning. quickly cleaned up the chocolate stains before Harrison noticed.

She set about making waffles, she knew they wern't as good as Dexter's nor could she do the shapes like he could. Harrison didn't mind and chatted to her about where his Dad had been.

Not knowing really what to say to him she tried her best to busy herself in the cooking process trying to evade the question. She told him Dexter had been away on work and he was here now.

This seemed to appease Harrison and she served him up a pancake with gooey maple syrup on top.

She made one for herself and then for Harrison and it went on like that till they were full.

Dexter sat up eyes adjusting to the sunlight. Hannah wasn't in the bed next to him, he stood up put on pyjama pants and one of his shirts that Hannah had packed for herself. He washed his face in the bathroom then walked into the hallway. It was only now that he got to have a good look at the house. Bare white walled, he looked into the spare bedroom they had and finding just a simple bed unmade. He moved down the hall and looked into Harrison' room, bed messy and toys strewn everywhere. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. They were just finishing up the waffles. Hannah smiled and came over and kissed him quickly them pulled away as Harrison ran over to him.

Dexter laughed and picked him up

"Morning buddy" Dexter whispered

"Hi Daddy"

Hannah stood back and watched him.

"And how are you?"He directed at Hannah

"I'm good" She smiled "How are you bruises?"

Dexter sighed "Better, much better"

"Do you want some pancakes?"

"Yeah" Dexter said sitting down with Harrison on his knee "I'm starving"

"Good" Hannah said

Dexter would be content to watch her for the rest of his life. She had a faint smile on her face all the time. She plated it up and she put the maple syrup in front of him. Harrison put it on the pancakes for him. He ate his breakfast and then followed Hannah out into the garden. Hannah walked into the middle of the garden and Harrison ran into her arms. She spun him around and kissed his face.

The sun shone around them both and it seemed so perfect he must be dreaming. He walked over to them looking around at the garden. Mostly grass with a few trees. He looked in the distance at the beautiful view. Upon reaching Hannah he kissed them both grinning.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" Hannah smiled kissing him again

"I like this place"

"I'm glad, we can talk to the land lord about getting a long term lease"

"Yeah, can we go out, I don't have anything, my suitcase was taken by the police"

"Sure, you don't even have the clothes from yesterday, I binned them all, they were disgusting"

"Well I guess I'm just lucky you packed one of my shirts"

Hannah blushed "I like them...lets get dressed and we can get going, there's a town half an hour away with some shops"

"Great"

They went upstairs and Dexter dressed Harrison. The doorbell went and Hannah now dressed in her usual denim shorts and light weight shirt went downstairs to answer it.

Christina the landlord's wife was at the door.

"Oh hi" Hannah smiled pleasantly

"Hello I was just wondering if you wanted Harrison to come over, my youngest is around Harrison' age and I wondered if we could arrange a play date or something" Christina said

"Oh.." Hannah looked embarrassed

Dexter came downstairs with Harrison fully dressed.

Christina looked surprised

Dexter smiled and looked a little confused "Hello" he looked to Hannah for answers

"This is Christina, the landlord's wife"

"Oh hello, Michael Todd" Dexter said using his alias for the first time

"My husband" Hannah added

Dexter looked in surprise at her, they were legally married. Dexter put his hands in his pockets, they needed to get wedding rings.

"Hi, your finally here" Christina said

"Yeah, work's finished I tried to get here as fast as possible" Said Dexter

"Christina here was just asking about setting up a play date for Harrison and their daughter" Hannah informed Dexter

"Oh, thank you very much, but I only just got here so, another time"

"Absolutely" Christina nodded "just let me know"

"I'll be sure to do that" Dexter smiled an waved as Christina walked back to her house a little down the road.

Hannah grinned "So husband!"

"Wife" Dexter laughed "Lets go"

They locked up and put Harrison in his car seat then with Dexter driving they went into town.

Hannah looked so beautiful, he kept glancing at her as they drove. He barely listened as she jabbered on excitedly about the country, neighbors and schools. They reached the town and parked up outside a large clothing store. They walked inside looking like a family, Harrison holding each of their hands.

Dexter had never much thought about what he wore, his wardrobe never really changed all that much over the years. Almost always he wore shirts. As they were all walking over to the mens section Dexter spotted a similar long-sleeved brown tshirt, very similar to his kill attire. Hannah caught him staring.

"I thought you said you were done with that" Hannah smirked and pulled him along.

They spent an hour there. He had absolutly no clothes at all so when they left they had backs full of tshirts, shirts, jumpers, jeans and shorts. Hannah had picked out which clothes she wanted for him and Dexter as he didn't much care and wanted to please Hannah succumbed to her choice.

They split up for a little bit, Hannah going off to look for some interior decorations that she knew Dexter, like any man couldn't care less about. Dexter and Harrison meanwhile looked around an electronics shop where Dexter got his own laptop and printer. They then walked into jewellers.

The only other time he had been this type of shop was when he got an engagement ring for Rita. He had been hopeless back then. Now however he was still hopeless but he felt he knew Hannah better.

It was Harrison however who being excited by all the sparkly diamonds pointed to a ring. Fairly simple silver band with a single diamond embedded in the band. He had no idea what size finger she was and simply guessed. They could always resize it later on. After Harrison had picked out a wedding ring for Hannah they crossed the street to the other jewellers where he bought the simplest and inexpensive mens wedding ring he could see, A silver plated metal band, nothing fancy.

They met up with Hannah and had lunch together. He kept the rings secret for now.

Hannah had so many ideas about the house, colour, cupboards, more furniture. When Rita had talked about this he had shut off and only nodded however with Hannah he took an interest and made some suggestions.

It felt so odd going from a man in prison to a free man with the woman he loved and the son he cherished.

After this they drove back home, while Harrison played outside with his toys they both watched sitting at the table.

Now was as good a time as any.

Dexter got the ring out of his pocket and put the box on the table in front of her. Unopened. He was looking away at the moment but when she turned around, she wore the look of surprise and wonderment.

"Is that a.." Hannah gasped

"Yeah" Dexter grinned

"Dexter"

"Look, I know because of what we are we can't exactly have a wedding but I love you"

Hannah smiled as Dexter opened the box and slowly brought it up in front of her.

"Will you be my wife?" He smiled

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice do I"

"Probably not, but still I really wan..." Dexter was cut off by the most passionate of kisses from Hannah. They wrapped their arms around each other, yet Dexter kept a hold of the ring.

The kiss went on for a long time, they broke the kiss only to breathe then carried on.

"I love you Dexter"

"So, marry me?"

"Of course" Dexter knelt down in front of her and put it on her finger.

She held it up to her eye-line. Then held her arm out and looked at it from a distance.

"It's beautiful" Hannah said

"Good" Dexter took out his own ring and put it on as well.

"So husband say we go and celebrate, like last night" She winked

Dexter kissed her deeply and Hannah pulled him after her upstairs.

They made love for a few times while Harrison watch TV on the new big screen Dexter had bought.

The phone rang and Hannah was surprised as it was there first phone call. Dexter answered

"Hello Michael Todd speaking" Dexter used his alias

He had to keep reminding himself that Dexter Morgan was no more. He was used to using alias' but he would no longer able to return to Dexter Morgan. It would take some getting used to.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met yet but I'm Carlos your landlord and I was wondering if you would like to come round for dinner tomorrow night, I have briefly met your wife and son"

Dexter looked over at Hannah who had a questioning look on her face.

"That sound lovely what time tomorrow?" Dexter said

"Around Six you can bring your son as well, be seeing you"

"Yes, thanks again" Dexter hung up

"Who was that?" asked Hannah

"The landlord, they have invited us round for dinner tomorrow"

"Oh, that's kind, isn't it"

"Yeah, they want us there around six"

"OK, cool a formal dinner, who would have thought it"

Dexter laughed "It still feels wierd calling you my wife"

"Not as weird as it feels calling you Michael"

"Yeah, it going to be difficult getting used to"

"I know"

They spent the rest of the day together, either playing with Harrison or watching TV. Dexter set up his study while Hannah prepared the steaks. Dexter favourite. He came in halfway through and took over cutting up the meat, they cooked together, they were both very good at it and stole kisses from each other at intervals. They sat down together as a family and Hannah told Dexter of her plans to build a greenhouse in the garden out back. Dexter could see how much this meant to her and felt a little angry with himself for taking he business away from her. Hannah also had an idea of starting up a flower shop in town. Dexter vowed to be as supportive as possible.

At six the following day Hannah, Dexter and Harrison prepared walk down the road to the Landlord's house. Hannah was wearing an elegant blue dress, wheras Dexter who didn't have any smart clothes, wore his best looking shirt and black jeans that could be mistaken for dress pants if you didn't look closely. Harrison was also dressed in the same shorts and Tshirt.

They walked down the road and arrived at the house.

Carlos and his family opened the door and greeted them. Carlos a man a similar age to Dexter, tall, stocky with a small beard.

Their kids were standing behind them, a young girl, 10, Sofia. A boy, 7, Lucas and the youngest a little girl, 4, Paula. Harrison went over to greet them all, while they went into the dining room to sit down. They sat and talked while the dinner was being cooked.

"So, Michael what is your job, it took you away from your wife for so long?" asked Christina

"Nothing right now, my job was ending, I encouraged Evelyn to go ahead without me, I used to be a research scientist" Said Dexter

"Sound's interesting, and Evelyn, what did you do?"

"Florist" Hannah smiled "Speaking of my former profession, I would like to build a greenhouse in the back garden, in the sunlight, obviously it isn't my house so I would need your permission, do you object?"

"Oh no that's absolutely fine, we haven't really done much with that house only get it liveable to rent out, if you want to do anything else like paint, refurnishing and other things go ahead, Evelyn said you want to stay for a long time" said Carlos

"Yes we would, I can see us having a good life here"

"Excellent"

Christina stood to serve them all dinner. After the food was set they all tucked in and made idle conversation.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Christina

Dexter and Hannah both shared glances. Hannah nodded for him to say.

"I met her by chance, we were sent out to collect some plants to do experimental research on, then that was really it, we married five years ago and had Harrison" Dexter lied

Hannah spent the evening remembering not to drink any wine, it was very easy to do, she kept awkwardly retracting her hand as she reached for her drink. She still hadn't told Dexter yet. She was a little worried that he might react like her husband had. No, deep down she knew he wouldn't but that fear of rejection kept her silent.

Dexter and Hannah chatted pleasantly to the couple, about their work, how they had met, their life here. Hannah kept leaving to check on Harrison. She was perfect.

After the night was done and they drank and ate enough they went into the next room to take Harrison home. The two young toddlers Harrison and Paula were fast asleep leaning onto each other. The respective couples picked their child up without waking them, Dexter and Hannah murmured thanks and left to go home.

Dexter put Harrison to bed, one of the things he had missed most in prison, time with his son.

Soon after Hannah pulled him round and sat him on the bed, Hannah standing over him.

Dexter who thought they would soon be making love pulled her too him, she slapped his hands away.

"Hannah" Dexter asked confused

"Dexter, there's something I need to tell you" she had a pained, worried expression on her face.

The look on her face made her look almost childlike, a scared little girl.

"Hey" Dexter held onto her hand and rubbed her arms trying to be comforting "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm pregnant" She said very quickly then instantly stared at him, judging his reaction.

Dexter felt like he had just been hit over the head. He hadn't been expecting this, didn't know what he would have expected but not this. His reaction to Rita' pregnancy had been very bad, shameful. He had secretly hoped that she would have a miscarriage, he couldn't see in his mind how someone like him could ever be a good father, couldn't see how any child of his could have a good quality of life. Now he had proof, Harrison was a perfect little boy, loving, caring and so was he. He was a good father, he knew that.

"Pregnant!" Dexter said in probably the highest pitched voice he had ever used.

"Pregnant" Dexter repeated using his normal voice

Hannah studied his face, she didn't recognise any anger, hate. Then Dexter was a difficult person to read. The truth was he looked extremely surprised. Hannah was still nervous, she was sweating and her hands were shaking.

"How long?" Dexter asked

"Abou...about two months I think, when we were together right after I escaped"

"Your sure?"

"I'm sure"

Dexter sat there, still shocked by it all.

"Dexter, I need to know what your feeling?" Hannah said her voice cracking

Dexter looked up into her eyes and instantly felt stupid. He realised now how hard it was to her to reveal her pregnancy when her former husband had forced her to have an abortion.

He stood in front of her, put her hands on her waist.

Dexter was never very good with words, but right now he didn't think they were really necessary.

He kissed her, slow and long. A loving kiss. Hannah seemed to melt into his arms, she released a huge sigh of relief.

Dexter flipped them over, he pushed her carefully down on the bed. He crawled on top of her.

"I love you, I'd never ask you to do that, never" He whispered

Hannah' face broke out in the beautiful smile again "I know" She clamped her mouth over his. It was calmer more gentle than the previous nights, right now he was exactly where he had always wanted to be, he just never knew it. In the arms of a loving woman, with his children.

Dexter lay next to the wonderful woman, spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her. His wife. The mother of his child, the closest thing for a mother Harrison would now know. His right hand rubbed her pregnant stomach, unconsciously. Only now did he realise a slight swell. His child.

Was he hoping for a son or daughter? Maybe a daughter. So he could have both. A son and a daughter.

He was going to be a father again.

**Sorry about the wait. Just gone back to college and this is quite a long, important Chapter. Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewer Mandy. Who has reviewed almost every chapter of this story. Thank you so much. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, they mean so much. I hope you like this chapter, yes there is quite a lot of sex but well they just reunited so I thought why not and it isn't just sex cause there is plot development later on.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was hazy, the morning. Dexter rose from bed. His arms ached, back and his sight was very poor. But it felt normal, not noticeable. He stood sleepily and put on his shirt. He walked out down the stairs into the kitchen. An ageing Hannah Mckay stood preparing vegetables for breakfast. She still was breathtakingly beautiful, the years had only whitened her hair, very faint wrinkles around her eyes.  
"Good morning" Hannah smiled her pretty smile  
"Morning" Dexter kissed her "Where's Harrison?"  
"The basement"  
Dexter was surprised, the house didn't have a basement, or did it? He turned around and walked into the next room. And there was a door there. He knew it would lead him to the cellar. He opened the door and bent his head as he entered. Darkness surrounded him, he walked down the stairs, one by one. The light at the bottom. When he reached the foot of the stairs he look up.  
"Harrison?" he called  
A dark, unrecognisable figure looked towards him. A single light bulb with a shade. Threw the centre of the room into focus. A man, old and Caucasian lying dead on his back on a stretcher in the middle. Throat slit, arm severed. Blood pooling around his head and arm. Reaching the edge, falling off the stretcher in drops, one by one.  
He looked up, shocked, confused. "Harrison" He said again  
The figure looming above the body came into view. Harrison. Wearing bloody clothes, the same kill clothes he himself used to wear. Not any-more.  
"Harrison what?..." Dexter said eyes wide  
"Hey dad, look what I did" Harrison said with a face void of emotion, of understanding. He held a plug in circular saw in his right hand. Blade bloody. Sparkling in the light.  
"Why?..." Some tears trickled down Dexter' face "Why?" He gasped  
"I did it for you. To make you happy"  
"Oh god no" Dexter' eyes span around wildly, From the dead man, to the bloody saw to Harrison' face. His legs failed him. He didn't faint, or fall over. He slowly lowered himself down so he was sitting on the floor.  
Harrison put the saw down and came around to look at him.  
"Dad? Dad are you OK?" Harrison reached for him  
Dexter held his arm up, stopping Harrison from getting too near.  
"Just stay away, stay away from me" Dexter told him  
Dexter' eyes were rolling around his head. He banged his head back against the wall. Then he let loose a powerful, horrific scream. His hands scratching at his face.

"Dexter?...Dexter!" Hannah shook him awake.  
He was sweating, gasping. Opened his eyes to find Hannah staring back at him extremely concerned.  
"What's wrong?" Hannah asked "You were screaming"  
"Oh...I...Bad dream" Dexter gulped "Thirsty" Dexter stood and waked into the bathroom to get a glass of water  
"Are you OK now?" Asked Hannah from the bed  
"I'm fine" Dexter said his voice still not returned to normal  
"You don't sound fine" Hannah stated  
Dexter turned around, facing her now, his back to the mirror.  
"I had a bad dream that's all"  
"Dexter your forty one. grown men don't usually get bad dreams"  
"Well men like me don't usually dream at all"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No"  
"Should you talk about it?"  
"Probably" Dexter sighed and walked back into the bedroom lying down beside her  
"Dexter you know you can tell me anything, I'd never judge you, for anything"  
"I know"  
"So what was the dream about"  
"Harrison"  
"Harrison? and why was it a bad dream?"  
"He..he was like me, a killer"  
"Dexter it was just a dream"  
"NO...Its my worst fear"  
"What is, what that Harrison is going to be a killer, Dexter that's ridiculous"  
"Is it, when I watched my Mom die it changed me, made me not feel some emotions, Harrison too like me watched his mother die. What if he is like me"  
"If he is, would that be the worst thing, we won't be like Harry was to you will we, we won't teach him how to kill, we can get him help, he doesn't have to turn out like you did."  
"Maybe your right"  
"Of course I'm right" Hannah said poking him, Dexter laughed  
"Anyway it's not as if he has shown any sociopathic tendencies has he"  
"So is that what you are? a sociopath?"  
"Well I don't really know I never had a psychological test"  
"Dexter don't worry, we can cross that bridge when we come to it, OK"  
"OK" Dexter smiled, Hannah kissed him  
"Now that we're awake do you..." Dexter was on her before she could say another word. She giggled against his lips.

Hannah and Dexter spent the morning laving a long messy breakfast, Dexter was attempting to teach Harrison (and Hannah) how to cook pancakes. They all got in a huge mess, with flour, bits of eggs flying everywhere. Dexter had noticed a change in Hannah, while she had seemed exceptionally happy to see him now she seemed more relaxed and even happier. They spent the morning in the sunshine, Harrison playing, Dexter reading a book and Hannah was deciding where she was going to have the greenhouse. They decided they would go out for lunch which turned into a scouting mission to find the right premises for Hannah' dream flower shop.  
Christina had given them some details of a few labourers who could build the greenhouse for her. Dexter meanwhile was stuck for what to do to earn a living. They had money but not enough to survive on for the rest of their lives and now it wasn't just them, Harrison and the baby. The baby.  
Hannah had been so pleased and excited that he wanted to keep it. He told her she was stupid for thinking otherwise.  
Dexter was beginning to like Argentinian food, after they took a walk around the town. They probably looked like tourists. All wearing shades.  
They went through the market sampling different foods and drinks. Dexter decided that he should learn spanish. Hannah was well on her way, she picked it up quite easily. Harrison too would probably be bilingual as he grew up. Eventually they came across the prefect premises for the flower shop. On a corner, completely away from any other flower or garden shop.  
"Dexter this is perfect" Hannah said happily  
And it really was, the next couple of day they went back repeated times to visit the new premises. It soon came together, like the house they were staying in, there was room for improvement but reasonably priced. Dexter who was a reasonable handyman decided that was what he would do with his free time. Help spruce up Hannah' shop and their house. He found he quite enjoyed it. The mundane, boring simple work was quite relaxing. A month went by, his nightmare about Harrison had stopped, the shop and everything else was coming along perfectly. Dexter assisted the builders make the greenhouse. The gorgeous smile on Hannah' face as her dream was beginning to take shape was all the payment he would ever need. They were a very passionate, physical but loving couple. Hannah was even more excited at the prospect of a little girl joining their happy family.

"Will this be your first child?" asked the doctor to the serial killed couple in front of him.  
Hannah was sitting down and Dexter stood beside her.  
"Yes, I had a miscarriage a few years back" she said quietly. Dexter held her hand tightly.  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, Your three months along, so no alcohol, no strenuous activity" He said sternly  
Hannah blushed and Dexter who was usually oblivious to innuendo's managed to catch on, he winked at her. Dexter' identities had perfect health insurance with a believable history.  
"When can we have an ultrasound?" Asked Dexter speaking for the fist time  
The doctor looked quite surprised. "Not right now usually after about four months, you can make an appointment with the receptionist. I also want a check up every month."  
"We will be sure to do that" said Dexter helping Hannah up from the chair. he had grown very protective of Hannah, to the point where she was starting to find his constant help a little irritating. They made the appointments with the receptionist and they smiled at each other. 6 months. Just 6 Months and then they would have another child, Hannah' first. They hadn't even thought of names yet. They had another bedroom for the child, more than enough space around the house. Dexter felt for the first time excitement at the future.

The morning sunlight shone in through the windows, pulling Dexter from his deep sleep. He yawned and stretched his stiff aching limbs, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman next to him. Hannah had he back to him, her breaths shallow, the rise and fall of her chest a steady rhythm. He curled his arms around her, pressing his chest against her naked back back and throwing a possessive, demanding arm around her waist. He carefully rubbed her pregnant belly, a definite bulge now very prominent. She made a noise, a gentle moan of contentment from the back of her throat and carried on sleeping.  
Dexter loved the mornings, when he woke up early out of an ingrained habit and had the opportunity to watch Hannah sleep, vulnerable and beautiful in the soft morning light. It was rare that she was like this. asleep before him, he relished being able to see her so vulnerable, languishing in the dream world between sleep and consciousness.  
"Wake up" he whispered, lowering his head to lay a wet kiss on her shoulder. His fingers danced over the pregnant bulge of her stomach, over the curve of her breasts, dipped down to stroke the light, soft patch of hair between her legs. His cock, hard already brushed against her bum.  
The moan she made this time was unhappy, a growl of annoyance. "I'm sleeping," she grunted, pulling at the mattress. The movement made new space between them and allowed Dexter a glimpse between her smooth legs.  
Dexter couldn't resist the temptation of her and reached for his hard member, giving it a few firm strokes as he absorbed the sight of her, remembering how he'd been with her just a few hours before, his face buried in her pussy, drinking down her exquisite taste as her thighs crushed the sides of his head like a vice.  
He pulled her back towards him so she could feel him pressed against her. He moved his cock so that it settled pleasurably in the crack between her ass-cheeks and moved his hips in a rocking motion. "Hannah," he whispered again.  
She said nothing, gave no acknowledgement that she'd heard him. Her breathing remained steady, her body relaxed. Dexter rested his free hand on her hip. He held her against him as he began to build up the pace, the friction of skin on skin making up for the slow pace of his movement. Her scent set his skin on fire, every nerve in his body awakening with a screaming need.  
Dexter released his tight grip on her hip and allowed his hand to travel lower. She was wet, whether from her dreams of her own or a response to his touch, Dexter didn't know. It didn't matter either, all that mattered was the slick feel of her pussy, the soft, heat underneath his fingertips that he would love to sink into. His fingers found her clit as his eyes searched her face, waiting for the moment when she would fully wake up and join him.  
She didn't. Hannah made a mewling sound, but her eyes remained closed and a happy smile spread across her face. Her legs closed tight like a vice, locking his hand between her legs. Dexter thought it was an attempt to deny him access to the parts of her he wanted so badly. But then she began to move, her bum pressing up against his cock as her hips moved, grinding herself between his hand between her legs and the cock trapped between the curve of her bum and his stomach.  
It was beautiful, thrilling, watching Hannah shake, knowing there was nothing more beautiful.  
But he couldn't relax, couldn't stop, because she felt too good, yet not good enough. It would be better, so much better, if he could push himself inside, feel the warmth of her pussy wrapped around him as she moved. "Hannah, please," he said quietly. "Please wake up." His voice strained with need.  
She must have heard him, because she let out a little whimper. Her slide of her body became less gentle, more insistent, and she pushed back with more pressure, grinding her rear against him with erratic little swivels of her hips. Dexter tried to pull his hand free, but her legs held it in place. "No," she whispered, her voice thick with sleep and a childish demand. "Stay."  
Dexter' heart began to race as the lust and the desperate need to bury himself inside her overwhelmed him. He couldn't pull his arm away, but he could move a few inches down the bed.  
The his cock slipped against her nether-lips and he growled as the sensation shot through his body. He pushed forward, his cock slipping between the swollen lips of her pussy. It was glorious, so warm and wet.  
"Hannah" he moaned, not caring that his voice was desperate. "Fuck, Hannah." His cock ached for her, to feel her tight pussy pulsing around him.  
She continued to rock back and forth, rubbing herself against his hand. And then he was inside, Dexter felt the head of his member fully enter her pussy. He let out a roar and wrenched his hand free, gripping onto her hip before she could object. He held her steady as he thrust his hips forward, sinking deep into her pussy.  
Hannah' breath was caught in her throat, and then suddenly her hand was on top of his own, her fingernails digging deeply, painfully into his hand. He pulled his hand away from her and reached down, grasping for her leg so he could open her up, push in deeper. "Fucking hell," she exhaled, her voice aware but still heavy with sleep. She groaned, a deep sound within her chest. "Oh god Dexter."  
Dexter couldn't bear to pull out too far and was more than happy to hold her against him, moving his hips in shallow, measured thrusts. He let go of her leg, but she maintained the position and moaned as he began to explore the the front of her body, his calloused fingers mapping her curves and causing a line of goose-flesh to break out wherever he touched. Her muscles clenched around him when he pinched her nipples, her body going taut in surprise and pleasure.  
Hannah pulled his hand away from her breasts and guided it down, back to the junction between her legs. His fingers slipped between her fleshy lips and found her clit once more. She whimpered, small, begging sounds escaping the back of her throat as he began to rub small, tight circles that didn't match the leisurely pace of their fucking. She reached behind her, slipping her hand into his hair, and tugged – hard – just as she clenched her muscles tight, holding him inside, refusing to let him go.  
"You're trying to kill me," Dexter gasped as he pushed against her. Her cunt was tight, the walls gripping hard onto his over sensitive cock so that every fractional movement sent a shock of crippling pleasure spiraling through his body. He could feel her working her muscles, tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, as though she were trying to milk his orgasm from him with her pussy.  
"You deserve this" she moaned as she circled her hips,  
He hissed as he pushed into the tight grip and his hand continued to work. When he pinched her clit, rolling the nub between his fingers, she cried out. Her thighs shook and all the muscles in her body seemed to spasm, her back arched up "Oh God" she chanted.  
Her body went rigid, every muscle held still for just a moment, before she relaxed with a exhausted sigh.  
"Next time wait for me to wake up" she said with a loud giggle.  
Dexter laughed and kissed her mouth, cheeks, everywhere he could easily reach. He lifted her leg again, higher this time, and she allowed him. He didn't need a lot, just a few more thrusts and then his cock was pulsed, and he was emptying himself inside her pussy.  
He pulled out slowly, then collapsed into the soft embrace of the mattress. Hannah rolled over, draping herself across him. He laughed again and slipped his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her up to him. They kissed each other lovingly. Hannah rested her head in the crook of his neck and together they relaxed into post-orgasmic bliss.

Lumen and her husband spent a similar morning in bed together, as now she was very close to her due date he was being very careful. She wanted to have this baby more than anything else, to see it grow up. She had never expected to be a mother, to be happy ever again. Dexter had given her a life to live. He was a good man, no matter what people would say, maybe his sense of right and wrong was a little morbid than most but when it really counts Dexter would make the right decision. Today was a Saturday, she had gone off with maternity leave the last couple of weeks and right now was relishing having time alone with her husband.  
Unfortunately Agent Davis had other plans for her. She had managed to track her down yet for some explicable reason decided not to involve the other FBI Agents. Whether Dexter Morgan had got to her she didn't know. But maybe now her sense of right and wrong was becoming skewed. She would do this alone. That was how she found herself exiting the airport, going through baggage and customs. She had always believed Minnisota was a freezing place to live. While that was an exaggeration it still was much colder than the everlasting heat of Miami. She donned her winter coat very quickly and got a taxi to the area in which Lumen Pierce resided. She was married now. Apparently. Well, well.  
At midday, just before lunch Agent Davis walked up the driveway to a pleasant looking house, seemed warm and cozy, even from the outside.  
Lumen answered the door when the bell rang. Her husband was outside.  
"Hello" Lumen said politely albeit a little warily, she had never trusted strangers since.  
"Hi I'm Agent Davis with the FBI" She said  
Lumen visibly paled, this woman didn't look like an FBI Agent, she expected dark suits however the woman in front of her was in jeans and a red winter coat.  
"What do you want?" Lumen said trying to make her voice calm  
"I want to know that I'm right, is your husband around?"  
No reply, but after a few awkward moments her husband came into the room. He must have heard the doorbell go.  
"Oh, hello, can we help you" Said her husband  
"Oh yes, I'm with the FBI" She flashed her badge " I was wondering if we could talk"  
Her husband looked very confused but saw no objection and gestured to the living room. Lumen sat down on the sofa next to her husband shaking noticeably. Agent Davis took the chair opposite.  
"I don't know what we can help you with but I'll answer any questions" said the husband  
'Damn my perfect hubby' thought Lumen cursing  
"It's Lumen who I would like to answer the questions"  
"Oh, OK" said her husband taken aback  
Lumen sighed and stared into Agent Davis' eyes.  
"Have you ever been to Miami?" She asked  
Lumen' mouth opened in a reply but her husband beat her to it  
"Yeah she was there only a few weeks back, is that what this is about?" said the husband  
"Partly, however I believe she may have witnessed the escape of Dexter Morgan convicted serial killer" At these words Lumen looked panic stricken.  
"See I knew you shouldn't have gone down there, so what do you think he will come after us?" asked the husband  
Agent Davis and Lumen shared glances. Agent Davis was convinced that her husband knew nothing but when she looked at Lumen, despite the fear she must feel she saw a faint roll of the eyes. The roll of the eyes that all wives must experience whenever their husband said something stupid.  
"Ahh No, nothing like that, I just wanted to speak to her about anything she may have seen"  
"You couldn't phone her, it is an awfully long way to travel" said her husband, still Lumen hadn't uttered a word.  
"No I wanted to speak to Lumen face to face, about everything, have you been to Miami before this visit?" Agent Davis asked her  
There eyes met, Lumen knew Agent Davis knew everything about her. She could see it in her eyes plain as day, the same way Agent Davis knew she had found the right woman. Lumen looked much different from the photo she had found, it was only now she realised Lumen was pregnant. He baby bump hidden by baggy maternity clothing.  
Lumen begged her through her eyes. They were sparkling with unshed tears. She couldn't let her husband find out. Agent Davis relented and gave a barely discernible nod to Lumen.  
"She spent a few months in Miami, right before we met wasn't it" said her chatty husband  
Agent Davis carried on asking some pointless questions then left leaving her card with Lumen. She doubted Lumen would try to run. Without a husband and a baby immanent.  
And a few hours later Lumen rang her. Agent Davis told her the number of her hotel room and she sat on the bed awaiting her arrival.  
Lumen knocked on the door twice. The FBI agent answered and asked her to sit. Agent Davis sat in the chair, Lumen on the bed.  
"Thank you for coming" Agent Davis said  
"Not as if I really had much of a choice"  
"Well you were the one who.."  
"Look just ask your questions"  
"OK then" Agent Davis got out her notepad "You were in Miami around the time of all the murders of the self proclaimed barrel girls killers"  
"Yes"  
"And did you meet or have any contact with Dexter Morgan?"  
"You wouldn't be here if you didn't know the answer"  
"No I guess not, I found a picture of yourself and Dexter Morgan on a boat, dropping what appears to be body parts into the ocean"  
Lumen's eyes widened. Agent Davis took out the pictures and showed her. Lumen too the pictures from her and stared at them. She could tell that she recognised the pictures.  
"Do you deny this?" Agent Davis asked  
"No"  
"Why were you one of his helpers?"  
"He saved my life"  
"And that makes you blindly follow a psychopath?"  
"He isn't a psychopath"  
"Probably, I looked into the barrel girls case and formed my own theory, you were number thirteen weren't you?"  
Lumen winced visibly, she looked down at the floor.  
"Yes"  
"How did you come involved with Dexter?"  
"What does it matter? your going to send me to prison, anyway"  
"Tell me the truth, you ran away from your wedding then what?"  
"Why?"  
"Tell me"  
Lumen gulped and sighed "I was kidnapped and held in a room by Body Fowler, I was held there for about a month, they raped and beat me, one day when I had managed to chew throgh my rope bindings, I managed to get free but I was weak, I crawled downstairs and I saw Dexter kill Boyd."  
"You watched him murder someone?"  
"Yes"  
"Why didn't you go to the police"  
"I couldn't he held me captive for a few days, I passed out and obviously I was a witness. If he was a psychopath with no emotion he would have killed me straight away wouldn't he"  
"How did you go from defenseless victim to accomplice?"  
"He never hurt me or did anything to me, I thought he was a monster, like the rest of them, he tried to get me to take antibiotics, I refused, he tried to stitch up my wounds and I hit him and escaped"  
"You escaped?"  
"Not for long, he captured me again and took me to where they dumped all of the dead bodies, I thought he was going to kill me but he didn't"  
"What happened next?"  
"He showed me the corpse and told me that he saved my life, I asked how do I know he didn't kill the women, he said I don't and told me about his dead wife, he gave me his knife as a show of faith, I cut him with it"  
"You cut him?"  
"Yeah, he was fine, I realised he wasn't like the others, he wanted me to leave to go home to my family but I wouldn't leave without getting the others who raped me"  
"So you got him to kill the others?"  
"No, he wouldn't at first, I went after a someone who I thought raped me, I was wrong and Dexter stopped me from killing him"  
"You went home after that?"  
"No Dexter realised I wasn't going to go anywhere and let me stay at his house and reluctantly agreed to help. I suppose he thought if he could help me It would make up for the death of his wife"  
"So you killed all of them, Jordan Chase, Dan Mendell"  
"No Dexter killed them, he killed all of them for me, he took the DVD that showed my rape from evidence for me, I think maybe he was happy to share that part of himself with someone else and not have them fear him"  
"Did you love him?"  
"It was hard not to, he saved my life got me to trust someone again, I am glad I met him"  
"Why did you leave then If you loved him?"  
"I was too weak, even though I knew he was a good person deep down I couldn't stay with him, I thought he wouldn't change and I couldn't be with him knowing what he does"  
"What do you mean wouldn't change?"  
"Nothing" Lumen looked embarrassed  
"You helped him escape custody"  
"No"  
"Don't lie, you know he wouldn't trust any of the groupies with keeping him safe"  
"I didn't help him escape"  
"You were in Miami when he escaped, I'm sure it wasn't a coincidence, look just tell me where he is and we can forget anything about this"  
"I don't know where he is"  
"Bullshit"  
"I don't"  
Lumen stared into her eyes pleading  
"Please can't you just let this go, I have a husband, a baby on the way, please can't you just let me be"  
"Tell me where Dexter is and I will"  
"I owed him, I can't tell you because I don't really know where he went and honestly even if I did I wouldn't"  
"You really love him don't you"  
"Anyone would feel the same, he saved my life"  
"Look I have an idea of what you went through anyone would want those men dead?"  
"Then you know do you, how it feels to be powerless, why? Why does he need to be caught he's a good man"  
"Your crazy"  
"I'm not crazy, everyone he has killed deserves to die, if you've seen him with his son you know he's a good man, I'm sorry"  
"I need something, anything at all and then I'll leave you alone"  
"Please, I'm begging you just leave this alone, he won't hurt anyone, I promise"  
"How can you be sure, are you in contact with him?"  
"No, of course not"  
"Just tell me the truth"  
"The truth, I don't think so"  
"Just talk to me"  
"You think I'm sick for loving a man like him, think to yourself is he really that bad the people he kills are evil, they deserve it, rapists, murderers, child molesters."  
"It doesn't make it right, god your just like him"  
"I don't care what you think"  
"What would your husband say if he knew your past?"  
"Please just leave me alone, my husband wouldn't understand and doesn't know anything"  
"You aided a fugitive, I could arrest you"  
"Please, you have to understand"  
"No I don't understand I am giving you a perfectly good get out of jail free card this once, you say Dexter killed all of your rapists, I have no way of knowing that's true what I do know is that you were there during the murders and watched him do it, maybe you killed some yourself. Do you understand what I am giving you here."  
"I dropped him off at the shipping yard whether he sneaked aboard a ship or in a shipping container I don't know"  
"Is that all, nothing else"  
"Everything, he didn't tell me where he was going but your the FBI agent you can figure it out"  
"What date?"  
"Three weeks ago"  
"Fine, you can go"  
"You leave me alone is that clear?"  
"If you are lying to me I will be back and I will be angry"  
"I'm not lying"  
"I believe you, but I promise you I will find him"  
"I hope very much that you don't"  
"He will be with Hannah and Harrison won't he"  
"Why do you have to ruin our lives now, after everything that happened to me, all I was doing was repaying a favour, now I can get back to my good life, my dream. Dexter will find his dream life, he's been through a lot of pain and I hope he is happy now"  
"I will catch Dexter because it is the right thing to do"  
"The right thing...Your FBI, If I was really under suspicion I would be taken in and questioned, no matter how pregnant or sympathetic I look, You're on your own aren't you"  
"You can leave now"  
"They don't know your here, why is that?"  
"Because I wanted to meet you and see whether you anything"  
"And look what happened, I know something, do you really think Dexter deserves to be caught or is that just something you tell yourself"  
"I met you and I realised what a bitter angry person you are"  
"Only when threatened, I am a good wife and I will be a good mother"  
"Catching Dexter is the right thing to do, you must know that deep down"  
"My definition of right and wrong has changed years ago, but I have one last question, what will you say to him if you do catch him"  
Agent Davis had no answer  
"Goodbye Lumen Pierce"

Four months passed, Hannah and Dexter were as strong as ever, Harrison seemed growing bigger every day as was Hannah. They had bought the house and shop outright now, business was surprisingly good, Dexter helped man the tills and do simple maintenance work. It wasn't the best paying work but he enjoyed it, he was close to Hannah and Harrison constantly and life was good.  
Hannah was getting quite big now, she seemed to be one of those miracle women who could keep her perfect figure when pregnant, she barely put on any weight.  
Dexter drove Hannah to their next check up. They both wanted to know the sex of the baby and both were very pleased that it was going to be a little girl. They still had to name her yet, Dexter and Hannah kept making decisions on the name then changing their mind.  
Dexter waited holding Hannah' hand for the appointment. She still didn't like hospitals. Her pregnancy had stretched her scar on her stomach, It had faded a while back and Dexter didn't mind at all. As Hannah had said it looked sexy.  
"So is everything OK?" asked Hannah to their female doctor  
"Perfect, everything looks good , baby is developing well" said the doctor "Are you keeping her calm and relaxed"  
"You could say that" said Dexter "When is the due date?"  
"Three months from now, September fifth" The doctor said  
"Really?" Dexter was surprised  
"That's amazing" Hannah said  
Hannah cleaned off the cool gel and did her shirt back up. Hannah rolled her eyes as Dexter helped her stand up. She still kissed him anyway in thanks.  
Dexter had become even more protective over her, he drove her back home, then went to bed. Harrison had stopped over with the neighbor's. It had taken a while for himself and Hannah to be convinced to leave Harrison with another person but eventually they had agreed and Christina and Carlos seemed like good people. Then again so did they.  
He drove the three of them into town to flower shop. They had bought a van, second hand and very cheaply, Dexter packed up all the new plants from the greenhouse into the back of the van, not allowing her to do any of the lifting.  
All of their Spanish had become much better, Hannah was pretty much fluent and Harrison was speaking some words in Spanish others in English. Dexter' Spanish was already quite good because of living in Miami for many years, he could understand most of what the locals were saying.  
"Good morning Michael" said a local old woman Lucinda who they knew from the shop  
"Morning" Dexter said smiling, Hannah helping Hannah and Harrison out of the car. She batted his hand away and she smirked.  
"You got a date yet" Lucinda said kindly  
"September fifth" Hannah smiled, Lucinda held the door open for them both and followed them inside the shop  
"Are you needing anything today Lucinda?" Dexter asked walking back behind the counter while Hannah lead Harrison into the back rooms.  
"Oh yes some tulips, please"  
Dexter had come quite knowledgeable with the plant life as Hannah had taught him.  
"Tulips coming right up" He said smiling. Hannah came out of the back and smiled at Lucinda  
"Is it for anything special?" Hannah asked kindly  
"My husbands grave, it's been three years" Lucinda said  
"Oh I'm sorry" Hannah said and Dexter averted his eyes.  
"It's OK, just you two hold onto each other"  
"We will" Dexter said handing the bouquet of tulips to Lucinda  
"What do I owe you?"  
"Nothing, on the house"Dexter assured, Hannah nodded in agreement  
Lucinda stayed and chatted to Hannah and talked to Harrison when he came out and spent time with Hannah.  
The shop was getting a little busier, there was four people now, though it was still early morning.  
Dexter came back from outside, Hannah broke off her conversation with Lucinda to ask.  
"Michael we need some more orchids and some other flowers there were less here than I thought."  
Dexter pulled of his gloves and looked around, she was right there were quite a few flowers on the stands so they really did need to get some more.  
"OK then I see you two in a while" Dexter kissed Hannah briefly and stooped to give Harrison a hug and a kiss on the fore head.  
"Bye" Dexter got into the car and drove back home  
Hannah resumed her conversation with Lucinda  
"He's wonderful" Lucinda said referring to Dexter  
"He really is" Hannah smiled fondly

About ten minutes later a man walked in who seemed different. Unusual. The typical customers were women mostly or very clueless men who knew nothing of plants. This man however was different, not an ugly man, tall and a constant unattractive expression on his face, he didn't seem very interested in the plants. Hannah kept one eye on him during the next five minutes as he browsed the plants. He had dark hair and to Hannah he looked as if he was going to blow at any moment. Sweat poured from him, mouth twitched. Hannah carried on her conversation with Lucinda. A loud crash from the middle of the shop made Hannah stand up in shock and everyone in the room look at the man. He had upturned a table sending the flowers and flowerpots to the floor, smashing.  
"What the.." gasped Hannah  
"Fucking animals, freaks" He garbled something which even Hannah fluent in Spanish couldn't understand.  
"Leave now" she commanded  
"No, women are all the same, spread their legs for any man"  
He started to move towards the counter. Hannah' hand moved to the knife in her waistband.  
He knocked poor Lucinda over and another customer, male a boyfriend of something shoulder barged him. The mand got up quickly and punched the good samaritan a few times. Harrison stuck his head around the corner, wondering what the noise was.  
"NO!" Hannah thought, she screamed out in fear, not for herself but for Harrison for their little girl inside her. The man stood and reached out for her. A pregnant woman cannot move very quickly at all. Her knife drawn. He hit her across the face and she cut his hand and arm as he withdrew it.  
Her nose was bleeding slightly.  
He looked so surprised that she had a knife and even that he defended herself.  
"Get out...NOW" She bellowed  
He did just that. Not running out but walking out as casual as could be. She put the knife on the counter in front of her and Harrison came to her side, he looked so concerned about her.  
"I'm fine Harrison, don't worry" Hannah looked at the shop, the broken flower pots would be sharp and dangerous for him. "I need you to go to the back and stay in there until I say so alright" He nodded  
Hannah walked around the counter to see Lucinda being helped to her feet by another customer and another looking at the unconscious man.  
"Is he OK?" Hannah asked  
"Yeah, he's got a pulse at least" said the customer  
Hannah walked over to Lucinda who looked a little dishevelled, her hair was all over the place and glasses were askew.  
"Don't worry I'm fine" Lucinda said "What about you?" She brought her hand to Hannah's bleeding nose.  
"I'm OK, Harrison's OK"

Dexter picked up the plants from the greenhouse at home, he lingered more than was nessasery and poured himself a coffee. Working at the flower shop was hard work but he loved Hannah and flowers made her happy and they seemed to get on well with the locals. He finished his coffee quickly and put the flowers in the back of the van. He then drove back to the shop, it took a while but eventually he got back into the town. Les than a minute until the flower shop. It was a fairly unattractive building but they still somehow managed to get a fairly good amount of customers with a few regulars like Lucinda. However when Dexter drove up to the shop he sensed something bad about it. The door was flung wide open, which Hannah hated as the plants needed to be kept fairly humid. Forgoing the plants in the back of his van for the minute he exited the vehicle, locked it and walked towards their shop. The shop had been set up with tables against the wall up to and behind the counter and four tables in the middle space, like aisles in a supermarket. Now however two of the tables were upturned and plant leaves and dirt were all over the floor.  
Dexter looked around for Hannah, she was standing behind the counter talking to a couple of police officers, a man and a woman. Lucinda was talking along with her, probably confirming her story whatever it may be. Hannah caught sight of Dexter and completely ignored the police officers and went round the counter to meet Dexter. It was only then when Dexter realised she had a bloody nose. Hannah tried to hug him but to much was on his mind to return the hug. He pulled away, rubbing her arms.  
"What happened?" Dexter nearly hissed, Hannah looked quite taken aback, she had rarely seen angry Dexter  
"Some customer flipped out, really random, he knocked over the tables and beat up one of the customers, knocked poor Lucinda over and hit me. "Hannah winced as unconsciously Dexter's fingers clenched around her arms.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, I didn't fall or anything so nothings wrong with the baby"  
"Good"  
"Dexter don't worry I'm fine" Hannah said, she looked angry and a little upset at the damage to her plant shop.  
"Where's Harrison?"  
"He was in back when it happened, he took care of me after" Hannah reassured her  
"Mr Todd" asked the policeman  
Hannah nudged him, he hardly ever used his fake last name and right now his head was occupied with other things.  
"Uhhh, yes"  
"Where were you during this incident?"  
"I was at home, I needed to pick up more flowers"  
"And Mrs Todd one last time you didn't recognise the man in here?"  
"No, we don't really go out in the town so I don't really know the people other than the ones who come in here, He definately has never been in here before."  
"What about the other customers do they recognise him?" asked Dexter  
The police officer said "They all don't recognise him as well, maybe new in town or something"  
"Yeah" Dexter said automatically  
For the next few minutes before the police left Dexter set the tables right again and repotted the plant which could be saved and swept up the plants beyond repair and the soil. He offered the slightly less damaged plants to the customers which had been there free of charge.  
The remaining customers and the police left leaving them only with Lucinda.  
"Are you sure your OK?" asked Hannah kindly he arm around her  
"Yes I'm quite alright, maybe a couple of bruises but that's what you get for being old"  
"Do you want Michael to drive you home?"  
"No, I'd prefer to walk, I've still got to stop by the graveyard, here's the money for the flowers"  
"Oh that's not nessassary" Hannah said  
"No you need to replace some of the flowers after the damage"  
"Thank you, we'll see you later on in the week"  
"Of course" Lucinda smiled and waved to Harrison as she left  
Hannah buried her face in the crook of Dexter' neck. He held her tight.  
"Did you really not recognise him?" Dexter asked  
Hannah knew what he was implying. "Sorry Dexter, haven't seen him before in my life, but I would lie to the police so you could get him, just so you know"  
Dexter smirked "Good to know"  
Hannah laughed  
"Well I think that was our last customers for the day, those police statements took forever" said Hannah  
"Yeah lets close up"  
Dexter finally took in the flowers from the van and put them in the back. He checked all the doors and windows were locked before getting in the van with Hannah and Harrison.  
As soon as they got back Dexter put the TV on for Harrison and got Hannah upstairs to look at her nose. He washed the blood of and his serious expression stopped Hannah from complaining about the pain.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there?" said Dexter standing above Hannah who was sitting on a chair dragged into the bathroom.  
"What don't be stupid, it was just a random meeting you couldn't have known."  
"I'd never let anything happen to you?"  
"Unless your trying to kill me?" she smirked eyes sparkling in the light  
Dexter suppressed a smirk and rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously just a thought what would you have done to me if you had gone through with it?" she asked  
"What does they Bay Harbour Butcher do to his victims?"  
"Cuts them up and dumps them"  
"There you go"  
"Doesn't it get a little tiresome, having to chop up every body, it all seems a little unnecessary"  
"Its better than letting the body be found and its the best way of transporting a body"  
Dexter and Hannah both realised what they were doing, argueing about murder methods. Hannah started giggling, Dexter soon followed.  
"I mean it you know, Id never let anyone hurt you" Dexter told her  
"I know"

"Why didn't you go through with it?" Hannah asked late night in bed. They had had dinner after spending the rest of the day outside. Dexter reading while Hannah and Harrison did some light gardening. Hannah sat on the floor teaching Harrison how to pot a plant.  
"What?"  
"When you tried to kill me why didn't you?"  
Did she really have to pick this moment right after sex when he was exhausted and unprepared. The evil woman.  
"I don't know why"  
"There must have been a reason?"  
"I...guess maybe because you weren't afraid of me, you didn't react to anything I said or did"  
"So you like that sense of power you have over your victims" Hannah said knowledgably "I'll just get out my psychology book and diagnose you"  
"Shut up...I already know I'm an apparent psychopath and sociopath, I never did psychology so I've really go no idea"  
"Aww, it's OK I still love you" she winked kissing him quickly

A few more days after when Hannah and Dexter were lying in bed again Hannah spoke up and asked a question which had been nagging at her  
"Dexter?" Hannah asked quietly unsure if he was awake  
"Yeah" He rolled back over to look at her  
"I, just was wondering why...why did Debra kill herself?"  
Dexter sat up in surprise. "A bit of an odd time to bring it up?"  
"I know, I wanted to know but everything else was happening and we seemed so happy so I didn't want you to be reminded of that"  
Dexter took his eyes off her and thought for a moment.  
"You remember I said I killed the police captain Maria Lagurta"  
"Yeah"  
"That was a lie"  
"So who killed her?" Hannah asked a little confused  
"I was going to kill her and frame her for killing Estrada and him for killing her but Deb got there before I could kill her, she pointed her gun at me and said she couldn't let me kill her"  
"What happened?"  
"She couldn't let me kill Lagurta but couldn't kill me, I was still her brother. I surrendered thinking she might kill me and instead she shot Lagurta, after that she hardly spoke to me again and drank, took way too much Xanex and then killed herself by overdose leaving details about me in her suicide note"  
Hannah really didn't know what to say. Dexter looked a little sad but she was glad he had shared it with her. On one hand she had never liked Debra but really Deb hadn't given her much of a chance, she had tried to get along with her for Dexter' sake but Deb of course wouldn't have any of it. She really didn't understand why she had been so adamant on taking her down and not Dexter.  
Dexter had killed practically a hundred more people than she had, he even admitted to her that some of them had been innocent, self defence. Hannah herself had killed people for the same reason. The councillor, Sal Price. Hannah felt a little triumphant that now Debra truly was a hypocrite for killing an innocent. She knew Dexter would probably not appreciate her feelings on the subject and kept quite, he had been very quiet since Hannah brought it up.  
"Shall we go to sleep?" Hannah asked  
"What?...Oh yeah" Dexter came out of his stare at the wall. "Night"  
They went to sleep without making love or a goodnight kiss for the first time since Dexter had arrived there. Dexter gazed at the ceiling. He felt guilty that he had hardly thought about Deb since getting here. He had been focussed on starting their new life together. He was directly responsible for Deb's death as well as Rita's it had been because of him. For a time in prison when he had lost hope he had nearly welcomed death, it was what he deserved. He only hoped that Harrison wouldn't be affected by his witnessing of Rita's death. He had that same nightmare a few more times recently.

"Hey, hey Michael" Hannah got his attention in the shop  
Dexter looked up from his work "Yeah"  
"That guy that trashed the shop a week ago, I think I've seen him"  
Dexter stood up a new sense of urgency.  
"Where"  
Hannah felt a little pleased of his defence of her.  
"Outside the shop a little but down the street"  
"Show me"  
Hannah and Dexter walked through the shop and stood next to the glass door. She pointed a little down the stree where a man was walking away now. Hannah had described him to her a little, she was right, he looked odd, there must be something wrong with him.  
"OK keep an eye on Harrison"  
"Dexter where..." Dexter shut the door behind him and caught up with the man. Stalking his victims was one of the things he was good at and he relished it. Staying a few car lengths away from him he walked casually. The man was so erratic, twice he seemed to lash out scaring some passers by. He contemplated intervening. But the man left the people and carried on walking.  
After a few more minutes walking, they walked down a side street which had a row of houses, dingy unattractive houses. He walked through a gate of one of the houses and Dexter followed, carefully moving up the driveway to the house, not entering he only looked in through the window.  
A brightly coloured room with an obvious woman's touch. He spotted a picture in a frame near the window which he could make out. In it a happy face of the man who seemed plagued with mental difficulty. With the man in the picture a woman and small child. He had a family, he was quite sure he lived there as well. Dexter crouched down low under the windowsill as the man walked into the room, he watched as a woman came out of another room to meet with him. Dexter studied her expression, an unpleasant expression, but she also looked scared. Dexter watched for a few more minutes of inaudible conversation. The woman made to turn away but the man grabbed her by the arm, the woman jumped in fright and looking completely accidental her elbow hit the man in the face. The woman's eyes widened after she realised what he had done, he raised his fist, the woman cowered, it didn't help, three punches to her head and body, after that the woman got enought motivation to flee from the room. The man let her go and didn't follow her, just sat in an armchair.  
That was settled, he would kill him. Dexter never liked anybody hurting women, it just felt so petty and cowardly. Admittedly he had killed a few women but he had never shown any rage or any un necessary violence to a woman, always clean kills.  
It felt like old times, a target. He rang Hannah and told her to take Harrison home, Dexter had come in his own car so he could get back without her, she asked him what he was doing and he told her the truth. Dexter waited for a bit and then decided to go back home and return to inspect the target's house tomorrow when no body was home.

"How are you going to kill him" asked Hannah when they were sitting having their dinner, Harrison had gulped his down quickly and was now playing with his toys in another room.  
"Same way I always do" Dexter said spearing a piece of potato with his fork and put it in his mouth  
"Have you got enough plastic wrap?" she mocked  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
"OK so your plan is to kill him, probably with a knife"  
"Probably"  
"Right... you'll create a mess that you'll have to clean up then there is all the matter of dismemberment and disposal"  
"I've done it before"  
"Yes but now you haven't got a good way of disposal now haven't you"  
"I can bury him"  
"No, you should try something different"  
"Like what?"  
"Like what I do, poison"  
"Poison?" Dexter finished his last mouthful, put his cutlery together and sat back "Have you got poisonous plant's" he asked curiously  
"No of course not, with Harrison and the baby on the way" Hannah said causing Dexter to smile "Your the scientist you can think of other ways to induce a heart attack"  
Dexter thought, thinking about all sorts of things, about how perfect Hannah is for him.  
"Diabetic insulin" he said at last  
"What?"  
"Insulin its.."  
"I know what insulin is, would that cause a heart attack?"  
"Almost instantly, I'm pretty sure that's what my brother used to kill my father"  
"Where can we get it?"  
"I don't know, it's quite a common medical item"  
"What about the free clinic, that's not very far away and the security isn't very good?"  
"Yeah maybe"  
"When will you go?"  
"A soon as possible, maybe tonight"  
"I'm coming with you"  
"What?"  
"You heard, it was my idea, I want to help"  
"There's no point"  
"Of course there is, there will be two of us so we can find the insulin faster"  
"What about Harrison?"  
"It's only five minutes down the road, we will be gone an hour tops"  
Dexter grudgingly agreed.  
He gave Hannah a pair of his trademark leather gloves and she decided to dress in dark light waight clothing as well. She looked gorgeous, but there was a job to be done. The man had hit Hannah and messed up their shop.  
It was Hannah who drove there, Dexter only watched the dark scenery pass by. They had put Harrison to bed together reading him a chapter if a story each acting out a different voice.

The free clinic really was out in the middle of nowhere, he could sense that while Hannah wanted a peaceful quiet life, the idea of doing something illegal was very exciting for her even if it was only breaking, entering and theft. The clinic stood alone not another house in sight. He couldn't resist holding Hannah' hand while they walked up to the clinic, she squeezed it reassuringly. Dexter used his vast array of lock picking skills to open the door, they were then faced with quite a narrow single room which had one wall covered in drawers and cabinets. They both used torches to look at all the drawers, they searched in silence, Dexter found a drawer full of sealed syringes. He held them in his hands lovingly, it had been so long. He pocketed five, there were so many he highly doubted they would notice.  
"Dexter" Hannah called, he walked over and she showed him a bottle with insulin on.  
"Good work...partner"  
Hannah giggled and followed him outside back into the car.  
"Well that was easier than I expected" Hannah said  
They drove back in relative silence, when they got home Dexter checked in on Harrison. Still fast asleep.  
They went to bed falling asleep in each others arms.

Dexter drove back to the man house while Hannah and Harrison were at the shop. He stood outside in the street, it didn't look like anyone was in, he contemplated the best way of entering. He walked around the perimeter. He went behind the house and found a fence he could climb over to get into the house from the garden. He scrambled up the fence and managed to hoist his leg over. He was getting on in years and doubted he could continue to do this for many more years. He sat perched a top the fence for a moment. Looking around. The fence marking the perimeter of the garden was high enough to be unable to see into from the other houses either side. He looked into the other houses, nobody was watching, people at work probably. He lifted his other leg over the fence and landed with a thud, two feet on the ground. He was behind two small low bushes completely visible to anyone looking out of the house. Nobody was in. He wasn't sure what he wanted to find, maybe check the layout of the house beforehand, find some more evidence that this man deserved to die. Dexter stepped forward. He tripped over the uneven ground and fell over his hands came out to break his fall and he just felt very stupid. Still at ground level he looked behind him to see what he had fallen over. A root or something, no. He saw a small amount of skin now unearthed by his intrusion. Dexter got on his knees and dug with his fingers. scraping away the soil and dirt. The body had been buried very poorly, he himself could do much better. He found an small arm, unblemished and pale. A few minutes more digging he found a face to the body. A little boy. He couldn't be sure but this was probably the man's son.  
"Poor kid"  
His eyes were still open, mouth open in shock. Dexter gave the little boy some peace cllosing his eyelids and setting his mouth closed, now he looked like he might only be sleeping. Dexter dug a little more exposing his neck. Blue and bruised. Neck snapped or broken. He carefully lifted up the boys head and found a wound on the back of his head. He wasn't an expert with decaying bodies but he estimated that the boy had been dead for a few months. His skin was thinning and his face was sunken.  
Dexter carefully covered him up again not very deeply but just blocking him from view. After he looked around the house, a small house, with few rooms, mainly open spaces. He returned to Hannah and Harrison, she asked him if he had found anything, he didn't answer her and she knew him well enough to ask later and leave it. They got a sudden crowd of customers and Dexter focussed on his work for the time being.

"He killed his son" Dexter told her later at home  
"What?"  
"I found him, the little boy"  
"Oh god!"  
"I'm going to do it tonight"  
"I want to be there"  
"No, what if you get caught?"  
"I'm there OK, we are not arguing about this"  
Dexter knew he couldn't change her mind.  
"Fine"  
Hannah opened up a drawer in the kitchen and took out the bag full of what they had taken from the clinic. She took out the bottle of the insulin and Dexter took a syringe and pierced the top of the bottle with it. He had never killed someone this way before he really didn't know how much to take.  
"How much of this do you think we need?" Dexter asked Hannah, the poisoner might know  
"I think that should be enough, when I killed the counciller I used way to much, then I found aconite which is deadly in small doses, I've no idea about the strength of insulin though"  
"A syringe full maybe"  
"Yeah" Hannah agreed  
Dexter put the syringe in the back of his cargo pants, just like old times. With a smile on his face he pulled on his leather gloves.  
"It's the right thing to do" Dexter told Hannah  
"I know it is, he deserves it, he killed his child, which is worse than either of us"  
Like yesterday they put Harrison to bed and locked the door, tonight they would be gone more than half an hour like yesterday but he knew Harrison was a heavy sleeper.  
Dexter and Hannah parked around back of the house. He helped Hannah climb over the fence, though she was pregnant she still moved well and landed much more gracefully as he had.  
He hopped over the fence as well and he held her arm as they stepped over the dead boy.

He picked the lock of the back door. the house was in darkness, it unlocked with a click. They both stepped inside, quietly, Dexter heard faint moaning. He motioned for Hannah to stay still and he moved closer to the source of the noise. The wife he expected, it was early morning, the man regularly stayed at bars until early morning so it could only be the wife. He opened a door quietly and he was relived as it didn't creak. The woman was illuminated by the moon from the single window. Blindfolded and gagged. Tied to the radiator. Dexter shut the door. After they killed him he would call the police and alert them, he couldn't untie her and risk her seeing his face, especially so close to where they lived.  
"The wife's in there, tied up, just be quiet" Dexter whispered  
Hannah nodded. Dexter waited next to a bookcase while Hannah stood in clear view. All part of the plan, distract with a pretty girl then kill.  
After ten minutes which felt like seconds the man returned home. Drunk and angry it seemed. He opened the door leaving it wide open and walked inside. Hannah stepped into view. The man saw her, confused and angry he walked towards her arms outstretched.  
He would never reach her, never touch her ever again, never hurt a child, never beat his wife. The syringe went straight into the underside of his jaw. Dexter pressed in the plunger then Dexter and Hannah stepped away further. The man made wild arm movements trying to reach them but he would never say a word again. The insulin affected him soon enough he buckled and Dexter dragged him by the arms sitting him in the armchair. Hannah came over and stood by his side. Together they watched the man die.  
His eyes were popping, he looked so desperate and pitiful. His hands scratched at his chest trying to breath. His chest was rising and falling fast, he panted, gasped and gargled. The hate in his eyes at them was so thrilling. To have won. Hannah watched him take one final loud gasp and collapse limp in the chair. Dead.

Dexter looked sideways at her. She smiled at him. They walked out of the front door around the back. Dexter was about to get in the car she held his arm. he look around confused. They stared into each others eyes. He knew what she wanted instantly, he had shared something today with her. He watched the woman that knew him better than anyone. She seemed to want to say something but was unsure what to say. Then a beautiful smile appeared on her face. She pushed him hard and with surprising strength into the car door. She kissed him with passion which he had never known before. He returned it instantly and with his free hand tried to open the back door of his car. She pulled away only to allow him to get in the back seat and lie down.

Within seconds she was on top of him and while he was hiking her skirt up she was undoing his pants…  
She had lost her mind. She had become so turned on that she was doing it with him in a car right outside a house where they had just killed someone, in public no less. It was so exciting, erotic But she had lost all her common sense, that doing this here now would be a bad idea. All she could think about was what his arms were doing and the way his hands were rubbing her backside.  
When she freed his member from the confines of his now very tight pants, he did something spurr of the moment and have her a serious look and ripped her panties right off of her…  
Shocked and extremely turned on by what he had just done, she said with a breathy moan…."Dexter!"  
But the look in his eyes told her that he was not playing…he wanted her now and wouldn't wait any longer. She felt exactly the same way. She felt his strong hands on either side of her, cupping her bum, he lifted her up, and she wobbled, her hands attempted to find balance by holding onto his chest. But she was surprised that he was strong enough to hold her without any help from her.  
In a split second he was inside her, she found her eyes closing and she found herself whimpering and moaning all the while she was calling his name out between the loud noises she made. He responded by groaning and growling at her in response, each and every time she made a noise. He started to nibble her neck which he knew she loved.  
When she said his name for the third time, she pulled away from his mouth and leant down face to face with him and suddenly her mouth crashed into to his mouth.  
His hand on her backside was pulling her into him with such ferocity, that she  
knew what he wanted….what he needed….he would be moving her under him any second now.  
He had never felt like this with anyone. He had never acted like this, maybe once with Lila. But being with Hannah…he suddenly felt lost to his instincts. All this time he had never understood what it meant when people said that sex just happened. To him sex was great, was fun but being with Hannah was so much different, he had become not only deep in desire, but determined to take her while they sere both on the high of murder.  
He had never acted like this with any other woman.  
After an eternity of his hands guiding her and him pushing up at her, he said in a low deep voice, thick with need…"I….mmmm…I need..uhhn…I need to be on top…." And then groaning and kissing her once again she found him clumsily trying to switch places and seats with her.  
"Wait…hmm…wait…mmm…" she said anxious…he was failing to manoeuvre miserably, and began pulling her to him again  
She wanted his clothes off of him…she wanted him on top of her…she wanted him to command her..  
"let me…let me …" but he wouldn't stop kissing her…she pushed away just enough to say… " let me switch seats….I need to be under you…you need to…"  
"Quickly…" was the only thing he said.  
She didn't waste time she knew exactly how to move. She was anxiously pulling on him the moment she hit the seat.  
"I need you now…. hard and fast" She said. But he quickly and gently placed himself between her legs, and back inside of her, she obliged by wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning her head back only to hear him tell her to "Open you're eyes…" in a very commanding tone.  
She loved to see this side of him, commanding her, boldly directing her, pushing and pulling her. She wanted to ignore him and moan with the rhythm of him, but she opened her eyes and found him gazing at her…looking into her eyes as he slowly moved on her, it seemed like hours, but a few moments later he was thrusting with what she assumed was all his might, and she was digging her hands into his shoulders as she hung on for dear life. She repaid the favour and nibbled and bit his neck and ear. He groaned louder and increased the pace.  
Their sounds were made in unison together and she was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. But he didn't slow down, he kept up the punishing pace and she never felt so horny with a man in her entire life. The effect he was having on her just made her get louder and louder.  
The noises between them had become so loud, that she was sure that the sleeping people would wake up. They didn't much care but Dexter silenced her screams with his mouth. It took a long time for Dexter to find release, but when he did, she came along with him. She stroked his head that he laid on her, chuckling a little. He was leaning on his arms, so that he wouldn't crush her.  
But his face was lying close to her breast, and the thought she had racing through his mind was how much more she wanted to do with him…for him. She lifted her head and craned her neck to see his face and watched him. His eyes were closed, and he was still breathing heavy. When he opened his eyes he lifted his hand stared to brush a hair out of her face, he was surprised to see her blushing.  
After what they had done…she was blushing…it made him want to take her all over again.  
Hannah could see the direction of his thought as she turned three deep shades of red.  
"I don't know what came over me" Hannah said laughing  
"Don't ever apologise, that was amazing"  
"Yeah it was" Hannah smiled  
"Maybe I should apologise too"  
He dangled the torn panties from his hand and said…"I'll buy you a new pair"  
"Don't bother, maybe I should go commando more often" She answered seductively  
His grin grew larger as he replied cheerfully "Good"  
"We should probably get out of here" Dexter said  
Hannah and Dexter put their clothes back on still laughing at their situation. The exited the back seats and got in the front and drove back home, to Harrison.

**Hi sorry about the wait, the last little bits took longer than I thought I will try to get the next chapter done by monday if I can. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lumen lay in her husbands arms. Her talk with Agent Davis had been terrifying. She put on a brave defiant face but was scared of losing her husband and having to give birth in prison. She really though that at the end of their conversation that she might have gotten through to her. Lumen was not one of the crazy groupies she was a woman who was only helping her friend. It was a good sign when she wasn't hauled in for questioning. She only hoped she never saw Agent Davis again, or even Dexter. That was her past, she was now focussed on the future, with her husband and new child.

A few months after Agent Davis had visited her she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. While she would never go back to her family, she had found her own family and she hoped somewhere Dexter was feeling the same as she felt.

Dexter was going on holiday. He had decided on the perfect place for it. For Hannah and for Harrison. It was a surprise though, he wanted to go before Hannah got too pregnant and couldn't enjoy it. So he locked up the shop for the week. Packed everything, some colder weather clothes and packed up the car.

"Come on Harrison" Hannah said

The excitement had gotten to the both of them. Dexter wouldn't tell them where they were going to be going but only said they had a long drive ahead of them. Harrison as most kids do fell asleep quickly in the back of the car, Hannah too. The pregnancy was getting to her, sapping a quite lot of her energy. However since they had killed that child killing asshole the business had picked up and they were making a fair amount of profit. Therefore Hannah was a little concerned about shutting up shop, however it was winter in South America so that was the main reason Dexter convinced her that this was the best time. While he was driving Dexter leant over to caress Hannah' pregnant stomach. He pulled her thick jumper more thoroughly over her so she would be more comfortable.

Years ago he told Rita that he too hoped to be content like everyone else. While him and Hannah were certainly not everyone else but in the most important ways they were. He loved her and his son and would love their daughter. There would be no need to kill any more but he would be ready if the situation called for it.

Winter was coming. The further south he drove the colder it got. Dexter was the only one who stayed awake. Hannah was very tired as was Harrison. However after living most of his life alone he found it refreshing, spending sometime by himself, in his head. With Hannah it was different he could say whatever he liked to her and she never judged him or was disgusted by him. He had learnt a lot from her, she was a killer like him and had killed for both selfless and selfish reasons. She killed the councillor to save herself and other girls from a sexual predator. And on the flip side she had killed Beverley Grey to inherit the business. Despite this Hannah wasn't bad, wasn't evil she had a conscience. And with her he knew what love was, after Rita had died he was sure he had loved her the pain he felt when Lumen left made him realise he had been in love and he had experienced heartbreak for the very first time.

Hannah woke up after a couple of hours driving.

"Oh..I'm sorry for sleeping all this time you must be bored" Hannah said

"Don't worry about me, your pregnant, you need to relax"

"Dexter I've been asleep for the past what, two hours how much relaxation do I need?"

"A lot"

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not yet"

"Why are we doing this now, going on holiday?"

"I wanted to go before we get so close to you due date, we won't really have much time to ourselves when our daughter is born, won't we?"

Hannah beamed "No, we won't"

"So I thought that since we are married we should have a honeymoon"

Hannah laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank You"

"Thank me when we get there"

"OK" Hannah looked around behind her to see Harrison still sleeping peacefully "If our daughter is anywhere near as good as your son"

Dexter interrupted her "Our son"

"Dexter he is your son"

"No, you are going to be the only mother he will grow up with, he is your son too"

"I was just wondering what good a mother I will be"

"We have been through this before, Harrison loves you, we are going to be a beautiful family"

Dexter decided to ask her a little more about her family life as a child. Something which he had failed to do over the year they had known each other. She was quite forthcoming with information now.

"Well you met my father, he was never the same hating me, especially after I ran away with Wayne, my Mum got very ill and died only a couple of months after I was put into juvie. When I was little is had cousins that is used to spend most of my time with, they were my friends, I had an aunt that I liked. But my dad lost all his money and we moved away. On a farm where we had to all pitch in and work. I met Wayne who's family lived on a neighbouring farm and I had a crush on him, I missed my family and hated my father so when Wayne asked me to run away with him it was so easy to do so." Hannah looked at Dexter who was looking at the road "You understand don't you?"

"Of course" Dexter said smiling "It wasn't your fault about your mother. You couldn't have known"

Dexter was trying to be helpful, comforting, Hannah was quiet for a while.

After a few more conversations where she told him how she had poisoned the counciller in Juvie and then what she had done in the ten years after, how at the age of 26 she had met and married a 38 year old man and then poisoned him after she fell pregnant and he wouldn't let her keep the baby. After this emotionally exhausting conversation Hannah fell asleep. She didn't wake until they got there. Dexter had been hoping for snow and was so pleased that it was. This marked the first time he had actually seen real snow, as had Harrison and Hannah.

They were on a beach, not the best place in this weather, but Dexter had thought it would be the best place for them to see the snow. Dexter pulled up in the empty car park and Hannah woke as the car came to a stop. Harrison who had been awake for a while was staring in awe at the falling snow.

Dexter grinned at her who had a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Your not going to try to kill me again are you?" Hannah said

"We will have to see about that...Come on lets get you all wrapped up"

Dexter exited the car, opened the trunk and a suitcase and got out some warmer coats, hats, gloves and socks. He sat Harrison on his knee and helped him put on his gloves and pulled the hat over his eyes. Harrison looked around confused then lifted the hat up of his eyes, causing Dexter and Hannah to laugh. Harrison jumped down and ran towards the snow.

Dexter watched him pick it up and throw it about. Such a new experience for him.

"Now you turn" Dexter said to Hannah

She kept slapping his hands away but he was adamant he would help her put her gloves and socks on. He pulled her hat down over her ears and forced her to wear a scarf.

"Dexter, I'm fine" Hannah kept saying but Dexter gave her an extra thick jumper just to be sure.

Soon Dexter and Hannah followed Harrison onto the snowy beach. Gloved hand in gloved hand.

"Thank you for this" Hannah said looking around in all the falling snow, she stuck her tongue out to catch the snow. Harrison copied this which made Dexter laugh.

Dexter gave her a quick kiss and then bent down to make a snowball which he then threw gently at Harrison. He was quick on the uptake and a beautiful day out in the snow soon turned into a family snowball fight.

Dexter had booked them in a hotel for the week. They hadn't stopped for any lunch and so they ate an extra large dinner at the restaurant underneath the hotel. As it was winter there wasn't a huge amount of people which suited them just fine. The Hotel room was large and modern and looked quite expensive and Hannah was pleased that he would spent this much money on her.

He kissed her again and then collected the luggage from the car.

Hannah gave him the motivation he needed by saying "Tonight you will get your reward"

They spent the rest of the evening simply exploring the hotel, the arcade, food hall, shops.

They got back to the room quite late and Dexter put Harrison to bed while Hannah walked into the bathroom. They had a large bathroom with a hot tub. Harrison soon fell asleep and Dexter shut his door and hoped he wouldn't interrupt their fun. He never had done before.

Dexter entered the bathroom and locked the door.

She was completely naked.  
Dexter frowned slightly in surprise, it really should not have seemed like a big deal, Dexter thought. They'd been having sex for over six months in various positions. During that time he has seen every single part of her naked, but he hadn't seen her naked since she had begun to show. He had seen buts of her, but never fully nude. So now was seeing her in all her nude glory for the first in a couple of months. His mouth fell open in lust and hunger.

Dexter could clearly see the anxiety in those eyes in showing herself like this but also a determination to see it through. She had turned on the hot tub in preparation. The light blonde hair she was completely free of her normal layers of make up. This didn't make her look any less beautiful to Dexter. She was getting quite large now and there was a stripe of slightly unruly looking hair above her pussy; her legs and arms were slender and firm. She looked beautiful, he knew she had been a little concerned with her appearance now that she was really showing and if he could prove to her that she was and always would be beautiful he would.

Hannah cleared her throat and Dexter shook his head out of his reverie. She'd obviously been waiting for him to say something about her appearance. He met her eyes with total confidence.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen," he said truthfully.

"Hmm…" said Hannah, thoughtfully, she then grinned "well then why are you still dressed?"

As fast as he could he pulled off his shirt and undid his belt. Hannah stepped towards him and pulled his belt off. She them pulled his pants down. Then his underwear which he stepped out of as they pooled on the floor.

Hannah laid her hands gently on his chest and smiled at him but she still seemed nervous for some reason.  
"I love you" he said staring into his eyes.  
"That's good" she laughed, "Come on, lets have a go in the hot tub"

She quickly pulled away with obvious excitement and walked over to the hot tub and stepped in. Dexter followed her and lowered himself slowly into the hot water. He quickly took Hannah in his arms and kissed her lustily. She pushed him away and smiled "Lets just relax for a bit" Hannah said

He wrapped his arms around Hannah again and embraced her, so they floated together; her back against his front. She laid her hands on his own and seemed to want to keep them in place, just lying quite still in his arms for a bit and enjoying the closeness of their bodies. It was soothing and relaxing simply lying together with Hannah in the warm water.

Dexter started planting very light kisses on back of Hannah' neck and slowly moving down across her shoulders.

Hannah turned around in the water and kissed him, she cupped his face and ran her hands through his hair as she suckled on each of his lips in turn. His arms were still wrapped about her body; hands resting on her back. They floated together along the hot tub. They sat in the corner and Dexter could finally get started.  
Hannah' tongue teased between his lips and as he opened them letting her in to his mouth; the tip of her tongue teased across his own and then retreated, encouraging him to take the lead again. His arms tightened their grip on her with her permission; his right arm stretch across her body to grip her right hip while with his left, he slid his finger tips up her spine, sending tickling shivers up it and then came to a rest at the base of her skull supporting her head. He slipped his tongue back into her mouth and swirled it around. The interplay of their tongues was not so much a battle for dominance as a silly game. Dexter felt Hannah' body involuntarily draw closer and their front pressed together; he could feel the hard presence of her erect nipples as two almost throbbing points of heat on his chest and his hardening dick was being squeezed between the hot embrace of their bodies. Dexter moaned long and hard into her mouth, luxuriating in the feel of her body pressed against his.  
Dexter pulled back and but her neck hard causing her to yelp. He soothed it with his tongue and captured her open mouth. He then ran the tip of his tongue along the line of her collar bone then moved his head lower still to his true targets; Hannah' round and beautiful breasts. Her breasts had grown larger since her pregnancy but right now they were the largest they had been and much more noticeable.  
"Oh god Dexter" she moaned, "suck my tits."  
And he did; fondling them in his hands, testing their weight and firmness as he squeezed them gently then licking the tip of his tongue around her pale areolae; teasing first one then the other into hardness so he could suckle softly on her nipples. Hannah gasped and moaned in delight and smiled at Dexter' enthusiasm for it.  
After a few minutes an almost deliriously happy Hannah, lightly lifted his head from her boobs and drew him into another long kiss, this time her tongue felt more urgent to Dexter; so he obediently picked up the pace.  
She smirked at him again as if sensing the crude images in his mind and then to his very great surprise, placed her hands on the sides of the tub, hoisted herself out and sauntered off, so that Dexter could only stare at her bum; soaking wet, shiny and slick as it wiggled as she walked away.  
Hannah called back, "Are you joining me?"  
Woken out of his reverie, Dexter pulled himself out quickly; his almost completely erect penis wavered and dripped as he did. Then he was where Hannah had gone to. The door had opened. Dexter walked into the bedroom. She was lying on it, smiling up at him, and then she spread her legs in an obvious invitation. Dexter, of course, did not need to be asked twice, almost tripping in his haste to join her.

Kneeling between her legs; Dexter took her feet in his hands and started planting kisses on the left foot then the right ankle and then slowly kissed his way up the right knee, then swapping back to the left leg and trailing his lips down the inside of her leg towards her wet pussy, delighting in hearing her breathe growing hoarse and ragged in clear anticipation of some good cunt licking on this point. He planted one last kiss on her leg; he hovered his lips of her pussy and obviously licked them. Then he kissed her; just to the right of the soaked stripe of pubic hair above her pussy. Hannah shuddered and mewled as he worked his way up her body; stopping to lick her protruding belly button and then sliding his lips up between the valley of her breasts until his face hovered just over her lips. He pulled back slightly when she tried to kiss him.  
"You fucker" she growled; frustrated. Dexter affected a look of great surprise then looked down back towards her pussy.  
"Oh, dear me" he said, "If you like, I can go back down and give you a..."  
He started to trail his lips slowly back down her body.  
Hannah growled, "I need you in me right now!"  
Dexter' cock twitched in arousal at the sheer erotic need in her tone. Suddenly acting on an almost feral instinct he clamped his mouth down over Hannah' again and their tongues quickly became embroiled in another epic battle for dominance, almost entirely on its own; the tip of his cock found the wet heat of her entrance and slipped inside. It took all the willpower Dexter possessed to stop himself just thrusting as hard and fast as possible; instead he moved his hips forward; driving into her body in one steady but agonizingly slow movement. Her hands tangled in his hair; her grip growing tighter and tighter as he went deeper and deeper until he was fully inside; buried to the balls in hot velvety flesh.

Their lips parted and Dexter lifted himself up slightly on his arms to gaze down at the girl impaled upon the length of his dick. He couldn't see the slightest hint of nerves in her eyes now; just a passionate smouldering lust.

"Oh God, you look sexy," moaned Harry and started to very gently move; attempting a smooth, constant motion in and out of her as opposed to his usual series of hard quick thrusts. Although the sensations of fucking Hannah were amazing as ever, the slower pace; didn't overwhelm is as much as before and instead he found himself transfixed by her face, now he could see the pleasure he was giving; see the flared nose and slightly opened lips gasping, an expression that might have looked slightly gormless if not for the fires of pleasure in her eyes.  
"Don't stop, this feels so good. Just a bit more…" Hannah gasped; her voice trailing off as her arms wrapped about Dexter' neck pulling him down close to her again. Their faces barely an inch apart.

The next time, Hannah' agile hands found his arse, they stayed there, gripping slightly and encouraging Dexter to increase the pace. He did; while still trying to keep his movements smooth and constant even at this faster pace. His hands stroked Hannah' face and hair as he remained fixed on beautiful visage. He could feel his dick throbbing inside her, desperately aching for relief. He ignored it. He was determined, determined to give the beauty beneath him as much pleasure as possible; to see her cum.

"Oh goooooooooodddddddd" she managed to moan incoherently before Dexter wrapped his lips about hers; kissing her deeply even as his eyes stayed locked on hers. The feeling of every single part of their bodies being touched and intertwined with each other seemed to set her off. Every muscle under Dexter seemed to tense under enormous strain and then shudder and quake with release. Her lips broke from his so she could splutter and gasp in great breathes between weak muttered praises. Her hip rose upwards seeming to involuntarily grind against Dexter, before she collapsed with a blissful almost dazed expression on her face.

Dexter could only hold her in his arms a wait for her to recover. When she had returned to herself, she gave him the most satisfied smile imaginable but she frowned when she noticed his unabated erection.

"You didn't cum?" She said, while Dexter tried to tell her that it was fine, "No, we can't have that."

As quick as that Dexter found himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed with Hannah straddling his waist. She had one hand on the centre of his chest; both supporting her weight and encouraging him to lie still. The other was on his cock; grasping it firmly just under the head to direct it at her entrance. She rubbed him against her entrance and rolled her hips letting his head play against the lips of her labia and have a taste of the wetness and heat of her.

"Fucker" Harry growled up at her,  
"You deserve it" Hannah winked at him. Then her hips plunged; enveloping him once more in her hot velvet embrace; drawing an loud moan from his lips. He reached out with his hands to grip her ass, to balance her and help her ride him but she giggled and batted them away.  
"No, Dexter, I want to do this for you," she said huskily, "just relax for me"  
She moved Dexter' hands underneath his head and then began to ride him slowly.

Rubbing her hands against chest for balance; Hannah set up a rhythm; squeezing him with the muscles of her cunt; relaxing them as she plunged and tightening as she rose up again. The result was that he entered her easily but felt her more as she slid up. Each repeat of the process seemed to draw a bigger moan from him. Her hands started moving over his chest, the sensation of her finger tips moving over his chest sent spider webs of pleasure shooting across him. Hannah seemed to always know just how and where he want to be touched almost before he did and her hands worked him over perfectly. His head slumped back in his hands as waves of pure bliss washed over him. He didn't last long under the sensual assault; having already used up all his willpower when he'd been on top.  
"Uh!" He moaned with each impaling thrust; "Fuck that's... oh!"  
Hannah buried herself to his hilt as he came; rolling and grinding her hips to finish him off.  
Completely spent; his body seemed to relax entirely and he slumped back onto the bed. So did Hannah; resting almost entirely on top his body; her head tucked against his shoulder. One hand causally draped on his chest, playing with his right nipple. They lay there in complete silence and in Dexter' eyes complete comfort. At the moment, he could not remember another time when he had felt as happy and as completely relaxed. He glanced fondly down at Hannah. She grinned back up at him.

That was really how their week went, during the day they went out as a family to all sorts of different places. In the snow, Dexter himself had never experienced snow so it was a interesting time for him as well. Hannah had wanted to see the snow ever since she was a little girl and he was so pleased to have made her dream come true. Then at night of course the sex was incredible. He had thought that she might be too tired when she was pregnant, and maybe be too exhausted after two rounds. Quite the opposite, four rounds of mind blowing sex every night for a week.

God that woman is incredible.

Agent Davis had returned to the FBI Headquarters after her fairly unsuccessful meeting with Lumen Pierce. She had watched the DVD's so she knew exactly what hell Lumen Pierce went through. It was because of this she went alone and because of this she didn't arrest her. In some way she understood her devotion towards Dexter, he love for Dexter. Live in fear and pain for so long and a man walks in and is kind, and kills her rapists. It must have been easy to love Dexter. She had explained her absence from a day off. In truth if she was to catch Dexter, she wanted to do it, nobody else. Probably a bit selfish that way. The other FBI Agents had many other leads they were going to, they had questioned his step kids so often but they didn't know anything. His colleagues were no help at all, they hadn't even suspected that he was a killer for fifteen years so Agent Davis doubted that they would have known anything that the FBI didn't. Yet still they kept bringing them in asking the same questions. It was really the only thing they could do. The step kids were minors and couldn't be questioned without an adult and their grandparents had long since tired of coming in.

Agent Davis had begun searching the file room for anything more about Dexter' life, she realised she knew practically everything about his life, except only his current location. One morning saying to her staff she was following a lead which was technically true. She went to visit Arlene Shram who hadn't been questioned by her yet. She drove out to Hileah in her car and knocked on the small unkempt house. Arlene herself also looked unkempt when she answered the door. He own two children standing behind her.

"Hello, I'm Agent Davis, can I come in?" She said flashing her badge

Arlene looked annoyed and she wondered how many people had visited her asking about Hannah Mckay.

"Fine" Arlene grumbled standing aside "Go out back and play" She ordered her children

To anyone else Agent Davis would have probably made a remark about her children being beautiful, however Arlene didn't seem the type of woman seeking this approval and it would probably sound patronising coming from her. After the kids had scampered off outside Arlene led Agent Davis into the kitchen/dining room and they sat at the table. Arlene didn't offer Agent Davis a drink.

"So what do you want?" Arlene said with impatience

"I would like to ask you about Dexter Morgan"

Arlene actually looked surprised, she had probably only been asked about Hannah before now.

"Really, I don't know anything about Dexter Morgan"

"I just want to know a little bit more about hers and Dexter' relationship" asked Agent Davis "Could you help me with that?"

"I can try" Arlene said

"Do you have an idea about how Hannah felt about Dexter?"

"She loved him" Arlene said, this wasn't going to lead to Hannah' arrest so why not tell the FBI.

"Loved? does she not still?"

"Maybe, I know she loved him more than anyone else, when he betrayed her she was heartbroken"

"He betrayed her?"

"Yes"

"What, how? why?"

"I don't know, his sister was threatening me, wanting to know things about Hannah which I didn't, she threatened to take my kids away, I know Dexter gave the police the evidence to get her locked up"

"Why would he do that, he loved her?"

"How do you know?"

"I was the one who interrogated him, got him to confess"

"Did you?"

"OK, have you ever met Dexter?"

"Only once, he came by asking where Hannah was after she escaped from prison, I was her only known friend"

"And what did you tell him?"

"I said I was angry at him for betraying the person he was supposed to love, yet he convinced me he felt guilty for putting her in jail and he wanted to make amends"

"And you told him where she was"

"I have no idea where she was I told him that"

"Right" Agent Davis said not believing a word. "I was wondering if you knew where Hannah would go if she was free"

"I don't know"

"Anywhere she said she would like to go?"

"Argentina"

"Argentina?" Agent Davis said in confusion

"She always wanted to go there, she told me about it in Juvie, that was where her and Wayne were going to go"

"Her and Wayne, so it is plausible that her and Dexter are there now"

"Plausible, I didn't say that"

"You didn't need to, Goodbye Miss Schram"

She had spent nearly three hours at Arlene's, between driving all the way out to Hialeah and then the meeting with Arlene most of the day had gone. She wanted to drive down to the shipping docks to check their records before it got too late. She raced down to the docks, using some quite reckless driving and managed to get there with enough hours in the working day spare. It was quite a busy day for the dock workers. A new ship had come in and they were in the process of getting forklifts and cranes to help get the numerous shipping containers off. She was unsure if she would be able to get a meeting with the manager or whatever the boss was called. A few men stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Once upon a time with would have bothered her, however now it didn't, she was a rising star in the FBI thanks to one Dexter Morgan. Which was another reason why she wanted to find Dexter to ask the truth, why her? Why he chose to speak to her and nobody else. She thought that maybe without camera's and handcuffs he could tell her the truth.

Agent Davis knocked on the door of the foreman's office. An older man in his late fifties with greying hair answered her and was only to pleased to help the FBI and of course a pretty young woman. She had the feeling that he would do anything she asked of him. So first she asked about any ships leaving to Argentina the space of a month ago. She only prayed that Lumen had been telling her the truth about that. According to Arlene Hannah and always wanted to go to Argentina so it made sense that they would move their after they escaped from prison. Also the added attraction of no extradition for the serial killing family. There was also the matter of Dexter Morgan' son, Harrison. After a few months had passed everyone was still looking for the fugitive at large Dexter Morgan but the hunt for Harrison an innocent child in all this had lessened considerably to the point where she wasn't even sure if there were still people looking for him. She suspected he was with Hannah and Dexter somewhere. Say whatever you like Dexter didn't come across as a bad or abusive father on the contrary during her interviews with him it was when he spoke about his son and girlfriend was when he showed the most emotion and was able to talk freely without thinking.

The foreman directed her to the filing room in person, chatting on about something. She didn't really listen. With great disappointment it seemed, the foreman left her alone with the file clerk a young twenty something, pimply bloke who managed to find the file she asked for. He made space on a desk near his for her, she sat down and he offered her a coffee which she accepted. It was immensely dark in this room and a highly depressing place to work she would imagine. She turned on the lamp on the desk to see better and began thumbing through the file. There was a ton of waffle before she got down to the important information such as the destination which was the most important. Still she painstakingly read through the file not wanting to possibly miss out on anymore information. By the time she had finished her coffee was still half full and stone cold. She asked the file clerk if he would photocopy the summary at the end of the file for her. He walked off to do just that and she was surprised by her ability to use her looks to get what she wanted. This was something she had never or hardly done before. Putting the photocopied sheet of paper in her handbag she left the file room and the dock yard going back to her car. It was nearly the end of her shift at work so instead she drove straight home. She entered her apartment looking up to the wall which she had devoted to catching Dexter Morgan. It would probably look as though she was a crazy stalker if anybody walked in. Currently though she lived alone, no boyfriends at the moment, if she had she would probably not have devoted as much time to trying to catch Dexter. She made herself a quick easy cheese and pickle sandwich before sitting down at the coffee table in front of the turned off television. She ate while she read through the summary sheet of the shipping manifest. She ate her last bite and sat a while in silence thinking, she needed more information before she was to go to Argentina. She reached for her laptop searching using a web browser. La Plata. That was where the ship had docked first. She opened up a second tab to look for flights and the prices. Fairly reasonable considering the current salary she was now earning. Catching Dexter Morgan would look great for her and open door in the promotion ladder. With a click she made a flight booking for a month's time. Time to get to work.

Right now at this moment life was so very good for Dexter Morgan. Everything was coming together. Work at the flower shop was good, they were within a fortnight of Hannah' due date. Dexter was refusing to let Hannah lift a single thing. Even Harrison was helping out. He could now pot plants with the best of them and had become Hannah' extention since she didn't have the current mobility at the moment. Hannah and Harrison had become even closer. Harrison just out of the bluw had begun calling Hannah "Mom" which was quite surprising and shocking for Hannah but who eventually realised she was his mother now and she admitted she quite liked it. They were all very excited about the new baby girl. Hannah and Dexter had eventually decided on a name less than a month from the due date. Lily-Anne. Hannah really loved the name and Dexter had no problem with it. Even some of the locals were helping out Hannah. The whole Todd family were now treasured and respected members of the town's community. They had even more regulars now and were forming friendships with the customers.

Then out of the blue it all changed. They had been going along and for the first time in his life he knew what true happiness was like. Hannah was sitting behind the counter chatting pleasantly to the old women who seemed to love the young pregnant woman, constantly quizzing her on names, babies and their own pregnancies. Since it was making Hannah so happy she was quite amicable to talk to and answered all their questions with some of her own. She hadn't experienced what it was like caring for a newborn. She had asked Dexter but typical male said it was fine and nothing more.

Harrison was in the back of the shop doing spending time with his father. Everything changed when two men entered the shop.

Hannah instantly knew something was up and stood. Most of the shop was looking at the two men. And of course they had guns. Both of the men were a similar age mid twenties. The had handguns, pistols which they took from their jacket pockets.

"What idiots" Hannah thought "What person in their right mind robs a flower shop?"

When the men began talking Hannah knew she should be wary, they sounded clearly high. Voices high pitched and hazy, not the voices you expected. A collective gasp uttered from the shop customers at the sight of the guns. Dexter sitting down in back stood at the gasp. Past experience knew he should be prepared for anything, however he wasn't thinking. Forgot to get a weapon, his switch blade stayed on the side table. He only put his brain to good use when he told Harrison sternly but quietly to stay in the back.

"Open the cash register...Now!" one of the men growled at Hannah.

She made to unlock the register but her hands were shaking and she fumbled. It all would have gone fine except for the second man, who turned out to be much more of a freak of nature than Hannah expected, put his hand over hers while the other man held the rest of the shop at gunpoint.

"Your a pretty one" He whispered "Pregnant too" The hunger in his eyes made Hannah wretch. He walked around the counter to even close proximity to her. he then proceded to touch her in ways a stranger shouldn't. However Hannah using all her strength and using both hands gripped the man's middle and fourth finger with each of her hands and pulled apart. She clearly broke the man's fingers and after the man slapped her across the face for her actions she saw a fair amount of blood spewing from between his fingers.

Dexter meanwhile had a vague understanding as to what was going on. He was standing with his back against the wall behind the door frame of the side room they had, looking sparingly at the main shop peeking around the corner. The women and a few children were huddled in the corner, the men stood around them protecting them. After the man that Hannah had hurt had recovered slightly, he had still let out a girlish scream which on another day might have made Dexter laugh if it weren't for the circumstances, he grabbed Hannah by the throat and ordered the other man to check the back room.

Dexter was fully panicking now. He gestured with everything he could for Harrison to hide. Dexter thought he grasped the severity of the situation and crawled underneath Dexter' desk behind the chair. Dexter however was much too big to hide or to attempt to attack when the man came in the room. He was decent with guns. He played over in his head what might happen if he took the gun from the man. If it were only him he would of course take his gun. But the chances of taking the gun and shooting the other man in the face while he had Hannah was slim, he wasn't even the best shot. The thing was it wasn't only his life at stake at this moment. Hannah', Harrison' and his unborn Lily-Anne. Even the lives of the customers. Dexter didn't even try to hide.

"Oh we've got another one in here" said the man stumbling over his words in ridiculous fashion. Dexter allowed himself to be taken, or more like dragged into the shop his hands up in a supposidly peaceful gesture. The man dragged him over to the middle of the shop. All the time Dexter stared at Hannah. The man holding her had his arm around her throat and his gun to her head. She looked terrified, But he knew her well enough to know she was only fearful for Lily-Anne' life.

"Look what do you want?" Dexter pleaded "You have the keys just take the money and go, we won't report it. You can have it all, just please leave"

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Harrison light blond hair appear around the corner of the door. "Please stay there Harrison" Dexter thought

"We will leave when I say we will leave right now we want some pregnant pussy" said the man holding Hannah, as soon as he said this he licked Hannah' neck. She whimpered in fear and tried to pull away but he was too strong for her. Dexter at these words made an involuntarily movement towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by the butt of the other mans gun striking him across the face. Breaking his nose.

"Oh, are you the father then?" The man holding Hannah said with glee "Husband are you, how will you feel once you watch us rape you wife?"

Dexter got to his feet and his eyes cleared. The man next to him gripped his head and dug the gun hard into his skull. he was to dazed to do anything. The man dragged Hannah around the counter in front of all of them. The look of glee on his face was the worst thing Dexter would ever see. the women in the corner were crying. Hannah was crying. Then a loud yell of "Mommy"

Harrison shot out of the room and before anyone could react, say or do anything Harrison stabbed the man holding Hannah in the thigh, right above the kneecap. The highest he could reach. Blood spurted from the deep wound. The man slowly fell to the floor. Everyone was so shocked by Harrison, they all stood dumbfounded for two seconds. When Dexter realised he should be getting the gun off the man next to him he turned his head to his right only to see the man lift his gun. Aim it at Harrison. BANG. Harrison twirled on the spot and fell to the floor limp.

And Dexter Morgan descended into madness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I am truly sorry about it being so long since my last update. You have been great and very patient, I apologise.**

Chapter 15

As the sound of the single gunshot rang out the whole room seemed dazed and still. Shocked as the innocent child fell to the floor. Dexter' eyes went wide. Everybody stood still for the longest moment of Dexter' life. His heart began to race, his pulse quickened and he felt white hot anger. Dexter' vision blurred and he could only focus on a single thing. Harrison lying still on the cleanly swept floor, a small blood pool very slowly trickling across the surface. Dexter' vision worsened and the crimson blood covered his eyes bathing everything he could see with a red tinge. His heart beat faster than every before in his life and he felt pure terror which he had only every felt when people he cared about were in danger. However this was his son, which made things so much worse. Dexter shut his eyes, willing this moment to be a horrific nightmare.

Hannah had stepped away from the man holding her who was now on the floor bleeding severely from the leg. She was frozen in shock as well, disbelieving and horror struck.

Dexter opened his mouth, bared his teeth and let loose a inhuman scream which he barely acknowledged, his mouth went into a snarl and he opened his eyes. His vision was normal. The man who had shot his son was just about to turn to aim his wretched gun at him. Much too late. Dexter leapt at him, pounced upon him, knocking him to the ground, his gun the only source of danger was knocked out of his hands and sped across the floor. Dexter dealt two hard punches to the man's face. All the jujitsu training he had undergone during college and used throughout the rest of his life was forgotten, he replaced the careful, quick, effect style of fighting he had used with a basic, powerful, brutal attack. Dexter kept up pummelling his face, every so often the man beneath him managed to get one of his arms free and hit Dexter in the face and nose. He never felt it, he mused later that he had been in too much pain, emotional pain to feel it. The man's nose had been demolished, blood now covered his face thickly. Dexter hand's were covered in it. He never slowed or stopped. Finally the man gave a weak, half hearted punch to Dexter' face which he had been waiting for. He trapped the man's arm below the elbow between his own left arm and body. His eyes glowing with hope that this might make him feel better he gripped the man's wrist with his right arm, he jerked, hard and harsh. Using all the weight and strength he had, broke his arm. Easily. The man squealed and screamed in unimaginable agony. Dexter rolled him over onto his front. He knelt on his legs to stop him from kicking out which he had now started to do. Gripping his other arm, his hand on the wrist and the other above the elbow. He pressed the arm to the man's who whimpered in pain and because he knew what came next. Dexter pushed forward. Swiftly breaking the man's other arm. He could really hear it now. The crack of the bones dragged him out of his grief induced rage. His face felt wet, tears were pouring down his face, unconsciously and more than ever before.

Hannah fell to the floor in haste beside the bleeding Harrison. His face was pale and a trail of saliva was tricking down the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing. Her own tears were falling down her face Harrison was not her son but he was as good as she would ever know. In the past six months she had cared for him like her own and he had repaid her love with his own and he protected her. Which is why is is lying here bleeding. He had seen her in danger and had protected her.

"Harrison!" She gasped her voice breaking "Harrison please!" She shook him, willing him to open her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dexter beating the man who had shot Harrison to death. She had never seen him actually kill someone, well apart from that man who had hurt her, however that was a simple injection. This was the face she had seen when he had taken her to see the snow the first time. She knew Dexter faked his emotions, some of them at least, she had never believed that he was not sincere with his love for her. And she like to think that with her he had stopped faking most of his emotions and he had real ones now. Dexter face suddenly changed and tears trailed down his face. She could not recall a moment where he had ever cried before, or seen a such vulnerability. Only a few times had she seen a little of him opening up to her, when he had first kissed her, really kissed her at her house, when he had told her of his mother's murder and when he had told her how much he missed her when she was on prison.

The man had stopped breathing long ago. He could no longer recognise a face. Both his hands were now bloody and obviously broken, bent out of shape. Dexter rolled off him, his back to the counter, breathing hard. He barely noticed the shocked stares of his customers that have just watched him beat a man to death. He crawled over to Hannah and Harrison. Hannah wrapped her arms around him.

"Call an ambulance" Hannah screamed at the shocked crowd.

Dexter held Harrison in his arms, unconcious and barely breathing. He cried, more than he ever had before Hannah buried her face in his chest, he could feel her sobs as well. How had this happened, from a happy few months to this. Why did tragedy always happen to him.

"Help me!" A wheezing voice called

Dexter froze, as did Hannah. They both looked around to the second dying man, blood pouring from his leg. Dexter gently put Harrison down and fury took over, standing up looking down at the man who threatened to rape his wife.

"Please, help me!"

"Why?" Asked Dexter

"Because...because..."

Dexter knelt down, the man knew what Dexter was going to do.

"No please!" He begged, and that brought a crooked smile to Dexter tear streaked face

"You brought this on yourself" Dexter told him.

Dexter gripped the handle of his knife, still embedded in the man's thigh and twisted hard.

The man screamed, and screamed and screamed. But it didn't make him feel any better. He suspected the man would bleed out quite soon. Harrison had nicked an artery, atta boy.

He went back over to Hannah and cradled his son in his arms.

The ambulance arrived within the next few minutes. Both Dexter and Hannah went with them, as they were leaving the police arrived and one of the detectives went with them asking questions but not getting any answers as the couple watched their son. And nothing else in the world mattered. The ambulance arrived at the local hospital and Hannah and Dexter watched as their son was wheeled away, Dexter climbed out of the back of the ambulance, Dexter helping Hannah climb down. They followed the stretcher, Dexter arm around Hannah. They got to the entrance before they were interrupted.

"Mr Todd, I really need to talk to you" The cop said, then he made the mistake of putting his hand on Dexter' shoulder. Dexter let go of Hannah and gripped the hand on his shoulder with both of his own spinning around.

"GET THE FUCK OF ME!" Dexter growled, fury rising. Then he realised where he was and just who he was speaking to. He let go of his hand. The cop winced and pulled it back, rubbing it.

Hannah touched his face. He looked into her eyes.

"Fine ask your questions after is see my son" Dexter told the cop then walked away quickly after the retreating stretcher.

They saw Harrison into a room where Hannah and Dexter were both denied entry. Hannah thought Dexter might kill them, for real. She had never seen him so, angry. Dexter probably didn't know how to deal with grief or stress and maybe killing was how he got back to normal and calmed himself. She held his face in both of her hands and willed him to calm. His breathing was ragged.

"I know it's difficult but you need to calm down, just think, you killed a man on front of a crowd" Dexter opened his mouth in outrage to defend himself but Hannah cut him off "I'm not saying what you did was bad, if you hadn't done it I would have, the fact is you murdered somebody in front of people and you need to talk to the police. And breaking the wrist of the policeman isn't going to help you cause"

Dexter sighed heavily "I...I don't know how this happened" he said with watering eyes

"I know..I know" Hannah comforted him. He rested his head against hers.

"The policeman's down the hall. In anything happens I will come find you I promise" Hannah assured him.

Dexter nodded. As he walked out of the room he suddenly noticed people staring at him. Looking down he realised all his clothes were covered in blood. He walked on to the policeman who was waiting for him.

"You wanted to ask some questions?" Dexter said

"Yes" The cop looked down at Dexter' clothes, "You're going to need to give us your clothes, evidence you see"

Dexter nodded

"We can see about getting you some hospital scrubs to wear for the moment"

After a few more minutes he asked a passing nurse who directed them to a changing room.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" asked the policeman

But Dexter had much more pressing matters going around his head and had begun changing immediately. Dexter now sporting pale blue scrubs stood in the corner while the policeman bagged Dexter' bloody clothes.

"Good, that's over now shall we sit" He indicated to a bench in the middle and Dexter sat.

"We have witness statements that say that you killed the man who shot your son. Is that correct?"

"Yes" Said Dexter. God we're here again, confessing murders.

"Now it seems that it was in self defence, could you give me your version of events and we can see if it matches the customers statements."

"I was in the back I heard a shouting and overheard one of the men talking"

"What was he saying?"

"I don't know he was threatening my wife and he wanted the money from the cash register" Dexter was annoyed.

"OK so you were in the back, was anyone else?"

"Just my son, Harrison"

"What happened next?"

"They went to check in the back, I told Harrison to hide and they found me and brought me into the shop"

"What did they want?"

"I don't know, I offered them the money but one of men said they wanted to rape my wife while I watched" Dexter said this with such a monotone that the cop looked a bit confused.

"One of them hit me, broke my nose and then the man held the gun to my wife's pregnant belly"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Harrison came in yelling for his Mum and stabbed the man holding my wife in the leg. Before I could do anything he shot him. Shot my son" Dexter' eyes glazed over and his mind wandered

"Mr Todd... Mr Todd?"

"Yeah..yeah?"

"I need you to focus what happened next?"

"I pushed the man to the ground, knocked the gun away and punched him, over and over"

"You didn't stop and call the police, or an ambulance"

Dexter looked in disbelieve "He shot my son"

"You beat a man to death, that takes some doing, your hands are all busted"

"He shot my son" Dexter repeated

There was no news yet, Dexter stayed awake, sitting up while Hannah, lay down resting her head on Dexter' legs. It was the longest night of his life, he recalled the last time he had been in a hospital waiting for news on Harrison. He supposed he should be more concerned about his own predicament, he had killed someone. A lot of people had seen him do it. He only hoped that it would be put down to self defence, but really he was only concerned about his son.

The hours went past in a snail's pace. Hannah was awake for most of it. Dexter didn't sleep at all. Finally when the doctor came out, Dexter jumped to his feet along with Hannah.

"Where is he? Is he OK? Can I see him?" The serial killer couple fired questions at the good doctor.

"He will be fine, the bullet missed any vital organs, we have bandaged him up and given him stitches. He is sleeping right now and needs rest for the few weeks until it heals, you can go in to see him if you wish but he wont be awake for a few hours at least."

Dexter nearly fell over in relief as the doctor said he would be fine. Hannah and Dexter hugged each other tightly and rushed through the door to see their sleeping son. They both sat on the right hand side of the bed, Dexter holding the sleeping Harrison' hand. Promising that he would never let Harrison be hurt again.

They were both so exhausted that they fell asleep in their chairs.

"Agent Davis?" asked a new rookie

"Yes"

"You asked me to look into any suspicious murders in Argentina"

"I did"

"Well I think I may have found something, might just be my imagination getting away from me but well.."

"Spit it out already!"

"A man beat another man to death"

"What' so suspicious about it?"

"Look I know your still looking for Dexter Morgan, even if nobody else is"

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone, it's been months, the Bay Harbour Butcher escape has obviously taken a back seat right now, but you were the one who got him so you are going after him"

"I underestimated you"

"Yes you did, look. This man had a wife these are an american couple mind you who also have a son which was injured."

"Is the son OK?"

"Yes he's recovered but it went down like this, two men came in to the family owned florists, assaulted the wife, pregnant wife the son tried to protect the mom and was shot. The man who I think is Dexter beat the person who sot his son to death, in front of everyone in the shop. Here are the photos"

She handed Agent Davis a file with a images of the dead man' face. It looked like mince. And that was being kind.

"Christ! And he wasn't charged with assault?"

"No he got of free, the local police thought self defence and force was necessary"

"Jesus, but this is not enough to go on"

"The notes all describe a blonde attractive woman and a dark haired bearded man"

"Still"

"They own a florists, Hannah Mckay owned a florists!"

"Look I know it all looks likely but there needs to be more evidence"

"The child who was shot is said to be around four years old, It's worth a look at least"

"OK alright, thank you for the research, Did you get their names?"

"That's another suspicious thing they refused to give their names and the hospital wasn't allowed to disclose that information, but I found the name of their florists, which opened for business and was bought less than a month after Dexter escaped from prison."

"Just take it slowly Harrison" said Hannah

"Do you want me to carry you?" worried Dexter as the family walked through the door to their house for the first time in three days.

Good old Lucinda had locked up the shop for them and they had stayed at the hospital for the rest of the time. Dexter had to get his hands bandaged and Harrison needed to spend some more time in the hospital recovering before they were to go home. Hannah too wanted a check up to see how the baby was doing after all the stress. In addition to Harrison' fate hanging in the balance she had also been terrified that she might have a miscarriage again. It had been stress the first time and this time she had feared it would be the same. She refused to share her fears with Dexter, who had more than enough to worry about. Thankfully the baby was fine and the family returned home.

Harrison was extremely frustrated because he had to stay in bed. Dexter brought him food every so often and made the living room sofa into a bed for Harrison so he could be with the family and not get bored. Dexter hoped at some point to talk to Harrison about what happened, to comfort him or something, but not until he was better. The neighbours came around to show their support to Harrison. Surprisingly not very many people seemed bothered that Dexter or Michael Todd had killed a man. Dexter and Hannah found it hilarious that he had got away with murder. They stayed together as a family and spent some fun days indoors together. However as Harrison' brush with death now gone and the fear of Dexter being imprisoned again disappeared the serial killer couple turned to worrying about the birth of their daughter who they had spent nearly enough attention to. The due date was almost immanent. Dexter spent one of his days painting their spare room very pale pink which Harrison assisted while Hannah was refused entry as of the chemicals in the paint.

Sex was off the menu for a few nights as Hannah had been getting contractions regularly which signalled labour coming up soon. Harrison of course was a little confused but it was as expected. Dexter was as terrified as when Harrison had been born. He still had absolutely no idea what to do in this type of situation. He knew nothing about childbirth. Hadn't when Harrison was born didn't think in his wildest dreams that it could ever happen to him but it did. Everything he had learned from Harrison' birth he had forgotten.

Hannah went into labour only a week after Harrison' injury three days before her due date. They trusted their neighbors, Christina and Carlos to take care of Harrison until Lily Anne was born. Hannah' water broke during the morning during breakfast. Dexter was cooking for them all Harrison sitting at the table, Hannah standing next to him.

"Dexter" Hannah said worried

Dexter stopped what he was doing and turned around. Hannah was stooped and bent forward. The expression on her face was a mix of uncertainty and eagerness.

Dexter helped her to the chair to sit down for the moment.

"Dexter my water broke! Its happening now, get the car"

Dexter helped his wife to the car then picked up Harrison and dropped him off at his neighbors. After that he ran back to the car and started to drive. Hannah was extremely nervous and sweating in the back seat.

"You doing OK?" Dexter asked "Keep talking to me"

"Ok yeah, I'm good" She said breathlessly

Dexter was sure he broke a few speed limits in his desperate race to get to the hospital, Hannah was moaning in pain and it pained him to see her like this. They both made it to the hospital in record time. Dexter climbed out of the car instantly yelling for a wheelchair. Dexter opened the back door and Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck as leverage as he helped her into the wheelchair which was brought for them. The doctor was asking their details and Dexter recounted as best he could under the circumstances. The orderlies were wheeling off Hannah and Dexter quickly followed. After only a few minutes Hannah was in a bed in a separate room with Dexter by her side. Their doctor was examining her to deduce how far along she was.

Dexter held her hand as the doctor told them that it could be a few hours yet. He kissed her forehead, her excessive sweating had ridden her of her make up. On the contrary he thought she looked more beautiful. Natural, laid bare. Vulnerable.

"Dexter?" Hannah said shakily but quietly so she wouldn't be heard by the staff

"Yeah"

"Can you stay with me?"

"Course, where else would I be?"

"Nowhere, just..."

A painful contraction made a piercing scream erupt from her lips. Dexter looked around wildly for a doctor or nurse. They had heard and were coming back into the room. Dexter had another stab at comforting someone.

"Hey, it's gonna be OK, It will be over soon. Just look how far we have come what we've been through, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. I love you."

Despite the pain Hannah opened her eyes and managed a smile, she stretched out a clammy hand and gripped his. Nearly crushing his hand with surprising strength.

4 Hours Later

"Come on you can do this" Dexter tried to encourage her, during Harrison' birth he had stood stock still unable to form words or believe it was happening, now he was a bit more involved and more human. But unfortunately he seemed to be saying every cheesy thing he had heard in movie's in situations like this.

This really pissed Hannah off. She was angry at him at the pain and seemingly everything right now, and for the last twenty minutes.

"Mrs Todd you need to push!"

"I can't!" She screeched. Her eyes were screwed up in pain, her face was wet with sweat. He mascara was streaking.

"Yes you can" Tried Dexter

"Shut up" she replied

A few more minutes of the screamed before the loudest scream of all Dexter himself winced in pain as Hannah nearly broke his hand. Then they were joined with a smaller, higher pitched scream. Dexter stared, it was unbelievable, she was unbelievable.

They asked Dexter to cut the cord which he did eyes still wide as Hannah lay back exhausted. They took the baby away for a moment while they checked her. After about a minute they brought her back and handed her to Dexter.

"Hey" Dexter whispered at his daughter. he quickly passed her on to Hannah then sat next to her on the bed.

She looked so small. His baby. His daughter. Lily Anne Todd. Pale skin like Hannah, he hoped for her sake she would get her mother's looks. And hopefully none of his psychopathic behaviour.

"She's beautiful" whispered Hannah cradling her child in her arms. She looked so happy, happier than he had ever seen her. He wondered for a second what it would feel like to want a child as much as her and by unfortunate circumstances never get the chance.

"I can't believe it" said Hannah "Lily Anne, here at last"

"I know" Whispered Dexter stretching out a finger to Lily Anne' small hands. So tiny. She grabbed hold of his finger.

"Hey" Repeated Dexter, when Harrison was born he felt stupid talking to him when it was impossible for him to understand him. Now it was different, he was different. Hannah managed to stay awake for only ten more minutes before drifting off to sleep. Dexter was thankful that it had been a short labour in comparison to Harrison' birth which was eighteen hours long to Lily Anne' which had been barely four.

Dexter sat in the chair next to the bed holding his new child. He eventually after memorising every single feature of her face put his daughter back in her cot. He stood over Hannah for a moment. She looked completely exhausted, Hannah was one of those women who still looked practically perfect while pregnant. She is and always would be beautiful. Damaged like he was but they had relied on each other and came out on top. Ahead of the police and had a daughter. Dexter kicked off his shoes and lay down next to her on his side wrapping up his wonderful woman in his arms careful not to wake her up. She felt his touch and lazily opened up one eye. She grinned happily before burrowing closer to Dexter' warmth. He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep soon after. Dexter stayed awake for a while holding her, wondering how his life had taken such a right turn.

Dexter was woken by the nurse, he was momentarily confused as to where he was but soon got his bearings. Hannah rubbed her tired eyes as well. Dexter the experienced parent was surprised by Lily Anne' silence during the night. Then the world turned upside down.

Everything was like looking through a red filter. Trinity stood next to his child's crib. Dexter was frozen. Unable to move or breathe. Trinity reached a old wrinkled hand into the cot and pulled out Lily Anne by the foot his baby was completely red. Covered in blood.

Dexter shook awake. Hannah still sleeping soundly next to him. Stupid fucking dream. He got up out of bed and walked over to the crib. Kneeling down low over the crib he listened to his little girl's breathing. She had been wonderful, hadn't woken them at all. Dexter sat down on the chair leaning his head back and putting his feet up on the edge of the bed. He looked at his watch, 4 in the morning. Feeling thirsty he got back up and quietly left the room. Hospitals are never quiet. Constant bustle. Dexter made his way down the corridor having to stop at certain times to wait for people to pass him. The bright luminescent lights blurred his vision. He reached a vending machine and got himself a coffee.

He took it with him and walked over to the window. Staring out at the slowly brightening sky. He stood watching the view pondering where his life would go next. He never thought about the future until Hannah, where would they go from here. Raise a child together, two children. Two serial killers raising children. Finishing half his coffee and managing to wake himself up a bit more he tossed the paper cup in the bin next to him returning through the clean hospital to his family. He looked in the cot to find Lily Anne with her eyes open, she reached out to him so he lifted her up and sat with her in the chair next to Hannah' bed. His child fell asleep cradled against his chest.

Dexter sat in silence for about an hour when Hannah woke and saw him.

"Good morning" She said

"Hi, she's still sleeping" Said Dexter

"When do you think she needs to be fed?"

"I dunno when she cries or something"

"Oh come on are we that hopeless?" Hannah said voice raising in exasperation

Dexter tried to calm her down "Look, when she wakes up we can see if she's hungry"

Hannah nodded

"How are you feeling?" Dexter asked

Hannah smiled "Happy and tired"

They spent the rest of the morning in hospital. Lily Anne had woken up and Hannah had fed her, a new experience for her. Soon after the nurse and their doctor came in did a final check up on Lily Anne before announcing that she could be taken home. Dexter walked through the hospital for the final time for the foreseeable future. Arm around Hannah who was holding their precious baby. To anybody who was watching they would see a happy loving family. And that was what they were, what they were going to be. He had no desire to kill anymore. He was simply very good at it and still wouldn't do if it wasn't absolutely necessary. They climbed into the car, before he even put the keys in the ignition Hannah was kissing him. They hadn't kissed like this in 24 hours they must make it up. Throwing the keys on the dashboard he cupped Hannah' face in his hands and moved her head back to deepen the kiss. They kissed for quite a while, touching each other in ways not overly sexual but ways in which were probably not appropriate in a hospital. Dexter rubbed his hands up Hannah' back holding her close then moving down to her belly still swollen and large from the pregnancy.

"We can't not here, not in front of..." Said Dexter against Hannah' lips gesturing to their oblivious baby in the backseat

Hannah smirked but pulled away.

"Come on then time for Harrison to meet Lily Anne"

Hannah was holding Lily Anne as they knocked on the door of their neighbours house. Christina answered the door and immediately fawned all over her.

"She's gorgeous" Christina said

Hannah smiled they then both started chatting on about babies and such like. Carlos joined them at the door and talked to Dexter while their respective wives were conversing.

"Did Harrison get on OK?"

"Yeah, great he's playing with Paula" Said Carlos

"So have you got any tips for raising a daughter?"

"A few, if she is anything like mine she's going to be a talky little madam. God they never shut up"

They laughed.

Dexter and Hannah were invited in, their neighbors wanted to watch the scene unfold. They walked through the stunningly immaculate home to see Harrison playing with his trains with the other children.

Dexter looked at Hannah and nodded.

"Harrison" She called

He turned then put the train down his look of eagerness so expressive. He ran over to them but suddenly stopped as he saw Lily Anne in Hannah' arms. He looked so confused.

Both parents knelt down to him.

"This is Lily Anne, your sister"

He seemed to have difficulty understanding. Still he raised a hand and touched Lily Anne's outstretched hand. And an adorable smiled covered his face.

Both parents filing the need for a rest they thanked Carlos and Christina profusely who waved them away, urging them to go have a good rest. They did exactly that. After setting Lily Anne in her crib in her room Hannah and Dexter went into the living room lying down in each other's arms for a rest while Harrison watched the TV. They had put the baby monitor next to them. They gave each other a quick kiss before falling into a light sleep.

They were woken up quite soon after that and it seemed she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Dexter cooked for them all, Hannah was starving and Harrison too had missed his father's cooking. Harrison was curious when Hannah breast fed Lily Anne and Dexter tried to explain that as she was a baby they needed their mother's milk yet he was sure he had over complicated it for him.

Later on Dexter watched Hannah put Harrison to bed kissing him and telling him how proud she was of him and that she was lucky to be his mother. Hearing these words about his own child made Dexter feel such love for her. Hannah went into Lily Anne' room and told her how glad she was to have this chance. Dexter only stared at her , mesmerised by the beauty.

They spent the next few weeks together taking the time off from the business as it still hadn't been repaired to get into the rhythm of a newborn baby. Dexter himself was enjoying seeing Harrison and Lily Anne interact together, they got along well. While he was no expert on child psychology he had heard a child might get jealous of a newborn baby.

Dexter had never thought himself sexually dependant but the six months with Hannah before the birth they had slept together at least once a day more at times. Now Hannah was sensitive and uninterested for the time being and Dexter surprised himself at how irritated he was and how much he missed sex with Hannah.

Hannah knew she hadn't been ready, she missed Dexter but she knew it would cause her discomfort. His irritation and often time short temper with her the last couple of weeks were very painful for her. She really wanted to make it up to him.

As Hannah was leaving the room passing Dexter who was standing in the doorway she caught the familiar hunger in his eyes. She took his hand and pulled him into their bedroom.

"Can you take my clothes off" she asked innocently. He was a bit confused by this and thought she was too sore to take off her own clothes. Clueless.

"Sure," he said, reaching over and helping her pull her tank top over her head.

Dexter felt a little guilty as he revelled in each exposed inch of her flawless, pale skin, her black bra the only mar. His hands held her waist. He stomach would soon be back to the firm tightness it was before. She still was beautful, perfect even but he knew with her diet she wouldn't stop till she was back in the best figure she could be.

Hannah put her hands on both of his and met his eyes seductively. "Get on with it" she said seductively, sending a shiver of arousal down his spine. She gently cupped Dexter's face and backed him against the wall of the bedroom, where she pressed her firm breasts against his chest. She put one hand on his stomach running it up his shirt and stood on her tiptoes to whisper erotically close to his face, "You think I didn't see how you were looking at me?"

"I always look at you that way"

"Not recently?"

"Hannah, are you sure your ready, I don't want to hurt.."

Putting his hands on her shoulders with the about to push her away. Now that it was happening so soon after she had had a baby he didn't think she would be interested, it was taking al lot of willpower but he was managed, poorly to keep himself at bay for now.

"Come on Dexter" she breathed against his ear as she rubbed her hands down to his crotch. He felt her smirk and she said, "Fuck me. I know you wanted to ever since I came home from the hospital. Please, I ready"

Dexter' willpower was thrown out the window and his hands pulled Hannah' hips against his, but she quickly created space to reach down his pants and grip his achingly-hard cock in her soft warm hand.

"We have all night, it's been so long" he gasped .

He responded with passion, their tongues tangling as Hannah brought her hands to the hem of his shirt. They broke off the kiss and Hannah ripped Dexter' shirt off his chest before throwing it across the room. She ran her hands over his hard muscles and he panted heavily.

Dexter picked up his wide, who wrapped her legs around his waist and ground their cores together. He had trouble focusing enough to get over to the bed and sit her on the edge of it so he could take her shoes off, getting a good view of her lacy panties in the process. One of these days he would buy her some stillettos. Her lacy panties that were so damp that they clung to her outer lips. Dexter removed his trousers to free his aching erection, which was already leaking precum.

Hannah grinned like a predator as she tore off her underwear; Dexter' breath caught in his throat as he saw Hannah' pussy. He climbed onto the bed with her, who quickly flipped them over and sat on his stomach, rubbing her pussy making his stomach glisten with her wetness. He quickly unclasped her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," Dexter moaned.

Hannah' pussy clenched as Dexter swore. She had always loved talking dirty. She pressed her lips against his and delved her tongue into his mouth, drawing his out. She looked into his eyes, as she sucked his lower lip very suggestively before kissing her way down his body. When she reached his hard cock she smiled sultrily up at him and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him softly. Dexter drew in a shuddering breath and fought the urge to close his eyes—he wanted to see every second of this.

Dexter blew cold air across the tip of his head, making his hips buck.

"Oh don't please not tonight" Dexter begged, eager to come.

"Please, what?" Hannah asked playfully before giving her husband a kiss right on the tip of his cock, making sure to dart her tongue out to grab a bit of his precum for herself.

"Please suck my cock! Right Now!" Dexter cried, fisting the sheets in an attempt to stop himself from ramming his rock-hard pole down his wife's throat. Then again she might like it.

"Well…since you said please," said Hannah, who promptly wrapped her lips around Dexter' cock.

Dexter sighed in relief and relaxed a tiny bit as Hannah bobbed her head on his cock, working it with her tongue. He wove his hands in her blonde soft hair and helped with her pace, massaging her scalp in time with her motions. She stopped for a second and looked him straight in the eye before forcing herself all the way down on him, not stopping until the tip of his cock was brushing the back of her throat. Dexter felt his balls tightening as her throat convulsed in an attempt to stay relaxed and the sight of his cock filling Hannah's mouth only sped up the process—he was going to come very soon.

Hannah pulled all the way off her husband's cock, a string of spit connecting her lips to his hard erection. Dexter could hear and feel her panting against his bell end as she began stroking him again. She whispered, "Dexter. Come for me. I want to feel it down my throat."

"Fucking love you" Dexter groaned and pushed her mouth back on to his dick.

She bobbed her head with renewed vigor as she pumped the base with her soft hand. She was moaning, and the tingling sensation sent pleasure shooting through his shaft and balls.

"Hannah..." Dexter growled

A stream of hot cum shot into Hannah' mouth, and she pulled off of him and stroked him vigorously, allowing the next ropey spurt to hit her face. Dexter, his eyes squeezed closed, fisted the sheets hard and moaned as he continued to coat his beautiful wife's face with his hot, sticky cum, his orgasm seeming to last forever.

He felt her go back down on him, licking and sucking him softly. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Hannah with his cum all over her face, and he felt his loins stirring again.

Hannah got off the bed and bent down and quickly cleaned off her face on Dexter's shirt. She climbed back on him in the same position.

She broke off the kiss and clenched her teeth as she rubbed her sensitive clit on his stomach before lifting herself up and slamming down on Dexter' cock, grunting as he filled her up. She started off slow, raising herself up and letting herself fall on his cock again and again, the feeling of his strong hands on her hips sending jolts of pleasure radiating from her clit.

Dexter watched in thrill and a haze of pleasure as Hannah began bouncing on his cock at a quicker place, her luscious, firm, large breasts bouncing with her movements. She was clenching the walls of her pussy rhythmically, intentionally or not he didn't know, and he could feel the tension mounting in his balls.

"Hannah," gasped Dexter, causing her to stop.

She was red-faced and sweating, panting loudly and her inner thighs were soaked with her own cum. He had never seen something so beautiful. "Turn around, I want to try something" he said.

"Sure" said Hannah, rolling over and presenting her nice, firm ass to Dexter. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

Dexter slammed himself into his wife, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He massaged her smooth arse-cheeks for a few seconds before gripping her hips and fucking her hard, reducing her to a trembling, drooling mess. His balls hit her engorged clit with every thrust, and after a few minutes of pounding he reached down and began massaging her breasts.

"Fuck" Hannah cried incoherently in pleasure.

Dexter grunted, attempting to control his impending orgasm as he continued to fuck her as hard as he could. Hannah' pussy was so slick and wet and tight, and she was whimpering and moaning with each thrust, sending jolts of pleasure right to his balls.

"I'm gonna come!" Dexter yelled.

"Come inside me" she screetched.

He did exactly that, shooting spurt after spurt of hot, ropy cum straight into his Hannah' womb. She let out a cry and Dexter felt her pussy convulse as she had another orgasm, coating his dick with her glistening fluids.

"Fuck!" she cried out before her arms gave out.

She was still moaning as Dexter continued to come inside her, her tight walls milking him for every last drop. Dexter collapsed beside his wife and turned her on her side, pulling her back against his chest.

He lazily stroked her stomach as they calmed down. She felt cum flowing out of her pussy and onto her inner leg.

"Hannah?" Dexter asked.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too" He let his breathing calm down " You were amazing"

"Thanks"

Dexter began rubbing her stomach, his calloused hand on her soft skin sending ripples of pleasure through her.

She gasped as Dexter' thick, erect shaft slowly pushed into her to the hilt. She brought her hands up and gripped his shoulders hard. It felt so _good_.

I need you!" she cried, arching her back as he drew out, hitting a sensitive spot on the way.

"You need me?" said Dexter teasing her

"Just do it" said Hannah "I want your thick cock inside of me, now."

Dexter pushed his thick large crown against her outer labia, causing her to moan and dig her nails into his shoulder. He pressed the shaft of his erection against her pussy, rubbing it along the length of her and stimulating her clit.

She was cut off as he kissed her softly, teasing her tongue with his own, as he completely sheathed himself inside her warmth. "Let me fuck you."

She bit her lip again and nodded, grabbing one of Dexter' hands and putting it on her firm breast. As he toyed with one nipple he sucked on the other, laving it with his teeth and tongue. He began moving in her, starting out slow.

"Harder" she murmured. "Fuck me harder."

He didn't speak but pulled his mouth off her breast to obey her, increasing the speed of his hips. They were both panting again and she began rubbing her clit and pressing it hard, causing it to clench and expel some of the juices in her. As Dexter picked up the pace, the sound of slapping skin and a wet squelching as they met in the middle filled the room.

"Your cock feels so good," Hannah moaned as she continued to rub herself.

"Your pussy feels even better," He gasped, now slamming into his wife so hard that the headboard was hitting the wall behind it with each thrust. "I bet you loved feeling so dirty with my cum all over your face."

Hannah moaned and her pussy clenched. "I did," she said with a stuttering gasp. "Your cum is so good."

"Where do you want it this time?" he asked, his panting growing with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm building up in his balls.

"All over my tits," Hannah said, her pussy clenching around Dexter; cock again. "Cover them completely."

"A little kinky, are we?" Dexter asked

"You should know that by now, Come on me" she panted before screaming as her orgasm tore through her.

He pumped into her a few more times, her convulsing walls driving him over the edge, and he pulled out and blew his load all over her tits, spurt after hot, thick spurt shooting onto her skin and sensitive nipples. He lightly sat on her upper stomach as cum continued to leak out, his cock resting on Hannah' chest in between her cum-coated tits as they recovered from their post-orgasmic haze.

His cock was finally limp, something that both he and Hannah were actually grateful for. He rolled over lying next to his wife. A perfect celebration.

As they quickly drifted off from exhaustion, Hannah couldn't help but smile as Dexter' fingers intertwined with hers and he gave her hand a quick squeeze.

For the first time in her life, she knew what complete happiness felt like.

"Welcome to Argentina" said the man over the tannoy as Agent Davis exited her plane.

Just to let you know that there will be one last final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and it was worth the wait. Also I haven't got kids or anything so if I make mistakes with lily anne then don't judge me too harshly. Please review. Thank you for those who had stuck with me for this long.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Hannah had gotten her sexual appetite back. So here they were in a reseraunt bathroom where anyone could come in. It was exciting and it drove Hannah wild.  
The kids were at the neighbors for the night. They had gone out for a meal in the town. Part way through the meal he had seen the look in her eyes. She grabbed her bag and walked off to the bathroom giving him a look before disappearing through the door. Of course he followed her.  
"Hannah are we really going to do this here?"  
She only responded with a snickered, and a brush to his cheek. He grabbed her hand, and forcefully twisted it around her back. She loved it when he played rough.  
She let out a soft cry and a moan.  
Dexter crashed her into his chest, leaving no space between them.  
She snickered even harder, then went in for a kiss.  
He refused by turning his head from her.  
"Now, did I ask you to do that?" he teased.  
He paused and looked into her eyes for a moment, and she did the same.  
"What are you doing to me Hannah?" he whispered.  
He stared at her again before kissing her with such desire.  
He pushed her away…. panting for much needed breaths… she licked her lips to devour his taste… he did the same…  
Dexter then violently gripped her and pushed her over the sink. He lifted her dress and forced her legs apart.  
"Just fuck me." she ordered.  
He slowly entered her and began to pick up a rhythmatic pace. His thrusts were deliberate at first. They intensified with each one after. She left out soft moans when ever he mounted into, driving him all the more insane.  
She arched herself into him telling him that she was satisfied. He drove into her hard, on last time, and began to move at a rapid speed. She tightened her walls around him sending him into inclusive rapture. His clenched his teeth, dug his nails into her sides, and his eyes in his head uncontrollably.  
"Dexter" she moaned in elation.  
She spun around and kissed him. He then lifted her, where she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Dexter then began to drive into her frenziedly.  
She loudly whimpered his name in approval when he nipped at her neck with his teeth. Tiny speckles of blood appeared where he bit her and he sucked at her neck hungrily. The sight of blood turned the both of them on.  
"You want me to fuck you, to make you bleed?" he muttered.  
She screamed out "Yes!" when drove into her harder than the first. She began to scream out, obviously oblivious of people down stairs.  
"Hannah.. you.. have got.. to stop... SCREAMING!" each word was said between thrusts.  
He wanted to quiet down but didn't dare stop fucking her. To have Hannah Mckay screaming his name in such a manner. He tried to muffle her cries by shoving her head into his shoulder. That didn't work. He then let one of his hands cup her thigh, and placed the other over her mouth.  
"Hannah." Thrust. "Shut." Harder. "Up!" Harder still…  
She bit the his hand and he grabbed at her hair. She arched back causing Dexter to hammer into her riotously. He gripped at her hips and she began to swerve her hips along with him.  
"Dexter!" she screamed loud enough for the world to hear!  
He wrapped his arms around her and thrusts into her so hard, he thought the walls might plummet. She was screaming even more now. He didn't care. He didn't want to either. He just crashed into her sweet bliss.  
He pulled her back from him and looked into her eyes.  
They returned home to get the kids. They barely had the time to have sex at home with the children interrupting.

Dexter was running the flower shop single handed while Hannah spent time with Lily Anne. Getting her in her routines and showering her with attention. Harrison was fine with this, he showed maturity beyond his years, showed little jelousy towards Lily Anne. Dexter' family stayed home while Dexter ran the shop.  
Business was becoming less frequent as autumn was approaching and soon after would be winter. As the shop was empty during lunchtime Dexter shut up shop and walked into town to get himself something to eat. He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting. Truly life was good Hannah, Harrison and Lily Anne were working well together as a family. Lily Anne was a healthy baby girl and everything he would wish for. Still the new baby was exhausting, she cried often as Harrison had done as a baby. Waking Hannah and Dexter up numerous times. Harrison however was lucky enough to sleep through it. Dexter himself probably looked terrible, barely enough sleep and now walking nearly a mile to buy some food. He walked over the road to the bistro finally, sweat patches underneath his armpits. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped in the doorway of the bistro.  
Agent Davis stood on the opposite side of the street. Dressed in a tank top and shorts. Nearly the same attire as Hannah wore. Except Hannah was now tan and Agent Davis was pale. Dexter himself had rarely have to run from people. Usually when he did he was a little more clinical about it. He turned around and very nearly walked straight into the window on the shop. He shook his head and quickly walked down the side street. Agent Davis hadn't seen him yet and Dexter was hoping she wouldn't. He hadn't killed anyone in six months. The longest he had ever gone before. Since he began when he was twenty. He was prepared to kill Agent Davis to protect his new family.  
Dexter walked down the street swiftly and quickly, keeping the pace quick but not being obvious. He also refrained from the easy tells of looking over his shoulder and turning often. He walked into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster.

Agent Davis had flown in a couple of nights ago, coudn't help herself from spending a sunny morning at the nearby lake. She had been looking over the property leases. Even if she found Dexter Argentina had no extradition. She had no power here. A few well placed flirts towards the right people had enabled her to get the property documents for the suspected Dexter and family and also the lease for the shop. She was about to head over to the shop when she saw something which made her pause. A dark haired man with a beard was walking down the street, he nearly walked into the window of the shop. She knew Dexter would have altered his appearance somehow and it had been around six, seven months since she had seen him last. This man stood out to her, around the same height of Dexter. She followed him down the streetthen lost sight of him down an alley. She looked but he disappeared. Nothing in that alley at all. She had no proof but she was certain that was Dexter. An arm enclosed around her throat from behind.  
"Hello Agent Davis" she heard  
"He...hello Dexter" She said  
"How did you find me?" Dexter asked  
"Didn't expect me to be here did you?"  
"How?"  
"What you didn't think I was smart enough to find you"  
"Agent Davis I have no doubt your a fine agent, answer the fucking question?" His calm voice slipped and for a second he sounded deranged. This frightened Agent Davis  
"You gonna kill me huh, do it then" she said shakily "Or can you even do it anyway do I fit your code"  
"I could snap your neck in a second, Your appearance here threatens me and my family so I will unless you tell me wat I want to know, How did you find me?"  
"A man, I'm assuming you killed two men in a flower shop. That man had a blonde pregnant wife and a young son" She tried to turn around to get a glimpse of him as he relaxed his grip on her neck as he processed her words. He swiftly tightened his grip.  
"OK, I don't understand why, your on your own. You do know who your talking to, I worked for the police"  
Dexter free hand moved down to her body and checked her pockets.  
"And as I thought, no badge" Dexter contnued "So what, you take a personal day, some holiday leave. You know what made Argentina perfect, no extradition."  
Agent Davis cursed under her breath  
"People know I'm here, I go missing they will come here and they will find you"  
"Be quiet"  
"How's your family, got a new daughter now as well, the spawn of two serial killers, what a wonderful child she will turn out to be" She laughed, clearly mocking him but Dexter his tempers flared by her mere presence in his safe, free corner of the world did not register the implications.  
His arm tightened harder still on her throat. Reducing her breathing to faint wheezes. Her face got even paler.  
"You say one more word about my children or wife, I'm going to snap your neck"  
She faltered yet remained resolute.  
"So go on then kill me right here, if I go missing they know where I've gone so they will follow, you will be caught"  
"So what's stopping you from calling the your FBI friends, they'll probably send people after me to bring me back to the US."  
"Probably"  
"Yet I get the impression you don't want to catch me, well at least not take me in anyway"  
"And what gives you that impression"  
"Well the fact you came on your own, no back up, not even a gun. No your not here to catch me" Dexter released his pressure on her neck and pushed her away from him. She turned around as her back hit the wall.  
Agent Davis looked into the face of Dexter Morgan for the first time in months. His hair was dyed black and he had grown a thick beard. It was only his eyes she recognised. If she was truthful she would say that hardly anyone at the bureau really cared anymore about catching Dexter Morgan. Of course they never said it out loud, yet most of them thought the people he murdered deserved it. The public loved Dexter Morgan, he was widely regarded as America's favourite serial killer.  
But he was right she didn't fear him, didn't think he was a danger to innocent people.  
"No"  
"So what do you want from me?" He growled at her  
"Answers"  
"Fine!"  
"Why me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You chose me, when you were interrogated, you chose me, you met me once. Why would you pick me?"  
"So is that what this is about, you and me, I'll ask a question what do you think, why do you think I picked you"  
"You were attracted to me"  
"Wrong"  
"I intregued you"  
"Same thing still wrong"  
"What then?"  
"I chose you because it would waste the FBI's time, make them look into you and let my wife escape"  
"So it was all just a play, you used me"  
"I did"  
"But you've gotten a habit of using people. I'm talking about your sister of cour.."  
Dexter eyes flamed his whole body coiled as if to pounce, to strike her. One thing saved her, her next words.  
"Then of course Lumen"  
"What?" Dexter exclaimed  
"Lumen Ann Pierce, I know she helped you escape and I know what you and her did together, Jordan Chase and his merry gang of rapists"  
"What...you didn't?"  
"No that woman's been through enough pain, I let her go"  
Dexter looked suprised and a little shaken, he hadn't meant for Lumen to be brought into this. Just when she's got her life together, she's probably had her baby by now.  
"Thanks" He felt odd saying it.  
"I have a conscience" She said almost teasingly, waiting for him to snap back  
"So do I, a little conscience"  
"So what happens now"  
"All I ever wanted to be left alone, I haven't killed"  
"Liar"  
"You know what I mean, I don't have the need anymore. I want to raise a family with my wife see them grow up, I'm finally happy, content like everyone else. Just leave me alone, I'm no threat."  
"Living the American dream."  
"Something like that"  
"Do you know what they are calling you, back home"  
"What?"  
"America's favourite serial killer"  
Dexter cracked a smile, probably the first truthful, non faked smile Agent Davis had seen from him. He then laughed, his real laugh.  
This surprised her, his laugh was so different, so unexpected. All his growls and roars of rage. Yet it was his laugh that creeped her out the most. It was very high pitched and didn't at all suit him.  
"Please go home Agent Davis, forget you ever saw me, I have two children and a wife who depend on me, I won't let anything or anyone come in between me and my family."  
It was the first time Agent Davis really thought she could see the man behind the monster. Then that illusion was shattered.  
As she was walking away he said what would be his last words to her.  
"Just so you know, I am a resourceful man, If the FBI come or if you send anyone after me, I can get back to the States just as easily as I got here and I can pay someone a visit. No not you. I will go to 64 Hill Lane."  
She froze, her parent's house.  
"Keep well Agent Davis"  
She turned to yell at him but he had dissappeared.

Dexter left the shop closed up for the rest of the day, he really wanted to be with Hannah and the kids right now.

"Hey are you OK?" Hannah greeted him from the kitchen  
"Yeah, I...I'm fine" He answered, he may have put up a hard front but he had been scared when he saw Agent Davis. Scared that all this perfect life would be taken away.  
"Dexter come on, I'm your wife now, I know you and I know when there is something wrong." Dexter sighed, it was foolish to hide it from Hannah.  
"They found me, Agent Davis" Dexter revealed  
Hannah' mouth fell open and she took a step back.  
"Should we go?" She said her voice quavering.  
"No, she just... just wanted to talk, she doesn't think I'm a threat to people"  
"Why would she just let you go?"  
"I'm not sure. It was only her, no one else and anyway they don't have jurisdiction and I've threatened her. I don't think she will be a problem"  
Hannah released her breath, and didn't look at her husband for a couple of seconds. He could sense her uncertianty.  
"OK...OK" She said eventually "Come sit down, I'll start dinner, the kids have been asking about you"  
"Hey...hey come here" Dexter reached out to her hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped her in one of his comforting hugs.  
"You don't need to worry, everything is going to be OK, I swear to you" Dexter said  
Hannah thought about it for a few seconds then realised there was no point worrying about it, If they were going to be caught she would want her last moments with Dexter and the kids to be happy ones, not scared, stressful final memories.  
Hannah pulled back, the corners of her mouth finally curved up into a wide smile and she kissed him.  
"I love you Dexter"  
"I love you too"  
"Now come on, the kids will be getting hungry"

Dexter sat with Lily Anne in his arms feeding her baby food in spoonfuls, he wasn't particularly hungry himself, he was simply tired. He hadn't been worried like this in ages. Even though they were techniqually still on the run he found himself more relaxed here than he had ever been at home as now he wasn't doing anything which could get him a lethal injection. He just had to put Agent Davis out of his mind and assure himself that she would not tell a soul. He was still furious with her, for tracking him down, all he wasnted was to be left alone, especially now, too many people depended upon him. He was angry that she had brought up Deb, she was never a pawn he used, he didn't use people the way she had said. All these emotions running through his head, anger and stress prevailing. He took it out on Hannah later, though in a way they both found pleasurable.

Hannah enticingly licked her lips and closed in on the space that was left between her and Dexter

"On your knees." He commanded her. "I want you on your knees."

She dropped down to the floor. She caressed the inner thigh of his trousers and bit her bottom lip. She slowly moved her hand towards his crotch and began to undo his zipper. Careful and slow. She suddenly stopped.  
"So tell me, Dexter." She was so seductive. "How badly do you want it?"

He hated her sometimes, she knew him so well, knew what he was feeling what was about to happen, it turned her on just as much as him. She loved to tease him, have him at her mercy.  
"Badly." He said without restraint  
She giggled as she continued to unto his zipper. She looked up to him.  
A Devil. That's what she was. A sexy, blonde, seductive Devil.

Dexter aggressively grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up; face to face with him. Hannah whimpered. He knew he hadn't hurt her, much. He would know if it was uncomfortable for her as she could hurt him just as much as he could hurt her. Part of the thrill. She was his equal. He slowly brought his lips to her ear never letting go of her hair.  
"You are such a tease, Hannah. A evil woman." He said with a whisper, yet angrily.  
He pulled her hair tighter and she moaned.  
Hannah laughed. She then brought her lips to his ear  
"And you love it." Her tone was similar to his.  
Dexter snarled at that. He forcefully pulled her face to his own. He looked into her eyes with so much fury and anger. He saw that she was smiling on the inside and well as out. Damn her! She was right. They both knew it.  
He snarled again, she smiled a little wider. He pushed her back onto the ground. Dexter angrily pulled his jeans down to reveal his boxers.

Hannah pulled his boxers down to his ankles to reveal his throbbing cock. Hannah stared at it. right in the eye. She smiled a devilish one.  
"What do you want me to do?" She playfully said.  
Dexter rolled his eyes. Frustrated. She plays to many fucking games.  
"I want it like last time." He told her as if she already knew.  
Hannah licked her lips once more before slowly entering the head of his cock into her mouth. She let her tongue play with it a bit.  
He rolled his eyes as if he was being tortured by this. She knew he didn't like it like that. What was she doing? He then tried to force himself, whole, inside her mouth. He couldn't. Hannah sinfully looked up to him. Grinning broadly.  
"How bad do you want it?" She said never letting him escape her.  
Dexter was panting. "Hannah... please." Harder now.  
Once more he tried to force himself inside her mouth. She refused him.  
"Answer me." She ordered.  
Dexter looked her in the eyes. He cringed his face whenever Hannah took him out of her mouth. He knew; she knew she had him.  
A fucking manipulative-devil she was!  
"Iwanitsoooooo... bad!" He was angrier now and she loved it!  
He caressed her cheek with his hand. She inched closer to him, stood on her toes, caressing the outline of her lips against his.  
The tease from the shadow of her lips sent his heart afloat. Out of his head. Through the ceiling. And back to him again. He held her hips and pressed her to him.

He latched onto her bottom lip and meekly suckled at it, sending her clit to a frenetic throb. Hannah gasped stridently as he sucked harder, passionately at her lip. Her knees started to weaken, she couldn't stand on her own. His arms adhered her, mouthing still devouring her lip, she clasped him with all dangling body parts.  
A series of gasps, moans, and name calls where expressed as they collapsed onto his bed.  
Hands tousled hair. Clothes where messed. He wanted her so bad. so. damn. bad! All the time. Every minute. Every day. Forever.  
He rolled her atop of him. She sat up, broke their kiss, confused.  
"Let's do it your way, this time."  
Both's breathing grew harder as they locked for another avid kiss. She played with his erection. Pleasure pants escaped his mouth as he raked at the sheets.  
No more playing games.  
They unlocked when trembling lips went down to kiss his chests. Eyes still concentrated on the other's. She felt his insides tingling which made her laugh softy against his skin; making them tingle even more.

Soft kisses now, softly..softer.  
He pulled her up to him and embraced her lips avidly.  
She began to lift her shirt over head, and he quickly came to her help. On sight, he cupped her breasts and took one into his mouth. Moaning against, gnawed at nipples. The cold of his lips sent a reverberation throughout her spine.

Dexter sighed and let his forehead collapse onto hers.

She kissed him, and they both began to remove her panties. Completely naked now, she sat up and positioned herself for his entry. Silent whimpers escaped her mouth, she clawed into his chest.  
Hands clasped her hips as he tried to force himself into her. She refused. He cringed.  
He flipped her onto the bed. All else be damned. He couldn't take it anymore.  
He brought one hand down to guide himself into her entrance. God, was she wet for him. Upon entry, he began to frantically thrusts into her, each one deeper - harder than the first. Her incoherent gasps danced around his neck, fingers clawing into his back. Her pants telling him want she wants. Her wall clenchings telling him her approval. Her callous gasps muffled, as she buried her mouth into the nape of his neck, kissing at his sweaty skin. Incoherent thrusts shared…. in unison now….  
She wrapped her arms around him, desperately wanting him to fill her more. Dexter abided, giving off more unfathomable fanatical thrusts. Again, she clenched, sending his mind on a whirl-wind, lips moaning. Hands clamped in his back, legs around his waist. Her strong muscles wrestled him onto the bed, setting her on top.  
"Hannah." His pants where that of a violent wind.

She smiled, breathing akin to his, and took his sweet wet luscious lips to her own. Simultaneous, sadistic, desperate kisses. She straddled him under her, and began to work up a slow grind. Intoxicating, teasing grinds. His eyes rolled far beyond him.  
"I need you to ride me." He placed his hands to his sides, then back to her waist.  
She acknowledged him with a sigh, and began to move in a carousel motion, quickening with every bounce. Up, down, rapidly, he arched himself into her with a thrust, matching one of her bounces. Her breasts bopped teasingly in front of him, and he sat up and took them into his mouth, sucking her salty skin.

"Dexter" she let out a shrill gasp, legs and arms protecting him.

His panting grew hot, heavy, hopeless. "Ride me" He began to pound upward into her, casing her waist with his arms, fucking her. Pulling her waist into him, fucking him, she tossed her hair back. Stifle sobs, shouted at the top of her lungs. Quiet chants of his name to his ear, sending him over the edge. She was on the brink of eruption.

'Faster, fuck her faster, harder before it's too late!' he told himself. They held each other tighter, closer as they worked up a grind like no other. Her hips churning at a punctual speed, 'riding' him senseless. He arching into her, fingers scraping her back.  
Altogether now….. one….. two …..  
Sweet surrender. Gratifying release.

"Dexxxxttteerrr" She shuttered onto his lips, as they came in accord. He captured her lips with his own, and kissed her feebly, they collapsed backwards onto the pillows.  
"Hannah" kiss. "that." kiss. "was." kiss. "amazing." kiss.  
Panting in overtime.  
"I know." She whimpered. "It's never been like that?"  
Dexter shook his head soft but exhaustedly. "Oh, no. Hands down - best time ever."  
He leaned his forehead against her own. There was a momentary lapse between them.  
"You want a drink, some dessert?" Dexter asked like a loving husband would.  
Hannah smiled and said still breathless "Yeah sure"

Dexter stood put on a dressing gown while Hannah managed to climb out of the bed on unsteadly legs and make it into the bathroom. Dexter walked downstairs careful not to wake the children. He got the leftover black forest gataux that Hannah loved so much. In two bowls, what they might do with this he could hardly contain his excitement. He set up a tray with drinks for the both of them and the famed dessert. However he placed the tray down on the table top when he passed the air conditioning vent. Funny how old habit's die hard. There were screws missing from the bottom two corners of the vent cover. In the top two the screws were loosely in so he could easily lift off the cover, like usual. He placed the cover gently down neaxt to the vent and reached his arm in withdrawing a plastic folder. Still standing up he opened up the folder. Freah passports for himself, Hannah, Harrison and Lily Anne. New identities for all. New credit cards, bank accounts. A new life.  
Just in case Agent Davis didn't keep her word. As he told her, he was a resourceful man.  
"Dexter?" Hannah asked from the foot of the stairs.  
Dexter put the folder back in the air conditioning vent and placed the cover back on. He stuck his head around the corner, his mouth fell open when he saw she was completely naked.  
She grinned sexily. She was so perfect. His eyebrows raised. Not only was she naked in a house with small children, though they were so young they wouldn't care, but the curtains were wide open revealing her to the world. He knew she didn't mind and it made her even more attractive to him.  
"I was wondering what was taking so long" Hannah continued walking toward him  
"No, I was just getting the drinks ready" He said  
Hannah pressed him up against the table, moving the tray of food and drink along and away from them.  
Before he could blink she undid the knot of his dressing gown and pushed it over his shoulders. Leaving him equally naked. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and slammed her down on the table as they made love the curtains wide open.

"Mommy who had the last of the chocolate cake?" Harrison asked next morning as they were all having breakfast.  
Hannah and Dexter caught each other's eye.  
"I dunno, we must have finished it?" said Dexter  
"No we didn't I remember there was some left" continued Harrison  
"Well maybe I ate it, anyway we've got apple pie for today, OK" And sure enough Harrison didn't mention another word about the subject. Dexter found some dessert on the floor where they had forgotten to clean up and descretely wiped it away.

Dexter watched Hannah hold Lily Anne in her arms while kissing Harrison on the forehead. She looked up straight into his eyes and smiled before her attention returned to Lily Anne.  
Dexter sat there watching his family and a single thought struck him.  
Just how had Dexter Morgan got a perfect life?

20 Years Later

Dexter sat in his garden reading his biography. Hannah had managed to find it when they went on holiday to New York. It had been such a long time the hunt for Dexter Morgan and Hannah Mckay had faded long ago. Agent Davis had kept her word as well. Together he and Hannah had raised their children, Harrison in his mid twenties and Lily as she liked to be called now was nearing 21. Harrison had grown into an athletic young man, fairly handsome and not at all sociopathic. Lily was almost the spitting image of Hannah, beautiful, slim. They had everything they hoped for from their children. Being raised by two serial killers hadn't done harm to them at all.  
They had never told their kids about their past. They would probably never tell them. Hannah hadn't changed at all. Maybe her hair was whiter and she had a few wrinkles but to him she was exactly the same. Hannah often joked that she made a deal with the devil because for a woman in her fifties she looked insanely good. Dexter thought himself lucky that this woman was his as he appearance was not as good. While he had managed to keep a fair amount of muscle he had a bit of a gut, his hair was almost all grey, Hannah said she didn't care and his appearance had never bothered him. He only kept up the fitness regime as he needed to be in great shape to hunt his victims.  
They had kept the bodycount to a minimum. Only eight murders in the last twenty years. Six from him, two from Hannah. They were masters at the craft. He teased her for never being able to reach his bodycount. While he was being a bit pathetic he wanted to reach 200 kills. Hannah teased him and said they should do a killing road trip, and as time went by he found that notion more and more appealing.

He hadn't changed, well he supposed he had since he met Hannah, he had stopped hating himself for being a monster, embraced fatherhood and was a loving husband. However it wasn't as if one day he grew a heart, that was ridiculous. Right now his only fear was that their children would find out what they had done.

The biography had came out fifteen or sixteen years ago. He read it most days, staring at it. It mostly comprised of interviews with his colleagues. It always had interested him as to what his colleagues thought of him after he was caught. It also and a brief interview with his step children. All names were changed. He was glad that Astor and Cody had managed to move on with their lives. A few google searches had shown him that Astor was married with a daughter. She was 35 now, it was crazy. He had been debating as wether to approach Astor, try giving her money or to reconnect. How ever reuniting with your serial killer stepfather wasn't something you would ever imagine doing and Hannah had said that she has a separate life from theirs now and it's best to stay away. Best for everyone. Cody had grown up in his Aunt Deb's shoes and managed to become a Police Detective in Orlando. One thing he liked about his biography was the title.  
"America' favourite serial killer"  
However much else was purely speculation. They had gotten Dexter's own statement to the police printed in the book word for word. A whole chapter on Agent Davis, who is now a married woman.  
They had completely butchered the sections on his life with the Morgan family, portrayed Harry as a manipulative, unstable man and even made his home life with Rita and the kids seem like they were living in fear of him. Dexter never really cared what people thought but he didn't like the thought of people thinking he abused his wife and kids. However there were not many people still alive to back up his childhood life. Despite statements in the book from both Astor and Cody that Dexter had been a "Good" father, the write seemed to go out of his way to prove otherwise.  
It was the last section of the book which he enjoyed most. It included speculations of where he might be. Most people presumed he had found his love Hannah Mckay who despite no proof all seemed to believe had taken Harrison. These parts were true however it was what came after that he enjoyed. Reported sightings of him in the Middle East, Britain, France and many other wild places he had never been to in his life. He was named as America's most prolific and successful serial killer and held spot number 10 on America's most wanted. When he had first escaped he had been up to 4th spot, when the book was published he was spot ten. Now he presumed he had been off the chart for years.

He had been living the dream with Hannah and the kids, for a long time, if he was honest he never expected to survive this long, never expected to be a father, husband. Never thought he would fall in love. He was a lucky man, a man like him didn't deserve what he had got what he had achieved. Yet he deserved Hannah. The woman who understood him like nobody else in the world.

Dexter stood up, moving slightly slower at his age. He walked over to Hannah who was doing some gardening. Deja vu overpowered him as he hugged his wife tightly. This was nearly exactly the same dream he had twenty years ago.  
Hannah' blue eyes shone as she met his lips.  
Living the dream.

THE END


End file.
